Kamen rider Grimm (English version)
by magna ryunoid
Summary: Born in the same abyss that grimms were born, a young man who still sees hope in humanity will fight for it against his family who want to destroy it ... But ... humanity will accept its protector or reject it because of its origin. ..this is the story of Kamen rider Grimm
1. trailer Grimm

**First chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **This story belonged to The Sith'ari but gave me permission and green light to use it, the first chapters are what Sith'ari did with changes from me after that will be my chapters ... this story will take longer to update as I am Looking for the way to adapt it to my style, I hope it is of your liking**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"In the mirrors of many judgments my hands have a blood color, I am a part of the evil that exists in the world and in the Shadow, sometimes I am deceived into believing that I am an evil that exists to face other evils. They are part of my family when I meet them, and on the Great Day of which the prophets speak but in which they do not believe, that day when the world is completely purged from evil, then I, too, will disappear into darkness, swallowing curses Maybe even before that day comes, I think now ... But be what ... Until then I will not wash my hands or let them hang useless, I will fight against my family using the same power that I was given to destroy humanity But I will use it to protect them ... to protect this world, it is a promise ... a promise of a Kamen rider "

 **Trailer ... Grimm**

It was a full moon night as it was snowing heavily. On a cliff you could see a person at the end looking at the city that was on the other side of the cliff.

"It's a beautiful city ..." said the person as his whole body was covered by a black hood, the only thing that could be were his red eyes that emitted a somewhat sinister glow - "I still wonder how humans and fauns were able to build Something as beautiful as this ... It's so bright and warm "

Soon his thoughts were cut off as I heard a series of grunts

The person lightly looked up and noticed a kind of black-haired wolfmen with a bone-like mask with red markings, as well as bone-like beaks protruding from their arms, back and knees. His hands and feet are also inclined with claws, white, long and sharp ...

They were a group of grimms known as Beowolfs

"They want me to come back with" her, "do not they?" Said the young man as I hear the grunts of the grimms sounding like a si- "As I said before I will not return ... And I will not allow them to harm the inhabitants of this world"

The Beowolfs grunted ferociously calling more of their colleagues

"So they're going to use force," said the young man as he raises his hood revealing a gray shirt with a black motorcycle jacket, blue pants and black shoes, his face still covered by the hood as he unfolded a kind of white case - "Come For me if they dare! "

 **(Insert ... Evolution of Korn)**

The answer of his challenge was a Beowolf charging towards him. Faster than the eye could see the young man taking the case turning into a pair of pistols

"Goodnight wolfy" pronounced the young man starting to shoot in quick shots as poor Grimm soon fell dead, body riddled.

With a wave of their hands the pistols became swords with a blade of red energy

"Let's dance" said the young man charging towards the grimms and jumps as the moonlight illuminates his body

About to land spun in the air before landing and clipped a pair of Beowolfs, immediately switched their weapons to gun mode and shot right at the head of the other grimms.

A Beowolf charged him but he already knew what to do when the young man changed his weapon once more to a short scythe form and decapitates the Grimm just around the neck before he could bite his head.

The young man smiled but his expression changed when he saw a trio of Alpha Beowolfs, they were the same as the common Beowolfs but they were more covered with thorns and a greater shield similar to the bone. They had the most angular skull, the largest teeth, and the triangular ears.

"So now they are taking things seriously as I am too" said the young man taking out a hexagonal piece with the image of a skull with red marks, with his thumb pressed the image like a key came out immediately, raised one of his weapons Where in the bottom had a slot, inserted the key and the turn emitting a roar

 _ **Dangerous Grimms ...**_

Soon a heavy metal music began to be heard as the young man raised his weapon as with the other hand placed it under the key

"Henshin ..." said the young man tapping the key, inserting himself further into his weapon

 _ **Henshin!**_

 _ **Danger!**_ _ **Danger! Death and crisis Dangerous Grimms**_

The young man was covered by a dark haze as his body began to change, after a few seconds the young man caught the haze with his hand showing that it was now covered in armor.

The armor was composed of a jet black suit, as it had plates of armor white bones with red marks, cuffs on their shoulder pads as in their helmet had horn shapes and a mask, their eyes were completely red, emitting an orange light

Combine both arms transforming into a single, a katana

Holding him firmly in his hands as he stared at the alpha directly in his eyes defying them.

The alphas accepted the challenge and roared.

But before his eyes his opponent disappeared in a blink and suddenly reappears in the center of the three alphas. With a quick bar that killed the first alpha effortlessly.

The two others stared in shock before their anger took over, with a roar charged with the intention of tearing them apart, their boss said they should bring him alive but that does not mean that they could not bring him completely unharmed.

The young armed man glanced quickly before pulling out a next key shaped like a star and inserting it into the slot of the katana and turning

 _ **Final…**_

"Death Slash," said the young man, striking the key, entering the handle more, causing the blade of the katana to light up in black fire

 _ **Death Slash!**_

The two alphas passed before stopping a few inches away from the young man, as both bodies were cut into several pieces.

 **(End of song)**

The remaining Beowolfs looked at the young man who had a predatory look, the supposed Grimms without emotion stepped back

"Tell her" if she wants to go for me to do it in person "announced the young man raising his katana

The remaining Beowolfs began to retreat. Once they were gone, the young man struck the handle of his weapon

 _ **Good fight!**_

The armor disappeared as the young man was now in his civilian clothes, the cold wind of the night pushed the hood revealing his face, his skin was too pale, he was completely white with some deep red and purple veins running down his face. The sclera of the eyes are jet black and their irises red glow. Her hair was jet-black with white tips ...

"The moment has already arrived" said the young man putting back his hood as he walked towards the forest where he disappeared in the shadows ...

 **(End of the stage and the screen is completely black)**

A silhouette appears as the background changes a blood red with the symbol of a skull composed of several masks of grimms.

The silhouette lights up showing the young man with deadly pale skin with his hood showing only half of his face as the other only his eye is illuminated, in his hands one wields a sword while the other the gun that points to the front.

The screen turns black as red words appear

 _Let the hunt begin_

 **End chapter**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	2. Chapter 1

**First chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **This story belonged to The Sith'ari but gave me permission and green light to use it, the first chapters are what Sith'ari did with changes from me after that will be my chapters ... this story will take longer to update as I am Looking for the way to adapt it to my style, I hope it is of your liking**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Even the smallest star shines in the dark

 **Chapter 1: A Summer Meeting**

Atlas

A kingdom with harsh climates and large mountain ranges that helped to suppress the threat of the Grimm, but also proved difficult for the population to grow. Humanity has managed to adapt itself from its location and thrive, however, by using dust in conjunction with advanced technology, developed by necessity and progressing faster than the rest of the world, creating what came to be known then as The Kingdom of Mantle. His advances in the application of dust allows Manto to expand and devote more territory to mining and research.

Walking out of the kingdom was a person covered by a long black hood, raised his hand like a snowflake fell on him but did not melt after his contact ...

"So this is the snow ... The effect it has is admirable, especially during the days without sun like this, when the blue of the sky is entirely veiled by the clouds and even acquires an obscure tone by its contrast with the surface of the Earth, covered with bright whiteness. " Said a person as his voice sounded like that of a young but wise looking at the snowflake still in his hand - "It's too bad that I can not feel its cold"

I keep his hand under his hood as he continued walking, I observe nature very much under the snow and everything was beautiful, drawn from a fairy tale as I had heard and read in the books

His thoughts were cut off when I heard a scream, a girl apparently.

'What does a child do to these homes so far from the kingdom?' Thought the young man as he went to inspect the origin of the cry

He followed the source of the noise as each time he stepped up, it sounded like he was in trouble. It stopped as I saw clearly what was happening, it was a pack of Beowolfs who were around a tree as some jumped to catch something, looking up it was a girl with her arms and legs around the branch of a trembling tree of fear , I knew it since I could see that feeling surrounding his body was that or had it cold as he had read winter climates cause the body to tremble ... maybe they are both, who knows?

Returning to the subject, the girl was in trouble and the young man had to do something. He lifted his hood out of two hexagonal pieces of metal before pressing them, one of which became a sword with a reddish edge, the second became a pistol to which I raised high pointing at the head of one of the Beowolfs who was so close to the girl

"Im sorry" said the young man referring to the Beowolfs as if they were someone important to him and pulled the trigger

The sound alerted the Beowolfs as he watched one of his companions fall to the ground with a bullet hole in his head. The Beowolfs looked at the source of the shot as they saw the hooded ...

" _**Get out!"**_ Said the young man with a threatening voice.

The Beowolf as if they were listening to the voice of their leader or something like that began to retreat back into the woods

The young man walked to the tree where the girl still followed with eyes closed and affirming of the branch

"Hey, little one," said the young man.

The girl slowly opened her eyes as she saw a figure as her face was covered in darkness and only her bright red eyes were visible ...

"Aaaah!" The girl cries of fear as she is subject with more force of the branch

"You do not have to scare me, I do not come got hurt you, I came to save you," said the young man.

"Save me?" Asked the girl as she opened her eyes again and saw that the grimms were not - "You saved me from those Beowolfs?"

"In fact, they will not hurt you," said the young man as he spread his arms - "Let me help you down"

The girl hesitated but relied on the words of the stranger as she slowly lowered the branch to the arms of the hooded who helped her down to the ground

"Tell me, what about a little girl in a place infested with grimms?" The young man asked

"I'm not a little girl! I'm a big girl!" Said the girl waving her arms

"Really?" The young man asked

"Yep, I'm a big girl since I drink milk" said the girl crossing her arms

"I had heard that calcium helped strengthen the bones and helps the growth ... then you must be a big girl," said the young man with a slight smile although she did not see it because of the hood

He took his time to see the girl more clearly should be about nine or ten years old, wearing a large white coat, with pale white skin, though not as deadly pale as his own skin, black hair with a red tinge, Though he was surprised when he saw her eyes.

"Silver eyes," murmured the young man. "I thought the silver-eyed hunters were extinct centuries ago."

"Did he say something, sir?" The girl asked, breaking the young man's thoughts

"No, it's nothing," said the young man scratching his cheek. "You just did not answer me, what were you doing in a place like this?"

"I got lost," the girl replied. "I was with my family collecting firewood and I got lost in the woods. I tried to look for them but I heard the howling of the grimms and ran as fast as possible but they followed me until I got up to that tree, I thought That I would be safe but I was afraid and I ... "

The tears began to sprout in his eyes but a hand settled on his cheek catching the tear

"Do not cry ... I'll help you find your family," said the young man.

"R-Really?" The girl asked

"It's a promise" said the young man with a huge bright smile making the girl see him

"What is your name, sir?" The girl asked

The young man's eyes widened slightly when the girl asked him for his name

"My name is Summer Rose" the girl appeared with a smile of pure innocence

'This girl is so innocent and pure, I've never seen anything like this in my life ... it's like a bright star' thought the young man as he decided to answer - "My name is Kurayami, it's a pleasure to meet you Summer"

Soon Summer hugged the young man to his surprise.

"Thank you so much for saving me," Summer said with a smile.

'Is this what you call affection?' Kurayami thought as he felt something inside, it was warm and pleasant. Without hesitation, he returned the hug - "No problem, Summer," he said.

Kurayami accompanied Summer to look for her family, the girl was sitting on the shoulders of the young man while he tried to locate the parents of the girl through their ability to feel the energy. After minutes of walking he was able to find the source where it was likely that Summer's parents were ...

Bang * bang * bang *

I heard the sounds of a gun firing, that meant it was a fight. Kurayami approached and could see two people fighting Beowolfs and an Alpha ... could see that the man had black hair and the woman was similar to Summer with the same form of face and silver eyes but the hair was completely red

"Mom Dad!" Shout Summer to see her parents in danger

"Summer, make yourself as strong as possible" Kurayami said taking out his weapons that were transformed into swords

Summer nodded as she held onto the young man's clothing as this direct charge to the grimms trimming them on the way. Summer's parents as well as the Alpha looked like a person was eliminating the grimms, saw the young man jump up to face the adults and they noticed someone in his back ... it was his daughter

"Summer!" Screamed adults

"Mom Dad!" Summer said as she jumped on Kurayami's shoulders and hugged her parents.

"We're glad it's okay," said Summer's mother hugging her tightly.

The father looked at Kurayami - "Thank you for bringing our daughter"

"Just for the right thing," Kurayami said as he heard the angry Alpha roar - as more Beowolfs gathered around him

"We were able to fight so many of them but we're exhausted," said Summer's father

"I'll take care of them," Kurayami said, looking at the grimms - "Go away before it's too late"

The Beowolfs were retreating to the family's surprise as if they were listening but Alpha roared as if he wanted to fight

"Then it will be that way" Kurayami said taking out a hexagonal piece with the image of a skull with red marks, his thumb pressed the image as a key came out immediately, raised one of his weapons where the bottom had a slot, I insert the key and the spin emitting a roar

 _ **Dangerous Grimms ...**_

Soon a heavy metal music began to be heard as the young man raised his weapon as with the other hand placed it under the key

"Henshin ..." Kurayami said, knocking the key inside his gun.

 _ **Henshin!**_

 _ **Danger! Danger! Death and Crisis Dangerous Grimms**_

The Rose family watched as the young man was covered in a dark haze as his body began to change, after a few seconds the young man caught the haze with his hand showing that it was now covered in armor.

The armor was composed of a jet black suit, as it had plates of armor white bones with red marks, cuffs on their shoulder pads as in their helmet had horn shapes and a mask, their eyes were completely red, emitting an orange light

"S-Lord?" Summer said in amazement.

"Rrrrwwwwaaaahhhh!" Rojio Kurayami loading towards the Alpha

The Grimm did the same as he opened his jaws to bite him but the rider crouched as he gave a hook upward closing the jaws of the Alpha with force causing some fangs to break. He immediately kicks the abdomen by throwing the grimm backwards

' _**Why are you fighting on the side of humans?'**_ Alpha spoke telepathically that only Kurayami could hear him- _**"Why are you killing your own kind?"**_

Kurayami did not respond as he took out a hexagonal wrench with the image of a fist and inserted it into a slot that was located in the band of his hand and the insert

"I'm struggling to protect life ... I will not let it be destroyed," Kurayami said, turning the key.

 _ **Final…**_

Dark energy covered his fist as he stepped back

"Death Punch!" Said Kurayami hitting the call entering the band

 _ **Death Punch!**_

With a battle cry he ran forward and leap stretched out his fist striking right into Alpha's chest ...

' _**Our master will punish you for your rebellion ...'**_ said the Alpha becoming black smoke disappearing from the face of the planet

Kurayami struck his weapon as his armor faded

 _ **Good fight**_

He watched as the remaining Beowolfs fled with their tails between their paws, as Kurayami looked at the Rose family only for being greeted by a gun pointing directly at him ...

"Y-You're one of them," Summer's father said in fear as the mother hugged her daughter.

Kurayami was going to speak but was interrupted abruptly

"D-Do not move!" Shouted Summer's father as he was about to shoot - "You're a monster ..."

" daddy stop!" Shouted Summer as she let go of her mother as she ran to be next to Kurayami

"Summer!" Scream her mother

"Daughter, get away from that thing is very dangerous!" Shout his father

Summer looked at Kurayami before looking at his father- "No! He saved me! He saved us all! He is not a monster!"

'Summer' Kurayami thought to see that a human was protecting her

"Summer is coming back now!" His father ordered

"Do not!" Shouted Summer as she felt a hand in her hair as she looked up and it was Kurayami

"You better listen to your father," he said.

"But ..." said Summer.

"I know he does this to protect you. Summer watches with them, please" Kurayami said as he got up and looked at the man.

Summer's father looked into the young man's eyes as he slowly lowered his weapon - "Just go" he said

Kurayami nodded as he was about to leave

"Wait!" Shout summer

Kurayami stopped as he watched Summer lift her cloak as she took something off her neck, a pink necklace of silver. The girl looked at Kurayami as I handed her the necklace ...

"This is so you do not forget me," said Summer.

Kurayami opened his eyes as a tear rolled his eye to his surprise - 'I'm crying?'

In an act she removes the hood showing her face, to the surprise of Summer and her parents had a face so pale white total, except for a vein that came out of her face, with black black hair with white tips, her eyes Has black sclera with red pupils ...

Kurayami put the necklace around his neck and looked at the girl ...

"Thanks Summer, I'll treasure that gift" he said with a smile as he stirred the little girl's hair

As she stood up, she walked away from the Rose family as she stopped to see Sumer for the last time. The girl was waving her arm with a huge smile, Kurayami smiled as she raised her hand before covering herself with the hood and disappearing into the forest until disappearing into the shadows

 ***Several years later***

Kurayami was in a place of Vacuo as he walked in the unusual desert. The young man was still young as if age never affected him even after two decades, still looked like a boy of 17 years, in his hood could see a necklace of silver in the form of a rose that a girl gave him Long ago and until this day has not forgotten

Soon it reached what seemed to be the site of a battle, the blood staining the red sand.

'What happened?' Kurayami thought to himself before he saw a white flash

He started to walk as he noticed that there was more blood on the road and then noticed something else was a white familiar layer or what was left of it in a cactus, his eyes went to a body lying in the sand and ran there. His eyes widened in shock when he saw a familiar face.

"Summer ..." Kurayami said as he saw the body of his first friend ...

 **End chapter**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	3. Chapter 2

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that present a continuation pertain to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _When the past no longer illuminates the future, the spirit walks in darkness._

 **Chapter 2: The loss of a rose**

It was supposed to be a simple mission to eliminate Grimm who were attacking a city ... A simple routine mission

That was the thoughts of Summer Rose who lay on the floor as blood gushed from the wounds of her body staining the sands of a Vacuo desert

I was trying to keep myself in order but with the loss of blood it was impossible ...

Her life passed through her eyes, from his childhood in Atlas when she met a person who still considers him a hero until her adolescence where I traveled to Vale to study at the Beacon Academy to be a hunter, her friends who became her teammate.

Qrow Brawner, her first friend since coming to the Academy, a cheerful and careless person but also could be lazy and be a headache, Even remember the day she cheated him to wear a skirt in class, it was fun ...

Then there was Raven Brawner Qrow's twin sister and teammate, an unorganized and mysterious girl who always stops Qrow before he does any stupidity. Although she was not very open to talk to people could trust her, they became great friends since the teams were formed.

Finally there is Taiyang Xiao Long, the team member with a unique sense of humor that although others considered it annoying to Summer were a bit of fun. During the years in Beacon had had a crush for his blond friend and was going to confess to him when they graduated but unfortunately Taiyang was in love with Raven and had a daughter together called Yang, although he felt a pain in the heart was happy by the pair. After a few years of Yang's birth, Raven had decided to leave Taiyang and her daughter for no reason.

She was angry with Raven for doing this and went to Taiyang to comfort him, her friend who wondered why Raven did that and if it was her fault. Summer reassured Taiyang for several months and helped him with Yang's care until one night Summer had told him her feelings for him and that she had always felt something of a crush since they studied at Beacon ...

This casuso that Taiyang confessed that also liked but did not know how to express it, that made that the two friends decided to be together and they married.

Summer gave birth to a girl whom she call RubyRose because she is a beautiful rose, also take care of Yang as her own daughter and the Xiao Long-Rose family lived with joy for a few years

Until this day he received a call from her former academy director, Ozpin who gave him a mission of an outbreak of grimms attacking a town of Vacuo

Taiyang had told her that it was dangerous for her to be alone and Qrow had the same thought but Summer told her husband and friend that she would be well and would be back soon

How wrong he was when he arrived at Vacuo, the kingdom with a lack of formal government for most of its history, has given the people of Vacuo an ignorance of laws and order. However, they live by the philosophy that anyone who is able to survive the harsh conditions of Vacuo is welcome to live among them.

Upon arriving in the city he realized that the streets were infected with grimms, several Beowolfs, a pair of Nevermore, a group of boarthdusck, a death Stalker. It was a long work that had to do but was determined to fight with everything but she did not measure the difficulty it was in and things got worse when "he" arrived ...

 *** Flash back ***

"I'm sorry ... Yang ... Ruby ... Taiyang," Summer mumbled to herself, as she grimaced as she held her left arm hurt and bleeding as well as several deep wounds on her body.

Around her were several grimms turning into black smoke after an arduous battle, Summer did not know how long the fight lasted but knew one thing.

She was dying ...

She just has the energy to move but the city was practically abandoned, there is no sign of any doctor and the other city closer is too far for her to travel and worse with this state so here she just had hanging over the edge of her life Close to a wall

But her peace is interrupted when she hears someone who comes to where she was, at first she thought she would be another hunter but she had a feeling she would not be like that and that she would be in grave danger if she stayed here ...

Using what was left of strength he rose from the wall but in one of the buildings sees a silhouette, the person in question emitted a crazy laugh as he jumped from the building until he was on the ground as the rays of the sun illuminated him

He was a pale man, with golden eyes and a ponytail braided brown to resemble the tail of a scorpion. She wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather straps attached to it, along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which intersects with prominent scars. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather arm bands. He also wears leather boots that cover the entire shin with knee pads. In each lobe of the ear is a silver, ring-shaped pendant, and near the top of the left ear is another earring.

What noticed more Summer was that look of crazy and his goal was her, the stranger shaken both arms as his wristbands turned into weapons with blades on the sides, strange as it seems, somehow resembled a scorpion and Charge to her with ferocity

Summer held her weapon which was a hybrid of a bow and a scythe that her friend Qrow helped her build

"If Summer Rose is going to die ... then she goes down fighting" said Summer

"We'll see that," said the stranger, escaping a mad laugh, and rushes to Summer.

The Huntress manages to dodge barely and places his weapon in arc mode and shoots a series of arrows

The unknown blocks all the shots with his weapons and approaches dangerously to Summer. To the hunter's surprise a scorpion sting comes out of the stranger's back and strikes his weapon away from her.

Sumer was helpless as he felt the blades cut off part of his body

'Damn it' She thought as she again felt a cut on her chest and then a kick that blows her to crash into some barrels

"It seems that the well-known White reaper was not so great apparently" the stranger scoffed - "My teacher will be pleased to know that she kills one of the silver-eyed warriors"

Esther was the end of Summer as blood gushed from her wounds staining the sand ...

. "Yang ... Ruby ... I'm sorry, girls. Mami does not come home." Summer murmured as there was no more time left

"Summer!"

Summer's eyes widened slightly when she heard a familiar voice, did her best to move her head and saw ...

"Kura ... yami" murmured to see her old hero of childhood

Kurayami saw the conditions of Summer, had grimms wounds but also marks of a blade ...

"Summer, who did this to you?" Kurayami said as soon as he heard a laugh and looked at the unknown faun, he realized that it immanaba an aura of bloodlust and above all a familiar essence - "You! You did this?"

"Well ... partly but she was already dying when I fight against those grimms, I just came to give her a death that deserves it" said the stranger

"Why?" Said Kurayami

"I'm just following orders from my master Salem," said the stranger, making exaggerated poses

Hearing that name Kurayami's fist clenched tightly, he knew that essence was familiar

"Now get off my target before I kill you though I honestly would not mind" said the stranger laughing

"What is your name?" I asked Kurayami

"Oh? Well, if you want to know, I'm calling Tyriant Callows at your service," Tyriant said, bowing as she kept her twisted smile- "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know the name of the person when he makes his stone," Kyrayami said, pulling out his key and pressing it, inserting the key and turning it with a roar.

 _ **Dangerous Grimms ...**_

Soon a heavy metal music began to be heard as Tyriant looked with slight surprise

"Henshin ..." Kurayami said, knocking the key inside his gun.

 _ **Henshin!**_

 _ **Danger! Danger! Death and Crisis Dangerous Grimms**_

The young man was covered by a dark haze as his body began to change, after a few seconds the young man caught the haze with his hand showing that it was now covered by his armor.

"Oh, so you're the person who has the same powers as my Salem," Tyriant said. "She told me just like the others that if we saw you we should capture you alive before her but that does not mean I can not hurt you"

"I want to see you try" said the rider taking out his weapons that became swords

Tyriant then smiles sadistically and activates his machine guns. He starts firing on the rider, who blocks the shots with his swords at a great speed, immediately jumps to a wall of a building.

Tyrian starts pacing around the wall, then jumps over it, still firing. As he jumps over, however, it looks too late that the rider now had a pair of pistols in his hands

"Surprise" said Kurayami pressing both triggers

A loud explosion is heard on the scene as Tyriant is seen flying through the air to fall into several boxes. The rider slowly approaches the place as suddenly Tyriant bursts out of the boxes and ennobles Kurayami. He takes him on the road to a small house, which is completely broken through, using the rider as a battering ram. As the two leave on the other side, Tyriant throws Joker into a small palm tree, cutting it in half.

Tyriant watches the rider struggling to get up, then laughs as his golden eyes turn purple and launches to Kurayami.

The rider stands up but was received by several blows by the faun's scorpion's weapons and then his stinger is nailed firmly to his chest. Kurayami growls in pain as Tyriant laughs madly

"Does this sound funny to you, Scorpio?" Said Kurayami

"It's for me," said Tyriant.

Then Kurayami launches a headbutt beating Tyriant right in the forehead causing him to recoil from the pain

"It's time to get serious" said Kurayami taking out a new hex key, this key has the image of a Death Starlker and inserts it into his weapon and the tour

 _ **Death Stalker!**_

"Grimm ... .change!" Said Kurayami hitting the key as it is again covered by a dark nine

 _ **Scorpio from hell! The master of poisons!**_

A cut movement divides the haze as now the rider wore a new armor, still wearing the black suit and white armor pieces bones with red marks but now looked more voluminous and covered most of the body like an exoskeleton

It had shoulder pads that resembled the pincers of a scorpion. His arms are black and the forearms are covered with fine bone armor. Hands are black. The mask was round and mostly black. With a plate in the shape of a white scorpion his forehead with the long tail with a golden stinger. It has two large plates around its face similar to the scorpion tweezers as on the forehead had four red eyes two large in the center and two small underneath .. And it has a silver mouthpiece. In his right hand is his weapon in the form of katana but emitted a purple poisonous light ...

"I like it, though maybe a real purple hue would hydrate better with it" said Tyriant - "But it does not matter, it's time to cut!" Scream as he flaps himself again waving his blades

Kurayami easily blocks a strike and performs a kick right on Tyriant's chin. He quickly bends down and makes a diagonal cut with his katana causing a great wound on the torso of the faun scorpion breaking his aura.

"I'll end this," Kurayami said, pulling out a new key and inserting it into the katana and activating it - "Venom slash!"

 _ **Venom Slash!**_

The blade of the katana emits energy as it begins to spill a poisonous liquid, turning its body creates a powerful cut of poison that impacts on Tyriant causing a great explosion ...

For a moment the rider thought he was finished but he realized that the faun scorpion had disappeared, he heard the crazy laugh of that subject again before he no longer listened to her anymore ...

"Tch ... he escaped" Kurayami said disabling his armor

 _ **Good fight**_

Kurayami immediately returned to the body of Summer who was still losing blood, the color of her skin became more and more pale ...

"Summer resists I will save you!" Said Kurayami removing his hood showing his face full of concern

"Kurayami ..." said Summer

"Please resist," Kurayami said.

"I ... I can not resist anymore ... all I want is to close my eyes" said Summer as lightly looked at the rider

"Do not say this, there is hope," Kurayami said.

"Kurayami, I want to ask you a favor ..." said Summer - "In Patch I have two daughters called Yang and Ruby ... I want to ask you to take care of them ... You protect them"

"Summer ..." said Kurayami

"Please, do it ... since I met you, I knew you were a good person ... I know you can do it" said Summer, smiling a little smile

"I ..." Kurayami said as tears escaped his cheeks - "Okay Summer, I'll protect your daughters"

"Thank you ..." Summer said as she closed her eyes as her last grain of life went out ...

Kurayami looked at the body of the hunter as he escaped a cry of pain, this is the first time he experiences losing an important person ... a feeling he will never forget ...

 **End chapter**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**

.


	4. Chapter 3

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _After all darkness there is light .._

 **Chapter 3: The Daughters of the Rose**

Patch

It is the name of a large island west of Vale that is relatively isolated and contains gray forests

Walking around was Kurayami who was fulfilling Summer's last wish ...

Caring for and protecting their daughters.

Although it will be a bit difficult since they do not have a clear idea of how they look but it is possible that they have some traits of Summer ... It is best to ask if someone knew where they lived or any clue of their location

Her eyes fell on him when she saw something in the distance, it was a blond haired girl, she was carrying a car with a red bulge ...

'What does a lonely girl do in a forest infested by Grimm?' Kurayami thought as if it were his responsibility to follow that girl

He followed her to an abandoned farmhouse ... Kurayami had a bad feeling and it was when seeing some Beowolfs out of there. The blond girl stepped back, could see that she has been walking for hours and was very exhausted to the point that she could not even scream for help ...

The Beowolfs roared as they were about to attack the girl.

'I have to save her' thought Kurayami as he started to run and takes out his key and gun - "Henshin!" shouted making the transformation sequence

 _ **Henshin!**_

 _ **Danger! Danger! Death and crisis Dangerous Grimms**_

His body was covered by the dark haze as he immediately shorted it by accessing his armor and jumping into action with his weapon in sword mode

 *** A few minutes before ***

Yang Xiao Long walked slowly through the forest tiredly, he had lost track of the time he had been walking. The reason she was walking in the forest carrying a litter where her younger sister Ruby was sleeping was due to finding her mother, or rather Yang's mother since she and Ruby are step-sisters of different mothers

She discovered it all that day when Summer had gone on a mission and never came back. It was difficult for the whole family to know that she was not coming back. Yang's heart broke as she learned that her mother might have died on the mission. Her father and Uncle Qrow were also in the same thought, the only one who was not so sad was his young sister Ruby since she was too young to understand . ,,

Though later Yang had heard her father and uncle talking about something ... from what he had heard he had mentioned a woman named Raven. The next thing Yang heard the impact and hurt, Summer was not her biological mother, the woman named Raven was, but she left without any reason when she was born

Later Yang had found a picture of her father, her stepmother, her uncle, and the woman who assumed that it was her biological mother standing outside an ancient building. Yang recognized where she was, so he put Ruby in a car and went to pick up her biological mother, thinking she was in the old building.

Walking for hours but in the end Yang soon saw the old house and smiled wearily hoping to find her biological mother there and be able to go home and be family.

Suddenly there was a growl, causing Yang to stall as a number of Beowolves emerged from the building glaring at him. She watched in awe but remained protectively in the front of the cart to protect her sister.

The Grimm were about to jump when suddenly ...

"Henshin!"

 _ **Henshin!**_

 _ **Danger! Danger! Death and crisis Dangerous Grimms**_

Yang's eyes widened as she leapt over and cut the Beowolf in half. Her eyes widened at the sight of the figure in question and he was surprised that it was a black humanoid figure with white bone armor and red marks ...

'A Grimm ... human' thought Yang as he had never seen a grimm class like this and above all he was protecting her

The humanoid Grimm was standing in front of Yang holding a sword as the blade emitted dark energy. He realized that the Beowolfs were backing off and leaving ... it was as if they were afraid of that humanoid Grimm

Yang saw her savior as she could see his bright red eyes. The girl gulp as the grimm man looked scary.

Kurayami looked at the blond girl who was afraid, before his attention was focused on the wagon, looking at saw an 8 year old girl with black hair with parts stained red and pale complexion. It did not take long to realize that it was Summer's daughter, and the blonde girl was supposed to be her other daughter.

"Hey girl, are you okay?" Kurayami asked

Yang has a slow hesitant nod. Kurayami took in his appearance more closely and saw that he seemed about to collapse from exhaustion. Taking a bowl of water out of nowhere Kurayami held up for Yang to drink.

"Here, drink." He said, but Yang did not take it poured a little in his hand showing Yang it was water.

Seeing what it was, Yang started and began to drink as much as he could. Soon Yang stopped breathing heavily thanks to the drink.

"Thank sir." Yang said leaning slightly

"So, what are you doing here anyway?" Asked Kurayami,

"I was looking for my mom...My real mom, when Summer my stepmother never came back from her mission I heard my dad and my uncle saying that she was not my mom, and I was hoping to find my real mom here. " Yang said with tears in her eyes.

Kurayami was surprised that Yang is not exactly the biological daughter of Summer but just as she looked like her mother, her thoughts were cut when heard the girl cry

"Hey, do not cry." Kurayami said, since it is the first time he tries to comfort somebody

"P- but m- my mom n-left us ... m-my and dad." she choked, rubbing his eyes, suddenly felt something in her head, watching the rider rubbing her head.

"Do not cry, it's not going to solve anything, you'll only make it feel worse, the best thing you can do is try it you want to find your mother, then keep looking for her But whatever you do, never give up" Said Kurayami

Yang looked with something like amazement before the words of the humanoid Grimm as was about to thank him before his words however a sound of gunfire was heard that hit the rider with sparks flying to the ground

"YANG! RUBY!"

Yang returned to hearing a familiar voice

He was a black-haired man with pointed, red eyes, and a slight beard along his jawline. He wore a ragged red coat, a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black pants and black dress shoes

"Uncle Qrow!" Shout Yang

When heard from his best friend Taiyang that his daughters had disappeared, he had faith in the whole forest looking for them until he found them and to his surprise a new kind of humanoid-looking Grimm. Seeing that he was so close to his nieces he acted immediately to protect them and firing his weapon impacting the Grimm by throwing him into the air ...

"Yang, I'm glad you and Ruby are well," Qrow said as he watched the humanoid Grimm rise, immediately changing his weapon's mode on a sword - "Stand back!"

"Ngh ... That hurts" growled Kurayami rising

"A Grimm that speaks? That's new to me, so be what you are, stay away from my nieces," said Qrow

"Uncle Qrow, he saved my life ... protected me like Ruby that some Beowolfs were going to attack us," said Yang, stopping her uncle

"Really?" Qrow said when he saw Grimm

"What your niece says is the truth," said Kurayami, disabling his transformation as he raises both hands

Qrow looked surprised as he changed form but could not see more of him because of the hood covering his face

"I'm sorry if I stay in the incognito but the world would not accept someone like me ... do you know how humans react to the unknown?" Said Kurayami

"I have an idea, it's how they treated the Faunus," said Qrow

"Correct, humans have treated the unknown as an enemy to fight, causing conflicts and wars with the death of innocents. Although they could forget their differences and live together still maintains those conflicts ... then what if someone like me appears ... A human Grimm? " Said Kurayami

"I see your point, it must be a sh-" Qrow said before realizing that his nieces were still present - "annoyance"

"It is ... so my destiny is to wander this world for eternity to see if humans and fauns have a future to exist ... It is my duty to protect that dream to come true" said Kurayami

Qrow was surprised, could not believe that there is a Grimm who cares for humanity, had to talk to Ozpin about this

"Tell me one thing, what were you doing in this forest?" He asked

"I was just fulfilling a promise from an old friend in caring for her daughters ..." said Kurayami

"You knew Summer?" Said Qrow

"She was my first friend ... and I'm going to punish her killer like cost" said Kurayami clenching his fist

"Assassin? ... Wait, do not tell me you were with her in the mission," said Qrow, although some of them did not want to speak even in the forest, he wanted to know what happened

"Not at all, I came to a place where there was a battle and I found his body, I was still alive but not for long I met the cause ... a guy named Tyriant Callows, who wanted to kill her but I faced him ..." said Kurayami as I look sadly - "Unfortunately the miserable one escaped but I vow to avenge Summer without important as long as it lasts"

Kurayami looked at Yang

"You know, Summer was a great girl when I met her and seeing her daughters who share her unique brightness makes me think that her essence is still present" said Kurayami taking a few steps near them, Qrow was going to intervene but stopped at To see that there was no malice in his action - "Yang, right?"

The blonde girl nodded

"I want to tell you not to lose hope, I'm sure you can find it," said Kurayami - "I can see that you have a burning passion like the sun and the brilliance of a star, do not lose faith and remember that no matter what happens ... always There will be that you will be a great person and do not lose that brilliance "

"I will," Yang said, smiling.

Kurayami smiled back and noticed the little Ruby waking up.

Where am I? ... "asked Ruby innocently.

"You must be Ruby," Kurayami said.

The little rose looked at the human Grimm but did not show fear - "Who are you?" I ask

"Let's say I'm a friend of your mother and I came to give you something," Kuyamai said, removing the necklace that Summer gave him years ago - "This was a gift from your mother when I met her, I treasured her by showing me that even in the most Dense darkness there is a trail of light and now ... I want you to have it "

I put the necklace to Ruby who was still confused in what was happening ...

"You are the image that she and the same glow ... that is why I want you to have that necklace so that the essence of your mother is with you to guide you along the way" said Kurayami - "Become a bright star, little rose ... I have faith On it"

The human Grimm stood as a way back as the shadows covered him ...

"Take care, little stars ... you are the light that will illuminate this darkness and make a better world" Kurayami said how they could feel that he was smiling - "We'll see you soon ..."

Before Qrow could say anything, Kurayami had already disappeared, seriously what a crazy day and he will have to tell Ozpin ... but hey, the important thing is to take his nieces safely

"Yang, what were you thinking going out like this? You and Ruby could have died!" Qrow said, making Yang look down as it was true

Qrow to see Yang look down he sighed before putting her in the car with Ruby. "Come on, Tai is very worried, this was a very irresponsible thing, Yang." Said Qrow

"I just wanted to find my real mom." Said Yang quietly, causing Qrow's eyes widen at that before sighing

He and her father have a lot to explain.

Kurayami watched as Qrow pulled out Yang and Ruby along back to his house, he looked with the sensation of a breeze blowing over him.

'Things are going to change soon, I know.' Thought the human Grimm disappearing completely in the dark

 **End chapter**

 **Tell me that another character wants to appear before the canon**

 **Weiss**

 **Blake**

 **Jaune**

 **Ren and Nora**

 **Pyrrha**

 **Mercury**

 **Emerald**

 **Cinder**

 **Neo**

 **Tell me in the comments who wants to come out in the next chapter and how**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	5. Chapter 4

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _No man can fight if he does not find his inner strength, his knightly soul ...,_

 **Chapter 4: The Apprentice to Knight**

In a quiet field you could hear the leaves of the trees swaying in the wind while the birds sang their beautiful melody, the sound of the water moving from the rivers was calm and fluid as the animals drank from it ...

Sitting on a huge rock was Kurayami resting as the animals gathered at his side, being a creature of darkness would have made them flee but did not, it was as if they detected their gentle nature.

A deer approached him and left an apple at his side ...

"Thank you," said Kurayami taking one of the fruits as he took a bite, the truth was that it could exist without eating or drinking but his curiosity about feeding himself and learning more about the act of eating led him to try the apple

He felt his mouth feel the sweet taste of the fruit as I enjoy it, that's how humans and fauns should feel when eating things like this ... it was something nice

"I really appreciate that," Kurayami said, stroking the deer as he put the other apple in his bag and stood up - "It's time to continue my journey"

It had been two years since she had met Summer's daughters and kept up with her promise to protect them, many times round in Patch to see the two girls without them noticing that she had to stay in the incognito in case "She" realizes and uses Yang or Ruby as hostages to force him to return to his side.

So far he saw both girls studying at the academy of Signal to be hunters like his mother, to see that everything was quiet decided to travel to other homes but would return ...

He was walking through a common area without grimms, only of animals and nature itself.

But heard a sound that broke the whole melody of the field

The sound of something hitting metal

He was not so far from where he was and his curiosity made him follow the sound through some bushes until he stopped and hid to see a person.

He was a 12-year-old boy with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a simple black shirt with gray pants, in his hands was holding a simple wooden sword. Kurayami watched more closely the boy could see that he was training fighting against one of those practice robot.

The boy repeatedly moves with his sword hitting the rusty robot, the sweat was flying like flies as the blond boy struggled to exhaustion training ...

After a few moves the blond boy falls in the middle of the field. Kurayami approached the unconscious boy to check his condition, sigh to know that only fainted by exhaustion. He noticed that his hands had scratches and blisters sign indicating that he was training hard, he also had scrapes on his cheeks and probably all over his body ...

'This boy ...' Kurayami thought as they spent a few minutes and realizes that he was waking

"Uh ..." the boy murmured as he slowly opened his eyes and could see a figure with bright red eyes

"Aahhh!" The boy shouted as he walked away a little

"Hey boy, calm down," Kurayami said, showing that he was not going to hurt him - "are you okay?" ask

"I ... huh, what happened?" Said the boy looking confused

"You fainted in the middle of the field and I can deduce that you took too much time to train," Kurayami said as he took out the apple he held and offered it to the blonde - "Here, eat this to regain strength"

The blond boy hesitated but accepted the fruit and took a soft bite, then began to eat it at a fast pace until he felt better - "Thank you, sir"

"No problem, kid," Kurayami said. "Tell me what you were doing, of course I know you're training but I want to know the reason"

"I just want to be strong," said the boy.

"Becoming strong?" Said Kurayami

"I want to be a hunter.I want to be big and strong to protect people, I want to be a hero," said the boy with a smile before looking sadly down - "But I do not know if I can do it"

"Why do you say that?" Kurayami asked

"I had just finished my wrestling training with my father and, as usual, I lost miserably ..." said the child - "Anyway, I was not expecting anything different to happen today. Like my daily routine, I was going to Train my father, then take breakfast, and then study on subjects given by him for being a hunter, then back to training, lunch, training, dinner, shower, study, then sleep "

"And how are you doing with it?" Said Kurayami

"I'm doing very well in the studio part. Unfortunately, it's not the same for training," Jaune said.

"I see and that's why you were training alone until you were exhausted," said Kurayami

"Dad asked me to practice my stance in the use of the sword and not stop me until he returned," said the child

"And why do not you just quit?" Kurayami asked

"I do not want to! I want to be strong to protect my loved ones, I want to be a hero and save lives!" Even if it means to endure this training, I will not surrender to my dream "said the child

Kurayami noticed the glitter before the child's eyes, it was one of never surrender- "Child, what's your name?"

"Eh ... Jaune Arc" the child replied

"Okay Jaune, my name is Kurayami and from these moments I will help you in your training" said Kurayami

"Are you serious sir?" Said Jaune

"I speak very seriously, I can see that you have the potential and the heart in the right place when you want to be strong to protect your loved ones ... That's why I'll train you to make your dream come true" Kurayami said with a smile

Jaune looked with a smile on his rostor - "Thank you, sir"

"No problem, now show me what you know at the moment" said Kurayami

Jaune put himself in a position where his legs were spread apart and with one hand he had the sword while the other was free and was about to make a move but

"High!" "Your position is all wrong, your left hand is free, do you want a Grimm to start it? Your body is not in position, you have many of your vital points accessible for your enemy to attack and kill you"

"Then how do I do it?" asked Jaune

"I'll teach you," Kurayami said, pulling out one of his weapons that turned into a wooden sword, surprising the blond, and then stood up - "As you can see, you should align your body very well, if you wear a shield, Your body in case it is not the case places your unprotected hand on your hip "

Jaune looked at the pose and imitated it perfectly - "So, sir?"

"Perfect, now strike me! Do not be afraid!" Said Kurayami

"S-Yes," Jaune said as he charged forward.

But the moment to lower the arm Kurayami intercepts it making the arm to move the other direction and the wooden sword this near its neck stopping it

"You lost, Jaune," Kurayami said.

"Please sir, one more time!" Said Jaune better understanding the movements of his master

Kurayami nodded as they both engaged in combat and Jaune began to attack, Kurayami noted that his movements were fluid but lacked strength in the moment of wielding. With a movement Kurayami swings the sword hitting the chest of Jaune causing it to fall to the ground ...

"I think now it is better that we now deal only with the weapons," said Kurayami

"What do you mean, sir?" Jaune said with a little fear.

"Child, what do you think is the most important thing in a showdown?" Kurayami asked in a serious tone.

"Could it be ... the force? ... The technique?" Jaune said putting his hand on his chin thinking

"No. Brave!" "If you are not brave, you will not be able to discover your opponent's weaknesses. If you do not have courage your verbera strength, if you have no courage I doubt that any technique works"

"So that means I'm not good and I'm not brave either," Jaune said, looking at the floor.

"If you do not have courage then train your own! It's all about wanting to get over it!" Said Kurayami as he pulls out his other weapon and transforms it into a sword by throwing it at Jaune who catches him while the weapon of his hand changes to a sword as well - "I'm going to take you to the edge so be prepared, Jaune!"

"W-Wait!" Jaune scream as if by instinct he crouched dodging a strike of Kurayami's sword

"Do not be afraid and fight!" Said the human Grimm brandishing the sword again

Jaune was afraid as he felt his life pass through the eyes but a part of him wanted to fight for some reason, I take the sword as blocking another attack of Kurayami but falls to the ground ...

"Jaune when you fight, your weapon is part of your body ... move it like an arm or a leg and attack me!" Said Kurayami

"I-I can not, I'm scared" Jaune said before almost being cut by the sword

"Jaune! If you want to be a hero you have to fight, you have to fight to protect people ... If you want to be a hero fight to protect your dream!" Said Kurayami swinging his sword- "Do not be afraid and fight!"

Jaune held the sword hard as the swing blocking Kurayami's attack but this time was more determined ...

"That's it, keep it up!" Kurayami said as he took a more defensive stance as Jaune stepped onto an offensive and began to attack with everything - "Call out your heroic spirit and show me what you are capable of!"

Jaune followed his attack without fear

"You are like a sword of excellent temper, hidden in the darkness of the sheath, and whose value is unknown to the craftsman." Therefore, get out of the sheath of self and desire, so that your courage becomes manifest and resplendent first The world "Kurayami said as he crouched and prepared the coup de grace

Jaune prepared like swinging the sword

Both weapons collide as both applied forces, but to Kurayami's surprise his sword was taken out of his hands as he flew through the air before encroaching on the ground. His eyes now rested on the sword that was near his chest with an exhausted Jaune watching what happened by surprise

"L-I did it?" Said Jaune as he falls to his knees dropping the sword that turned to its hexagon shape

"Good job, Jaune, I knew you'd do it," Kurayami said, picking up his gun from the floor and taking the other one too - "You did it right"

Jaune smiled at the compliment of the gentleman

"But do not think that winning a duel means that you are the king of the world, do not be trusted since it cost your life," said Kurayami

"Yes," Jaune agreed.

"Well, it's time for me to leave," Kurayami said, ready to leave.

"But what about my training?" Said Jaune

"I'll show you everything you need to know, the rest you'll have to do on your own. I'm sure we'll see each other very soon," said Kurayami

"I promise I'll be a great hero," Jaune said with determination, making the human Grimm smile

"JAUNE!"

Jaune turned around at the sound of his father's voice.

"Sorry sir but-" said Jaune turning back to where Kurayami was, but he was gone before his father appeared through the trees

"Jaune, I hope you have improved in your training" said his father who looked just like him but with longer hair and a beard

"I made him father," Jaune said.

"Very well, show me what you have" said his father taking a wooden sword

Jaune took his stance surprising his father since it was a perfect posture. Shaking his head as he gave the first movement and swinging his weapon, in a movement Jaune turned his sword as blocking the attack of his father causing him to release the weapon.

Jaune's father was surprised as now the wooden sword was aimed at his chest

"Son, how did you do it?" His father asked

"Let's just say I had some help," Jaune said with a slight smile. "So, how was it?"

Father Jaune simply smiled and stirred his son's hair - "You made it excellent Jaune, well done"

"Thanks dad," Jaune said.

"Well, let's go home and let your mother prepare dinner. Tomorrow you will learn how to use a real weapon," said his father.

'I think I already did' Jaune thought as he followed his father but gave a small look to the nothingness - "Thank you, sir," he said regarding the man who helped him

"Jaune, what are you waiting for!" Said his father

"I'm coming" said Jaune resuming his step

Watching in the top of a tree, Kurayami saw the young swordsman leave to see that he was now more determined

'It seems to help another young man in his life ... I wonder if this is going to be a routine?' Kurayami thought under the tree and continued on his way to where the wind called him

 **End chapter**

 **Tell me that another character wants to appear before the canon**

 **Weiss**

 **Blake**

 **Raven**

 **Ren and Nora**

 **Pyrrha**

 **Mercury**

 **Emerald**

 **Cinder**

 **Neo**

 **Tell me in the comments who wants to come out in the next chapter and how**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	6. Chapter 5

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _No one can deliver men from pain, but it will be forgiven to him who brings back the courage to bear it._

 **Chapter 5: Pain with a touch of Neapolitan**

'I love to feel the rain, it's like feeling the tears of heat' Kurayami thought as he continued if he walked by Remnant as his next destination takes him to Mistral

Watching the rain-clouded sky fell like the weeping of the sky, where his eyes are in love with the earth, concluding as the wrath of the man with his beloved: with copious tears.

Although the rain is something beautiful, it also represents the endless sadness of the planet. Kurayami learned in the years that it was not love and joy, there are also times full of hatred and rage. The amount of those negative emotions caused her to make her move by bringing her Grimm army as she thought that if she dominated the world she could bring true peace, she would do it by eliminating the painters of the planet ... humans and Fauns

The fights that caused wars and deaths have damaged the planet. His hatred, his greed, his envy, his pride of superiority, among many emotions have caused Renmant to fragment over time.

Kurayami knew that the world was not perfect but knew that there were people who were struggling to keep the peace, to be the hope of life. He has seen it in many people who have used their abilities as they were now called semblanzas and auras to protect the innocent and be the guardians of the planet.

This made the human Grimm understand that there is still a light within all that darkness and his duty is to protect it so that it does not die out even if it means fighting against its own kind

But returning with the journey of our hero ...

At the moment of arriving at a small town realized the horror that had passed ... The destroyed town. The village seemed abandoned or everyone was killed on the spot, he realized that it was not the grimms that caused that destruction ... this was done by people.

He clenched his teeth at this painful tragedy but he remained calm and let his anger burn him out.

He kept the pace of walking around the village Kurayami realizes a man on the ground bleeding. With wide eyes he ran quickly toward the man with concern in him.

"Hello, are you ok?" Kurayami shouted as the man looked at him with eyes of terror. He could feel the cold, dead sensation in them, which worried him even more.

"Be ... Beware of the ... the bandits ... Karasu bandits!" The man spoke before he laid him down on the floor.

Kurayami looked sadly as he placed his hand on the dead man's eyes to close them

"It will have to bury it, the same for the inhabitants of that town ... would be the best" Kurayami said as soon as he heard a few sounds, he thought that he could be the cause of this and prepared to fight however it was not what he expected.

It was a girl with an unusual hair type that Kurayami had never seen before. The left side was a brown color while the left side was pink with white stripes.

His eyes had a deep wound on her neck and she was bleeding, her skin growing paler and almost fainting. Kurayami catches her in time when she falls into his arms and quickly examines the wound

The wound was not as lethal as he thought, it had only damaged his vocal cords, destroying his ability to speak and causing intense pain.

He had to stop the bleeding, an idea occurred to him but it was going to hurt the girl ... I took his weapon that was transformed into a heat rod ...

"This could hurt," Kurayami said, putting his gun around the girl's neck, cauterizing the wound, she could hear a faint squeal of pain from her, but it all ended as the bleeding stopped - "Okay now to cover the wound"

tear off a piece of her clothes as if I were looking at the girl's neck so as not to put the wound to be contaminated

Kurayami sighed in relief as he could save the girl's life

"Mom dad." Said the girl opening her eyes slowly show that they were pink on the right side and brown on the left. When seeing the destruction of her home both eyes turned white and began to cry

"I'm sorry for your lost. I'll try to locate the people who did this." Said Kurayami

"I can not ... speak ... well." Said the girl with every word was almost difficult for her to say.

"Cauterize the wound and heal it, but there's still damage, please do not try to talk too much," Kurayami said as under his feet was a notebook and a pencil - "Use those to communicate", he explained, handing the notebook And the pencil

The girl took them as she looked at the lord who saved her

. "Can I know your name? I'm Kurayami," Kurayami said gently as the girl suffered a lot.

She just lost everything she cared for all the people of the village were good people and now they are all dead

Kurayami felt that the sadness of the girl is causing some Grimm who were in the area to approach where they were, the beowolves howl as they were now surrounded.

The girl is very scared now that she realized all the Grimm surrounding the area.

"Do not worry, I'll protect you," Kurayami said as he stands up and pulls out his guns in handgun mode.

The Beowolfs retreated but some decided to charge towards him. Kurayami shot twice as the bullets pierced Beowolf's skull that tried to be brave by killing him instantly.

"Anyone else want to try?" Threatened Kurayami as his eyes lit up

The Beowolfs grunted as they left the area ...

Kurayami keep their weapons as look at the girl - "Now they will not bother us, be calm" speak as gave a smile

The girl smiled slightly and then scribbled on her notebook.

'Thank you'

"No problem, little one," Kurayami said.

The girl returned to write in the notebook - '' Neopolitan. My name is Neopolitan. '

"It's a nice name though it's a bit long, I'll just call you 'Neo' for short." Kurayami said making Neo smile. "Now we are going to bury the bodies and then we leave here, of course if you want to come with me"

Neo looked before nodding. After a few hours buried each body, Neo sobbed when he found the body of his parents while Kurayami comforted her, after that they made their trip out of town.

The days passed as the human Grimm and the girl traveled together, Kurayami took care of Neo giving him protection and looking for food, also helped her to train to defend herself. The tri-color hair girl was happy with the time she spent with Kurayami, she was surprised when she saw her appearance but she did not care she looked at him as his savior and friend.

Now the duo was walking down a road for hours. They were on their way to Mistral, and Neo felt rather bored. His mind was waiting for something exciting to happen but his words were heard when suddenly she and Kurayami was suddenly surrounded by a band of bandits causing the girl's eyes widened at the sight of that symbol that the bandits wore.

They were the bandits who attacked his home and killed his family like the rest of the town

"You know that if you travel by yourself you two. Someone might try to hurt them!" Said a bandit with a dagger and the rest did the same.

Kurayami realized when Neo's eyes were blank as he was holding onto his cloak of fear ...

"Do not worry Neo, nothing will happen to you" Kurayami said and stared at the attackers.

"Now, if they give us everything they have, then we could let them live. Does it sound like a deal?" Said the ringleader

 _ **"If they value their lives, leave now and leave us alone,"**_ Kurayami said in a voice that was like the draw of his weapon that turned into a sword and the sun looked out of it - _ **"You are going to die. now."**_

Some of them seemed afraid, while the ringleader frowned

"Kill that son of a bitch!" Shout it

The bandits nodded as they loaded all at once. When they were about to reach him, Kurayami holds Neo and jumps over all of them and prepares his sword.

"Neo, close your eyes, I do not want you to see this," Kuraymi said as the girl closed her eyes.

A bandit came with a sword and made a clumsy bar but is stopped and cuts down on his shoulder cutting the man to the bottom of the ribs. A second attempt to attack him but was cut off without him noticing.

. Another tried to run from behind Kurayami and spread his sword around in a spin strike and completely crossed the guy. The three were on the dead ground and the rest of them began to see three of their friends on the floor

"Watch out! This guy is not a rookie!" Shout The leader.

Kurayami avoided a strike of the three bandits threw their knife. Quickly the human Grimm released his weapon as he grabbed the knives between his fingers and launched it stabbing two of the bandits right into the caneza as the third hit his leader on the shoulder with his own knife.

"AGH! Son of a bitch!" The leader was still alive somehow.

Kurayami looked at the last of the bandits as if he could see the fear on his face - "I warned you that all this would friends are dead and their leader is injured.I will show pity to get out of my sight" said In a somber tone

The bandit was going to fight but he took a last breath - "Boss, it's best to go back to the clan leader and tell him about this guy. I think he's the only one who can kill this guy."

The ringleader nodded and walked his companions to leave and take away the bodies of their companions. Once done I look at Kurayami- "It is possible that you will kill me bastard, but it will not survive against the leader of the clan."

The ringleader charged toward him and pulled the knife from his shoulder. Kurayami did not even look at blocking the attack and kicked him in the stomach and threw him away. Then he jumped on the man while he was in the air and crushed him to the ground. He raised his sword and stabbed him in the stomach.

The leader of the bandits watched in amazement before he began to laugh darkly. "For God's sake, you're ruthless!" * Cough * The clan leader is probably going to try to recruit you since you're so strong. Is this ... The strong survive and the weak die. You were stronger for what you deserve to live "

After those words his head was low as he was no longer alive

Kurayami stood up and wiped the sheet away while holding it in its sling. Neo opened his eyes as the bandits were no longer ...

"Now you can be quiet Neo, you're safe again" said Kurayami with a smile

Neo smiled before realizing that she was still holding on to him and immediately lowered herself with a slight blush between her cheeks

"You're fine?" Kurayami asked

Neo took the notebook and wrote, "I'm fine, just let's go"

Kurayami shrugged as they continued on their way to Mistral to know there was no danger for now ...

 **End chapter**

 **Tell me that another character wants to appear before the canon**

 **Weiss**

 **Blake**

 **Raven**

 **Ren and Nora**

 **Pyrrha**

 **Mercury**

 **Emerald**

 **Cinder**

 **Tell me in the comments who wants to come out in the next chapter and how**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	7. Chapter 6

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _When the dove meets a raven, its feathers remain white but its heart becomes black_

 **Chapter 6: Confrontation with the Crow**

'I'm tired' wrote Neo in her notebook after hours of walking to reach Mistral

"Do you want to climb my shoulders like a horse?" Kurayami asked

Neo frowned as she wrote again in her notebook - "Do you think I'm five? I'm a 15-year-old teenager in full swing"

"Already, you do not have to get angry," said Kurayami raising both hands - "How about we rest in these trees from there to regain strength?" pointed to the trees that were near them

Neo nodded with a smile

"Well, let's rest for half an hour and then we'll go on and there's not much left to reach Mistral," Kurayami said as the two went to rest in the trees

They could feel the refreshing wind touching their skins as Neo was eating some fruits that he had collected on the way while Kurayami was looking at the sky. His eyes bent to see something on the branch of a tree, a crow.

There was something strange about that crow, it was a foreboding, Kurayami watched the bird very carefully but his attention changed course as he felt a slight movement of his clothes, tilted his head and it was Neo offering him a piece of bread.

"Thank you Neo" Kurayami smiled taking the piece of bread and the tri color girl sat beside him enjoying the moment

Once the two recovered they resumed their journey without realizing that the crow was following them. They kept walking down the road for another hour when Kurayami's instincts flipped him from danger

"Neo, crouch" fried as he quickly pulled out his arms which became a sword

Neo nodded as she narrowly avoided a large blade and was then blocked by Kurayami's sword. The human Grimm looked up to see who his attacker was.

She was a tall, black-haired woman with a mask on her face Grimm. Sge carried out a long odachi and had a dust chamber cover spinning at his side. She swung her sword to the right and removed the mask showing her face, Kurayami felt she had seen that face before but from whom.

Her eyes widened as she realized that she looked a lot like Yang, that means she was his biological mother.

"My name is Raven Branwen. I am the leader of the Karasu bandit clan whose members you killed." The woman said

Kurayami narrowed his eyes. "That's the name of the group that destroyed the people of Neo." Then he decided to speak while holding Neo- "I killed them because they tried to kill us."

The woman's eyes were blood red like Kurayami's

"You are very strong for someone your age. From what my subordinates said, you did not take a single hit from any of them even though you were outnumbered and did not hesitate to kill them," said Raven

"I did not hesitate because life was precious, and those who would voluntarily take life for no reason should be killed without hesitation," said Kurayami

"I see it in a different way, the weak one dies, the strong survive, those are the rules, you are strong, that's why you lived, my subordinates were weak, so they died." Raven said

"Get to the point at once Why are you tracking me? Are you looking for revenge?" Kurayami

Raven smiled grimly, "I came here to recruit you into my clan, you are powerful to such a young man, do you want to come with me?"

"Does this answer your question?" Said Kurayami holding his sword in front of him, he was not joining a group of assassins

She smiled again and got into a posture, "Then I'll make you come with me by force."

"Neo hide, I'll be with you soon" said Kurayami as the girl nodded and went to hide

The human Grimm and the leader of the bandits looked at each other for a few seconds before Raven charged him faster than any other opponent he had ever faced.

Reacting at the last second, Kurayami dodged the sheet by ducking and then walked away from Raven and looked up to find that she was nowhere to be found. Then she gasped as Raven appeared behind him.

"Too slow," Raven said before attempting to behead him, but Kurayami quickly shifted his weapon as it transformed into a shield blocking the attack and elbowed Raven hitting it a few feet away

"It's my turn" Kurayami said taking out his key as the insert in the slot of his weapon

 _ **Dangerous Grimms ...**_

Raven raised his eyebrow wondering what it was but was alert when he mentioned "Grimm." Soon a heavy metal music began to be heard as Kurayami raised his weapon

"Henshin ..." he said, striking the key, inserting himself further into his weapon

 _ **Henshin!**_

 _ **Danger! Danger! Death and crisis Dangerous Grimms**_

Raven and Neo were surprised when Kurayami was covered by a dark haze as his body began to change, after a few seconds the young man caught the haze with his hand showing that it was now covered in grimm-like armor.

'Kurayami' thought Neo in shock

"Are you a Grimm? ..." Raven said with surprise, had never heard of a human Grimm

"You're wrong ... I'm the hope of people fighting evil using their same power, I'm Kamen rider ... Grimm" Kurayami said as he got in position - "And the hunt begins!"

Raven as he charged again to attack him. As he swings and launches his first attack, Kurayami moves to the side and hits the ground at his feet. Raven's eyes widened in the small crater her opponent made, and she lost her balance.

The rider wasted no time and immediately made a cut on Raven's chest.

She staggered back and examined the wound on his chest before she looked at the rider with a mad look and smiled- "You were able to land a blow on me." No one, except my teammates from my old team was able to hit me. You look like a teenager I can see that you have years of 're very good to land a blow to someone as strong as I. It just makes me want to force you to join my clan even more!

Raven raced against Kurayami with even more vigor and intensity. She breaks the defense of her opponent with a flurry of blows. The rider begins to weaken and quickly hits the ground again to gain space.

Raveb jumped back and smiled- "The same movement will not work on me again, boy.I do not want to hurt you more than necessary, but if I have to, I will defeat submission. "

"This is not over yet," Kurayami said, pulling out a new key and inserting it into his gun.

 **Nevermore**

"Grimm ... Change!" Scream Kurayami hitting the key as it again is covered by the dark haze changing armor

 _ **The nightmare of the skies! The shinobi of darkness!**_

The haze was cut off as two black wings were opened releasing some feathers showing the new armor of the rider. Like the grimms it was all a jet black, his legs were slightly bulging as he had bandages around the middle of his leg to the heel where his feet had three claws in each. His arms had bone armbands with a metal plaque in his fist; on his shoulders was a triangular shaped chest plate with red marks while the back reaches the middle of the back. His head was covered by a white mask with a Nevermore with beak included, his eyes were more stylized with two marks on his forehead. The two black wings of his back moved as a mantle covering around his body ending the transformation.

"Kamen rider Grimm ... Nevermore form" declared Kurayami holding his sword that became a kusarigama

Raven hid his astonishment as it was decided that he should be part of his clan as he swiftly swung his sword. The blade hit Kurayami's chest or it seemed like it suddenly turned into a pile of black feathers. Raven stared in shock and disbelief before being grabbed at the wrist.

"My turn," Kurayami said, tossing her into the air as her cloak opened, turning into wings flying straight for her, brushing the kusarigama several times in the air before planting the heel in her abdomen sending her crashing to the ground.

The rider makes a move with his wings throwing his feathers like blades.

Raven saw this and used her sword to create a red and black portal before jumping into it just before the feathers were embedded in the place where she was previously.

Kurayami lands on the ground as he sees Raven leaving the portal in front of him

"You're a powerful young warrior. You're going to make a great addition to my clan. Before I conquer you, why do not you tell me his name before he takes you to his new home?" Raven said

"My name is Kurayami" said the rider

"Well now you have a new family," Raven said.

"What about Neo?" Kurayami asked

"Who? You mean the girl who goes with you and hid ... She will not be part of the clan, she's weak"

"So you want me to leave her? I'm sorry but Neo is someone important to me and I will not abandon her" Kurayami said - "Do not tell me that's how you decided to leave your daughter?"

Raven opened her eyes slightly. "You met Yang, I guess?"

"Yes and she wants you to come back to be her mother as she should have been from the beginning ..." said Kurayami

"Really?" Raven said

"Yes, and although this is an issue I should not be getting into, I want to know ... why did you abandon your daughter?" Kurayami asked

"I left her for a I wanted to talk to her, I'd like to talk to her.I respect my choice." Raven said

"What mother does not want to see her son?" Kurayami asked

"There was a story behind short, I never intended to have was an accident, and my teammate Summer begged me not to abort"

Beneath the mask Kurayami had his eyes opened as he heard that- "You ..." he said he could not even form the words to describe what he was feeling.

"Monster, bitch, demon? Call me what you want," Raven said.-"I loved Taiyang, that's the truth ... I just did not want it as if he loved me, I loved him as a teammate and brother." Yang was an accident born Of a drunken adventure ... she was a mistake. "

"A mistake?" Kurayami asked in a tone of anger.

"Do not get me wrong, I do not regret having her, but I do not regret sitting with her either, I was not going to pretend to be a mother to her." "I just gave birth to Yang, because my teammate had told me that all lives deserve the right to live." Instead of abortion, I decided that when Yang was born, I would leave. Of error "

"Do not call Yang a mistake again!" Shouted Kurayami, although he only met her a year ago and only visited her without realizing it, had a link with her and those words that Raven said, made him sick

"I'm getting off the subject with this pointless conversation, I'll ask you one more time ... join my clan and be my second in command," said Raven

"Never!" Kurayami said as he inserted a key - "I will end this!"

 _ **Final**_

"Dance Revenge!" Kurayami said pounding his gun once more.

 _ **Dance Revenge**_

Krayam's wings opened as he launched at high speed, Raven was on the defensive to block the attack but his eyes were opened as instead of a rider were three. One of them struck his sword as the others prepared their attack, getting one to cut it through his stomach while the other hit him on the back

Raven was rolling and put a backup on her feet but did not realize that one of the clones was behind her in an instant. She turned around in shock and was thrown into the air. The three clones flew to the sky as at the same time they kicked the woman's chest by beating her to the ground. Soon the rider and two clones plunged in a row

Raven saw when the first clone hit her and disappeared as the second clone hit her with double strength as she touched the ground and then the original hit her harder creating a small crater.

"What the hell was that?" Said Raven rising as her breathing was trimmed but recovered in an instant. "You are full of surprises and potential! You will be accepted with open arms in my clan." You were able to get my aura up to 50%."

" 40%?!" Said Kurayami surprised, no doubt this woman was strong

"I love how strong you are! You've won this time, but we'll see each other next time! And who knows ... I might consider you to be my" said Raven

Those words, made Kurayami growl in anger as he inserted a new key

"Death Slash!" Shout making a cut with his Kusarigama forwards and the power of a quick shot

Raven simply created a portal and escaped on it before the attack hit her

"She escaped," Kurayami said as he cleared his transformation and sighed - "That woman is crazier than a goat" looking to Neo's hideout - "Neo, you can go"

The girl came out with a light mite of fear

"You're scared? I guess it's normal to realize what I really am, go ahead and flee from me if you want ... I'll understand," said Kurayami

Neo decided to simply approach him and hug him to his surprise

'You're m hero no matter what you are' those were the words that were written in the girl's notebook

"Neo" said Kurayam before smiling - "Thank you"

After the confrontation the two continued their journey while in the distance Raven was mrandolos

"That guy is strong.I've never fought anyone with that kind of attack could have killed me or seriously hurt me if I had not created the portal" she said before smiling- "Kurayami ... you're going to be a part of My clan, even if I have to break you. "

 **End chapter**

 **Tell me in the comments who wants to come out in the next chapter and how**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	8. Chapter 7

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Fear is only a wall that separates what you are now, what you could become if you propose it._

 **Chapter 7: Words of encouragement**

Mistral…

The kingdom that controls most of the territory of the four kingdoms, covering a wide range of ecosystems and cultures ranging from steep wind-carved cliffs, to places full of marshes that are difficult to cross but the inhabitants could pass through those Obstacles and create villages.

Because it covers such a large area, Mistral has a very diverse range of lifestyles and cultures within its borders. The village of Mistral has built its culture and technology around the geography and natural resources of the continent. The whole village of Mistral are commonly united by their respect for nature, especially the sea and the sky.

The population of Mistral is divided into two distinct classes. Mistral's upper classes are world renowned for their contributions to high society, such as architecture, theater and fashion.

However, the lower classes are of considerable bad reputation, made up of unpleasant characters like thieves and murderers everywhere Remanente who have come to Mistral not to be detected ...

Kurayam and Neo when they arrived decided to settle for a while since there were many places in Mistral that they have to explore so they chose to live in a small apartment in a city of Mistral that is also called Mistral.

The first few days were pleasant as they got used to it although Neo got used to it faster than Kurayam because the human Grimm was always in motion and only stopped in a village to rest and then leave but this time decided to stay longer to Mistral for being An interesting kingdom to learn from.

Two years have passed and things were going well (ps: sorry for the time jump) ...

Kurayami is dedicated to being a hunter of reward to make money and has done very well due to his inhuman abilities to detect the energy of its objectives, thanks to this it was dubbed "The demon of the dark" because it surprised and it defeated to His opponents in the shadows, also the fact that his face was always covered by his hood only showing his bright red eyes giving a demonic look.

Changing the subject, Neo has greatly improved her combat skills thanks to training with Kurayami, even he helped her recreate her weapon that was destroyed when her old home was destroyed by the bandits. Her weapon was an umbrella but it was not ordinary, it was built to repel bullets and has a hidden blade. In her words her weapon is fashionable and that no one could believe that this will be a weapon ... perfect for surprise attacks.

Krayami proposed to Neo since she was 17 years old to attend an academy for hunters and hunters but the tri-color girl did not want to be a hunter wanted to be something like Kurayami a nomadic person who helps those who need protection and from time to time be rewarding hunting ...

Kurayam was a bit confused about what Neo wanted to do but it was his decision and he had to support her. Although that does not justify stealing people

Yes ... For some reason she got a taste of stealing from the person ...

But the people she steals are those rich people who treat others like trash, but still ... stealing was bad and she had to scold her for it.

Now that what has happened in these two years to conclude, let us concentrate on what is happening in the present.

Today in the city of Mistral there was an event that called attention to Kurayami.

The Mistral regional tournament, an event they say is the best of the best seen after the Vytal tournament, and will only accept those who show the potential to be the best.

The hunters and huntress of all Mistral come to the Stadium of Haven Academy to prove their worth in this tournament to win and go down in history

"Okay Neo go look for the seats while I take a little turn to the sand" said Kurayami watching Neo frowning - "What?"

'You promised me you'd buy me an ice cream,' Neo wrote in her notebook.

"And I'll do it when I get back. I will not be long, I promise," said Kurayam

Neo looked at him before she sighed and wrote in the notebook - "Fine, but the ice cream is Neapolitan and extra large"

"Deal, we'll see each other" Kurayami said as the two separated

Kurayami walked for a while learning the infrastructure that looked like a coliseum he had seen centuries ago, certainly a beautiful piece of architecture, realized that there was a screen as the tournament was starting showing the names of the participants and their fights since The second to the last

He pay attention to the first meeting. A muscular woman threw the huge sword wildly at her opponent, her face red like a tomato of exhaustion. Her aura was less than half, and she still has to land a single good hit on the other competitor. He crouched and wove around the attacks, agile as a fox as he carved it down with his scimitar and kicks.

The woman obviously did not qualify for the tournament because of her brute strength, but Kurayami realized that it was not a hunting technique. His form was all evil, his attacks only served to make her more tired, and his temper was leading to his defeat. She was not thinking and was mainly based on her instincts right now, which was costing her the battle.

The human Grimm's eyes fixed on another person standing next to him watching the party sitting on a bench.

She was a pretty girl, 14 years old, with red hair to her shoulders. She had white skin, and she was very tall for someone of her own age and sex ... She had bright green eyes, and she wore a bronze plaque on her breasts. She also had brown leather shorts on, with a red hip cape around his waist, her weapons were a wavy red and bronze blade and a round shield.

What most notice of her was her expression, no doubt she was nervous, she could see her hands shaking and possible to relax while taking deep breaths. Apparently she was also a tournament participant maybe it's her first time participating in something like this.

Kurayami returned to the screen ... The agile man raised his hand high as if accepting the applause. His opponent was on the floor, his chest rising and lowering the only sign that she was still conscious. The wheels and the analysts talked about the game for a few minutes before it cleared the stage.

I listen and watch the redheaded girl stand and straighten her armor and hair

"Is it your first time in a tournament, young lady?" Kurayami asked

The girl looked at him - "Eh ... yes, it's the first time I participated, how did you know, sir?" answered

"I saw you being nervous, it was clear that you never experienced something like this before," said Kurayami

The girl looked a little down, did not think her nervousness was clearly seen

"Those who refuse to risk and grow, devours their lives," said Kurayami as the girl was surprised before his words "You do not have to get nervous, just enter and fight with your head high"

"He's right ... I've worked so hard to quit now. I would be disgracing the legacy of my family if I escaped because of the nerves" said the girl regaining her confidence

"Remember, you're braver than you think, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. You give everything, no matter if you win or lose, "said Kurayami

The red-haired girl smiled before noticing one of the people beckoned forward indicating that it was her turn - "Well, it seems that my turn has come, thank you very much for your words, they helped me feel better"

"No problem, well I have to go back with a friend and buy her the ice cream I promised, goodbye, young lady," said Kurayami, saying goodbye

"Wait, I never knew his name," said the girl, stopping him.

"Oh yeah, my name is Kurayami" said the human Grimm

"My pleasure, my name is Pyrrha Nikos and I really appreciate your support," Pyrrha said.

"Do not mention it, good luck in your fight, Pyrrha " Kurayami said raising his fist high as he left

Pyrrha smiled as she marched into the hallway for her confrontation, she was determined and decided to win.

In the stands Neo was sitting as she sighed when she saw that her teacher / friend had not arrived

'Where is he?' Thought the girl tri color

"Sorry for the delay Neo, there was a long line but I bought your ice cream" said Kurayami standing in his seat as he handed the girl a large cube of Neapolitan ice cream

Neo looked at him before nodding and taking her delicious dessert just as the next game announced

"... now everyone, a new competitor is approaching. From the prestigious school of combat of the Sanctum, let us welcome with a loud applause to ... .Pyrrhaaaaaaaa Nikos!"

The audience applauded with strength as the girl Kurayami met before came out, the girl's face was overwhelmed by the people's shout and applause.

Pyrrha felt a little uneasy from the attention she received, her eyes went to a part of the stand as she could see the person she met recently looking at her, she could not see his face but he felt he was supporting her, that made She felt more comfortable in her surroundings. Take breath as subject her two arms, her shield and a xiphos, called Miló and Akoúo. She looked closely at her opponent as she placed herself in combat stance.

"Are the two boxers ready? Well! The fight will start in THREE"

"Let's have a good fight." He said her opponent was known as the rookie killer

" TWO "

"I'll tell you the same thing, I hope you're ready, because I will not stop," Pyrrha said.

" ONE "

"Well, do not do it," said her opponent as he prepared his weapon that was an ax

Pyrrha tensed her legs up, and she was fully prepared to attack.

"Let the combat begin!"

Her opponent made the first move by hitting his ax with great speed. Pyrrha raised his shield, and her whole body was delayed a total of a few meters by the force of the blade.

'That power ...' "thought Pyrrha as her arms felt as if she were on fire by holding that shield up.

The public let out a collective "ooooh" to the devastating blow

"Let Pyrrha know that you can" murmured Kurayami giving his support to her

Pyrrha wheeled out of the distance again as her opponent rushed and swung his horizontal ax to the head. The following moments were a blur of knitting and dodging devastating attacks. Pyrrha's breathing was getting heavy, every muscle burned with effort.

'What ... what was I supposed to do?' She thought

As her opponent turned his ax on his head for what seemed like the nth time, Pyrrha crouched down and stepped into his guard. Pushing her aching muscles, letting out a savage scream of strong blow and akouo in its middle section with both hands, gathered all the force that had left in that blow.

His sore snorting opponent as Pyrrha's shield shield hit him in his stomach. Pyrrha repeated the blow again and again. It was not going to stop until one of them fell. Out of the corner of her eye, Pyrrha saw his opponent lift his ax above his head, the white of the hilt pointing directly at her. She run to the left, dodging narrowly the desperate movement for the man. He stepped back, gasping for the exchange.

Pyrrha did not give him a single second to recover, Milo moaned in his rifle form and ducked her into the opening of the crescent akouo, set her eyes on him and fired.

The shots silenced the crowd as her opponent jerked back, his eyes widening wider than the surprise cymbals. His ax fell from his hands and resounded on the ground.

The bell rang, indicating that his aura level has fallen in red. For a moment the whole building was silent. The man's hand grabbed the area where the bullet hit the target, no doubt the intense pain that even his aura and armor could not protect against. Until he collapsed on the ground, he is no longer able to stand up.

The audience roared with approval, clapping and shouting.

. "What a way to end, people! Pirra Nikos, the new contestant to participate in the tournament, defeated the rookie killer! I think he's going to go very far, and I do not think I'm going to be the only person who believes him!" Said the speaker's voice

Pyrrha felt the adrenaline rushing in her body continued to run at its highest point as she turned her head to look at the crowd before her. Her heart pounded, trying to jump out of her chest to the audience.

She loved it, it captivated her. I wanted to hear this again. She wanted to win again!

"Pyrrha! Pyrrha! Pyrrha! Pyrrha!" They sang, again and again.

Pyrrha looked in the step at Kurayami who raised his thumb up, even without seeing his face is no doubt smiling.

Pyrrha's response was to raise his shield above, gaining even more applause. This is what you have been training

"This girl has a future ... I can not wait the next time she fights," Kurayami said with a smile as the crowd continued clapping and shouting as Pyrrha smiled ...

 **End chapter**

 **Tell me in the comments who wants to come out in the next chapter and how**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo siguiente de fanfiction** **Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Fear is only a wall that separates what you are now, what you could become if you propose it._

 **Chapter 8: Another rider?**

"You saved everything you needed, Neo?" Kurayami asked as he kept it in his bag

'Yes' wrote Neo holding on her back a backpack slightly larger than her body but does not seem to bother the girl

"Are you sure we're going to need all this?" Kurayami asked with a drop of sweat

"Sleeping bags are definitely better than sleeping on the floor," Neo wrote.

"That I understand but it really is necessary to carry a lot of Neapolitan ice cream?" Said Kurayami pointing to one of the ice cream pots

Neo looked down before looking up at the human Grimm using puppy eyes - "yep"

"* Sigh * Okay but I'm not responsible for melting down the road. Said Kurayami getting a smile from the tri-color girl - "Okay, let's go"

It's been a couple of days since the Mitral regional tournament being the new winner Pyrrha Nikos, Kurayami smiled at his victory knowing she will do great things in the future. But now was the time to go and go to other places of the world being the next place Vale as I wanted to know the place they say is the most peaceful of the four kingdoms

The trip so far was normal, without any bandit or Grimm trying to attack him, although Neo cried when his precious ice cream melted but did not waste it and drank it as if it were a malted but back to the important. With the sun began to hide and were far from the next town. Neo and Kurayami decided to camp tonight but something does alert the Grimm's senses

'Blood?' He thought as he looked up at the forest - "Neo, wait a second, I have to investigate"

Neo blinked as she nodded as her friend went into the woods ...

"I'd better hurry," Kurayami said to himself, hopping and dropping near an old hut. She was used to seeing blood in the past, but she was still surprised when she saw a family, the woman and her two children in a bloodbath- Who could have done that?

His ears caught the father of the family begging for his life until something killed him. Kurayami runs to where the shout comes and found a Grimm or that was what it seemed.

In fact it was similar to its rider form, the creature in question was humanoid wearing a black suit with gray metal plaques on the chest with small spikes in the center to larger back, white plaques on the abominal, white bone shoulder pads Pointed upward with black arms with spiked bracelets and sharp claws, has plaques on the outside of thighs with large to small spikes, these spikes are also on the back of their legs and black shoes with four claws. On his back he has a bundle of bone like a breastplate and long thorns on the sides. His face was like a demon with a broken white mask shaped like jaws, stylized blood red eyes, three protruding like head flaps and two horns at the sides.

'Is that another rider?' Kurayami thought before feeling the smell of blood in the claws of the creature

" _**I recommend that you run"**_ I speak the creature staring at him - _**"Or you are the next, though I would not mind killing you"**_

"I'm sorry but I will not stop, I'll stop here and now" said Kuryami drawing his weapons transforming into a pistol and sword

" _**Big mistake ..."**_ said the creature escaping a predatory roar.

Soon mast against each other began, the creature wasted no time and jumped on Kurayami with his claws extended in an attempt to tear him, but being faster Kurayami was able to dodge the creature's attack. Kurayami gave a cut in the creature's gut, but it did not seem to affect him as he suddenly takes that opportunity, wraps his arm around Kurayami and takes a deep bite with his jaws.

Kurayami escaped a cry of pain as he pulled out his arm while the wound was open but instead of slowly bleeding pieces became black smoke

The creature spat the piece of meat as he realized it was disintegrating in smoke

" _**How disgusting ..."**_ said the creature as his attention returned to Kurayami - " _**What are you supposed to be ...?"**_

"Only a Kamen rider ... remember this" said Kurayami taking out his key and inserting it into his weapon

 _ **Dangerous Grimms ...**_

The creature stared as a heavy metal music began to be heard as he watched Kurayami raise his weapon

"Henshin ..." he said, striking the key, inserting himself further into his weapon

 _ **Henshin!**_

 _ **Danger! Danger! Death and crisis Dangerous Grimms**_

The transformation sequence began as Kurayami's body was covered by the dark haze before breaking it showing his armor

"Kamen rider Grimm, sanjou! (Arrived)" said Kurayami holding his weapons - "Let the hunt begin" I declare as charge towards the creature

" _**Mph ..."**_ snorting the creature as a forward charge

Kurayami comes with his sword on a strike but the creature catches him between his claws but almost does not dodge when the grimm pulls out his pistol and shoots more rounds in the stomach. The creature is muted as it gives a large cut in the mask of the rider

" _**It's not bad prey, I actually felt that,"**_ the creature said as the bullet wounds healed

"It can not be" said Kurayami as I look at the creature and notice a layer of aura - "Aura ?, Are you human?"

" _**It's none of your business,"**_ said the creature moving in a zigzag agran speed

Kurayami prepared as the creature attacked him, taking advantage again now, closing his claws on the body of the rider to the ground and shaking him like a muddy dog, he throws him on the ground, jumps into one of the cut trunks . Kamen rider Grimm was covered with wounds, due to his inheritance Grimm not being a conscious being could not generate ara to cure him but in his time traveling he found several ways to fight an in these situations, he recovers completely and he removes a new key inserting it in The slot of his weapon

 _ **Beowolfs**_

"Grimm ... change!" Shout Kurayami hitting the key

 _ **The beast of the night! Tearing everything in its path!**_

The body of the rider is covered again by the haze as a new armor is formed. He still had the color black and white but the bone armor was thinner, small shoulder pads and claws on his feet. Her mask changed looking like a wolf's face as her visor was the mouth with her red eyes with a more beastly shape ...

"Rwaaahhhh!" Roared the rider as his weapons were transformed into a pair of three-blade claws in each hand

" _**You ... you will surely be my greatest hunter,"**_ said the creature.

Kurayami ignores anything he says and jumps behind him again. The creature tried to hit him with his claws but to his surprise the rider blocks them with his energy claws and stabs him directly on his stomach and give more than three attacks against the creature thrown back into a tree.

The rider come ready to stab him in the chest, but he was able to dodge in time and shot himself in the head of Kurayami, the rider stood firm and then hit the chest creature and give an uppercut what he Send to the air. The creature gives a somersault as it falls to the ground.

" _**Not bad, not bad,"**_ said the creature as his wounds healed but some still prevailed to his body

"Who you are?" Kurayami asked

" _**Someone you should not have gotten into,"**_ said the creature, pulling out a key equal to Kurayami's and inserting it into his belt.

 _ **Final…**_

'Oh no' Kurayami thought as he immediately did the mismp but inserting the key into his claws

 _ **Final**_

" _**Fatal Execution ..."**_ said the creature hitting the key in his belt

"Berseker Barrage!" Said Kurayami hitting the key in his claws

 _ **Fatal Execution! / Berseker Barrage!**_

Both charged at the same time as Kurayami's claws brightened as the creature's arm was covered by energy forming a blade. Both attacks collided by shaking the earth slightly before exploding in an explosion.

At the time of the smoke disappeared only Kurayami was present while the other had disappeared ...

"Where did he go?" Kurayami said before complaining of the pain as his armor disappeared and dropped to his knees on the floor - "Damn, whatever it is has a force on par with me or even higher"

His body fell like his eyes were getting heavier before closing them

...

After a few hours Kurayami woke again as he felt something warm next to him, his eyes moved to see a fire where Neo was sitting next to him ...

"N-Neo ..." said Kurayami getting up

The girl looked at him as she ran to him and hugged him ...

"I see you woke up ..." said a voice

Kurayami looked and there were three people closer to the fire.

It was a girl and two boys ...

The girl has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. His clothes are a mixture and combination of some kind, with different colors and themes. She is wearing a black vest with a collar that ends at the waist where underneath it has two layers of clothing, red and light blue respectively. She also wears a white sleeveless blouse that forms a small heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a single white sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves in each hand. She wears a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends the middle of the thigh.

One of the boys long black hair tied up in a ponytail that ends half way down the back. There is a magenta color on the left side of your hair streak. His eyes fit the streak in his hair and his clothes look like an oriental style that Kurayami had seen in the past. It was a dark green color, with diagonal buttons, long sleeve cuffs that are red on the inside, with black cuffs and gold trim and pink. The cut goes on the right side of his torso and forms a black collar

The third boy had slightly tanned, red-eyed skin with brown hair with black streaks and green. His clothing was a white shirt with black armor with claw marks on his chest and shoulders, blue trousers and white sneakers with black laces

According to his appearance the first two should be around the age of fourteen while the third was fifteen, for some reason that boy had a strange essence in the human Grimm something that indicated that it was dangerous

"Who are you?" Kurayami asked

"Hello, my name is Nora Valkyrie, although I would prefer to change my name, I do not know ... maybe Arcee like the syrup of pancakes, do you like pancakes? What happens to you hiding your face? Do you have an ugly scar that you do not want to show? " Said the girl with orange hair with energy

"Nora" said the boy with black hair

"I'm so sorry, Nora is very energetic when she talks to new people," said the brown-haired boy - "My name Yaban Shi (wild death), the quiet kid is Lien Ren but just call him Ren and Nora is now"

"They found you on the ground unconscious next to several corpses," Neo wrote before moving on to the next sheet in her notebook - "What happened?"

"I went to investigate when I felt the smell of blood several meters from where we were" began Kurayami

"You're a faunus!" "What class are you?" "Do you have a tail? Long tongue? Or are you a sloth faunus?" Nora interrupted before Yaban calmed her.

"I'm not, I just trained to sharpen my senses. As I was saying when I arrived I found the bodies and the cause of that, it was a kind of demonic-looking Grimm and humanoid body" said Kurayami drawing everyone's attention

"So the rumors are true," Ren said as Nora stiffened.

"Rumors?" Kurayami asked

"It is said that there is a Grimm of that type that has caused many deaths throughout the kingdoms and that the hunters have been searching for it but without success," said Yaban - "It is best that we stay together tonight, possibly even that creature continues to prowl "

"I agree" said Kurayami as he had suspicions of him for some reason - "We will take turns to watch while the others sleep, I will be the first"

"But you're hurt," Ren said.

"I'm fine, besides I'm used to that sort of thing, you go to sleep while I take the first shift" said Kurayami

The others accepted their decision as the next few hours the group was sleeping while Kurayami was sitting watching the fire while remembering what had happened ...

'Who was that Grimm? Will it be a new creation of it? It can not be, that Grimm has aura ... even so ... 'thought Kurayami before feeling a noise as he prepared but was a simple owl -' he was just an owl '

"You're already tired, let me take your turn," Yaban said as he sits up front as he had awakened

"I'm not sleepy yet, I can go a few hours longer," Kurayami said. "Tell me what were you and your two friends hanging around in the woods?"

"We were taking a shortcut to get to the pebble before dusk but we heard the noise of a fight and we went to investigate and we found you lying on the ground, we had to get up and we met with your friend of Neapolitan ice cream," said Yaban - "The rest is not very important"

"I see, thank you so much for your help," said Kurayami

"Do not mention it," Yaban said with a smile.

"Sorry if I'm getting into something personal but I saw your friend Nora tensed when she mentioned Grimm" said Kurayami

"Oh that ..." Yaban said as she grimaced - "Let's just say that Nora had a bad experience when she came up with that Grimm ... he's the cause of the death of Nora's parents"

"My sympathy, I did not want to ask something so delicate," said Kurayami

"It does not matter," said Yaban - "Well I'll go to sleep, if you need to change my shift, you wake me up"

"Okay," Kurayami nodded as he watched the 16-year-old boy leave - 'Why do I have this strange feeling?' Shook my head - "I must stop thinking too much, I'm already getting paranoid"

As Kurayami was at the campfire, Yaban was walking to sleep but I smiled a little smile but with hidden intentions ...

 **End chapter**

 **Tell me in the comments who wants to come out in the next chapter and how**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	10. Chapter 9

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Just as nature tends towards autumn, it becomes autumn in me and as soon as it surrounds me .._

 **Chapter 9: Remembering Fall I**

Vale…

A kingdom that lies at the northeastern end of the Remnant's largest continent. It is limited to the northwest with shallow waters and to the southeast of steep mountains.

These geographical features make Vale a place of relative security.

Walking through the dense forest were Kurayami and Neo, after meeting Yaban, Ren and Nora, the five walked to reach Vale but then separated as the three young men had their own way to go. Kurayami nodded and both groups took separate paths, yet the human Grimm still felt suspicions of that character Yaban, his essence became familiar and his aura ... it felt like poison, there was something behind that boy but only have to wait when his Paths cross again to remember.

[Seriously ... why did we walk again through the forest?] Neo complained as she wrote his words on her scroll with voice included, it was much better to use it than to write it in the notebook ... she should have done it before she got it

"I like walking through nature, it's one of the things that make me happy, the beauty of the flowers, the wind breeze ..." began Kurayami

[Being targets of any Grimm attack] wrote Neo on scroll

"That has not happened all those days we've traveled, Neo." Said Kurayami

Soon they hear a Beowolf growl as a group stood in front of Kurayami Road

Neo was about to fight them but his friend's hand stepped in. Kurayami looked at the pack of Beowolfs as they looked at him, after a few seconds of silence the Beowolfs left ...

Neo looked in astonishment, she had seen it years ago since meeting Kurayami but seeing that again continues to surprise her, she immediately wrote on her parchment as an active speaker

[How do you do it?]

"What thing?" Kurayami asked

[That. It's like the grimms are afraid of you when they see you] wrote Neo

"And that's a bad thing?" Said Kurayami raising his eyebrow

[Grimms are beings that have no feelings or soul, but what you do is causing them to be afraid, since you did it three years ago has always made me wonder ... just tell me, how do you do it] wrote Neo

"I do not know, until I do not know how it is possible" said Kurayami looking away

Neo's eyes narrowed a little before she wrote - [Well, whatever ... we just found the road to take us to the city]

"Okay," Kurayami said before his body froze as he felt a familiar energy - "That energy ..." he murmured softly as he suddenly ran out

Neo raised her hand indicating that it stopped but the Grimm human was no longer - 'Seriously, why do you have to run away?' She thought to herself how she decided to follow him

Running through the forest Kurayami hastened his pace as he drew nearer to the source of that energy I detected ...

'Is it possible? No, she no longer exists in this world ... but that energy, 'thought Kurayami running even more as the memories of his past opened ...

 _Flash back ... (this happens centuries ago)_

 _On a cliff was the human Grimm rested under the sun, he has been watching humans work in their wooden huts, was fascinated to see how civilization was growing little by little, people striving hard to build their homes and survive ..._

' _Je, every time they surprise me more and more' Kurayami thought with a small smile_

 _His thoughts were cut off when he heard a disturbance beneath the cliff, without thinking twice to jump into the forest._

 _Meanwhile a girl of no more than seventeen, ran as fast as her legs could take her, the reason she ran was because the Grimm was dangerously pursuing her and to be honest she had no idea where hyendo should go._

 _She had been waiting to finally meet with her sisters and she knew it was not time to get to their meeting place. The red moon seemed a bad omen, and quite true since it seemed that the Grimm decided to attack the nearby settlements in hordes. She was unfortunately trapped in this test. She hoped there was a remote possibility that she could run faster than the Grimm closing on her, but unfortunately she was not meant to be. Pure brute force appears as the young girl felt her chest receive a strong blow qe threw it backing into a tree, the impact so strong that it had resulted in injuries to the lower ribs._

 _The young girl was in pain, but if she was lucky or not, she was still consented to witness what had attacked her ... ..._

 _A Ursa major._

 _The beast had all his attention on her which approached her almost slowly._

 _The girl was crying, she knew she would face her death here._

 _The Ursa grunted, his bearded teeth clear to see the young woman; It seemed that his fate would be sealed_

 _Well, that was before a figure who was definitely human appeared from the sky landing in front of her, obstructing the sight of the great Grimm._

 _The girl was shocked and confused, because it had been impossible for a person to fall from the sky ... she was half tempted to conclude that she was hallucinating ..._

 _But the Ursa Major seemed to have reacted to the arrival of this individual. The beast seemed to grunt but afraid to see the bright red eyes of the person, it was not because he was afraid of a person but who is really such a person. The gtimm crouches slightly, indicating that he should flee, the will to attack the girl disappeared immediately as he went with his tail between his legs._

 _The girl watched with astonishment to see that the Grimm began to run since this person appeared, but before it could give a sigh of relief or of rejoicing there was still one more problem._

 _Her ribs were still cracked and the movement in no way could mean unutterable pain for her. In fact, with the shock and fear that has passed, the pain had already begun. The girl resisted the urge to cry as she experienced the throbbing sensation of her injury._

 _Kuraymi sighed tiredly. "Seriously, the creations of" she "are giving me a pain in the butt, but let's see what we have here," he thought as turned around to see the person he saved._

 _It was a light brown short haired girl who were the same tone as her eyes, but what most caught the attention of the human Grimm was her aura was warm, so strong and abundant._

 _But his attention changed when he realized how she was ... she looked fragile._

 _It was not necessary to be a genius to realize that she suffered a blow from Ursa Major and still remained alive, much less conscious._

 _He realized soon after her eyes focused on him, fear and fascination seemed to radiate his facial expression. Kurayami would have wondered why, but the important thing was to prioritize and treat the injury before it got worse_

 _Kurayami approached the girl on the side of a tree, she did not seem to be afraid of his approach, but the pain seemed to be giving her some trouble talking. It was now reduced to your session level._

 _"Take your hand off your chest." Kurayami simply said._

 _The obedient girl did so._

 _"Lift your shirt." Said Kurayami_

 _The girl did not, but her expression changed from shock to shock, disbelief and discomfort._

' _Maybe I should have said something better, it sounded like I was a pervert or something,' thought Kurayami, realizing his mistake before returning to composure-_ _'That Grimm hit you in the chest, if I can not see the injury, I can not cure."_

 _Upon hearing this a flash of understanding reached the face of the girl, she slowly lifted her shirt, though hesitant, the embarrassment now disfigured her face as she blushed slightly._

 _Kurayami immediately focused on the wound, and not any other part of his modestly gifted chest_

 _. The bruise had been large, and the swelling had begun to take effect._

" _Fractured ribs, as I supposed," Kurayami said as he took a jar of green liquid from his bag and poured it into his left hand as it began to radiate energy from the same color as the liquid - "It was the last thing I had left but it would be enough to heal it " he told himself_

 _Without further ado, Kurayami pressed the palm of his hand onto the girl's chest, where the bruise and fracture were. The girl screamed at the sudden contact of surprise and slight pain in the irritation of the concussion._

 _It did not take long for her to finally appreciate what the man had done. If the girl blushed slightly earlier, now was almost completely red face in the intimate contact is true._

 _The faint green glow radiated from Kurayami's hand immediately to her; She could feel the swelling of her bruise disappear quickly and rib fractures begin to improve._

 _The girl's expression changed from embarrassment to shock, through wondering how she was able to do this. It only took him a minute for the hematoma and fracture to heal completely_

" _Okay with this already," said Kurayami removing the palm of the girl's chest - "You can lower your shirt"_

 _The girl nodded as she gratefully complied as she stood up._

 _Kurayami noticed the girl looked at him expectantly, she smiled before she even managed to gather strength to get up._

" _Thank you very much," said the girl._

" _Do not mention it, I'm always willing to help people," said Kurayami - "True, I'd better introduce myself. My name is Kurayami"_

" _A pleasure to meet you, my name is Fall" replied the girl with a smile_

" _Can you tell me how you came to this situation?" I ask Kurayami_

" _Well, I was traveling, to meet with my sisters for the first time in a long time, until well ... I was attacked by surprise by those Grimms" said Fall_

" _It's very dangerous for a girl like you to walk alone in this dangerous forest, let me help you cross the forest so you can get together with your sisters," said Kurayami_

" _Would you really do that for me?" Asked Fall before smiling - "Seriously thank you very much for your generosity sir"_

" _Do not mention it," Kurayami said with a smile - "So ... which way are we heading?"_

" _Over there," Fall said p_ _ointing the address_ _._

" _Okay, walking," Kurayami said as he looked back at the girl who gave him a huge smile, causing for some reason to blush slightly - 'Why did I just blush' thought_

" _Let's wait!" Fall said as she was already advancing a few feet away_

" _I'm coming!" Scream Kurayami walking towards her as they journey begins ..._

 **End chapter**

 **Tell me in the comments who wants to come out in the next chapter and how**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	11. Chapter 10

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Just as nature tends towards autumn, it becomes autumn in me and as soon as it surrounds me .._

 **Chapter 10: Remembering Fall II**

Thunder rumbled in the distance as the sky began to rain ...

'Perfect, that was just what I needed right now,' a young woman thought sarcastically as she walked along the dirt road ahead of her

Dressed in a white suit with brown leggings, with leather and bronze armor of a green cloche covering her body hiding a staff tied with a white crystal again at one end and a red one at the other

Amber Autumn was a fairly quiet person by nature, even before she was endowed with the ability of the fall maiden.

She had been training to become a huntress in the village who grew up when a day occurred during her training a golden aura surrounded her and began to fuse with her own essence making it one of the legends she had heard grow for years.

She trained to master his new ability to be worthy of the gift they had given her. Traveling between helping others in the realm wherever she could with her skills as a huntress and the ability to of the Fall Maiden

The amber eyes widened slightly as she felt a strangely familiar presence for some reason, she was going to react but suddenly a kind of memory flooded in her mind as she saw a girl with light brown hair accompanied by a hooded man

 _Flash back ..._

" _So you and your sisters have never seen each other once?" Said Kurayami walking quietly as the young woman walked a few feet from his side_

" _Yes, we only contacted each other in letters because each one lived in distant places, so we decided it was time to meet people," said Fall with a smile_

" _And how are you so sure if they really are your sisters? If you said yourself that they never met" Kurayami questioned_

" _I just know, it's what my heart tells me" replied Fall without losing his smile but did not notice his way when he stumbled upon a rock_

 _But instead of falling she was caught in time by Kurayami who held her by the arm_

" _That was close, you should be more careful where you walk," said Kurayami_

 _Fall's cheeks flushed as he regained his balance - "L-I'll keep that in mind, thank you"_

 _Although he could not see it because his face was covered by the hood, Fall could feel that the young man was smiling, since the saved, was curious of how it looked under the hood, all he could see were his red eyes Which caused him slight fear ..._

" _Fall" called Kurayami causing the girl to come out of her thoughts - "Is something wrong?"_

" _No, I just kept thinking about something" replied Fall_

" _Just be sure to be attentive to your surroundings and not distracted, you easily have an accident because of not being on your way," said Kurayami before he hit his face against the branch of a tree - "Auch, damn!"_

" _It seems that you are not very attentive to your path either," said Fall, laughing_

" _I suppose so," Kurayami said, rubbing his head._

" _Kurayami," Fall said, causing the person in the name to look at her. "Before I walk on, could I ask you a favor?" I ask Fall_

" _And what would it be?" Kurayami asked_

"It _was ... if it was possible to see his face" said Fall_

" _My face?" I question Kurayami_

" _It's just that I want to know what the person who saved my life looks like," said Fall - "I hope it's not a nuisance ..."_

" _Not at all, it's just that I was surprised that someone asked to see my face" Kurayami said before looking sadly - "But do you really want to see what I am?"_

 _Fall look with curiosity at your question_

" _The truth is that people are afraid to see my face and I do not blame them because I look like a monster," Kurayami said before looking at the girl - "I'm sure you would run if I was like I am"_

 _Fall looked at the man with a slight grin - "I will not do it," he said, surprising the human Grimm a little - "You are a good person, I know the way you helped me." And I promise I will not run away when I see your face Because I know you're not a monster "_

 _Kurayami looked at the girl in surprise before smiling - "Okay, get ready for the surprise" he said taking off his hood_

 _Fall looked in amazement as the man's face was that of a young man of his own age, his skin was a dead target and red sclera eyes with black pupils ... he looked like a Grimm as a part of her wanted to flee but did not ..._

" _And well? ..." said Kurayami_

 _Fall just smiled - "Nop, you're not a monster at all ... I'd even say you look cute"_

" Cute _l?" Kurayami asked_

 _Fall's face flushed a little as looked away from shame - "S-Yeah, I do not see anything wrong in your face, you look like someone normal"_

" _How would normal someone with eyes with red sclera and veins marked on his face?" Asked Kurayami with a stick face_

" _What I mean is you're not a monster, just being a kind and kind soul that just needs someone special to be with," said Fall_

" _Someone special, emm?" Kurayami said with his hand on his chin._

" _Sip someone you'd call a friend," Fall said._

" _Then I would like you to be my friend" Kurayami said with a smile before scratching his cheek - "Sure, if you're okay with that"_

" _I would love to be your friend," Fall replied with another smile as the sun lit her_

 _Kurayami smiled again as a bond was formed from this day_

 _End of flash back ,,,_

"When the memory was over, Amber put her hand on her head trying to process what had happened -" What was that? "She wondered.

Amber eyes brightened at the sound of crying. Looking forward saw a girl sitting on the side of the road next to a pink bicycle her knees raised against her chest while she cried.

Concerned about the welfare of the girl Amber got off her horse before approaching the girl in the foot as she approached the girl looked at her with her eyes open backing away from fear,

Amber just smiled as she held out her hand and pulled out an apple so the child could see that it was not going to hurt her - "do not be scared little," he said.

The girl smiled at the point of taking the offering

Amber soon realized that the dust on the way behind the girl changed color causing her smile to fall instantly detecting another Aura nearby, realized that she had been cheated.

She jumped away from the 'girl', sticking out her staff with her hand extended to her full length, while her horse fled from terror

Standing in place of the little girl was a woman who was approximately two years younger than Amber with green hair tied in two ponytails, red eyes and wore a brown suit. A pair of revolvers, held in each hand pointing at his list for a fight.

The woman ran towards her, firing her revolvers in rapid successions, Amber's hands shone as she blocks the rounds of shots with an invisible barrier she had created in front of her.

In response Amber spins his staff sweeping through the ground the white powder crystal creating a gust of wind to launch her attacker back. The sound of footsteps caused Amber to look quickly to her left, saw a silver-haired young man running towards the fence on his side and jumped on him as he kicked. In a quick thought Amber whirled her staff around and blocked the recoil of the kick before turning around and throwing this time a flurry of fire ending the lock of the green haired woman again.

When the flames died down, the young man's pants were burned from the knees, showing a metal prosthesis replacing his legs. His impulse is not hampered by the attack as he struck both feet on the maiden's back.

The impact caused Amber's staff to get out of reach when she landed on the road a few feet away. When she opened her eyes light brown she had just enough time to gasp before the green-haired woman came down on her chest crushing her against the floor before she overturned landing distance with her partner

Amber stood up quickly, his aura already repairing the damage done. His eyes flashed like a massive whirlwind armed around the fighters. His two attackers shielded each other's eyes and gave each one unamirated concern as the maiden slowly rose in the air, thunder and lightning striking in the air above and around her before she raised her hand and placed it toward them.

A ray of light descends from the dark sky above hitting the ground where the two attackers were standing, both jumped out of the way as the ground ripped in its wake.

More lightning began to rain from the sky, Amber now had her aggressors on the defensive as her attackers did their best to avoid the devastating attack.

The duo finally stopped running there and started firing their guns at her, but the aura of the maiden easily kept her shield as she reached out pulling thousands of leaves from the trees

A cold sensation filled the area as the green leaves were swept away by a whirlwind, freezing the leaves causing them to acquire a sharp edge and then shot the duo.

The two could not dodge the attack as they received large amounts of damage as they were thrown on the ground

Amber soon noticed another Aura entering the battlefield, turned her body and saw another woman in a short red dress with two swords and arrows tied behind her back. Amber immediately throws a ball of fire in the direction of the newcomer jumping over her, breaking with her hand the debris of the explosion coming back to life and forming a series of crystal peaks.

The maid barely had time to record what had happened as she was hit several times by shells being thrown from the air collapsing on the road.

Slowly pulling her upward Amber noticed that his attackers had disappeared. A moment later they appeared out of nowhere as they ran towards it at an alarming rate

The woman in red first hit her twin leaves at Amber as she tried to block the strikes and kicks that the silver-haired man followed by the green-haired woman did. Amber blocked and eluded each attack as she put as much distance between them as she tried to think of a strategy.

She gasped as the third woman fused her two swords into a bow and placed three arrows that shot straight into the ground around Amber before they began to glow menacingly

The maiden did not have time to defend herself or even retreat as the shells detonated, Amber screamed in pain as her aura was completely exhausted and was thrown to the ground in pain to her attackers approaching her weakened form.

Clenching her teeth, Amber clutched her hand in the air a gust of wind hitting the red woman away, giving her the chance to call her maiden ability again as she threw a bolt at the silver-haired young man and a fireball at The green-haired woman. Making Amber in the middle of the road,

Her sharp breathing, pain moving through each part of her body, Amber picked up her fallen staff and used it to hold her upright as she limped toward the green-haired woman

The woman looked at her with wide eyes as the maiden approached her, anger reflected through her eyes raising her staff to finish it ...

Amber suddenly shook his staff before he escaped from his hands as collapse fell to his knees as he inspected the source of his pain, his eyes widened at the realization that he had an arrow embedded in his shoulder

The woman in red lowered her bow with a broad smile on her face as she approached the wounded maiden. Her complications move in holding the maiden on her knees as she reached into her bag pulling out a long white glove with runes sewn to the fabric

Extending the palm of his hand a small portal opened with a tiny beetle Grimm coming out of there

The terror seized Amber's breast as she saw the creature - "no ... please," begged

In that moment his fate had been sealed, an arrow of energy flew through the air to its destination.

The red mjer shrieked in surprise and pain as the arrow slammed into his hand and fell to one knee, gripping his injured hand. Their complications released Amber at the sight of their new boss being wounded in front of them

Despite the pain running through her body Amber managed to push herself and look at her savior a figure standing on foot as calmly as in one of his hands held a bow that emitted purple energy, you could not see anything else already That his whole body was covered by a black hood. All I could see were those two red eyes glowing brightly in the darkness.

For some reason Amber felt that he had known that person before, was equal to that person who saw in that mysterious memory ...

"Kura ... yami?" Amber presaged as that name came out of her mouth involuntarily

"Hello ... Fall," the familiar Kurayami replied, looking at the young maiden.

 **End chapter**

 **Tell me in the comments who wants to come out in the next chapter and how**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	12. Chapter 11

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _I will use all the power I have within my power to protect you. I can not imagine life without you._

 **Chapter 11: Remembering Fall III**

Kurayami had been lured along the way by feeling a familiar energy to his old friend Fall, as he drew nearer to his fate he heard sounds of battle and a couple of shouts. When they arrived they found a group of four doing battle with each other, one of them was very similar to Fall with its same appearance and warm energy.

Kurayami then looked at the woman with black hair and red clothes, emitted a dark energy equal to that object called Tyriant qe faced years ago, was the same essence ...

She certainly worked for "her"

His attention returned to the girl like Fall, he could feel the raw power coming from her as the other three fought.

When the trio had finally managed to stop her, two of them grabbed her while the other who was the leader took a glove that the human Grimm recognized immediately

Draw your weapon was transformed into a bow as an energy arrow was formed back lining up its shot before let fly hit its target, the effect was immediate when the dark-haired woman fell on her knees grabbing her hand the wound could

Kurayami decided to walk past them as all eyes turned to him.

She stopped when I looked at the brown-haired woman as the image of Fall appeared from her head ...

"Kura ... yami?" Said the girl

A part of him lit up as he could see that the soul of his friend lay inside the girl's interior as if he had been reborn ...

"Hello ... Fall" Kurayami replied looking at the young maiden before looking at her attackers

The woman in red could see his expression of anger toward him who dared to stop his plans - "Kill him!" Shouted as she gripped the silver-haired boy who was the first to get out of it to shoot the launch of his body like a human missile

He moved his legs in the air with a kick that could kill a normal person, pity that Kurayami was not that kind of person

The silver-haired boy blinked once in the confusion as he was sure to aim the head of his target instead his feet hit his arm but there was no recoil, he stood up

"First combat lesson should never be underestimated to his opponent," Kurayami said as quickly his left arm grabs the boy's legs and throws him to the ground bouncing hard before getting a kick right in the stomach throwing him a few feet.

The silver-haired boy fell to his stomach as he spat blood before collapsing to the ground.

"MERCURY!" Screamed the green-haired woman as she charged firing her revolvers in rapid succession

Kurayami rolled to the side as the rounds threw the ground behind him, his weapon turned into a pair of pistols and shot from there directly to the girl forcing her to jump over the projectile and himself landing behind him, his pistols switch in A pair of sickles that began to swing and slash.

The human grimm stopped a sickle strike with his bare hand, a small trail of black smoke sprouting in his hand but he did not care as his other hand grabbed the other woman's other arm and squeezed it breaking the bone slightly but being able Of forcing her to release one of his sickles before giving him a kick to one side, while regaining his balance, he returned to look at his opponent only to receive a strong elbow to his jaw as he falls hard to the ground spitting blood while he was there in a heap.

Kurayami looked at the woman who had hurt his blade soared the lock a strike of one of his twin swords an inch away from the head of the dark-haired woman clenching his teeth as he tried to apply more force using his forearm pressing Down on the blades handle, with the hand tied with bandages soaked in blood

The woman realized that her opponent was wearing a strange key and inserted it under his weapon

 _ **Dangerous Grimms ...**_

The woman's eyes widened, 'It can not be ... he is ...'

"Henshin ..." Kurayami said, tapping the key inside his gun.

 _ **Henshin!**_

 _ **Danger! Danger! Death and cris**_ _ **is Dangerous Grimms**_

The transformation sequence began as Kurayami's body was covered by dark haze before disappearing showing his armor

"Kamen rider Grimm, sanjou! (Arrived)" said Kurayami as his eyes lit up looking at the woman

'Impossible' thought the woman with black hair, had heard from one of her comrades years ago of a man who transforms into a Grimm, at first thought he was crazy but now ...

The rider quickly raised his sword causing the woman to lose her guard as in a blinking slamming her abdomen forcefully pulling the woman towards a fence behind her and crashing against a tree on the side of the road

She rose on his knees grasping her abdomen feeling a slight cracking could be heard as she moved the revealing sign of broken ribs looked up at the man the absolute power he had just felt he was more powerful

'Who or what was that man?' Thought the woman looking at her henchmen who could hardly walk then s eyes are directed to find the man standing next to the unconscious fall maiden that power was the same as his teacher and was only playing with them, it hurt to have To do this, but ... they had to withdraw if they hoped to live beyond this encounter and explain to their teacher the reasons.

Kurayami realized that the woman sacked her bag n small cylinder and tossed it to her feet like this in a bright light. The rider jumped back using his arm as a shield of blinding light, when the light went out, the woman in red along with her companions were gone.

'Tch ... another enemy that escapes' Kurayami thought deactivating his armor

 _ **Good figth**_

Kurayami turned to the woman who saved to run to her knees next to him began the evaluation of his wounds after the test that had passed. The arrow on his shoulder seemed the most serious, his weapon became a glove as I took a key unlike the others this golden era that radiated purity and inserted it into the groove of the glove ...

 _ **Healing hope**_

A different voice was heard from his weapon instead of the demon voice, sounding more human as Kurayami put his hand over the wound on the resting arrow between his index finger and a half, the arrow disintegrated as the wound was healing .. .

Kurayami looked at the brown-haired mjer as it was definitely equal to Fall making smile as we mind went back to his memory as she looked at his key which was thanks to her who got it ...

 _Flash back ..._

" _We took time but we arrived" said Kurayami as he looked in the distance an old house where you could see four people, one was an old man and the other three are women the same age as Fall, they seemed to be preparing a feast_

 _The old sorcerer felt himself ... felt much better since the three maidens arrived. As the sun concealed the magician and the maids prepared a feast, but in all joy. He almost missed two more guests in front of his tree._

 _One was a maiden with light brown hair and the other looked like a young man covered by a hood, for a moment I doubt when he felt a dark energy of the young man but he calmed to see that he had no bad intentions, he smiled and asked that they join ..._

"What _are their names?" The old man asked with a smile_

" _My name is Fall" replied Fall softly - "And he is my friend Kurayami, I met him on my journey here"_

" _Nice to meet you," Kurayami said, bowing slightly._

" _I came here on a trip to meet my sisters, who are you?" ask Fall_

" _I?"The old man wondered"Well, I'm just an old hermit, I've lived only in these forests for centuries and I feel that my life is not very interesting since I have nobody to love and nothing to my name"_

" _Sorry for being rude but you're wrong, sir," said Kurayami_

" _Do not you see? You've got a lot."_ _Says Fall around her_

 _The old man looked and they were right, with his help he could see everything he would need, he was grateful but a question rolled his head_

" _Why me?" He asked looking at the maidens. "Why did the four of you decide to open my eyes? And share your gifts, why am I special?"_

 _The sisters looked at each other perplexed, finally Fall replied_

" _We beg your pardon sir, but we did not do this because we believed that you were special, we do what we can for everyone because we are capable" said Fall_

 _The old magician was astonished never in his life had he witnessed so much humility, it was at that moment that he knew what he should do. The magician uses his magic, using his forces and sending them to the sisters._

 _He smiled - "Take that gift and know that you are capable of doing much, much more," said._

 _Now with the elements, the powers of nature and with the magician's imaginable magic, the four maidens Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall_ _turned sharply to him in surprise._

 _"Why?" The four maidens asked in unison._

 _The old magician gave his answer to them, "the four give their effort to help the needy, when in reality there was never a need to do it. It could have been reunited as a family, finding a place to live in peace for the rest of Their lives ... but four decided to risk their lives again to give others the opportunity to be happy. "_

 _"The four sisters looked at each other after they gave their answer, you could imagine the multitude of thoughts running through their heads. They saw their expressions change to one of determination; Faced him_

 _. "We are committed to helping the needy in all we can, and we will do our best." Fall said on behalf of her sisters_

 _"I'm sure they will!" Said the old man with a laugh_

 _Kurayami smiled at the scene but it was time to leave, he turned to turn back but a voice stopped him_

" _Wait," Fall said, making the human Grimm look at her, her sisters and the old man. "Why do not you join us and?" Said_

" _I do not want to ruin your meeting, it would be a nuisance ... besides I do not know if they will receive me in the same way as you when they see me as I am" said Kurayami_

" _You will not know if you do not try" said the old man as he approached the human Grimm as his magic was formed into a key and handed it to him - "I want you to also receive this gift"_

" _Why me?" Kurayami asked_

" _I can see inside that you are a person of good heart who risks his life to help others and I want you to have this in sign that you will do the right thing" said the old man_

 _Kurayami had no words but a wine from his lips - "Thank you so much" he said leaning over - "Thank you very much for everything!"_

" _Fall, your boyfriend is a fun person," Summer said._

" _He's not my boyfriend alone is a friend!" Shout Fall with a blush_

 _The sisters laughed like contagious faith as the old man and Kurayami joined in the laughter, Fall smiled as he joined as the six enjoyed the feast and shared as never before, the maidens promised to return every year to visit his old friend as Kurayami also promised Come back to enjoy this moment ..._

 _This faith the first time he felt such intense joy as this_

 _End of flash back ..._

Once the wounds healed, Kurayami was going to take Amber to a safe place as it would be too dangerous to stay out in the open, picked up her personal collapse before picking up the bridal-style girl and was about to leave but felt a new presence…

"Wow, it's been years since we've met"

Kurayami reacted to the voice and turned the head turned out to be Qrow - "You are the uncle of Yang and Ruby ... .Qrow if I remember correctly"

"Waths up?" Said Qrow

"I guess you're coming for this girl," Kurayami said, nodding at Amber.

"In effect and if you would be so kind," said Qrow gently but would be prepared to fight

Kurayami thought about it and although Qrow was strange, he was a person who could be trusted even if he had only met him years ago. I walk slowly as I deliver Amber to the hunter ...

"Take good care of her," Kurayami said.

"Do not worry, I will," said Qrow.

Kurayami nodded before reminding someone'- "Shit, forget Neo ..." he cursed softly as he ran back into the forest

"Wait," said Qrow, stopping the human Grimm - "A friend would like to speak with you if I ever saw you again, I hope you will accompany me to Vale for-"

"I'm sorry but I'm busy," Kurayami said, interrupting the old crow. "Maybe for the next time, bye," he said good-bye, disappearing into the woods.

Qrow watched the human Grimm leave, moved his arm a little as he continued to hold Amber to take out his parchment and dial a number until someone replied- "Oz is Qrow there has been an incident but 'he solved it.I go back to Beacon Prepare a bed for the sleeping maiden "short the number before sighing a little -" Damn to be a maid, yes it is heavy "

Needless to say, he left for Vale as he had to explain ...

 **End chapter**

 **Tell me in the comments who wants to come out in the next chapter and how**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	13. Chapter 12

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Sometimes friends get into a fight, what better way to have a drink to calm the situation and maybe win more friends along the way._

 **Chapter 12: Bar and the encounter of a thief**

"Neo when you're going to forgive me," Kurayami said as he walked the distance behind Neo who had an angry look on her face - "I had no choice but to go there and save that girl before those guys took her strength away vital"

After what happened in saving the fall maiden, Kurayami went back to Neo. The tri color girl was angry at the attitude of her friend and did not decide to tell her a word or rather to write her since we know that she is mute the point was that she did not want to chat with the human Grimm ...

"Come on Neo, I'm really sorry what else do you want me to tell you ?!" Said Kurayami

Neo stopped as he took her old notebook as she wrote a message and fold the paper into a plane and launches it to Kurayami.

The human Grimm took it and opened it to read the message - "Just leave me alone" talk like before to see the girl gone -" Neo " murmured how sad and guilty he felt to see that his actions caused consequences and that consequences is His relationship with his friend - "I'm really sorry"

Kurayami walked through the desolate streets of Vale at night as he sighed, he really felt like an idiot, that attitude of leaving without warning was the part that he hated most of himself even if this had a justification like saving the maid Of autumn but that does not change the fact that it decided to leave Neo in the forest with the possibility that there would be grimms to the wait, that same attitude happened when the abandonment to meet with that humanoid Grimm

"* Sighed * I really screwed up" Kurayami murmured before stopping and standing in front of a bar - 'The Junior Club? They could have called it something more creative '

The human Grimm decided to enter the premises to have a drink and think of the way his friend forgives him

When the sound of the music was heard in his ears, he had listened to all kinds of music throughout his life but this would hardly be considered music, I noticed that there were few people in the place enjoying the music I could even see the bar guards dancing And enjoying instead of working.

He decided to walk to the bar and sit down. The bartender was a man wearing a black vest over a white shirt, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. He has gray eyes, short black hair, along with a matching beard and mustache

"I'd like ten of your strongest drinks," Kurayami said.

"Wow, my friend, it looks like you've been on a losing streak," said the bartender.

"I had some problems with a friend and now he does not want to write me, I feel guilty because the actions he took were the cause of this fight, I need something to calm my mind" explained Kurayami pulling n bundle of Lien - "I hope this covers drinks"

The barman was shocked at how much money he had before telling us to prepare the drinks ...

A few minutes passed and they were ready

"Here they are, ten of our best drinks" said the bartender

"Thank you," Kurayami said, taking one of the drinks before taking them in one gulp, Later proceeded to drink the others in the same way.

His body Grimm is immune to toxins, that amount of drinks with a high alcohol level would cause a person to be drunk with only three of them but in case of Kurayami it was like drinking a glass of water.

After the tenth glass Kurayami sighed ...

"It has to be such a special person if you are so down for just a simple argument with him" said the bartender

"Her" corrected Kurayami

"So your friend is a girl, let me guess ... they argued because you were looking at another girl?" The bartender asked

"What ?! No, we're just friends ... Besides she sees me as a brother figure or maybe a father figure" Kurayami said with a grin - "It's just that it's my fault that she does not even want to look at me"

"And what did you do that I hated you?" The bartender said

"We were both traveling to get here in Vale taking a shortcut in the forest. At that moment I heard the sound of a fight and ran to investigate leaving my friend on his own," said Kurayami

"That's a bad move. Forests near Vale are always infested by Grimm, you're lucky she was not ambushed by Beowolfs or worse" said the bartender

"Now I feel worse," said Kurayami - "And now I do not know how to make him forgive me"

"If your friend and you have known for a long time that you have some object or memory of him, something you can do to try to recover your friendship is to send or show him that object and apologize for your lack something like:" If we are so happy since Before being friends, because to stop being them. "The objects are visual and automatically bring to mind images of moments lived, especially if they are that does not work try to give a pleasant surprise is another of the strategies to recover the friendship Of a person maybe some of their tastes or preferences "said the bartender

"Answer me something mister ... Why do you help me?" Kurayami asked the bartender.

"Well, the unofficial part of being a bartender is giving advice, and I also felt a little bad for you," admitted the Barman, wiping an empty glass

"Thank you very much for the advice, sir ..." Kurayami said before realizing that he did not know his name

"My name is Hei Xiong, you can call me Junior" replied the bartender

"My name is Kurayami, again thank you very much for the advice" Kurayami said as I take his scroll and look among his photos I took in those years until I found one of him and Neo smiling at some Mistral trees and wrote a message waiting for her To respond "I wonder what Neo is doing now?"

With Neo a few hours before ...

Neopolitan was walking through the streets as her mind was still thinking about what happened ...

'Maybe I was too hard on him,' thought Neo, feeling a little bad for getting angry with her friend, he just did the right thing and saving a person

In these years passing with Kurayami realized that they had different tastes. One of them was that Neo was starting to like to steal it, it felt exciting and the people he stole were bad people who treat people like trash, only towards justice in their own way

Instead Kurayami saved people without receiving anything in return, likes his nomadic life and help without a second thought even if it costs him his life

Neo sighed as she stared at the broken moon.

They were really different people but they formed a solid friendship

Her mind wanders a little when she notices a figure on top of a building.

He was a young man who was one or two years older than she, had dark green eyes and long shiny orange hair with long bangs covering his right eye. The black eyeliner traced his left eye visible.

He wore a white suit with red lines with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf and black gloves with buttoned sleeves

Even with those extravagant clothes, Neo could detect that he was a thief and a very good one if he managed to sneak without being seen with that kind of clothing and hair color. Apparently his goal was a mansion on the right side of Vale.I could go to arrest him but was curious what he was going to do ...

So he decided to spy on him without his realizing it.

Neo could see that the young orange hair runs up to the roof of the mansion and found a window open to the attic. To find out more the ice cream girl slipped on the walls near the grate of the mansion and realized that there were no security systems or guards

'Maybe the people in this place did not care about their safety?' Neo thought as she jumped into the wall before jumping into some boxes and reaching the attic window and carefully entering.

She entered the house soon her nose contracted at the smell of blood

One of the things that Kurayami helped her in her training is to improve her senses, almost to the level that a faunus could have. walked stealthily to a room, a very decorated bedroom but realized that there was blood ...

'Did that boy murder the owners?' Neo thought as she was sure he would stop it but realized that the blood was clotted and very dry on the floor - "How strange, this indicates that the blood takes like a few hours"

His thoughts were cut off when his parchment vibrated and it was a message from Kurayami. Neo looks at the message where it was a photo of her along with Kurayami in a park of Mistral and the message said:

["You are a friend that I have always seen you as my younger sister and therefore I want to offer my sincere apologies to you, like every human being we are not perfect and if we are reasonable beings we can solve in a friendly way the misunderstanding of the other day. Forgive me if you feel I failed you this time

Kurayami]

A small smile of sadness was on Neo's face before hearing a few steps, it must be the young thief so he followed her.

She left the room as quietly as possible, she realized that there were not many things but those that had disappeared. Going further, she gave herself a temptation and took a simple diamond necklace, she was sure no one would notice

 _ **Rwahhhhh!**_

A roar made the girl freeze as she ran into a room in the living room as under the stairs she could see the young thief with a bag full of what he had stolen and in front of him was a creature that made Neo's eyes Enlarge and pupils shrink from fear

It was a humanoid Grimm with long horns and a bizarre buckle at the waist, beside them were two bloody corpses

'Wait! Grimm humanoid ... that's the Grimm that Kurayami faced. How is it possible that this escape from the security of an entire kingdom ?! ' Thought Neo

"Holy dust," said the young orange-haired thief of fear - "What have I gotten myself into?"

" _**Fresh meat ..."**_ said the Grimm

'T-Talk!' Neo thought again surprised.

The humanoid Grimm was going to attack the young thief as he held a strange stick that had a weapon mechanism as well as her umbrella. Neo could leave but that was not what the friend had taught him so he had to save the boy from the eyeliner.

So she jumped off the balcony as stood in front of the thief and opened her umbrella, the Grimm attacked them and cut them with their claws or that seemed but instead destroyed a kind of mirror image ...

" _**They escaped ..."**_ said the Grimm as if he was angry before shrugging - " _**It does not matter.I already had my kill tonight, it will be for the next"**_

On the roof of the building in front of the mansion was Neo and the thief safe thanks to the semblance of her.

"Well, hello," said the young man with orange hair to her, as firmly as possible

Neo looked at him as he gave her a shaky smile, his nerves still frayed and possibly his thoughts working overtime trying to process what happened ...

"I really appreciate you saving me, I did not know there was another thief stealing in this house but I'm glad it was like that and you saved me from that grimm," said the young man.

Neo pointed her umbrella in front of him showing a sharp point

"Hey hey, can not we chat like we're friends?" Said the young man with open palms so that, hopefully, they could convey peaceful intentions.

Neo looked at him with an expression of "Well, now what?"

"I do not mean to be rude, but, I have to go, so I do not care if you need to do charades, But I'm very tired and you're very deadly and I'd like to be sure that by the time I turn around Do not stab me in the back. "Said the young man.

Neo looked at him as he pulled out his parchment as he wrote a message and held it up in front of the thief - [What is your name and why did you steal that house?]

"My name is Roman Torchwick and I just wanted to steal some things to finance my mother's medical treatment and for people living in poverty while these rich people spend their savings on ridiculous things while hard-working people barely have money for their families ... so I steal the rich to give it to the poor "said the young man appearing

Neo was attentive to see if his words were true and were so under her weapon of her while he wrote a message - [You say the truth, and although what you do is wrong, your actions are good so I let you go]

"Thank you so much," said Roman, fitting a black felt hat that might have been stolen from the mansion - "By the way, may I ask for your name?"

Neo looked at the young man as he decided to reply by writing a message- [My name is Neopolitan]

"Neopolitan, is that your name?" Roman asked, and the girl nodded. The orange-haired boy pondered the name for a few seconds. - "Actually, it's a strange name, I prefer to call you Neo, if you do not mind, short and sweet, just like you"

Neo looked at him without expression although she could not have a small blush that could easily be hidden

"Of course your skills surprised me, it's possible that you would like to make an alliance with me and work as a team. I promise you I will pay for your services," said Roman

Neo reflected it while he wrote another message - [A tip ... practice your negotiation skills better]

Roman made a face knowing that it was true.

[But perhaps I think and accept your offer but with only one condition] wrote Neo

"And what would it be?" ask Roman

[Let things steal from bad or corrupt people and let money be divided into parts, one for people living in misery and the other for us] wrote Neo

"I'll try ... anyway I would not change the way I do things," Roman said. "But I'll let you think about the offer, here's my parchment number if you want to contact me." I handed him a paper with a number as a path to the stairs. - "We'll see each other, little Neo."

Neo looked at the moon as breathed a sigh, look at the note with the number of the young thief as keep it while writing a message to Kurayami

[I forgive you…]

She sent the message as a small tear ran down her cheek ...

Tomorrow would be the last time she would see her friend.

 **End chapter**

 **Tell me in the comments who wants to come out in the next chapter and how**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	14. Chapter 13

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Sometimes friends get into a fight, what better way to have a drink to calm the situation and maybe win more friends along the way._

 **Chapter 13: Goodbye Neo**

"I forgive you," Kurayami said, reading the message Neo had sent him. He could not feel happy that they have now become friends again. "Now, finding a place where we can both stay tonight will be difficult,

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a scream, which was quickly cut with a shout of "Shut up!".

The human Grimm frowned under his hood when he heard that, finding out what was going on, jumped to be on the roof of a building as he ran to find the source of the cry

He stopped when he reached the dimly lit place but could clearly see the scene. They were three thugs trying to hurt a woman, a faunus woman to be precise.

The woman wore a blue blouse with a white shirt underneath, with purple glasses over her green eyes and long brown hair where on top of them were two bear's ears.

"Please, leave me alone, I have nothing they want." - said the woman, trying to prevent them from hurting her

"No one said we wanted anything from you, we just want animals to stop." Said one of the thugs as he and his accomplices began to walk towards her.

Kurayami had heard enough, quickly jumped landing in the middle of the woman and thugs surprised in the process.

"If they want to hurt this lady, they will have to pass on my first" Kurayami said as her red eyes glowed intensely

"What the hell do you think you are?" Said one of the thugs

"Just a simple hero," Kurayami said.

"Then he dies like one" said the leader of the thugs as his two complices or rush against him

The Faunus woman closed her eyes, did not want to see how the person who came to help her was hurt. She heard blows followed by two grunts and opened a fraction of her right eye to see her mysterious savior standing there as if he had not moved, but the attackers were on the ground in front of him.

The last assailant decided to avenge his fellow comrades for rushing to Kurayami. He swung with all his strength his bat to his opponent, but the human Grimm dodged it. The bully hit several times but none of the blows gave Kurayami

Annoyed, the bully decided to move the bat to the right and saw that Kurayami did not move to avoid it; Instead, the human Grimm raised his right hand and picked up the bat easily. The aggressor tried to pull his gun from his opponent but did not move.

"Goodnight!" Said Kurayami throwing an uppercut that made the assailant land on the street outside the alley, with his companions with him shortly after, making the Faunus woman watching with wonder wondering exactly what happened.

Kurayami wiped his hand as he watched his work on the street, before turning and seeing the woman's wide eyes. "Look, I just took out the trash and you're safe now, are you okay?

The faunus wian did not answer

"Hello?" Kurayami said until soon the woman hugged him tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She said quickly.

"It's no problem really," Kurayami said, escaping from the woman's embrace. "I did not expect that," he thought before speaking. "So, all right, miss?"

"Yes, thank you once more for saving me," said the Faunus woman.

"It was not really a problem," Kurayami said, scratching his cheek with embarrassment. "I'm glad you're fine, miss, but I have to go."

"I waited!" Said the woman - "At least let me pay you as a thank you for your help"

"You do not need to do that, I like helping people," Kurayami said before looking at the woman - "There is one thing ... Is it possible for me to indicate some place where I can stay?"

The woman looked confused before smiling - "You're in luck, I'm the owner of some departments very close to here"

"For real?" Kurayami said of the luck he had

"Sure, I have some vacant rooms, I can let you live one of them."

"I really appreciate your kindness," Kurayami said with a bow of respect.

"Consider this my way of paying you for saving my life," the woman said. "By the way, my name is Violette Kuma"

"Kurayami" said the human Grimm

"Okay Kurayami, follow me and I'll guide you to his apartment," Viollete said taking his hero to his building

Kurayami wrote a message to Neo indicating the place where he waited but received a message from her saying that she has already found a place to spend the night and will see tomorrow.

Viollete took him to his room and if he needed anything he would call the number located near the phone. The human Grimm thanked him and the only thing he did when he closed the door was to go to sleep ...

...

The next morning, Kuramai wakes up from his dream as the first thing he decided to do was to tour the city. In comparison to other Kingdoms, Vale was very colorful and peaceful, people walked without concern but next to a building, Kurayami was sold that something caught his attention.

He saw a pair of masked men covering the upper half of their faces, in white uniforms that matched with black sleeveless shirts barely visible on their collarbones. They wore a black belt around their waist and wore a black sweatshirt.

Kurayami stopped to see that the two were inside a tent, both with a gun in their hands.

'This does not mean anything good' thought Kurayami running to the store when no one was watching, bringing the first opportunity he had to the roof.

He looked at the men heading for a kind of pipe that had Dust powered. He saw the men carry a boat that each of them had before going to the cashier. Upon closer inspection, Kurayami realized that the teller had the crystal-shaped dust on the screen around him.

"What do they want?" Asked the young teller, looking at the weapons each man held in his hands.

"Oh, not much" Said one of the men- "Just fill this bag with all the dust you have." I speak, before throwing that bag into the face of the cashier.

"Hey, do not you ever politely ask for things?"

The voice made everyone look up. They saw a figure covered by a capcha looking at them from the ceiling

Both men raised their weapons, ready to fire, but they could not do anything while the cannons were cut off by a power whip

"I'm sorry but I will not let them get away with this," Kurayami said as the two men began to rise.

Both rushed toward him as he waited. They jumped and fisted back. Kurayami jumped to the right, landing on the counter when the men punched the ground that was standing a few moments ago.

Kurayami jumped directly at the men, striking the nearest one in the intestine, sending him flying against the door, which opened with his body, and kicking the other through the same door.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kurayami asked the cashier shocked to see the door to which the men were sent.

"Yes, thank you, thank you," he said weakly, as the color began to appear on his face.

Kurayami leaves the door, as he hears the moans of the two men down. Quickly he lifted one of them before lifting the other by the front of his shirt.

"Well, tell me who are you?" Asked the human Grimm

"The White Fang ..." said one of them, before falling unconscious

Kurayami frowned, heard of the white fang. It was a group of fauns who make peaceful protests to promote equality of species with humanity and two years ago their methods began to be more aggressive that have caused some violent acts

The human Grimm pulls a rope and ties the two criminals in not from the light poles. A few seconds later, Kurayami returned inside the tent.

"Hey, here's the dust they stole." Said before tossing the cans to the cashier- "You should probably call the police, tell them they're stuck in front of the store.

"Y-Yes, thank you, sir!" Said the cashier. "But, if you do not mind me asking, who are you, sir?

"I'm just a traveler who helps those who need it the most," Kurayami said as he left the store.

His eyes realized that at that moment Neo was walking close to the place

"Neo!" Said Kurayami catching the attention of the tri-color girl

Neo watched as he smiled before the human Grimm, Kurayami caught the smile but it was not a smile glad but a sad smile.

"Neo, what did you do last night?" Kurayami asked

[I run into a friend, that's all] wrote Neo

"Neo. Something happens to you, if you need to say it, I'm here to help you," Kurayami said.

Neo grimaced before writing but what he was going to say were cut off when he heard a television on the screen telling some breaking news, they both turned around to see if it was something important.

[A family was killed last night, there are indications that the culprit had stolen several valuables. It is suspected that the criminal known as Roman Torchwick has been identified on the scene. Perhaps the famous criminal decided to change his methods and now murder victims? More questions like those after the commercial cut] said the reporter

Neo frowned, as they dare to blame him. Kurayami noticed the angry look on her friend before looking at the image of that Roman Torchwick.

He was presented through some shots of a cup of a smiling man with orange hair, wearing white suit

'Perhaps the friend Neo referred to, be that guy?' Thought Kurayami before Neo began to walk- "Neo, wait!"

The two walked through the city, Krayami tried to ask for answers but was so caught up in his head that he could barely hear a scream coming from his left.

Neo also heard that noise as he realized that Kurayami was gone. The Neapolitan girl decided to follow him.

Kurayami arrived at the place as he stood by the wall. When he looked to the left he saw a pair of fauns surrounded by three men. The male Faun, who had wolf's ears, was bleeding and bruised, while the female was terrified for him and for her.

"That will teach them, animals!" One of the assailants said

"A lot of monsters do not deserve the same rights as humans" said another of the assailants

"Maybe you should tell him that," Kurayami said, causing everyone present to turn his head. "But, of course, I'm just talking about experience, the fact that you can not live your life without hurting someone because they're different. It makes a monster But who am I to tell me ?, you can call me a monster by my red eyes. He said as he approached to confront the thugs at a great speed knocking one of them in the face, causing him to fall, unconscious- "And you can not let these good people be on your date, I'm pretty sure your mother disapproves you"

Why your little son of ... "The assailant began to say, before receiving a blow in the stomach causing it to fall, as it was noticed that this time Neo faith who appeared and knocked the assailant

The last thug looked with fear as he ran for his life leaving his colleagues behind

"So, are you all right?" Kurayami asked the faun couple.

"Yes thanks." Said the woman, taking the weight of her partner.

"No problem, that's what I do." Said Kurayami leaving before stopping to see his friend - "Neo, you come with me?"

Neo wrote a message on his parchment - [Kurayami ... we need to talk]

Kuraymi frowned so it was best to speak in a private place, above the roofs of buildings.

"So Neo, what do you want to talk about?" Kurayami asked

[I can not continue traveling with you] wrote Neo sadly

"And you can tell me why?" Said Kurayami

[In the time we've been together, you taught me great lessons and helped in my training, you're like the big brother you always want] wrote Neo with a small smile but it did not last long - [But it's time that I started my own way for me Account to know the type of person that I will be. That is why it is time for us to separate]

Kuraymi looked at his friend who was looking at him with her eyes slightly crying before sighing ...

"Neo ... You have every right to know what is best for you and as your friend will support your decision" Kurayami said with a sad smile - "I knew that day would come and the time we were friends and colleagues was one of the best Things that have happened to me.I'm happy to have met you "

Neo hugged him while the tears ran in his eyes, Kurayami placed his hand on his head ...

"Promise me that no matter what challenges you face, never give up," said the human Grimm

Neo nodded, wiping away her tears and nodding.

[So this is goodbye ...] wrote for the last time Neo

"It's not goodbye ... it's a bye since we'll see each other again" said Kurayami with a smile as the two friends took different paths that lead to great adventures ahead ...

 **End chapter**

 **Tell me in the comments who wants to come out in the next chapter and how**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	15. Chapter 14

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Note: This chapter is a cross with another story from a friend ChronoJet Doragon called Kamen rider Gear, enjoy it**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _The gears of destiny are in motion_

 **Chapter 14: An encounter with the gears I**

It's been a few months since Kurayami separated from Neo and things were as normal in human grimm standards ...

He even continued his work as a bounty hunter although the activity was almost squashed since unlike Mistral, Vale had few criminals to bring to justice and those who were were hard to find such as Roman Torchwick who has lately risen his place as The master of crime.

In Kurayami's mind he kept wondering what his friend is doing at this time, he just wants the path she has taken is the right one.

Another thing that has kept the human Grimm occupied was to arrest some criminals, most of them minor offenders like some members of the white famg, have been protecting as many humans as fauns alike keeping the little light that this world has left ...

Now returning to work, Kurayami had the mission of capturing a serial killer named himself "The Killer", an unoriginal name ...

In the darkness he moved until he reached the place where the killer was supposed to be, an old building that was to be demolished tomorrow. However his thoughts were interrupted when I heard a cry coming from the alley as a person came out of there.

Black hair, white skin, white hood and black trousers both blood stained garments and a knife as a weapon fastened on the hand. It was definitely "The Killer" as they appear in the pictures of the wanted posters but something strange was happening.

A mark of black and red circuits was marked on his skin as they moved in his flesh causing a scream from the killer. Soon his knife merged with his body as now everything was covered by black static ...

"What the hell?!" Said Kurayami surprised

The killer's body was transformed into a creature Kurayami had never seen before. The bottom was a green water with black and red lines forming a zig-zag pattern. His chest was white with tubes attached to his skin to his right arm that was a huge knife, his left arm was black with a white tipped shoulder pad. His face was made of several wires with a white mask of black eyes with a twisted smile

" _**Graaahhhh!"**_

The creature began to cut some posts with his knife cleanly. The people who roamed began to scream and flee from the creature ...

'I have to stop him' thought Kurayami coming into action

" _**Jijijiji ... that power, I feel like doing a carnage,"**_ the kaijin laughed as he turned to a father holding his daughter, shielding her - _**"Let's see the man or the girl? ... mmm ... I know, both!"**_

But before he could lift his knife arm he was shot several times by the sword, making him scream in pain. At that time the father took his daughter and ran out. The Kaijin growled as he watched his prey escape as he turned around to see a mysterious hooded person ...

" _**Who are you supposed to be?"**_ I ask the kaijin

"Just a simple traveler and the person who will stop you" said Kurayami taking out one of his keys

" _**I want to see you try! You will be my first victim with this new power jajajajajja!"**_ River kaijin

Kurayami frowned and inserted the key into his weapon.

 _ **Dangerous Grimms ...**_

"Henshin ..." Kurayami said, tapping the key on his weapon

 _ **Henshin!**_

 _ **Danger! Danger! Death and crisis Dangerous Grimms**_

The transformation sequence began as his body was covered by the dark haze before disappearing showing his armor

"Kamen rider Grimm, sanjou! (Arrived)" said Kurayami as his eyes lit up looking at the opponent

" _**Oh ... so you're just like me?"**_ I question the kaijin

"I'm not like you, and I'll show you," Kurayami said holding his weapon, turning into a sword loading toward the kaijin.

The kaijin ran to the rider with his knife, but Grimm dodges it and makes a cut in the monster's chest. The kaijin stumbles, the rider switches the mode of his weapon to a pistol and shoots, knocking the kaijin one more time.

 _ **"I'm going to murder you!"**_ Said the kaijin

Kurayami prepares but his opponent moved and quickly managed to hit him in the face by the fist of the kaijin. The rider was kicked into a garbage can, where the kaijin prepares to stab him.

'It's good but not enough' Kurayami thought dodging the attack and makes a cut in the kaijin's leg, but the wound started healthy, but not so fast.

The rider changes the mode of his weapon on a bo cane and knocks his opponent several times and throws him against a wall. The kaijin reacts quickly and cuts violently into the rider's chest causing him to growl in pain. The kaijin throws his enemy to the wall, and tries to impale him.

 _ **"You're starting to put me on my bad side! But this ends now!"**_ Shout the kaijin

"It's over ... but for you," the rider said, shifting his weapon in his sword form and inserting a key into a key- "Death slash!"

 _ **Death Slash!**_

Kurayami kicks the kaijin as he leaps and makes several cuts at incredible speed until the monster screams in pain before bursting into an explosion by surprising the rider ...

"Ok ... I did not expect that," Kurayami said, since his explosions were usually black smoke, he could see the killer's body was standing but gasping in pain - "The important thing is to prevent it from causing problems, now for the money The reward for his head. "

But before taking the criminal to the authorities his senses alerted him as he jumped suddenly dodging shots coming to his right.

'And now that?' Thought the human Grimm giving himself the velta towards the origin of the shots and was surprised

Walking slowly was a rider in gold and copper armor, the helmet was copper colored with two large green eyes as a visor, and two prominent (resembling that of Decade's helmet), two on each side of his red helmet, In the torso a golden armor in the chest and 70% of the stomach was black the rest was golden, the arms of copper color and in the right shoulder two giant gears and in the left a golden protruding and golden legs

'Another rider? But the power he has is not like mine, it's more pure 'thought Kurayami analyzing the new person

"I had the feeling that a Geariser was causing problems in this world but I never saw one of your kind before" said the rider holding a double edged sword with a gear in the center

"Geariser?" asked Kurayami confused

"I am Kamen Rider Gear ... Now, the gears of your destiny are in motion," said the rider named Gear charging towards the human Grimm swinging his sword

"Hey wait, I think this is a misunderstanding!" Said Kurayami blocking the strike of the sword with his own weapon

"Do not fool me, you're the cause of this destruction," Gear said, kicking Grimm's stomach.

"I did not do it!" Kurayami said defensively - "The one who did all this was that guy" pointed out the place where the culprit was but he was gone

"Your tricks do not deceive me Geariser" said Gear swinging his sword carrying out several strikes with his sword

"It's not a trick, really the culprit was here," Kurayami said taking a blow to his opponent's chest by sparking the impact, throwing it to several feet - "Look, it's all a misunderstanding. I'm a Kamen rider just like you, "he said.

'Your words sound sincere, but are they really?' Gear thought getting up to pull out another gear- "Just open a way to test it" mutter while pressing the gear

 **[Gaim Gear, On]**

press a button in the center of the right gear of your belt (Gear Driver)

 **[Change Your Gear]**

put the gear and turned it, starting to sound

 **[(Soiya!) Orange arms!** **HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]**

Suddenly, appearing above Gear was a zipper, opening to reveal an orange, but it was not the citrus itself, but it was an orange-painted metal sphere with metal studs on the surface. The "orange" descended on his head as his armor changed to a blue jumpsuit and then, the 'orange' was dismantled, the sides were folded in half to form the shoulder pads, the chest plate with a black line in The top and supported on the back was the top of the orange with the silver inside out. In addition to that, his helmet changed as it was blue with a silver mothplate, his visor looked like a slice of orange as he had a samurai helmet with the same fruit theme

His sword changes as he now looked like a sharp orange dude and a blue handle while in the other hand he had a mixture of katana and blue pistol. Gear had become ... Kamen Rider Gaim!

"It's transformed again ?!" Said Kurayami surprised

"This is my scenario now!" Said Gaim / Gear loading forward

"Not again!" Kurayami complained again blocking the strikes of his sword.

The fight moved to the park as both riders fought relentlessly. Gaim / Gear makes a successful hit by making a cut in Kurayami but he responds with a diagonal cut taking sparks in the process. Kamen rider Grimm pushes the Gaim / Gear weapon out of the way before throwing two hits across the chest

Gaim / Gear recovers as he pulls a lever from musou know and shoots four times. Kurayami blocks the bullets with his sword but an achievement hit him on the shoulder ...

'He is skillful and strong if he asks to fight along with me' thought Kurayami

"It's time to finish this" said Gaim / Gear with his right hand took another gear and the active

 **[Squash Gear, On]**

And he press a button in the center of the left gear of his belt

 **[Set Your Finisher Gear]**

And put the gear of his right hand in the left gear, starting to sound

 **[Soiya!]**

And spin it by activating it while Daidamaru and musou know they glowed brightly with an orange light

 **[Orange squash!]**

Kurayami prepared but turned his head and noticed that behind it was a yellow flower. He turned his head in Gaim / Gear who made a double crossbar of energy in the form of a straight cross towards him.

Kamen rider Grimm uses all his forces blocking the attack while being slightly dragged by the force that possessed the attack ...

"I will not give up!" Shouted Kurayami cutting the energy bar in half destroying it but using much of its energy ...

Gaim / Gear looked at with amazement and realized the reason he decided to block his attack instead of dodging it ...

"I lost ..." said Gaim / Gear returning to base form

"Huh?" Said Kurayami confused by what he said

"I thought you were going to dodge this attack but instead you blocked it to protect a simple flower," Gear said. "Even if it means sacrificing you, you risk your life for a simple flower ... That kindness and altruistic force ... There is no doubt that you are a Kamen rider after all "

"That's what I was trying to say ..." said Kurayami

Gear removed both gears as his armor disappeared. Beneath the armor was a black-haired boy with a white left side, a blue jean, a metallic blue shirt, and a golden jacket with copper-colored men, he had a neutral look with gold eyes and a belt with a golden buckle

"My name is Chrono Gear aka Kamen rider Gear," Chrono said, holding out his hand.

Kurayami inspected that there was nothing malicious in his action as he deactivated his armor

 **Good fight**

"My name is Kurayami. Kamen rider Grimm" Kurayami said doing the same action as both riders made a handshake - "Now can you explain me about those Geariser, if you confused me with one?"

"I'll explain everything but it will be elsewhere, here are too many witnesses," said Chrono

Kurayami noticed that there were several people watching and some with their scrolls in their hands. The human Grimm nodded like the two riders running before the police arrived ...

However watching the scene was the killer watching as I sigh of relief as I managed to escape and be safe ...

" _ **You**_ _ **failed in your work, Knife ..."**_ a voice said before the shadows gathered to form a demonic figure

"I-Im S-Sorry, sir, I was still in control of this wonderful power you gave me. I promise that next time I'll do a better job," said the Killer.

The figure looked at him before answering - _**"Okay, you have another chance but it will be the last"**_

"Thank you very much Lord Leviathan" said the criminal before the ground there were other black gears

" _**Take these gears and form an army to ensure your victory, use them for these creatures of your world called Grimms. I am curious about how these gears affect them,"**_ said Leviathan

"Yes, sir, as I command," said the criminal before the shadow returned to its former form - "I promise to fulfill your mission, sir, and in the process I will eliminate this supposed hero once and for all!" He smiled before escaping a maniacal smile as everything was consumed by the darkness

 **End chapter**

 **Tell me in the comments who wants to come out in the next chapter and how**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	16. Chapter 15

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Note: This chapter is a cross with another story from a friend ChronoJet Doragon called Kamen rider Gear, enjoy it**

 **Ps: Kamen rider Gear is the creation of ChronoJet Doragon, has it in his account, he allowed me to use it, I do not own Gear but ChronoJet**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _The gears of destiny are in motion_

 **Chapter 15: An encounter with the gears II**

The sun was shining at Vale as citizens passed quietly, while in a cafeteria was Kurayami with his new friend Chrono known as Kamen rider Gear. The new rider explained that he came from an alternate dimension by surprising the human Grimm because he understood about alternate worlds was a possibility but having a visitor from one of those worlds in front of him, was something new ...

Chrono told him about all the Kamen riders that exist in his world as the possible realities. From the first one that started everything, Ichigo and the Showa riders like Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, Zx, Black, Black RX, Shin, Zo, J; In addition to the new generation as Heisei ... Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz (555), Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-o, Kiva, Decade, W (Double), OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost , Ex-aid and a new one that does not even try to have information but is known as Build.

He tell about the Dark Riders, the riders who took the path of evil and chaos. Also he tell you about the riders who once existed but who ceased to exist for different actions ...

Another thing explain is the reason he came to the world of Kruyamai as it is also known as the Remnant world. It turns out that a group of monsters known as the Gearisers led by Leviathan plan to dominate the realities by exercising through dark gears turning both objects and humans into more Geariser and it is Chrono's duty to stop them traveling on different worlds of riders to have allies for battle Final with Leviathan ...

Kurayami took his time processing all this information while drinking a cup of black tea

"It's definitely a problem," said the human Grimm

"It is ... A question the criminal who became a geariser, you could destroy his gear?" ask Chrono having a cup of coffee

"Depending on how you explained about them the black gear leaves the place where the victim was inserted once they are defeated, right?" Said Kurayami with his own question receiving a settlement of the alternate rider - "Then no, I did not see any gear coming out of his body"

"Mmm ... That means you still have it somewhere and it's dangerous to keep it loose," Chrono said.

"What worries me is if "she" discovers it, if she manages to have one of those black gears ... I do not want to imagine what might happen next "Kurayami thought before lowering his cup of tea -" It is best that we search in The whole city to find him before he decides to attack again "

"I agree with this, Grimm," Chrono said.

"My name is Kurayami" corrected the human Grimm

"Your title is Kamen rider Grimm, that's why I call you Grimm ... it's easier to call you so by your name" said Chrono

"But people might suspect me," Kurayami said softly.

"To suspect you? It's not that you were a human grimm or anything like that," Chrono said.

"Well ... I," Kurayami said, realizing that he was talking more - "* sigh." Anyway, we'd better start with the search "

Chrono nodded as he took several gears of different colors - "Let me take care of them" he said pressing one of them

 **[Hawk]**

The red gear became a kind of machine in the shape of a hawk, pressed the following gears as each took the form of an animal except the last one that took another form

 **[Spider] [Salamander] [UFO]**

"G-Automatons, I need you to locate any signal from Geariser," Chrono said as his machines emitted a few beeps before each of them left on his own - "They will facilitate us in finding that Geariser while we will look for them in other areas of the City "

"Understood, let's go," said Kurayami before a waitress arrives and leaves a cake on her table

"After I finish my cake," Chrono said, eating the candy causing the human Grimm to fall a little with a bead of sweat on his head.

Meanwhile in another part of the city, Amber walked to look for some crystals of dust for his weapon. Even though Ozpin said she did not have to go on her own to the city, Amber just replied that she was going to get some equipment for her gun and that she would be fine, she could take care of herself but Ozpin reminded her of what happened a few months ago ...

Since the incident against her attackers, the maiden needed to hone her skills to be ready when they try again to attack her ...

However, there was something else she was thinking from that incident ...

It was about the person who saved her, that character called Kurayami ...

'A human Grimm ... Why do I know him? I've never seen him before but for some reason I know him, "Amber thought with her hand on her chin." And why he called me Fall? Ugh! Ozpin really takes me out of court! He knows about Kurayami but he does not answer me ' Places both hands on her head before realizing that people were watching her

The maiden hurried way to shame before walking normally

"I must have more attention in my environment," Amber said before returning to her thoughts - 'That human Grimm ... Kurayami ... it's something cute' her cheeks slightly flushed but she realized and shook her head - "What am I thinking ?! Uff ... I better hurry up and go to the dust shop "

Without realizing it, watching in the shadows, bright eyes in search of thirst for blood shone

" _**My next victim in sight"**_ said "The Killer" before looking at three figures at his side - _**"You know what to do"**_

The three figures release a slight snarl as they disappeared into the shadows

" _**Lord Levathan will be pleased about the new geariser that will be born in that girl"**_ said The Killer disappearing like its allies

In the store Amber got what he needed to improve his weapon and left the store

"It was easier to find than I thought. I told Ozpin I'd be fine in town," she told herself.

When walking noticed a figure in an alley, it was a quadruped animal form with red eyes and white bone armor ...

"A Grimm! How do I get past Vale's security ?!" Said Amber as suddenly the Grimm ran out of sight - "I should warn Ozpin but I better stop him before I harm some innocent"

The fall maid followed the Grimm with her weapon ready until she lost sight of him ...

"Shit, where did he go?" Said Amber as soon a dark aura, turned her gaze as now three more grimms had gathered but were different from any species have ever seen, they were more humanoid - "What is it-"

He could not finish her sentence when she felt again the dark aura as it was near where he was, turning her face again and sees a creature with a huge knife in his right arm and a face with a sinister smile

 _ **"Shhhh ... Go to sleep ..."**_ said Knife geriser as I exhale a black smoke in the maiden's face

At the moment of breathing the smoke, Amber's eyes closed like a fallen head to the ground ...

" _**Mph ... I would have liked to kill her but I have better plans for her"**_ said the kaijin taking the woman's body - _**"Let's go to the hideout"**_

The grimms grunted as the four disappeared into the shadows without noticing that a small automaton of gear watched in the sky.

Beep beep

UFO G-Automaton followed the geariser's signal until he knew where they were as he started to issue his own signal for his owner to locate him ...

Back with Kurayami and Chrono, both riders had started looking for the geariser until soon the human Grimm heard a few beeps coming from Chrono's watch

"What is it?" He asked

"It seems that my automatons did not find the geariser, it's in a port warehouse" Chrono reported

"Then we should go immediately" said Kurayami as both riders went to the location of the enemy

Meanwhile in the hold, Amber slowly began to wake up

'What has happened?' He wondered before a voice caught his attention

" _**Good morning, sun, did you sleep well?"**_ Said Knife geariser

"Who or what are you?" Said Amber about to use the maiden's powers before realizing she was not alone.

Several other people were in the same position, tied up and unable to do anything. Amber cursed as Ozpin told her that she could not use her powers in public, leaving the maid with no other options ...

" _**It's**_ none _**of your business ..."**_ said Knife geariser before looking at the audience - _**"Well ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this special occasion ... You have been selected for a great purpose, to serve the mighty Lord Leviathan and become his Loyal subjects geariser just like your server "**_

Soon a light illuminates a cage where three beowolfs were altered, their bodies were more human but they retained their bestial features as they had greater bone armor but there was something different instead of that red light of their eyes were replaced by a dwelling. At his side was a huge cage where there was a Bear

" _**They're wondering how I'll do it and I'll demonstrate it with this volunteer Grimm,"**_ said Knife Geariser, approaching the cage and inserting a black gear inside the Grimm

The Ursa roars in pain as her body was covered by black static until it became a more humanoid version of her with features equal to the Beowolfs presented earlier.

Amber as the other people were shocked as some trembled with fear ...

" _**What they saw is how it affects the grimms, and now you'll see how it affects a human being, starting with ... you,"**_ said Knife Geariser pointing at Amber _**\- "It will not hurt ... much, hahaha!"**_

Amber was getting tired of these babblings as she was about to use the magic of the maidens disobeying Ozpin, she was the only one who could save these people ...

As the Geariser approached her, soon a flying object hit him in the hand releasing the gear ...

" _**Gack! Who did this ?!"**_ Kinfe Geariser said before looking across the store.

"That would be us," Kurayami said as he and Chronos appeared ...

"Kurayami ..." Amber said as she saw her mysterious savior once more and a part of her was happy about that ...

" _**You again?"**_ Kinfe Geasier said before laughing - _**"Well, Well ... I thought I'd have to go get you but since you're here I'll take care of it personally and see you brought a friend ... it will be perfect for my friends to play with ... Grimms Geariser!"**_

The Beowolfs Geariser opened the cage letting the Urse Geariser free as the four mutated grimms roared to fight ...

"Are you ready?" Kurayami said, inserting his key into his weapon.

 **Dangerous Grimm**

"I'm always ready" said Chrono taking out two Gears and places them in the buckle

 **[MAIN GEARS, CONNECT]**

The belt of Chrono began to make appear gears, I take one and the active one

 **GEAR, ON**

He puts it on the buckle while Kurayami turns his key

"HENSHIN!" The two shout as Kurayami hits his key and Chrono turns the gears

 **Danger! Danger! Death and Crisis! Dangerous Grimms!**

The smoke appears and the human Grimm became Kamen rider Grimm while the body of Chrono faith covered in his armor becoming Kamen rider Gear

"Kamen rider Grimm, sanjou!" Kurayami said as his weapon was transformed into a katana

"Kamen rider Gear, online" said Chrono wielding his sword

" _**Attack!"**_ Scream Knife Geariser as he and the g-grimms loaded

"Now, the gears of their destinies are in motion!" declare Gear as both riders jumped into the attack

The fight begins ...

 **End chapter**

 **Tell me in the comments who wants to come out in the next chapter and how**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	17. Chapter 16

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Note: This chapter is a cross with another story from a friend ChronoJet Doragon called Kamen rider Gear, enjoy it**

 **Ps: Kamen rider Gear is the creation of ChronoJet Doragon, has it in his account, he allowed me to use it, I do not own Gear but ChronoJet**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _The gears of destiny are in motion_

 **Chapter 15: An encounter with the gears III**

"Now, the gears of their destinies are in motion!" declare Gear as both riders jumped into the attack

Kinfe let out a psychotic laugh and lunged forward, knife extended to stab Kurayami. But the rider grimm simply pirouetted and walked off the road and kicked him, Gear threw his fist crashing into the skull of a Beowolfs geariser slamming into the ground, the impact was strong that shook the earth slightly causing the monster to become Black smoke falling gear breaking into pieces ...

"One less, three missing" Gear said as he was surrounded by the other grimms geariser

Knife tried to stab his knife in Kurayami's stomach, but he acted quickly and punched him in the stomach of the geariser, pushing him out of him and backing off as well.

" _**I'm tired of playing with you , "**_ Knife said , raising his arm forward knife - _**"Let 's see if you can with this!"**_

The black gear comes off its arm as it is reinserted

 _ **{Knife Geariser, On!}**_

Static black and gold covered his body as he underwent a transformation. His other arm became n knife as his body thinned out several rows of small blades, large spikes out of his shoulder, thighs and heels, her face took a turn making their eyes were face down as s mouth pointing upwards Opened more like an eye came out of there

 _ **Rwaaaaahhhhh!**_

"Oh great, that's great," Kurayami said sarcastically.

Gear dodges the claw attack of the Urse geariser while explaining to his partner what just happened - "Maybe I should have warned you but Geariser can level up, that level is Level 2, be careful now it's more powerful, level 2 makes slight changes, be careful and knock him out before he goes up to another level "

" _**Hahahaha, it's time for The Killer to unleash you!"**_ Yelled Knife Geariser wielding both knives making highly impelling motions

'Shit' cursed Kurayami dodging his attacks

Amber was watching the worst battle he would not be left behind, doing the possible that no one noticed him use his maiden maiden to cut his bonds as he was free, look at the table his weapon and was quickly for her but Knife realized as appeared in front Of her and lowered his knife but failed as Kurayami took the maid before the knife hit her ...

"Little by little" sighing Gear pulling out making a slash slicing the second Beowolfs geariser in half before it became smoke and the gear destroyed

"Fall are you okay?" Said Kurayami

"Y-Yeah," Amber said before realizing how he called her - "Wait, my name is Amber Autumn" she said as she stood up - "Who is that Fall and why do I know you?"

Before Kurayami could respond he reacted as he blocked both geariser blades before kicking him back ...

"Hey Fa- I say Amber, I'm busy right now so I'd better not distract myself please" Kurayami said as he charged onto the geariser as his weapon turned into a scythe

Amber frowned, she was not a distraction - 'I'll show you but first I must get the civilians away from this ...'

Gear gets defensive as only two grimms geariser

"I have something special for you two" he said taking out a new gear and activates it

 **[Blade Gear, On]**

press a button in the center of the right gear of your belt (Gear Driver)

 **[Change Your Gear]**

put the gear and turned it, starting to sound

 **[Turn Up!]**

The blue energy came out of the belt and formed a vertical rectangle of energy. He also showed a picture of a beetle with an ace in it. The vertical rectangle of energy headed toward Gear, with the latter simply walking through it. When the transformation was completed, a man in navy blue suit with silver armor appeared on his chest had a large ace of spades, he was also in his red buckle. The shoulder pads were flat with gold decorations on the arms and the a at the top. The gold bands were wrapped around his wrists and metal bands were crisscrossed in his boots. The helmet was blue with a silver face with two large red eyes and a single horn rose, emulating a rhinoceros beetle ... .Gear was now Kamen rider Blade

"And for my next trick" said Blade / Gear placing a second gear next to blade gear and active

 **[Mach, Gear on!]**

Press the right gear button of your Driver twice  
 **[COME ON ATTACK GEAR]**

A square hologram of a jaguar appeared and was absorbed in the rider's chest. run forward with great speed and with his sword now known as Blay Rouzer cuts out the grimms.

Quickly pull out another gear and do the same thing as the previous one

 **[Lighting Slash, Gear on!]**

 **[COME ON ATTACK GEAR]**

Two more holograms appeared, one was that of a deer with electricity marks and the second a lizard that instead of a tail was a blade

Blade / Gear swinging its sword creating a cut loaded with electricity, the Ursa geariser reacted in time dodging the attack but his companion did not achieve it as it was destroyed ...

"Mmm ... according to me Kurayami, the grimms are not very clever but this achievement dodge it, it's like it's getting smarter ..." said Gear

" _**Eliminate ..."**_ speak the Ursa geariser giving the theory of the rider was true, the Grimm became smarter in his geariser state. The news got worse as the black gear came out of his arm as it was reinserted

 _ **{Grimm, Geariser On!}**_

The body of the Ursa Geariser began to change getting bigger. Bone bony plates began to expand to cover areas that were previously unprotected. Long bursts of bone sprouted on her shoulders, elbows, backs as one of her claws were thicker and sharper while the other acquired a human form but retained her bearish features. The left side of the mask will crack until it breaks revealing an emptiness instead of a face, the left eye turning radioactive green. Raising his arm he places it in his head as he was pulling something out to be a sword made of bone with a sharp edge

" _**Rwoahhh!"**_ Roared the Grimm staring at the rider - _**"Destroy my enemies until they shred them!"**_

"I want to be if you try Yogi" said Blade / Gear as his enemy charge

Kurayami and Knife Geariser hit their blades repeatedly, with enough force to create small sparks. Knife began to push forward, forcing Kurayami slowly to step backward while they had, to all intents and purposes, a sword fight. Quickly the rider kicks the knives giving distance ...

" _**What are you, are you tired?"**_ Said Knife in derision

"No, I'm just getting warm" Kurayami replied pulling out the Death Stalker key, inserts it and turns it on his weapon

 _ **Death Stalker!**_

"Grimm ... .change!" Said Kurayami hitting the key as it is again covered by a dark fog

 _ **Scorpio from hell! The master of poisons!**_

A cut move divides the fog as it was now in its Death Stalker form ...

Knife was slightly surprised but he did not care as he attacked again, but Kurayami managed to catch his opponent a little guard, swinging the katana at such an angle that he was able to cut clearly on his cheek, leaving a rather large cut . Then he immediately continued stabbing the blade in his arm. Knife screamed in pain as the rider kicked him in the stomach, forcing him back.

The geariser charged quickly as he moved into the rider's blind spot and was about to stab him but a blast of fire hit him causing the geariser to hit the wall. Kurayami looked at the direction of the shot and turned out to be Amber ...

"I already take all the hostages, by the way ... of nothing" said the maiden

"I could have taken it," Kurayami said before sighing - "But thank you so much"

" _**Nghhh ..."**_ Knife growled as the attack hit him - " _**Okay, I will not be the kind killer lord any more, I'll cut them to make them confetti!"**_ Shouting to make his knives collide with each other with a crazy look

Amber approached the rider - "Do you mind if I lent you a hand?" ask

"I do not see problems but stay close to me," said Kurayami

"Do not treat me like a child. Take care of myself!" Said Amber frowning

"D _ **ie!"**_ Shout Knife charging towards them ...

"Ready Amber" Kurayami said returning to his base form and changing his weapon in the form of assault rifle

"Ready!" Said Amber concentrating some of the maiden's power

Before the kaijin could react he received a barrage of energy shots and a strong gust of wind that cut his skin ...

" _**Graaaahhhh!"**_ Knife shouted back as he felt weaker and weaker to keep fighting.

Back with Gear ... Ursa general and Blade / Gear crashed their swords,, a loud resonant CLANG was heard from the steel blow. The Ursa stopped first, sank his sword and then loaded his shoulder against Blade / Gear, following with an upward bar that sent the rider into the air.

Jumping to meet his opponent, the grimm kaijin cut three times and then swung forward with a bar leaning down which pushed Blade / Gear back to the ground, facing forward.

The Ursa geariser jumped back and held the edge of his sword to the ground once more. As his opponent recovered, he threw him up towards the rider.

Blade / Gear quickly pulls out the Mach gear and activates it as it disappears in a blur, letting the kaijin's attack hit the ground.

" _**What ?!"**_ Said the bear

He was rewarded with a kick in the back of the head. He staggers forward as Blade / Gear makes a deep cut of the armor causing the blood of the Grimm to spatter, the rider repeated his attack until throwing the kaijin back crashing against the other geariser

Blade / Gear returned to its normal form as it approached its ally rider and his friend

"Grimm, we have to finish this before they recover" said Gear pulling out his final gear and inserts it into his belt activating it

 **[FINISHER GEAR, ON]**

"Okay," Kurayami said, pulling out a key and inserting it into the slot at his waist - "Death Kick!"

 **[Set Your Finisher Gear] / Death Kick!**

The geariser got up with difficulty before realizing that both riders jumped as Kurayami makes a turn before stretching his leg as Gear lifts as his leg was covered with energy gears

"GEAR DESTINY KICK! / Haaaaa!" Shouted both riders as they hit the kaijins creating a huge explosion ...

The Ursa Geariser disintegrated in smoke as Kinfe returned to his human form, he was unconscious as the gear came out of his knife and was destroyed

The two riders rose victorious as they won. Amber looked with a slight smile before his parchment began to ring, to verify the code belonged to Ozpin ...

"Great, hey, they could come with me to explain some things to me ..." Amber said to realize that both riders had left and the criminal was still unconscious on the ground - "Damn it," I growl tiredly before answering his parchment - "Hello, Hey Ozpin ... if I'm ok, etto..I know it sounds weird but ... I could call Qrow to pick me up at the ports ... and if I also have the police since I have "The Killer" unconscious next to me ... Yes, I will explain What happened ... See you "

She cut the call as sigh rubbing my temples, really just wanted the day to end and rest, but she still wanted to know who Kurayami was, and that character known as Gear, where will they be now?

In the city, Kurayami and Chrono was on the roofs of buildings as for the rider of another dimension had to leave ...

"My work is over," said Chrono watching the sunset - "Now I must travel to another world to stop any geariser on the road and Leviathan once and for all"

"It was fun to have fought shoulder to shoulder," Kurayami said with a smile.

"The same I say, Grimm" said Chrono raising his hand

Kurayami nodded as he did the same and both rider shook hands. Suddenly a light shines there as both riders parted and realized they had something in their hands. Upon seeing them turned out to be a Gear with the image Kamen rider Grimm in the hand of Chromo while in the hand of Kurayami was a key with the logo of Kamen rider Gear ...

"It looks like we've gained a new power," Chrono said.

"I see that," Kurayami said.

Chrono active another gear which took the form of a bronze motorcycle, inside both wheels looked something like a gear, not to forget that close to the handlebars there was a space to place a gear, plus three buttons Next to that space, one red, one green and the last blue, this was the Gear Machine, the young man immediately got on the motorcycle and pressed the blue button and opened in front of the Gear Machine a Dimensional portal appeared ...

"See you" said Chrono accelerating until he and his motorcycle passed the portal and disappeared ...

Kurayami looked at the place where the portal was and read to his new key before smiling, wondering if they will meet again in the future ... but that's something time will tell ...

Meanwhile in a kingdom far from dimensions with the sky covered in darkness a figure was sitting on his throne ...

 _ **"I should never have trusted that human but I drew attention to the effect of my gears on those creatures called Grimms ... They gave me an idea,"**_ said a radioactive green humanoid with several black gears embedded in his body, horns Curved, one demon wing like the other was mechanical, long claws and sharp teeth this was the powerful demon leader of the gearisers, Levathan- _ **"Only if you let me do it ..."**_

What the demon was looking at was a portal where a dark figure was looking at him, could not see clearly but his figure was definitely female

"You have the freedom to use my creations in return that you allow me to stay with those gears of yours and use them for my benefits ..." said the woman as a little light illuminated showing her white skin and red eyes

" _**Then we have an agreement, Miss Salem ..."**_ Leviathan said with a smile as a Renmant looming a new problem in their lives

 **End chapter**

 **Tell me in the comments who wants to come out in the next chapter and how**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	18. Chapter 17

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Note: This chapter is a cross with another story from a friend ChronoJet Doragon called Kamen rider Gear, enjoy it**

 **Ps: Kamen rider Gear is the creation of ChronoJet Doragon, has it in his account, he allowed me to use it, I do not own Gear but ChronoJet**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _It is a very difficult task to win the affection of a cat; Will be your friend if you feel that you are worthy of your friendship_

 **Chapter 17: The cat of the shadows ...**

'Damn, I really need a drink of cold beer after a long day's work' thought Kurayami as he was back in the woods outside Vale.

It had as work to capture a criminal but unfortunately passed away being eaten by the grimms while trying to escape being captured by Kurayami. The persecution took almost a day, the human Grimm admitted that this criminal was really slippery if he managed to overlook his superior senses ... In addition he had some other inconveniences with the white tusk that were assaulting another store and almost kill the owner, Is the twentieth time that another attack of them has occurred in this year

A year has passed and things in Vale have had some problems, first with the attacks of the white tusk during the protests of the fauns by their equality and the attacks to the shops that do not allow or do not accept the fauns.

Although he accepted karma in those people who treated badly the fauns, he did not like the way the white tusk is now acting towards people, among them innocents who are in favor of the fauns as among their own kind ...

"G-Guh ..." a voice murmured softly to his left in pain.

Hearing this, Kurayami narrowed his closed eyes- "I must be really tired if I am listening to voices" he said following his way

"M-my leg ..." the voice muttered once more, making the human Grimm realize that it was not his imagination who played a joke

"Okay, someone really needs my help and it will surely be a girl ... Seriously no matter how long this is, this is being done routine for me" murmured Kurayami as he began to look for the origin of the voice

The closer he could see the mass destruction around him, the human Grimm wrapped his hands around his mouth.

"SOMEONE THERE!" Kurayami shouted, as he looked around, only to find the sound of a whisper once more.

"F-For ... here ..." The voice muttered once more.

Kurayami followed the voice to what appeared to be a fallen tree, the human Grimm quickly moved his hands under the massive object before lifting it a few inches off the ground, showing what appeared to be a crushed leg underneath.

With a little effort he threw the tree, allowing him to see a woman lying on her side with her crushed ankle.

The woman had long black hair cascading down the olive skin like under her shoulders and behind her back, only obscured by her long white shirt that hugged her body to that of long black pants tucked into a set of boots. However, there were two things that Kurayami had noticed as he looked down at the woman below.

First she was a faun because on her head she had a set of purple and black cat ears

And secondly he wore a white mask on her face, obscuring the top of her face. Kurayami knew that mask, it belonged to the white fang ...

With a simple shake of his head, he leaned down next to the woman before approaching her face, only to see how she shot his hand and grabbed her wrist with a slightly weak grip

. "What ... are you going to do ... me ..." asked the young woman

Kurayami with a smile as he gently moved his hand from her grasp before lowering his hand over the mask before pulling her, showing distressed amber eyes and fear mounted underneath.

"Do not worry, I'm not going to hurt you," Kurayami said with a sincere smile, "Is there another part of your body that hurts you other than your ankle? I just want to make sure it's the only area damaged before I try to cure it" "

The woman with amber eyes and black hair stared at him for a moment before shaking her head slowly.

"It hurts my chest a little ... But I think it was just a simple blow ... Other than that I think ... I'm fine ..." murmured the girl

Kurayami nodded as he pulled out his gun that was turned into a glove, he was going to do the same when tried Amber's wound

take the golden key and insert it into the gauntlet as approach the young girl

"W-What ... are you h-doing?" The girl asked

"It's not obvious, I'll heal your wound," Kurayami said, tapping the key.

 ** _Healing hope_**

Small particles of light flew from the glove to the girl's body mainly in the foot. The girl felt a slight pain before little by little it did not begin to hurt ...

After a few seconds Kurayami took off the glove and looked at the black-haired girl with a smile - "Ready, the wound was treated"

"What?" Said the girl with confused look

"I already tried your wound, you can check it yourself" said Kurayami

The girl was hesitant before his words before he listened and began to rise, her eyes widened when he realized that her foot did not hurt and could stand without disturbing ...

"H-How did you do this?" The girl asked the hooded man

"It's magic" Kurayami replied with a smile as it was true

"Why ... Why are you helping me? Are you faunus like me?" Asked the girl, her voice soft as she stared at the hooded person thinking she was hiding her animal traits

"I'm not a faun but I'm not against your species. I think the fauns are amazing beings and should have the same respect as any living thing," Kurayami said before looking up at the sky as dark clouds had covered the sky And falling drops of water

However, she noticed that the girl seemed to narrow her eyes as a single droplet hit her nose and traveled down her cheek.

"It would be better to find a place to spend the rain as we are very far from the city" said Kurayami

The girl nodded and the two began to walk until they found a small cave that had enough space for both

"We'll be fine for a while until the rain stops," Kurayami said. "By the way, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kurayami, which one is yours?" ask

"Blake Belladona ..." replied the girl.

The hours passed as the rain did not stop, Kurayami looked with fascination as always to the rain, really this world was very beautiful. His thoughts were cut off as he realized that Blake was looking at him with an expression of curiosity and doubt.

"Something happens?" The human Grimm asked

"No, nothing ... you just look like the rumors say" said Blake

"Rumors? Let me guess, the rumors are about someone who has arrested criminals and people who attack the faunus," said Kurayami

"Yes, they also describe the person as a mysterious person wearing a black hood that covers his face and you can see his red eyes. You look a lot like they describe him," Blake said.

"Yes, I only do what is right ... I only protect the innocent humans or faunus to make a more peaceful place" Kurayami replied

"Then, why do you lock the members of the white canine?" Blake asked

"Sorry?" Said Kurayami confused

"Some of the people you've been locking up, they were just trying to promote the equality of their species and you lock them up as if we were criminals," Blake said in a tone of annoyance - "Tell me the reason why you do them ?!"

"Because they are fools." Said Kurayami - "They are acting like complete idiots because they are now responding violently to people even on the verge of hurting them, which they do only makes them worse before the human eye."

"How dare you?!" Blake shouted as his rage became shorter and shorter - "Maybe some of us may be wrong but if we were treated equally, we would not have to act that way." What gives us the right to judge us ?! "

"What right do you have to hurt people?" Kurayami asked before Blake got up and slapped him,

"What a right! Faunus are not treated as well as humans! We are treated as less human and hated by something we can not control!" Shouted Blake, and she was about to leave no matter that it was raining heavily

"So you take your anger on innocents" Kurayami asked, and she recoiled in shock.

His words seemed to ring inside her, making her begin to doubt a little about the actions of the white fang. Realizing that they would not seek peace between races, or equality, if they respond in the same way or even worse as humans had treated they ... her mind returned to reality and looked at the hooded young man ...

"As if you knew something of this, you are human, so how can you understand what happens the Faunus?" Blake asked bitterly.

"And who said he was a human being in the first place?" Kurayami asked causing Blake to look with confusion.

"What do you mean you're not human?" Blake asked, if he is not human and he was not a faun then that was him

"Look Blake, when people get hurt, they learn to hate ... when people hurt others, they become hated and tormented by guilt." Kurayami said to Blake, and she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

She did not know where she was going with this, but her words were wise ...

"Of course, only one Faunus can understand the pain of another Faunus. What does a person like you know about wounds?" Blake said as the human Grimm sighed at her, showing how disappointed he was.

"I have known, learned and lived all that this world has passed ..." said Kurayami - "" Hate, loneliness, loss to begin with. Because I am not a Faun or a human, I have been hated and discriminated against for being different ... It was not my fault for being born that way and it is something that I can not control. I had no one apart from my sister and we were hated by most people. I know the pain, and I kept losing the few people who loved me until I was completely alone. I know his pain, and I hated people .. I could have destroyed everything at once, but there are people in this world who are struggling to make a change in this world and show me that not everything is doomed, there was still hope to make this world A better place and I will fight for it to see it before my eyes "said Kurayami

Though he did not say why people hated him, Blake was perfectly capable of seeing the sadness and happy tone of his voice as he remembered fondly his aching past.

"Why did people hate you?" Blake asked

"You see ... People saw me as my sister as demons who had to be exterminated as soon as possible. We were the only ones in the whole world and we were hated like that ..." Kurayami replied

That surprised Blake, being the only one different and being hated by everyone ... this was worse than how the fauns were treated ...

"Why are you telling me all this?" Blake asked for a more complete answer.

"Because you are a good-hearted person who has been hurt and wants to make another see her pain," Kurayami said honestly from the heart.

"You mentioned you had a sister, what happened to her?" Blake asked

Kurayami looked sadly- "My sister's heart was tinged in the dark and I used her anger to hurt people who bothered us and also to innocents who had nothing to do with the affair ... only made people afraid of us And break the peace that was in this world, "Kurayami said before having a small sad smile -" You know, you remind me a little of her, maybe that's why I told you all this because I did not want to see another innocent soul being consumed In its darkness ... I understand that you do it for your species but the path you are taking only causes more harm than good "

Blake looked down as he was now debating between the hooded young man's words and his beliefs of his organization had passed on to him when he was younger ...

"It's getting dark and it does not stop raining, it's best to sleep here to see if in the morning the rain has stopped," said Kurayami taking off his hood and throwing it at Blake

Blake could see the young man's face as he was surprised by his white skin and completely red eyes ...

"Use that as a blanket so you do not get cold," Kurayami said.

"But what will happen to you?" Blake asked

"Do not worry, I'm used to sleeping in the cold" said Kurayami lying down - "I'm going to sleep now, see you tomorrow Blake" he smiled before closing his eyes

Blake used the hood as a blanket, I look one last time at Kurayami and his words before closing my eyes to sleep

The next morning the sun came out as the rain had stopped, Kurayami opened his eyes and realized that Blake had left. She must have woken up early and decided to leave ...

Kurayami sighed as he put his hood back on as he left to go back to the city.

He hoped that your words have helped this girl and if they will be seen again in the near future

 **End chapter**

 **Tell me in the comments who wants to come out in the next chapter and how**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	19. Chapter 18

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _There are two infinite things: the Universe and human stupidity. And the universe I'm not sure._

 **Chapter 18: 2 idiot soldiers**

"Hey Junior, another round of his best liquor" said Kurayami enjoying a while in the bar after another normal day at work

"Right away," Junior said with a smile as he served another round of Honō no yūgure(Dusk flaming),, the strongest alcoholic beverage the world could ever have created, and it was thought that the recipe had been lost centuries ago ...

However Kurayami had given him the recipe, even the owner of the bar wondered how the recipe knew, since the response of the human Grimm was "I tell an old friend"

The point the sales of his business went by the clouds with the amount of people who asked for that drink although very few could withstand its strong flavor that with only a gulp leaves a person or fauno out of combat by the drunkenness, Junior was also victim Of that level of alcohol when I try to try it ...

So far the only person who could bear it was the same Kurayami and had just taken eight without showing signs of intoxication.

Junior would have asked what his secret was but decided not to do it because of the profits he received every minute, at this stage just sell three more of those drinks and finally you can buy that fabulous and luxurious flat screen TV that he dreamed so much ...

But for some reason she had the feeling that in two years something terrible was going to happen in her bar and it had to do with a blonde girl with big breasts ... he does not know where that idea came from ...

"And tell me Junior, how are the twins?" I asked Kurayami

"Melanie and Miltia are fine ... they both asked me when you were coming to visit them" said Junior

Last year Junior had found two 16-year-old girls in an alley when she returned from buying some supplies for the bar, they looked in poor condition. Junior decided to take them to his house that was nearby to treat his wounds. The girls introduced themselves as Melanie and Miltiades "Miltia" Malachite who thanked Junior for helping them. The owner of the bar, knowing that these two girls did not have a home to live in, I invited them to keep the two girls happy as a family had formed ...

When Kurayami visited his bar after work, he met the twins who saw him as his older brother. The human Grimm helped them to perfect their fighting skills since both girls were very good fighters to the point that Junior hired them as their bodyguards even at their young age they had ...

Miltia is a teenager with short black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy red makeup. She wears a red strapless dress with lining fittings include large red and white feathers over her left ear, black skin hanging from her shoulders and held in the front by a dark gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist and Long red boots with very high heels

Melanie is equal to her sister since they are twins (duh) Her hair was long and black and pale green eyes, highlighted by an intense cyan makeup. She wears a white strapless dress with lining accessories include a large white flower hairpin over her left ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pillow with blue and cyan feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small Silver on the glove of her left arm, center of the top of her bodice, a silver belt chained, cyan wings on the lower back and long white boots with blades on the heels.

Now back to the present we care ...

The doors opened up calling everyone's attention in the bar including Kurayami, walking towards the bar were two Atlas soldiers, one was thin while the other was slightly taller and with more musculature. Both wore armor that covered their upper bodies. It is a white-gray color but it seemed a personalization in them as the larger one had details in black while the slender was a brighter white, with several different highlights along the hull and arms. Their helmets cover their faces entirely, limiting their mouths. Their pants are black, with some gray areas on them, and they have a belt with some bags, a pistol attached to their hips and a collapsed sword tied to their lower back.

Junior looked at the two soldiers of Atlas was very rare to see them in Vale and not working in his kingdom ...

"Excuse me, sir," the thin soldier said. "We hear that in this place they can have information about anyone from Vale or from other kingdoms"

"It can be like the time does not" said Junior

"We're not playing son of ****" shouted the soldier in black as a whistle came out of his mouth the moment he said the insult - "We want you to tell us where you find that bounty hunter known as" The Demon of Darkness "..."

"Alfredo shouting will not help us at all," said the soldier in white before looking at Junior. "We've heard that the reward hunt is living in these homes and we wanted to ask him if he knows where he lives.

"Why do you want to find him?" Junior asked as Kurayami was about to leave without them noticing.

"" We need your help from **** ! "Cried Alfredo

"What my partner meant was that we need him from his services for something important," said the soldier in white armor

Two Atlas soldiers asking for help from a hunting bounty? That's something that would never happen ...

'Must be something important' thought Kurayami as I look at the soldiers - "I am the demon of darkness"

"Wow, that was **** easy " said Alfredo surprised - "Listen well ***** o, we need your **** help!"

"Ugh Alfredo ..." Sighing the soldier in white armor before looking at Kurayami - "Sorry about that" he apologized and looked at Junior now - "Excuse me, is there somewhere to talk in private?"

Junior looked at Kurayami who nodded and the bar owner again saw the soldiers - "Follow me"

The human Grimm and the two soldiers walked towards the cellar where no one would bother so they could talk without interference however Junior some of his men get ready if something bad happened ...

"Very well, what is it?" Kurayami asked very attentively to the two men

"Before talking about the subject let me introduce the name is Samuel and my partner is Alfredo" said Samuel

"Suck me the ****, Samuel!" Shouted Alfredo

"I'm sorry for that again, my partner has a slight ... conduct problem," said Samuel

"I see it ..." said Kurayami

"Yep, that's also why ... my partner talks like that ..." Samuel said

"You mean the beeps that sound when it says an insult?" Kurayami said.

"Yes ... eh, let's see, how can I explain? ... Let's say my partner had a slight disagreement with Atlas's behavior committee," said Samuel

"That's not what happened ... I said they were a lot of miserable a ** f ****** and they could go suck my d ***" Alfredo said

"Yes, basically that ... And as a political measure decided to place a device of censorship," said Samuel

"A what?" Said Kurayami

"It's a ***** in my head that every time I whistle I get a **** beep! It's a ****! Not counting a big **** in my personal life!" Shout Alfredo

"I do not see what the personal problem is," said Whyatt

"You know how hard it is for people to understand my last name, when they ask me," said Alfredo

"What is your last name?" Kurayami asked curiously.

"F *** yomotha" said Alfredo

"You have to be kidding, your last name is Fuckyomotha" said Kurayami slightly surprised

"Yes, I think it's a name of his people or something," said Samuel

"Hey, do not talk about my race without permission to ********!" Alfredo said

"Well ... tell me, why do two Atlas soldiers need my service?" Said Kurayami

"Well, it all started when Alfredo and I were trying out a new type of bomb and accidentally exploded a tank that was worth millions of lien," said Samuel

"It was your fault from the beginning!" Alfredo said

"Hey, you were the one who confused the explosive with glue to cover the leak of the tank" answered Samuel

"But you had the detonator, *****!" Said Alfredo.

"The point that our superior was angry with us, but he gave us a chance ... that was the transport of a new type of experimental dust from Vale to Atlas, but ..." said Samuel

"Those m ********* kers animals of the white fang stole it by our noses ... when I see them I'll put their furry **** back and I'll ..." said Alfredo

Kurayami frowned to see that that soldier in black was a racist, did not like his type but kept his opinion in silence

"Stay there, Alfredo," Samuel said. "And we need your help to find the thieves, lord of the shadow ... and we really need your help, because our superior is an ogre"

"So help us, please," Alfredo said. "Oh my God, this is the most humiliating thing that is happening to me now"

"Oh please, it can not be worse than the time you got caught watching porn in the middle of your watch duty," said Samuel

"Hey, in my defense did not know it was a porn," said Alfredo

"And what the hell did you think it was?" Samuel said

"Until they started a f ***** ... A horrible movie," said Alfredo

"* Sigh *, apologies for all this, sir" Samuel apologized - "We could help, in this ... please"

"I will help them," said Kurayami- "But they will have to cooperate if they want me to help them solve their problem"

"I really do thank you for your help, Lord Devil of the Shadows," Samuel said.

"Call me Kurayami," Kurayami said.

With the clear mission, the human Grimm was now helping the two soldiers of Atlas, but he was beginning to regret accepting the request ... I did not want to insult them, but ... the two soldiers were complete idiots ... even Wondering how it was possible that the two of them became soldiers? ..

While the young man was in the vehicle of the two soldiers who was an all-terrain (with a turret) he has an intelligent computer that still talks about the domination of the world and the empire of the turret ... his first impression was interesting

"Very well, gentlemen, do you remember anything that happened before the robbery?" asked Kurayami

"Well, I was watching the dust load while Alfredo went to the bathroom in some trees," explained Samuel

"And this son of ****, I kept on calling me constantly because he heard strange noises," said Alfredo - "" So I went to check what happened and before we could do anything, those F **** s Animals hit us and took the load of experimental dust "

"The good thing is that we hear the name of one of its members ... Jhonson," said Samuel. "And this idiot goes on to say that he had heard his voice somewhere"

"It's the truth, I know heard it somewhere!" Alfredo said

"Well, we have no clues and I'm not sure if there are any witnesses in this area ... we have to search from scratch," said Kurayami

"In fact, I've planned how to find these miserable sucks d ***," said Alfredo - "We just need-"

A civil fauno walked in silence

"Oh, as I predicted in my plan!" Alfredo said running to the civilian

"What?!" Said Kurayami

Before it happened Alfredo hits the civilian, when it falls to the ground it points with his shotgun

"What is this madman doing?" Kurayami said with his eyes open.

"* Sigh * Not again," said Samuel

"Tell me where those f****g White Fangs are," Alfredo shouted, pointing his gun.

"I do not feel my legs," said the civil fauno

"And you will not feel many other things if you do not answer me!" Shout alfredo

"What are you doing?!" Shout Kurayami as he no longer liked the personality of the soldier in black

"As always," Samuel said.

"Just doing my job, this guy knows something and if necessary I'll use it like a cricket ball until he sings!" Alfredo said

"I do not even know what you're talking about," said the civil faun with fear

"Play the hard, idiot. Samuel, lower your pants and bring me the wires of the car battery!" Alfredo said

"Wait, wait, there's a group of white fangs, it's about 347 kilometers from here ... in a palace in the jungle ... guarded by the grimms!" The civilian said

"I knew it, I knew that the children of b **** love the grimms so much," said Alfredo. "Okay, Samuel, Kurayami ... we have what we're looking for ... walking"

-It is always so? I ask Kurayami

"* Sigh * You have no idea," said Samuel

"I'm already regretting working with them" Kurayami sigh as his day is not over but his wish it were ...

 **End chapter**

 **Tell me in the comments who wants to come out in the next chapter and how**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	20. Chapter 19

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Against stupidity the gods themselves contend in vain_

 **Chapter 19: Operation ... Idiots squared**

It has been two hours since Kurayami accepted the mission of the two soldiers and was repenting more and more, not only that one of them is a racist and assaulting a civil fauno, but also those two hours have traveled a land in the middle of nothing because the civilian gave false instructions where the base of the tusk was found only for Alfredo to leave him alone ...

And now they are still looking for the supposed base in the middle of nowhere and the human Grimm was getting bored

"I'm seeing with my eye something that starts with the letter R" said Samuel

"Rock" Kurayami replied with boredom

"Damn it! Well, I see now with my eye something-" Samuel said before being interrupted.

"Ground," said Kurayami

"Double damn, how did you know I was going to say?" Samuel asked

"Because there's everything in this place, rocks and the ground," Kurayami said, then looking at the two soldiers - "And you two do not believe that what we're actually doing is useless ?! We're following the random instructions from A civilian because Alfredo was threatening! Do you have any way to find that base ?! "

"Of course if to *******, we are close where those animals are" Alfredo said before being silent for a few seconds - "Do any of you remember what the coordinates were?"

"What?!" Said Kurayami

"Alfredo how could you forget the coordinates ?!" Samuel shouted.

"I have a photographic memory and I know where we have to go ..." Alfredo said before returning in silence again - "Let's see ... it was, emm ... 352 kilometers to the east and, it was not the south! ... then ... that guy said it was a store or a hospital? " murmured in a low voice but could still hear

"Please God, if you're up there, please send this soldier an embolism," I beg Kurayami

"Embolism, that's it! The embolism is usually produced by divers that rise to the surface very quickly! In seas that are bodies of water and the sea is a few kilometers to the east near the jungle which are surrounded by grimms! Be there the white fangs! " Said Alfredo

"I take back what I said no time, better throw a lightning" said Kurayami facepalm before the soldier in black

"To the jungle, Samuel!" Said Alfredo as his partner spearhead

"I'm really hating this day" sighed Kurayami as the vehicle returned on its way

2 hours of wandering aimlessly later ...

The vehicle stopped as Alfonso got up to see better ...

"How strange, I do not see any jungle there," Alfredo said and looked at his companion - "Samuel, are you sure this is the east?"

"I already told you No!" Shout Samuel

"That does not make sense, we follow the coordinates to the letter," said Alfredo

"God" sighed Kurayami and Samuel who returned to drive

"Well, if we come from the north to 264 kilometers we should find a bunker in the ..." said Alfredo before realizing something - "A Bunker ?! IT'S A TRAMP WATCH OUT!" Shout putting his hands on the steering wheel brutishly

"Alfredo what the hell are you doing ?!" Shouted Samuel as he lost control of the vehicle

"I really regret this day" Kurayami said as the three fell to a cliff while Samuel screamed like a girl

The fall lasted three seconds as the military vehicle was now shattered and in flames as they were now in a jungle

"Ugh! My back" Kurayami complained rising as he had saved the two soldiers in the last seconds, unfortunately the two fell on top of him

"Devilish ... This animal of **** gave us false coordinates to ambush us but I do not count on my reflexes, you can thank me later Samuel, Kurayami" said Alfredo

"I'm going to kill him, I swear I'm going to kill him," Kurayami growled, already tired of that soldier, himself promised not to kill a human being but that Atlas soldier was about to break that oath

"Well, little girls, the rest is over. We're in the jungle, that means we're close to our target, now marching," said Alfredo

"Alfredo, we just dropped 500 meters high into a jungle infested possibly with grimms, we do not know where the fuck we are and I swear to God that the concept of dying hanging you sounds with every second that passes!" Said Samuel also at his breaking point

"What you say, insect but we have to continue with our mission" said Alfredo

"Enough!" Samuel shouted aiming his weapon at his companion, surprising the human Grimm a little since he knew that that would happen - "Very well Alfredo, turn around!"

"It can not be ..." said Alfredo surprised

"Oh please, I knew this would happen!" Samuel said

"Samuel, keep quiet, do not you see?" Said alfredo

"What the fuck is what you're talking about?" Samuel said, looking at the address where his partner was watching, as Kurayami did.

"You have to be kidding me," said the human Grimm

"Noo, really ?!" Said Samuel surprised

A few meters from where he had fallen, was a base of operations with the symbol of the white fang as one could see some of its members move with their weapons ready with a huge cargo being guarded

"Have, what is the phrase that I'm looking for ... well ... On your **** face, insects!" Alfredo said as he was right.

"This is impossible ..." Samuel said.

"Very good gentlemen, it's time to kick some animal butts" Alfredo said taking out his shotgun

"One moment Alfredo, it will be better if we observe from afar to plan a plan of attack" said Kurayami

"I agree, we just survived a certain death and I do not want to repeat it if you attack recklessly," said Samuel

"Grrr ... Very well, we will do what you say" said Alfredo

The three silently approached the base as they saw the white fang trying to open the cargo where the experimental dust was

"Very well, comrades, we must hurry and open that cargo to extract the dust" said a member of white tusk in a more prominent armor than the rest of the white group with black wings, has red hair with two fox ears , Yellow eyes and a smile showing one of his canine

"Hey Samuel, look ... I think we found their leader," Kurayami said.

"It's Johnson, I can recognize that voice," Samuel said.

"S ** t, now I know I've seen it before!" Alfredo said

"Do you know Alfredo?" Samuel said.

 _Flash back ..._

 _At an operational base in Atlas, Alfredo was on his guard duty but was quickly bored and decided to watch a movie, searched all the channels and found one and started to look at it_

 _[Ding Dong_

 _The female owner of the home: Oh, it must be the package that orders]_

" _Jeez this movie suck" complained Alfredo_

 _[*The door opens*_

 _Johnson's voice: Hello baby, here's your "package" * sound of a closing opening *]_

" _What ****!" Said Alfredo surprised_

 _[female Homeowner: Oh my god, what are you doing?_

 _Johnson: Yes baby! All that package is yours_

 _female Homeowner: * groans * Ohhh Jesus Yes!]_

 _Walking another soldier appears for the change of guard duty_

" _Hey Alfredo, I'm done with your turn, it's my turn now Oh-" said the soldier surprised as he turned to the other side - "HEY EVERYONE, ALFREDO IS SEEING PORNO!"_

 _End of flash back ..._

"I still do not understand the point of your story, and how did the author decide to write that flash back?" Samuel said

"Samuel, do you remember that porn movie that caught me watching in the middle of my shift?" Said Alfredo - "Well ... Johnson was the star in that movie"

"Oh perfect, just what we needed," Samuel said.

"Oh, yes, this is huge," said Alfredo - "I have to ask for his autograph and get a picture with him."

"Let's Alfredo, it's not that big of a deal," said Samuel

"And then I'll become your best friend and introduce me to Natasha Gray and ..." said Alfredo

"Seriously Alfredo, silence" Kurayami said

"You three quiet, raise your hands in these moments!" Shouted a white-fangled soldier as he and his companions aimed at Kurayami and the soldiers of Atlas

"Crapbasket" cursed Kurayami

The three were carried to the base as all members of the white fang aimed their weapons ...

* Sigh * I'm really I regret in accept this case "murmured Kurayami

"Look what we have here ..." Johnson said - "" Well damn humans, what a joy they decided to come here to accept their punishment "

e"Johnson!" Yelled Alfredo

"I see one of you who knows me," Johnson said.

"Finally, I waited all day to talk to you," said Alferedo - "You're excellent at" Explosive Package 3 "!"

"Yes ... but it's time for ... Wait a minute WHAT? Did you see my movie ?!" Johnson said surprised

"Of course I did, it was amazing (actually, it was a ****) But what can you do, you can give me your autograph" Alfedo said

"And I did not think anyone would do it but it was not ... This is almost the best day," Johnson said before looking at Alfredo- "Thanks for this ... you deserve a special gift "

"What is it?" Asked Alfredo

"I'll give you a quick, painless death in your grave and I'll leave you my autograph ... thank you for supporting my film," Johnson said, pointing to his weapon.

Before he could shoot, Kurayami bangs a member of the white tusk before pulling out his guns and firing a quick shot at Johnson causing his weapon to fall to the ground followed by a second shot in his chest leaving him out of action

"Johnson!" Alfredo shouted and looked at the human Grimm- "What ?! When ?! Why did you shoot Johnson ?!"

"Alfredo, forget about him," Samuel said, striking his opponent in the head, knocking him out - "We have a mission you remember"

"Oh yeah right," said Alfredo, remembering the reason they came, he unzipped his gun and started firing at them

As the members of the white fang attacked, Kurayami and the two soldiers fought skillfully. The human Grimm admitted that to be idiots, those two soldiers do know how to fight. Samuel fired with speed on the targets as Alfredo with his strength made a suplex against one of them and then throws it crashing against the others, gria quickly and gives a hook in the chin

"Ha! Take that ******* animals!" Shouted Alfredo holding one of them by the neck

"I'll kill you when I get a chance to be racist!" White Fang member shouted.

"I'm not a racist. Seriously, you call me racist just because I like to call my own race "animal"?" Said Alfredo.

If there was a turntable I would have heard a scrach like everyone else looked at the soldier in black with a look of amazement except Samuel who already knew it

"Wait a second ... are you a faunus ?!" Said Kurayami breaking the silence

"Of course I am, you would believe it was in all this time" Alfredo said taking out his helmet with only one hand revealing that he had scaly skin on his cheeks and reptilian eyes - "You see, I am a **** faunus!" Shouting back to put the helmet and ends with an uppercut to the member of the white tusk in his hand

"Well ... I did not expect that," Kurayami said as the fight returned

Samuel accurately fires a few rounds right in the barrel of enemy weapons ...

"Good shots," Kurayami said.

"Thanks, it took me a few years to perfect it," Samuel said as he knocked down another member of the white tusk

The fight took thirty minutes until the only ones standing was Kurayami and the two soldiers of Atlas ...

"And with that, it's an Atlas victory," Alfredo said. "Now ... let's fly this place, so nobody will use it again," said Alferedo

"I agree ... this place should not fall into the wrong hands again," agreed Kurayami

"I know how to destroy it, allow me," said Samuel

"Go ahead," Kurayami said.

"Okay, insert just fix this," said Samuel inserting a disk into the computer at the base of the white fangs- "Now run for your lives!" Screams starting to flee

Kurayami and Alfredo followed him as the machines began firing sparks and shorts, the white-collar members who were still conscious managed to get up and flee when they saw that it was not a good idea to stay at the base as they took most of their members.

When everyone left, the headquarters created a big explosion destroying the whole place ... when the smoke cleared they could see the remnants of barracks ... Kurayami and Alfredo looked at Samuel slowly ...

"My God, what was it you put on the computer?" I asked Kurayami

"The Windows Vista installer," Samuel said.

"Rightly so," said Alfredo

"Well, at least we stopped at a white tusk base and saved the cargo of dust," said Whyatt

"M **** rf *** r, I knew something I forgot" said Alfred - "Oh, our superior will hang us from our foreskins for this ... And he does not know that I am a Jew"

"Yeah, about it... I do not think that happens," said Samuel

"Why you say?" asked Kurayami

"During the fight I remembered that there was something I forgot to mention ... for fear that the load would be stolen, change the content ... what was inside was only earth ... not the experimental dust," said Samuel

"So ... where's the dust?" Alfredo asked

"In Atlas ..." replied Samuel

"You're saying ... we went through all this for nothing!" Said Kuryami very angry

"If you put it that way ... Oh," said Samuel feeling afraid now

"If oh ... son of ****" said Alfredo, grinding his knuckles - "I'm going to break the mother"

Kurayami watched as Alfredo started to beat up Samuel and had only one more thing to say ...

"I'm going to need a drink of beer to forget about this" sighed the human Grimm as it was the craziest day that has lived in his long life

 **End chapter**

 **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if any has ideas that you would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message ... .All idea is valid but remember it is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	21. Chapter 20

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" _Fix your eyes forward on what you can do, not back on what you can not change._

 **Chapter 20: Tears of a Rabbit**

The sun was beginning to hide so that night fell on Vale, the wind was blowing like the clouds that had been turning gray in sign that it was going to rain tonight ...

Even when the rain is beautiful it is also very depressing, in fact there is an old saying in this city ... "Life is beautiful, but the dead is lurking around every corner"

He had listened a few years ago a rumor that in these days of the month when the clouds cover with totality the sky until it is completely the darkness, was the day where the greater number of suicides occurred

Kurayami wondered why humans are already strong as the weak take that dedication to take life with their own hands?

If there are obstacles in life ... Why not just go and confront them?

The human Grimm sighed thinking that the peaceful town of Vale had this dark moment. Even if you would believe it or not, the suicide numbers in this city are high especially in what happens in the best academy of combat for hunters and hunters known as Beacon

With the best of the best of the best at the Beacon, all students are pressured by the absurd responsibility and expectations of their environment, something even an adult can not normally stand.

All those expectations combined with the stress of the lessons, pile of jobs and assignments, dangerous missions, fighting for your life and sometimes losing your friends.

Even for them who was the best on their own lawn, the amount of pressure is ridiculous.

Under all of that, students will fail their classes, be delayed a year or drop out altogether.

But for students at Beacon, failure is not an option.

It will be a disgrace to themselves, their family and the place from which they came. Those who are mentally weak and unstable, or those who can not take the risk of abandoning, probably resort to suicide that is in the case of humans for fauns who decide to study goes for the same but is added with constant abuse and Intimidation of some of his classmates ...

Kurayami sighed once more as he hated to remember this in moments like this but had to accept it since it is something that happens in this world ...

Also in all darkness there will always be some light that enlightens people to try to improve this world and he is willing to help ...

His thoughts were cut off as I heard the sound of crying combined with the sound of glass breaking ... ran as fast as he could to get to the source until he stopped in an alley ...

He walked a few steps as could see a figure sitting on the floor. Her eyes managed to capture the image clearly ... was a faunus girl ...

Her skin was pale white, has long, brown hair and brown eyes. She also has a pair of long brown rabbit ears.

However what caught his attention was her face full of sadness with tears running down her eyes while holding between her shaking hands a huge piece of glass as slowly began to bleed between her fingers ...

Kurayami was about to interfere but for his luck he was flooring a piece of glass, catching the attention of the girl ...

The young Faun girl looks up as with her developed vision she could see a hooded person with red eyes

"Get away from me! Do not hurt me!" Screamed the girl starting to hyperventilate

"Miss please calm down ... I did not come to hurt you ..." said Kurayami trying to calm the girl

"Y-You lie!" Said the girl as she quickly points the piece of glass near her throat- "I will not leave ... I will not let anyone hurt me again!"

'Do not tell me this girl plans ...' Kurayami thought as now the situation was getting worse - "Please, release that before you make a fool of yourself ..."

"No ... I can not take it anymore ..." the Faunus girl murmured as her hands trembled as the edge of the glass was slightly cutting her throat - "I can not take it anymore! I have no desire to live!"

"Stop!" Shout Kurayami

"I will not suffer any more!" Shouted the girl as the glass cut her throat as blood came out of the wound and all she saw was the hooded running towards her as everything was consumed in the dark ...

...

...

...

A pair of brown eyes slowly opened before suddenly opening them ...

The faunus girl looked as she was now in a room

She wonder where he was?

The last thing she remembered was that with much effort she had managed to enter the prestigious Beacon Academy to be a professional huntress like her mother and be respected by people ... oh how wrong she was ...

Once she entered was intimidated, looked down all over the world for her faunus heritage and for being the worst huntress in training, a shame about the establishment and her team ...

She managed to have friends, some she thinks she does not deserve to have ...

Constantly pulling on them with their weaknesses and no talent at all ...

They are good, wonderful and amazing people, and she?

A shy girl and always afraid of everything. Being a huntress is not meant for her ...

After enduring several taunts and intimidation, she had enough and ran without telling her friends not a word as take the first Bullhead to go to Vale and be alone ...

However the look of people with some of them looking at it as if it were some kind of phenomenon or monster ...

She could not tolerate this and hid in an alley to relieve her feathers ...

She looked at herself in the reflection of a broken mirror to see herself above all her rabbit ears, her trait that identified her as a faunus ...

It was not her fault that she was born that way, she hated herself and broke the mirror while she cried to seas with a piece of glass held by her hands hurting a little ...

Soon hear a noise and look at being a hooded person with red eyes ...

She was afraid and took the piece of glass ...

And later…

Her eyes widened at the realization as she inspected her neck as the wound she had made herself was not, she noticed a mirror near where she was and looked quickly surprised that the wound had disappeared without a trace ...

"I see you woke up"

An unknown voice made his ears rise and he turned his head, showing himself to be the hooded person he had seen ... did he save her life?

"Here, I brought you some water in case you woke up," Kurayami said, handing her a glass of water

"Huh ... thanks" said the girl timidly taking the glass and drinking the content

"My name is Kurayami, can I ask for your name?" Introduced Kurayami to the girl

"I-I'm Velvet ... Velvet Scarlatina" answered the faunus girl shyly in her voice before she received a light blow on her nose - "Ouch"

"What were you thinking? What you did was stupid and dangerous," Kurayami said seriously.

Velvet noticed that her voice, besides sounding stern, also felt concern for her - "I ... I'm sorry ..."

"It's better that way," Kurayami said with a sigh - "Do you know how worried I was?"

"Worried?" Said Velvet confused, it is surprising that a person who hardly knew him was worried about her

"Yes ... please do not do it again ..." Kurayami said with a slight sad tone in his voice ...

'He really cares about me?' Velvet thought as something one of her friends would say, a person she had just met, a small smile formed in her face but it was a bitter as the memories still persecuted her - "I ... I can not promise ..."

Without thinking twice, Kurayami pinched Velvet's cheek, and in a series voice told him, "To give up the pain without resisting, to commit suicide, to withdraw from it, is to leave the battlefield without having fought"

The words touched the faun girl as a total silence flooded the room as she thought of her words

Kurayami looked at the girl and sighed taking off her hood revealing a young man of the same age as her, what stood out most was his deep white face and black veins surprising Velvet- "Why did you do it in the first place?" He asked how his face showed real concern for her

"I ..." Velvet said as she did not want to say, he was afraid ... However he really wanted to help her, for some reason he could trust him - "I could not take it anymore ... my whole life I was seen as a phenomenon due to my faun heritage, I thought that when I entered Beacon people would see me in a different way and treat me like an equal but I was wrong ... All I received was intimidation and hatred ... besides I am weak ... I am a failure ... a shame of a hunter ... "

"" Do not listen to those people, they are idiots who do not know who you are, besides ... You're not weak it just takes a little more time to strengthen you, you just have to train stronger than before ... "Kurayami said

"I do it! Work hard though ... I can not even beat a Beowolf by myself! I'm just useless!" Said Velvet, pressing the sheets tightly

"What about your family or your friends?" I asked Kurayami

Velvet was silent, is it true whather parents and friends would think to know that she try to take their own life? No doubt they would be worried, sad or even feeling guilty thinking that it is their fault the reason for their suicide ...

"Velvet ..." said Kurayami - "Everyone has their circumstances or obstacles but they go ahead with it. You can not let yourself fall into despair, just keep your head up and walk forward in what you can do, not back in What you can not change "

"But ..." said Velvet

"No buts," interrupted Kurayami sharply - "Even if we only met recently, I can understand your pain as I can also see your inner strength, and I can not allow one of my friends to hurt himself"

"Friend? But we barely know each other," Velvet said in surprise.

"And that, that does not stop us from being friends" said Kurayami as he emitted a warm smile - "Velvet ... If you do not like what happens to you, change it, you are not a tree. Remember that any moment is good to start and that none is so terrible to give up ... I know that you can overcome it, completely trust in you ... "

Velvet watched him silently as his eyes began to fill in tears and he quickly embraced the human Grimm as the tears escaped his lips. Kurayami was surprised by the action of the girl and the only thing I used was to comfort her crying ...

A few minutes passed as Velvet felt a little better, now she and Kurayami walked for a while in the park so the girl could calm down ...

"Vel! / Velvet!"

Velvet's ears rose when he recognized those voices were his teammates and friends

Kurayami fixed his gaze and was able to see a light-skinned, short-haired girl with wavy locks on one side of her face, tinged with a gradient that begins in dark brown and transitions to caramel. He wore a darker brown beret and a pair of black wire aviator sunglasses

The next was a dark-skinned boy with dark, messy copper hair that has a long strip and a cow collar. His eyes were completely white

The last one was also a boy and quite tall for someone of his age and athletic appearance, with short short hair and tanned skin, in almost pale green and brown attire.

"Coco, Fox, Yatsuhashi ..." Velvet said as they got to where they were

"Vel," said the girl Kurayami supposedly called Coco by some hunch - "We finally found you, you know how worried we all were when you ran out like that all of a sudden ?!"

"I ... I'm sorry" said Velvet making a small bow - "I'm really sorry if I have worried you and I did not tell you why I left that way ..."

Coco simply snorted and gave a light blow to her friend's nose.

"Ouh," Vevet said, stroking her nose.

"You deserve it for not telling us about your situation," Coco said seriously. "Vel, we're your friends and you can trust us to tell us what happens to you so we can do something"

"We're with you the more you need us," said the dark-skinned boy, Fox

"You do not have to carry your problems on your own, we're here to help you," Yatsuhashi said with a smile.

"So the next time you have a problem, just tell us and we'll help you solve it, dear Vel," said Coco with a smile ...

"Guys ... thank you," Velvet said with a slight smile and her eyes escaping a few tears

Coco smiled broadly as Fox and Yatsu smiled as well - "Okay team, let's get back to Beacon!" She said as the three walked back to the academy

Velvet was about to follow them but I look at Kurayami who under his hood could see a smile - "I ..."

"You do not have to say it, I know. Also if you have problems you can count on my help" said Kurayami

Velvet smiled and to the surprise of the human Grimm received a kiss on the cheek from the girl who blushed and went with her friends ...

Kurayami could see the Faunus girl walking along with her friends while he placed his hand on the cheek that the girl kissed and could not help but laugh.

"Really this is becoming a routine" he said as left knowing that his new friend will be well from now on ...

" **Chapter End**

 **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if any has ideas that you would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message ... .All idea is valid but remember it is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	22. Chapter 21

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _On the frozen pavement the snowflakes fell like a rain of endless feathers._

 **Chapter 21: Snowflakes**

Tic..Toc ... Tic ... Toc

* Drip * ... * drip * ... * drip * ...

'Of all people ... Why did it have to be a Schnee?' Kurayami thought as the silence flooded in his apartment, he thought to have a day of rest after hunting criminals and one or another attempt to attack the white tusk ...

But it seems that God had something else in mind when he was about to enjoy his breakfast a little the door of his apartment and I went to open it only to receive an unpleasant visit from a member of the Schnee family ...

It was not that he had a hatred against them he only has bad experiences with his ancestors ...

Each Schnee generation distinguished themselves in several things, first their white hair; According to their names relation to the target or the ice; Third his cold attitude toward other people; Fourth always belong to the upper and fifth class and most important their hateful pride believing themselves to be better than others and treat other classes or race worse than garbage and even have a long history of mistreatment and slavery with their employees throughout Every generation

That last caused many conflicts and wars besides the death of innocents ...

There were exceptions to realizing for years ...

Every five generations of the Schnee family, one of them was a kind person who really cared about his employees and even helped them when they were in financial crises while the other four generations ... well, you know ... a complete racist idiots ...

And unfortunately for the human Grimm the current generation of that family was the second ... racist idiots.

In front of Kurayami was Jacques Schnee together with his personal bodyguards. The Schnee was an elderly man with gray-white hair and a pale complexion. He has a big gray mustache, and his eyes are a cold blue color. He was wearing a pure white knit jacket with a red handkerchief in his breast pocket, beneath which he wore a blue shirt and vest and a gray-white tie, printed with the same familiar emblem (a snowflake) in his shoes And above his study. It has a silver ring in the right hand

Kurayami could know the personality of that man with only his eyes reflecting his soul. It was cold and controlling, one does not care about people, only the profit he can get out of their pockets.

The human Grimm had listened for years to his way of dealing with people and about his questionable business partners and faun workmanship in his company besides war against the white fang ...

He does not want to make an application or work for the Schnee but Kurayami kept his personal opinion to know what the application is about ...

"Sr demon of darkness, I have heard of your exploits above all enclosing one of those animals of the white tusk behind bars to try to damage the dust shops that my company supplies," said Jacques

"In fact, I was protecting the civilians who were in the middle of what happened" corrected Kurayami

"Of course, that's also a noble thing on their part to be a rewarding hunt. Not many of them worry about people's safety but their own ambitions," Jacques said with a smile as he took a sip of tea - "It's That's why I have an mission for you ... "

"An mission?" Kurayami asked neutrally.

"You see, today will be the role of my beloved youngest daughter in the theater of Vale and I need your services to be your bodyguard," said Jacques

"Why do you ask someone like me for a job that one of your many guards could do?" I asked Kurayami

"Because you have skills that can even put the most experienced renegade hunter in trouble, that's why it is most logical to hire him since I can assure you that my daughter is safer in your hands ... besides you said that you protect people, or am I wrong?" Jacques said with a slight hesitant smile.

Kurayami frowned a little under his hood, even though he does not like the Schnee's duty was to protect the people, also does not know the daughter of that man so he can not judge her just by her last name, may she be from the Nice generation that wants to make a positive change to this world on the other hand this may come out just like her father ...

Two possibilities and the best way to know the result is to accept the mission of Jacques Schnee ...

"When and at what time?" Asked Kurayami, winning a Schnee smile

"Tonight at Vale Theater as I said earlier. Thank you for accepting my request, I will make sure to pay you for your services," Jacques said as he got up and walked to the door as one of his guards opened it for him but before Gave a turn - "One more thing ... I want it to be very discreet and I hope you enjoy the concert especially the function of my daughter" with that clear,

Kurayami sighed as he had much to prepare for tonight ...

...

The beautiful moon was above Remnant, the broken pieces were not even visible, but you could see that it was shattered in the side. But that did not stop him from shining in the black and peaceful night.

In the Vale theater known as the Crystal Castle, a circular construction with glass-enclosed walls and on the ceiling was a small hole, letting the sound out. Several people walked towards their seats, most were rich or important people but there were also middle-class people and one or another fauno in sight ...

The human Grimm was seeing on one of the inner pillars of the theater as the shadows hid their presence leaving only the gleam of their red eyes, watching any action or movement to each person of the theater in case some one acted suspiciously ...

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to, Weiss Schnee!" Said the male presenter as people applauded

Kurayani's attention was directed in the center of the stage to a sixteen-year-old girl in pale white skin, the color of white hair tied in an off-center ponytail that has a small tiara at the base and light blue eyes. She wore a pale blue dress, almost white, with a thigh and a matching jacket, and both ended up darkening in the sleeves or at the end of the skirt of the dress. He could also distinguish the black neckline and the inside of the jacket was red. She also wore a ribbon around her waist, which held a small bag, and had white heels at her feet.

'So she's Jacques's youngest daughter, eh?' Kurayami thought, listening to a piano playing a soft melody, reminding him of all the music he had heard over the centuries

He noticed the girl who was as straight as she could, and had her hands clasped in front of her as she stood in front of a crowded theater, closed her eyes and took reassuring breaths before she began to sing.

 _ **Mirror, tell me something,  
Tell me who's the loneliest of all?**_

'I have to admit ... she has a beautiful voice' thought the human grimm enjoying the music but still keeping alert of its surroundings

 _ **Mirror, tell me something,  
Tell me who's the loneliest of all?**_

Kurayami felt a presence as he realized that a sniper rifle rested against a window frame, but aimed directly at Weiss. Silently he hid in the shadows as he quickly approached sniper from where he was while the song continued.

 _ **Fear of what's inside of me;  
Tell me, can you hear me?**_

The sniper was a member of the white tusk, had the target in sight and was only seconds to press

"This is for all our companions enslaved in your filthy ambition, Schnee," murmured the Faunus, about to press the trigger

However before he could shoot he received a heavy blow to the face losing his focus and felt the rifle was removed from his hands. As he looked up, he noticed a mysterious figure covered by a black hood ...

He wondered where he left and how his developed senses did not notice, he realized that the hooded man held his weapon

"Good night, enjoying the song?" Kurayami asked with indifference, throwing the rifle at the ground - "You are of the white fang and because you are here.I understand that you have a war with the Schnee because of the bad relations with Faunus, making them work as Animals within your company and I sincerely agree That this company be punished for such acts "

The member of the white fang was surprised that someone agreed that the company Schnee would receive its punishment ...

"However ..." continued Kurayami - "That does not mean I approve of killing an innocent girl just by having the surname Schnee"

"Innocent? She is as guilty as her whole family for what she has done to our race!" He growled the member of the white fang by drawing a short sword behind him- "I'll kill you first for disrupting my work"

"As if I had not heard it before" Kurayami said as hidden in his hood was his gun that turned into a hooked pistol - "Let's get this over with once" speak again while listening to the piano slowly began to play New, and shortly after the girl in white began again, only this time had another voice that accompanied her.

 _ **Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?  
Save me from the things I see!**_

The white fang member charged swinging his sword, Kurayami seinmuto and jumped in the air, landing behind his opponent a few steps away from him

"Game over" Kurayami said firing the hook that caught the chest of the white tusk and shot forward to then throw a hook sending him to fly but before he landed the ground Kurayami transformed his weapon into a gun and shot a network of energy tying Your opponent a few seconds to fall to the ground

 _ **I can keep it from the world,  
why will not you let me hide from me?**_

"Answer me ... is there anyone else apart from you in this?" Kurayami asked, approaching his opponent.

He received a small grunt of fallen faun before getting up and tried to cut the ribbon, only to find that it did not cut it.

"Wrong answer!" Said Kurayami landing a hard blow on his chin

 _ **Mirror, mirror, tell me something,  
Who's the loneliest of all?**_

"I'm asking you one more time," Kurayami said, raising his white-tusk member by the neck and speaking in a creepy voice. "Is there anyone else besides you who wants to kill the girl?"

The human Grimm moved his arm so that the faun was hung in the air outside the edge of the building floor and only his arm is what keeps him from a deep fall to the pavement

"Say it before I release you" threatened Kurayami as his eyes shone frightening the member of the white tusk

The piano and the strings went out, along with the voices in the background. Letting Weiss finish the last part by his song as she lowered her arms and returned them to her previous place

 _ **I'm the loneliest of all**_

"Okay, I'll tell you what you want!" screamed the fwhite fang - "In case something happened to me and failed, three of my comrades were going to attack and kill the girl behind the stage since there is usually no one there, please do not let me die!"

"You're not going to die," Kurayami said, placing his opponent on the floor of the building, making him sigh with relief but it would not last long as he received a blow to his head, leaving him unconscious - "I'll just leave you unconscious, stay here while I take care of your friends"

... ..

After his performance, Weiss Schnee watched the audience applaud for her. They saw their performance as a spectacular show, but in the eyes of the girl, you could feel the loneliness when every word was sung.

She had been through a lot and just wanted to be alone for a moment

After taking her bow and curtains closed, she went to the back of the stage. When she arrived, saw the theater owners wanting to talk to her and congratulate her on her singing and that it was an honor to hear her sing.

She needed to keep her image as her father ordered so he smiled and bowed respectfully. When they left, she sighed and looked up to see the ceiling

"You did a great performance"

Weiss looked at the origin of the new voice and realized that it was a hooded man

"Who are you?" Weiss asked a little wary of the stranger.

"Just a simple person who came to congratulate you on your singing" said Kurayami - "My name is Kurayami, Miss Schnee" made a small bow

"My name is Weiss Schnee and thank you for your compliment," said Weiss, bowing respectfully once more.

Kurayami heard a few sounds and approached a few steps of the heiress who felt a little nervous by the intimidating appearance of him ...

"I just want to say sorry for what I will do" Kurayami apologized in the confusion of the girl and gently threw it inside a closet

"Hey! What are you doing ?!" Shout Weiss

"I'm sorry, but my duty is to protect you," Kurayami said before closing her gates.

Looking from the slit, Weiss saw three men dressed in black and masks who immediately recognized that they were of the white tusk and surrounded the hooded boy

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but I will not let it hurt the girl," Kurayami said, pulling out his weapon and turning it into a sword.

The members of the white tusk grunted and charged towards the Kurayami. He smiled under his hood and before using his sword he kicked forward forward, hitting one of them on the wall.

One of the white fangs charged Kurayami swinging his weapon, but the adolescent grimm deflected the blow with his sword, knocking his opponent to the ground. Placing the blade behind him without looking, he blocked another sword bar before kicking the fool who tried to attack another. Looking back at the member of the white tusk on the ground, he put one foot to prevent it from escaping and led the handle of his sword striking the other white tusk right at the neck and the subject of his clothes

Returning to his back, with his hand still clutching at his clothes, he used the body of the white tusk to hit another of them on the ground. The human Grimm repeated the process a second time

Kurayami transformed his weapon into a bo and hit the three members of the white fang by throwing them into the air by sticking their heads into a concrete wall.

The heiress saw the hoodie leaning his gun on his shoulder. She had a mixture of horror and emotion on her face. He had taken out the white fang without even taking a scratch to protect it ...

Kurayami breathed a sigh and opened the closet - "I really regret what I did, I was just trying to protect, I hope you understand ..."

"I ..." said Weiss on the verge of shouting at him, but seeing the reason he did it was to save her she could not be angry with him - "I thank you for saving me"

"No problem," Kurayami said.

Even without being able to see his face apart from his intimidating red eyes, Weiss could feel that he was smiling

"Well I'll take these three and the one who tried to shoot you on the roof to the authorities ... take care" Kurayami said goodbye effortlessly taking the three soldiers of the white tusk and way to the door

"Wait!" Said Weiss, stopping him - "What is your name?"

Kurayami turned around and replied - "As I said, my name is Kurayami" he returned to the door as he disappeared in a blink

Weiss looked at his unknown savior as he wondered.

Who was he? And if they will see again in the near future?

" **Chapter End**

 **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if any has ideas that you would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message ... .All idea is valid but remember it is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	23. Chapter 22

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Bullfighting is the only art that plays with death._

 **Chapter 22: The Bull's Horns**

" _Nee-san ..." said a white-skinned boy with black veins marked on his face and eyes with red sclera, he was staring in fear_

 _In front of him was a large group of corpses of people both human and faun, all mutilated and blood staining the soil. In the center was a girl like him with several black creatures with plates of white bone eating the remains of the bodies of the person next to him and killing the other civilians ..._

 _The boy looked in horror as he just said - "Why? Why did you do it?"_

 _The girl's only response was a dark smile enjoying what she had done while the creatures of darkness followed their chaos ..._

" _Nee-san!"_

Kurayami's eyes widened as he rose as he stood on the roof of a building as he had put there to admire the sky falling asleep in the process ...

Sweat fell from his forehead as he took a sigh as he took from his pocket a silver necklace with a purple gem ...

"Nee-san, I promise to save you from the darkness that invaded your heart, I swear it for my life" Kurayami murmured guarding the necklace, looked up at the sky as the sun was beginning to hide - "It seems that I slept too much"

His senses alerted him to reacting in time as a series of bullets hit the ground where Kurayami was. The human Grimm stood up and began to look wherever the shots had come from.

Finally her eyes landed on a familiar face that did not see her again a year ago, it was Blake. The sixteen-year-old girl had changed a little in time but looked just as always except that she was now hiding her cat's ears in a black bow.

Kurayami realized that she was not alone and there was someone else by her side.

He was tall man around the 20 years with red and brown hair that peaked back in a way whipped by the wind. While most of her hair is red, a portion of it in the back and several stripes are brown. A striking feature of his appearance is the mask he wears, it was whitish in color with flashy red symbols obscuring the eyes and upper face.

His Faunus heritage seems to be that of a bull, since two horns can be seen on either side of his head.

"So this is the famous demon of the dark ..." said the young man calmly

"I have to guess you must be Adam Taurus, the second in command of the white fang, right?" Kurayami asked as he had a ready stance in case he attacked again - "What is the reason you tried to assassinate me?"

"That was just to get your attention," Adam replied.

"Well now you have it, now answer me what do you want?" Kurayami said seriously.

"You are an enigma to us for a long time. As told to some of our comrades, you have been saving and helping our species and even one of them told me that you agreed with our causes for equality," began Adam - "However, you have also been causing many problems in our operations, which I can not let you continue doing ..."

"So you want me dead for that? * Sigh * Although what you say is true there is one thing that is wrong" said Kurayami - "I agree with his goal of achieving equality and better rights to the fauns, but the rest? , That's something I do not they do is stupid if they really believe this is the right solution "

Adam grunted as Blake looked at Kurayami as he remembered his talk of a year ago as doubts returned in his head

"Tell me ..." I speak again the human Grimm - "... Why did they now choose this blood-shedding path? The previously peaceful white tusk was all about bridging the gap between Faun and humans through understanding and Peaceful methods and now, It is violence "

"Why do we do this and blame all those arrogant humans who look at us and treat us like crap?" Exclaimed Adam

Blake was listening to the two words of exchange

"So it gives you the right to hurt those who are innocent, gives you the right to incite fear in others, to reflect the pain upon humans, some of whom have never hurt you?" I asked Kurayami

"This is the only way these humans will finally come to treat the Faunus alike, it's working," said Adam.

"Yes, because people are getting scared, they get scared and scared, they want to retaliate against you, but they do not have the power to do it because right now you're the strongest. But what happens when humans have more power than you? Retaliate and return all the pain they felt towards you. "Said Kurayami

Adam was about to respond, but Kurayami continued to speak.

"When people are hurt, they learn to hate, they seek retribution, when you hurt others, you hate yourself and suffer from guilt, but knowing that the pain is exactly why you should be kind to others. Of hatred, only when they know the true pain and of him can achieve the true peace "said Kurayami

"What makes you think you can understand the things we went through?" The kind of things we have to endure? "Shouted Adam

"I actually know a lot more than you can imagine," said Kurayami - "I have lived being treated like a monster, an abomination of nature that must be eradicated as soon as possible, being hated and mistreated." He clenched his fist. "I am not a human but I am not a faun either. I am a monster hated by both races for being different from them. I have the power to destroy and I could have chosen to end the whole life of this world. However, I chose to coexist You choose to help people and work to achieve peace with you, why even in the most dense darkness there may be a small light of hope because you trusted that there are people in the world who can make a change for the good of the world"

The words came to Blake, he had heard his story a little when he met him but when he heard it again ... he really understood the pain of being treated differently or even worse in how the fauns live ...

"This kind of violence that the White Fang does, will only lead to more violence, where the world will fall into a viscous cycle of hatred," said Kurayami

"It is our justice!" Adam shouted as he held his sling tighter.

"Justice? You do not even realize that your vision of justice will be the fall not only of humans, but of faunus as well," said Kurayami

Blake looked at him in confusion. -What do you mean? " ask

"Think about this ... For example, when your organization has been stealing dust from the Schnee Corporation, doing so will cause prices in stores to skyrocket due to a smaller amount of product, basic supply and demand. Dust rising, hunters and hunters can not buy as much ammunition as before, which means a greater risk for them in the field ... and what happens if the hunters fall against the grimm? "Asked Kurayami

It took Blake a few seconds to understand before widening his eyes.

"He's right, with rising dust prices, hunters would be at greater risk of being killed by Grimm, which would mean that both humans and the faun would be in greater danger than before," she thought as she told her story. That your organization is causing

As for Adam, he just growled, indifferent, and unable to see the bigger picture. "As if I cared less for the hunters, I'm tired of spending words in this discussion. Now I will take care of eliminating you for meddling in our cause! " unzip his sword

"* Sigh * If you want a fight, you will have it" said Kurayami taking out his weapon transforming into a katana

"Blake stay behind, I'll take care of removing this bastard" said Adam running forward at great speed

Kurayami's eyes followed the faunus bull as a blocking strike of his sword with his.

Kuraymi and Adam confronted swords several times, exchanging quick blows to catch the other on guard. While the humanoid Grimm was defending himself from an Adam swing with his right hand, he grabbed his rifle with his left and fired a shot at Kurayami

The Rider eluded him in a few seconds but made a hole in his hood ...

"I do not have time for this" murmured Kurayami as he was going to get serious and take out his key

Adam looked at the key wondering what to do with it, Blake also wondered

Kurayami inserted the key and the spin emitting a demonic sound

 _ **Dangerous Grimm**_

"Henshin ..." Kurayami said hitting the key and was covered in a haze of darkness

 _ **Henshin!**_

 _ **Danger! Danger! Death and crisis Dangerous Grimms**_

Cutting the haze Kurayami leaves with his armor surprising both fauns ...

"Is he a Grimm?" Blake said with her eyes open.

"What the hell are you?" Adam asked angrily.

"I am the last hope of this world ... I am ... Kamen rider Grimm" said Kurayami

"Kamen rider? ..." whispered Blake confused.

"Then you're really a monster, more reasons to get rid of you," said Adam, running toward his opponent.

When Adam reached Grimm, he immediately spun Wilt so that the rider blocked the attack and delivered an open hand to Adam's face with Kurayami quickly following with this by a bar of his sword striking Adam in the air and when Was about to fall to the ground, Kurayami put his hand forward and hit Adam sending it crashing against the wall leaving a trace of his body, the bull faun struggled to stand by the strong blow of the rider, could hardly Conscious

"Even in the most dense darkness there may be a little light, Adam, I can see in you someone who only wants to do good for your race but you are consumed by the desires of you leave that darkness, you will see beyond this World and find the true peace that you long for "I spoke Kurayami before Adam Taurus fell unconscious to the ground ...

Blake immediately towards his fallen companion, was surprised that Adam the strongest of all white fang was easily defeated ...

"Hey Blake," Kurayami said cheerfully, and noticed that she tensed - "Calm down, I'm not going to fight you or take your friend to jail, just ask how you are" deactivated his armor so she would feel more comfortable

"I'm fine, thank you for asking ..." Blake replied a little uncomfortable that he asked her how she was - "And you?"

"A grueling year, but I do not complain," said Kurayami - "I'm sure you wonder what I am and how I said I'm not human or faunus but I want to live like a normal person and be treated like an equal"

"Then why do you hide your face?" Blake asked

"The same reason you probably do it by hiding your cat ears, I want people to see me for what I am, not for what I am," Kurayami replied, looking at how the sun was hiding and the moon was coming out - "It's okay You better take your friend before he wakes up and attack me again "

"Before I leave, I want to know something since I saw you again," Blake said. "Why do you do it?" Why do you fight to protect people? "

"Just because it's the right thing to do, I do not do it for fame or to have fun, but to do the right thing by maintaining the safety of people, whether they are human or faun, like an old saying that I had heard a long time ago. Responsibility, granted me that power and it is my responsibility to decide what to do with it "

"And you chose to protect the innocent," Blake said.

"Right," said Kurayami

"Is it possible ... that it could be like you?" Asked Blake

"Huh?" Kurayami said confused what she is talking about.

"I mean, is it possible to be a hero like you, to help people know if they are humans or a Faun?" Blake asked more clearly.

"Of course, you have the power to do it, so it is your responsibility to do what is right," said Kurayami

"But ..." said Blake, looking away from him, "What if ... people refuse my help? What if they do not want help from someone like me, a Faunus?"

"Who cares what people think of you, do what you think is right," Kurayami said earnestly.

This surprised Blake as he listened more than he had to say

"No matter what the whole world speaks about you, they do not define who you are, yes, and not by your words, but by your actions." Said Kurayami- "I know the difficult situation of the faunus in your life, and I know it's only a matter of time until everything is straightened out, so until then, keep fighting, whatever happens"

Blake could not believe what he had heard. Someone who is not human or faunus, understands the pain and torment she has suffered through all these years.

She tries to fight the tears- "Thanks ... I ... I really needed that." said with a smile

"No problem, that's why they are the friends," Kurayami said as the two heard Adam's moans - "True, it is better that you wear it before it wakes up"

Blake nodded as she struggled to place her partner's body on her back and left with Kurayami's words in her mind as it was now clear that hse could no longer be in the white fang, she had to fight another way to fulfill her dream…

When the time comes, she abandons the white fang and will become a huntress thanks to the words of Kurayami found the reason to fight ...

 **End chapter**

 **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if any has ideas that you would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message ... .All idea is valid but remember it is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	24. Chapter 23

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Chase is a cowardly euphemism that is assigned by killing particularly cowardly defenseless creatures. Hunting is a kind of mental illness._

 **Chapter 23: Reunion with the Predator I**

The moonlight was high as walking quietly was a familiar faun woman, with glasses, brown hair and bear ears

"Damn I did not realize it was late and I'm a long way from the apartment," Violette said, accelerating with fear as she hated walking alone at night - "I should have seen Kurayami accompany me but I was a coward to ask for it"

"Help!"

Her ears caught a strange noise in an alley alerting her

"What was that?" Violette wondered as her heart speeded up as they could hear some screams but no one could hear them except for her

In the dim light you could see an adult man with several cuts sangrate running for his life, with an increasingly shortened breath falling to the pavement

Violette was silent as she watched in fear ...

The man sighed to know that his aggressor was not in sight but his time was short when seeing on the dark side big eyes shining.

"I-impossible," said the frightened man.

Violet was surprised as a monstrous figure appeared and approached the man ... His demonic appearance resembled that of a humanoid Grimm. The creature grasped its claws holding the man's head.

"Please ... let me go ... I will give you what I want, I swear"

" _**What I want ... is to kill ..."**_ speak the creature squeezing with his hand the man's head causing him to scream in pain

Violette watched in shock with her dilated pupils when she heard an unpleasant sound and the man stopped shouting

'I have to leave before she sees me' thought the faun woman alarmed as she started to back down but collided with a trash can generating a noise

The creature became aware of the sound and looked at the faun standing ...

Violette was petrified as the creature began to approach her with her blood-red eyes ...

She was so afraid that she could not run away or even scream for her life.

'Someone help me….' Violette thought as the creature started to run towards her.

His breathing quickened as he began to feel bad and everything melted into the darkness with one last thing on his mind

'Kurayami ... please save me'

...

The next morning….

" Where I am?" Asked a tired sounding voice as the owner of said voice slowly began to open their brown eyes, showing them to a completely white room ...

"Miss Kuma, are you all right?"

Violette watched as her blurred look in her eyes disappeared as she could see a hooded figure

"Kurayami? ..." Violette said before grunting a little at a slight headache.

"Thank God you're okay," Kurayami said.

"What happened? Why am I in a hospital?" Violette asked

"I found you lying on the floor and taking you to the nearest hospital so fast. The doctor said that you suffered a slight decline but there is nothing serious," Kurayami said.

"I see ..." Violette said as she could see the TV on

[Welcome dear viewers to Vale News Network. I'm Lisa Lavender with the news today] said the lavender hair hostess - [The notorious criminal Roman Torchwick has attacked again stealing more than a million lien in jewelry, the police are still still locating the famous thief in all corners of Voucher. If someone has information about your current whereabouts, please contact the nearest authorities]

'I should do something about that already,' Kurayami thought.

Due to his busy work he has not had time to locate Roman Torchwick and when he has it, that thief knows how to hide his footprints making it difficult to find ...

Seriously as someone who wears white clothes and has bright orange hair is hard to find?

However it has the theory that someone is helping him in his robberies. Kurayami has the hunch to know who it may be but I wish it were not true ...

'Neo,' Kurayami thought, feeling a bit sad to miss an old friend, knowing that she chose to take that path and help that criminal. That makes you wonder if that is your fault that she chose that path ...

he sigh as continued to watch the news as they now showed the scene of a brutal murder as the police tape blocked what happened

Violette's eyes widened as she remembered this place since it was there ...

[In more shocking news. Another victim of the "Demon Grimm" has been found in the alleys, just as his other victims have found only their remains dismembered and painted with their blood the walls of the place with the characteristic symbol of the murderer. The images you are about to see are too graphic for the view of the underage audience, please view them at your own risk]

Kurayami growled at the scene, there was nothing left of the victim, his organs, muscles, bones, among other things, were scattered all around like a huge blood stain drawn in the form of a Grimm skull with demonic horns and three claws ...

[Professional hunters continue to search for him, as many witnesses have managed to see and speculate that this is a new class of Grimm that has somehow managed to break through Vale's defenses. More details about that at 20:00 hrs]

His eyes became aware that Violette was trembling with fear, possibly encountering the Grimm and was about to be her next target before Kurayami came ...

It's been a few years since the news about this killer that not even Kurayami has been able to locate him and capture him. Unlike Torchiwick, the "Demon Grimm" was the rider's top priority in stopping him.

He still remembers the fight he had with him four years ago and still has that scar on his right arm. It was clear that the "Demon Grimm" was human because it had aura but could also feel the energy similar to that of a Grimm ... What the hell was that creature?

The best thing now was to reassure and encourage her friend ...

"Are you all right, Miss Kuma?" I asked Kurayami

"Oh, yes ... I'm fine ..." the Faun woman lied with a slight smile.

"You know I will not allow someone to hurt the most important people in my life and this includes you since you are also a valuable person for me," said Kurayami

Violette blushed a little - "T-Thank you ..."

"Well, the doctor said that you can leave today as there is no damage but for security will make a last check," Kurayami informed - "I'll get something to eat, do you want me to bring you something?"

"Honey sweets ..." Violette murmured with a little embarrassment as she kept her head away from Kurayami, who gained a small flash in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I could not hear you. Did you say pancakes?" Asked the human Grimm, taking out another movement of Violette while keeping the head away.

"Honey sweets ..." the woman murmured even louder, only causing the expression of joy seated on Kurayami's face to widen as she leaned toward her bear's ears

"Did you say cookies?" Kurayami muttered hiding a mischievous grin on his face, only to see the brown-haired woman squirm a few more moments before snapping her head at him with her eyes glittering with a flicker

"HONEY SWEETS !" She shouted quickly as she tilted her head with her face was red with embarrassment

Kurayami laughed lightly. "Sure, honey sweets will be," she said as she stood up and walked to the front of the room, only to see a brown-haired nurse walk through the door with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, sir, is your pet causing you problems?" Asked the woman, unconcerned in her voice as she looked at Violette with her gaze on the bed, only to get a small shiver down her spine while Kurayami gave the woman a look

"If I ever win a pet, I'll let you know, but other than that, we're okay and not in any kind of trouble ..." Kurayami murmured as his eyes flashed brightly at the now scared nurse escaping from the room.

"I do not understand why people are scared, you know?" Kurayami asked, looking at Viollete with a giggle as she left the hospital room with a faunus woman staring at the expression on her drooping jaw.

'It really is a love' Violette thought as she smiled with a blush on her face

Outside the hospital, Kurayami went to a grocery store to buy the honey candy that Viollete ordered, on leaving the shop he felt a commotion.

"What's going on over there?" He wondered aloud to the place.

A small number of people were gathered near the street corner. Curiously, he approached and found police officers carrying riot shields. They were gathered around a store of some kind, but from where they were, they could not distinguish the banner from the banner. However, given the disturbing look on the faces of the people, plus the obvious nervousness shown by the officers, it had to be serious.

"Is there a robbery or something?" I asked Kurayami

"Have not you heard?" Someone nearby listened to them and asked, "Apparently, a group of faunus thugs came in and started firing all over the place! It took people inside hostages as well."

Kurayami opened his eyes and looked toward the tent - "And you know the reason why they do it?"

"According to what I hear they are a gang of faunus who are not affiliated with the white fangs but respect their violent actions and decided to show their" superiority "towards humans trying to attack the store. Half an hour, they will start killing the hostages, "the guy reported." Seriously, my wife is afraid that thanks to people like that and the white fang make people hate the fauns more. Where are the hunters and the hunters when they are most Do you need them? " sigh

Kurayami frowned as he decided he had to interfere

"Hey where are you going?" The adult asked

"To take care of some matters," Kurayami replied as he quietly began to rush through the crowd to be behind the tent to do a hostage rescue operation.

Although no one could figure it out, a person in an alley noticed Kurayami running towards the store ...

"Well, this will be a very interesting hunt," said the figure as his face was hidden in the shadows, from his pocket I took a black key with the image of a demon mask, soon on his waist A buckle in the form of a chained door materialized.

The mysterious person inserts the key into the left side of the buckle and the tour

 _ **Turn on (deep heavy metal sound *)**_

His eyes burned bloody red, as a sadistic smile formed between his lips

"Hen ... shin!" Said knocking the key opening the doors showing the center a demonic skull and the sides black flames

 _ **Open up: Predator!**_

 **End chapter**

 **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if any has ideas that you would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message ... .All idea is valid but remember it is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	25. Chapter 24

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Chase is a cowardly euphemism that is assigned by killing particularly cowardly defenseless creatures. Hunting is a kind of mental illness._

 **Chapter 24: Reunion with the Predator II**

[REPEAT! WE, THE BRIGADE OF WILD BEAST, DEMAND FIVE MILLIONS OF LIEN BEFORE MY COMRADE AND I MAKE A LITTLE BLOODY ACCIDENT WITH THOSE HUMAN DIRTY!]

'I do not like all this' thought Kurayami managed to infiltrate the store without anyone realizing, now was preparing to have the exact time to neutralize the band of thugs, in total was a group of six members Fauns armed with rifles, Shotguns, among other firearms ...

He had everything planned to vanquish them without any civilian casualties that was before this happened.

A girl tried to run away because at that time the thugs had been distracted by a small noise that accidentally caused Kurayami, was not so perfect in stealth. Going back to the girl, when she tries to run, she accidentally slides off the ground and knocks her behind. Before even having a chance, the leader of the group a lion faun (due to his ears and his long hair forming a mane) would give centa and look at the girl with a sinister gleam in his eyes

"Now, do not be alarmed, human," he said with a grin causing the girl to look up in horror. "We're all gentlemen here ... why do not we better get to know each other."

"Leader, what will you do to that human bitch?" Asked one of his faun comrades

The leader smiled at that question - "How about we have a little fun with her to know if human women really are whores?" He said as his hand moved to grab one of the girl's breasts and looked at her - "What do you say?"

The girl looked with horror of deep fear

'Shit, I'll have to act now' Kurayami cursed as he decided to ignore his plan to beat the shit all at once

Before that happened the window broke, breaking into small fragments. The curtains that were used to block any attack by a sniper were ripped from their hinges, practically shattered as something descended on the poor and unsuspecting faun in front of the window, falling directly above him and crashing to the ground crushing the skull as his remains Scattered on the ground. Then proceeding to surf for a few meters before stopping in the middle of the world

The faun leader's face looked at the corpse of one of his companions. Immediately, all eyes, from the brigade of the Wild Beasts, those of the hostages and Kurayami, turned to look at the new arrival.

To the surprise of all was a humanoid Grimm with plates of bones forming an armor as his face was a kind of animal with long horns and at his waist was a buckle. Kurayami recognized it, it was the same creature that faced four years ago, the "Demon Grimm"

'Great, what I feared' Kurayami thought

People trembled at the sight of the creature as the group of thugs saw thugs sweating out of fear

The demon Grimm stood up as I looked at the leader of the faun group and breathed, sounding like a predatory snarl that sent shivers down his back.

The Faun leader was stunned for a moment before regaining his composure and turned to his remaining four companions- "What are you waiting for ?!" Shout - "Finish it"

The fauns raised their weapons to open fire

" _**That killing ... start!"**_ The demon growled as the sound of the shots rang out,

The creature eluded the shots but the bullet pierced one of the hostages, killing him in the face of the commotion of the people. The demon Grimm approached one of the fauns and broke his arm that held his weapon causing him to scream in pain, but his cries were cut off when the demon cut his throat drowning him with his own blood and falling to the ground, dead

He went to the nearest second and with his claws cut his head causing the blood to come out as a source

The civilians and the thugs watched in shock at such a massacre. Kurayami had to do something and addressed the civilians who looked at him ...

"Quick get out of here as soon as possible, there is an emergency exit through the back door," whispers Kurayami

The civilians nodded as they slowly walked towards their exit, while Kurayami watched the fight

Only three thugs with guns remained.

The demon took a key and inserted it into his buckle

" _**Sonic Death"**_ said the demon hitting the key and sent a wave of sound from his jaws through a female fawn faun

The sonic waves were low-decibel and had enough strength to cause their human ears and ears animals, eyes and mouth to bleed causing them to die instantly

The fourth faun (snake for its scaly green skin) tried to hit it with the butt of the rifle, only for the gimm demon to grab it, applying pressure. The barrel and metal that made up the weapon were crushed and dented easily, as the traces of the monster's hand remained.

The Faun realized that he had just done something stupid, and sweat fell on his face, his eyes wide with fear as the monster returned his gaze- "Um ... sorry?"

The monster's response was to grab him by the head and pull it out of his body with a spine

At this point, the faun leader understood as he held the girl with a sturdy arm around his neck, which had grossly underestimated the grimm but realized he had a trading chip, as an evil grin formed on his face and hung it In front of him, causing the monster to stop its advance.

"Do not even think about it," the Faunus snorted happily, holding the hostage. "One more move, and I'll break her neck!"

The threat seemed to work pro Kurayami realized that it was not ...

The demon Grimm moved in a blink as his arm pierced the girl's chest and also pierced the faun leader's chest ...

"W-What?" The leader wondered how he spat blood

" _**As if I cared a little about human life ..."**_ the devil spoke as he withdrew his arm as the girl's body and the faun's body fell to the ground

The demon Grimm though it did not seem, was smiling as now his gaze went to the civilians who were fleeing and he noticed Kurayami in front of him ...

"Quick, get out of here," Kurayami ordered as the civilians ran as he stood face to face with the demon

" _**See you again ..."**_ said the demon as he shook his hand wiping the blood he had from it - _**"So ... did you like my show against these dregs?"**_

"You're the one who's causing these waves of murder," growled Kurayami.

" _**Murders? Oh ... you mean my hunt,"**_ said the demon.

"Hunting?" I asked Kurayami

" _**As you see, I am the maximum predator, a hunter and it is normal for someone to go hunting with me ... It is a fun game"**_ replied the demon

"A game ?! You're killing innocent people and you just say it's a game!" Said angry Kurayami taking out his key and inserting it

 _ **Dangerous Grimm**_

"Henshin!" Shouting Kurayami doing the transformation sequence as his armor appeared transformed his weapon into his faithful sword - "I'll stop you, once and for all"

" _**Je, you will be my most valuable prey ... by the way my name is Predator and the hunt begins"**_ said the demon charging forward

Predator rushes and hits Grimm in the gut and quickly throws his claws to cut him, but Grimm uses his sword and blocks it and then punches him and quickly hits him, then cuts him with his sword and stabs him in the abdomen.

Predator reels back from pain but hard as the wound closed automatically

" _**Good hit,"**_ Predator said as he dives and hits Grimm, his claws cutting off his armor repeatedly causing sparks to fly. Kurayami recovers and jumps away to push himself and charge against the demon by stabbing him in the chest and knocks him to some shelves of edible knocking them down.

The demon rises and realizes that he has disappeared, using his keen sense of smell to find him, but it turns out that he was right behind, ready to land the death blow. Predator reacts quickly and puts his claws straight through his gut. He quickly cuts it several times but Grimm blocks the strikes and stabs him in the chest but Predator catches him and throws him through a broken window.

Civilians and police officers outside the tent noticed that the hostages began to leave suddenly. The police knew that something happened and they were ready to enter the place when suddenly a figure leaves the broken window.

People look by surprise at a black humanoid figure with metal and bone armor, looking like a Grimm

"Damn it!" Kurayami growled as he stood up and saw that Predator had escaped- "Tch ...he escaped, again"

"Stop there!" Shouted a policeman like him and his team had all their weapons pointing at the human Grimm

"Crapbasket" murmured Kurayami turning around as people saw him with a mixture of fear and horror

"It's the Grimm demon!"

"By God, it's really true!"

"How unpleasant it looks!"

"Although it looks a bit cool ... What?"

"Quickly have someone call the professional hunters!"

"Hell," Kurayami murmured as his weapon changed mode and fired a sphere that then released a smoke screen.

When the smoke brains the human Grimm disappeared ...

...

Elsewhere, Kurayami had been hiding in the alley as the smoke bomb was still standing, returning to its true form by breathing restlessly ...

"Uff ... great ... just great, now they'll think I'm the demon Grimm" Kurayami said to himself, clenching his fists - "I swear I'll stop you ... Predator ..."

... ..

"Okay, Miss Kuma, it looks like it does not have any damage and those who had their aura had to heal will release you to return to your home," said the doctor writing on his blog notes - "In case something happens, call me By this number "

"Thank you doctor," said Violette, accepting the note as a way out of the hospital.

At that moment the door opens as Kurayami enters the room - "I'm sorry for the delay Miss Kuma, there was a long line but I brought her honey sweets" he said giving his order

"Thanks Kurayami but I told you not to call me by my last name, call me Violette," said Violette

"Sure ... I'm sorry" said Kurayami scratching his cheek

[News breaking news] said the news channel reporter on television - [Today the demon Grimm could be seen in a local store of Vale, the supposed wild creature to the group known as the brigade of wild beasts, a Group of faunus that terrorize people. There are also two civilians killed in the place where there was a fight in the store ... Police and some witnesses managed to describe the demon Grimm]

It shows the images of Kamen rider Grimm causing Kurayami to slightly grunt as he feared step ... now they will believe that he is the demon

Violette watched the images on the television but for some reason that Grimm does not look like the one that attacked last night but trying to remember it made her afraid

[Anyone who can see the current whereabouts of the demon Grimm, please contact the nearest police station or hunter available ... thank you for your time]

Violette looked at Kurayami, even with his face covered by his hood he could know that he was frowning as if something worried him, in fact she was thinking of several things one of them since he arrived at Vale was the same day as the Demon Grimm Attack and the fact that he always hides his appearance, ...

'No, what I'm thinking ... he can not be the grimm demon' Violette thought as his hand touched his own chest - 'I also know that a good person like him can not do something like this but ... and if I'm wrong ... no, it's not possible…'

"Are you all right, Violette?" I ask Kurayami

"Ah ... yes, just thinking about something, that's all," Violette said with a shy smile - "Let's go back to the building, I need to get some rest"

"Of course," Kurayami nodded as the two walked back to the apartment ...

A few meters back was the silhouette of Predator as he returned to his human form and watched the two go ...

"It was fun to play with him ... I will let you enjoy your time with your friend because the next year ... it will be the last time you see her again" smiled the person as his eyes glittered as he disappeared into the shadows

 **End chapter**

 **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if any has ideas that you would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message ... .All idea is valid but remember it is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	26. Chapter 25

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like s if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes words'm not good at it.**

 **Inspire in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank them for their incredible work to be confident to create this fanfiction, thank you to help me improve beginning of this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Do not stand between the dragon and her fury._

 **Chapter 25: Reassure the Dragon of the Sun**

"What the fuck is going on?" Kurayami wondered to see what was happening in the junior bar

It's been another year and things have created another obstacle for the human Grimm, now they believe that s form rider is the identity of the demon Grimm while the real remains loose, apart from this ... things were pretty good for Kurayami ...

Today he was going to relax a bit in Junior's bar when suddenly noticed a figure of bright orange hair and white suit, it was Roman Torckwick the master thief. At his side was a group of Junior thugs, he could have followed them but his attention was abruptly changed towards the bar when he heard the sound of a fight and a bully of Junior came flying out of the window, in addition to hearing the sound of glasses and Other breaking items.

Without more to do, he decided to enter the premises to take a surprise which brings us to these moments ...

Now with a complete view of the rest of the club, the human Grimm was able to see the situation that is happening.

He saw a blonde teen ruining the club.

While the civilians had already evacuated the building, Junior's men had been beaten. The Malachite twins are fighting the intruder, but with great difficulty.

Kurayami could clearly see the teenager and to her surprise was Yang Xiao Long. The little blond haired girl was now a teenager with her hair shining like loose gold and fading to pale gold at the ends. Her clothes changed over the years, now she wore a golden brown jacket with short sleeves and puffy with black cuffs that have two gold buttons. Underneath this, she is wearing a low cut yellow top cut with her left chest emblem in black and a pair of black mini-shorts. She also wears a brown belt with a pleated piece of brown material that covers it from the hip to the hip attached to the back of the belt. Her emblem is stamped on the rightmost gold fold. Below it is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece that reaches your knee on the right side. She wears brown, knee high boots and orange over knee socks, with the right sock pushed down below the knee. A gray scarf is tied around his left knee while an orange infinity scarf and fingerless black gloves that were covered by her weapon yellow and black shotgun gauntlets

"What happened to Junior?" Kurayami asked the owner of the bar lying on the floor with several bruises and holding on to his family jewels

"That psycho came out of my bar, asking for information about you and somebody I do not know ... She beat me up including kicking the kiwis, and my men tried to escort her for that, as well as the fact that she's less than Age to be in this he punched me and my men went to stop her, now we are in this fucking disaster ", explains Junior

"I guess the person you're looking for is your mother, but why do you want to know about me?" Kurayami thought before looking at Junior. "I'll pay for the damage to your local, Junior, but I need you to respond later." Sigh as he walks towards Yang- "* sigh * The first thing is to deal with it"

Yang was about to hit another of the bartender's thugs, but something prevented her from delivering the blow. She looks to see a hand around her wrist, keeping her from hitting the bully.

"Can you tell me why you are destroying this place, little dragon sun?"

The blond brawler heard a familiar voice from years ago asking, belonging to Kurayami. A small smile formed in Yang's face before frowning and her eyes changed from lilac to red as he pulled her arm back, forcing Kurayami to release it

"You," Yang said in an unfriendly voice.

"Hi, Yang, it's been a while and you have not changed at all, you still have your explosive personality," Kurayami said with a small smile.

"I'd say the same thing about you but it seems to be lying, killer," Yang said, entering a combat stance.

"Yang ..." Kurayami said but before he could say another word, Yang fires a direct bullet to him

In a rapid deployment of his weapon were transformed into two bracelets and crossed both arms causing his bracelets to form a shield that protected him from the shots

Yang uses her gauntlets to throw himself to the human Grimm, in the air extends his arm to load a fist. A few centimeters before hitting the shield, Kurayami disables his weapons and traps Yang's fist, pitcher on the other side of the bar, breaking a shelf containing some expensive bottles of liquor ...

Junior gasp of horror, these were liqueurs of the best Mistral vines that cost approximately one thousand and two thousand lien each, in addition ... were a gift from his deceased granny when he inaugurated his bar ...

'Damn ... I should be more careful' Kurayami thought when he saw the bartender's face but focused on Yang - 'Eh, Yang ... I'm sorry for this, but I'm telling you that I'm not a killer'

"I will not believe your words ..." Yang growled as she wiped herself from the shards of her clothes - "Let's try this," she said, jumping back, using her gauntlets to push himself with incredible strength.

Yang raises his right fist in Kurayami, ready to hit him. However, while he was giving her the blow, The Human Grimm did the same thing as the last time and grabbed her arm. Sine however Yang uses her other arm to make a second blow but Kurayami blocks him with his arm and using the force that was given against her, he hits Yang on the ground with an impact that created a small crater

"It's not for you to get angry but you're easy to read if all you do is be punching things in. It's easy against someone who is slow but predictable against someone who is faster, more flexible, or has a good time Reaction "advises Kurayami.

Yang slowly rises, using what has left her aura to heal. "Thanks for the advice, but I'm still not ready to throw in the towel," she replied by throwing another round of shots

Kurayami turns acrobatically dodging the shots that hit with more objects like tables and chairs shattering them to the impact

'I do not want to hurt Yang but I have to get a little serious and stop it' Kurayami thought before reacting that Yang approached him and threw a blow. The human Grimm leap as the blow struck a mirror that breaks at impact.

Kurayami taking the opportunity swung his leg causing Yang to escape an astonished "Ah!" As she was stumbled from behind and landed on her back. Kurayami trampled on Yang's stomach, preventing her from climbing again. The blond brawler growls as she tries to push the leg of the human Grimm

"Yang, listen to me. I'm not the one who's killing people, you have to believe me," Kurayami said.

Yang looked at his eyes a few seconds but frowned as with the help of Ember Celica, released from the thrust of her opponent, Kurayami back a little as he regains his balance. Yang's hair glow a few seconds and recharges his gauntlets with explosive projectiles

As soon as Yang fires explosive bullets consecutively, Kurayami begins to dodge them making sure that they do not give an innocent civilian but if it hits again to several objects including the television of plasma

"Nooo! Not the plasma television! It cost me five hundred thousand lien!" Shout Junior shedding some tears

Yang charged and punched as Kurayami blocked him with both arms but the impact was strong enough to send him back. Quickly Yang came up to him and tried to punch him, but Kurayami grabbed his fist and hit his palm against her face, causing her to retreat.

She fired a shot of Ember Celica, but Kurayami dodged it and kicked her in the chest, hitting her back.

"Enough, Yang ... Let's stop this fight, I really do not want to continue this," said Kurayami

Yang's eyes glowed red and reloaded. Kurayami prepared to block again the blonde's blows but when he blocked the first blow of Yang at the last moment. The blow pushed him back a little and he felt that his attacks had grown stronger. Kurayami went out of his way to block the blows, he still held back but his arms got a little sore so he decided to change his defense to offense as he kicked Yang's head with another kick to the stomach ...

The blond brawler gasped a little when she noticed that a piece of her hair came out and she sees him fall in front of her.

'Why do I have the feeling that now things will get ugly?' Kurayami thought

Yang utters a great roar of fury, attracting the attention of all who remain in the club. Turning, he looks at Kurayami as her lilac eyes turn red again. Her body is consumed in a fiery aura. Her hair now looks like flames.

'It must be his semblance, definitely things will get worse' Kurayami thought as he remained calm preparing for the attack

"DIE!" Yang roars as he runs towards the human Grimm

Kurayami stepped back taking a stance to block the attack

As Yang ran, he noticed his opponent's gaze making him stop her career and deactivated her semblance as her eyes turned to lilac again - "I guess this is my defeat," she said.

The rest of the people looked at the blond brawler in confusion as Kurayami relaxed his posture a bit ...

"My uncle Qrow taught me that the best way to see the heart and the true intentions of the people is through their actions in a fight" began Yang - "You could have defeated me at any moment but you did not want to hurt me and when I unleashed my power , You waited for the opportunity to counterattack and see how strong it as strong as a gentile who at the same time worries about not hurting innocent people, can not be a murderer "

"That's what I was trying to tell you," Kurayami said before they both giggled - "So, all forgiven?" He extended his hand

"All forgiven," Yang smirked, shaking her hands, "But if you try to hurt my little sister Ruby, you'll regret it" threatened a little as her eyes turned red for a few seconds

"I would never hurt you, talking about her ... how are you?" I asked Kurayami

"She's doing well at the Signal academy, who knows ... it could be a prodigy that would even enter Beacon two years ago, je, what would be the chances that that would happen?" Yang said

"Possibly high if you play your cards well," Kurayami replied.

Yang gave a slight laugh - "Well, since I did not find what I was looking for, I'd better go ... I hope we'll see each other again"

"Equally, but the next time, do not make one of your tantrums so I do not pay the damages of the destruction that you caused in the place" said Kurayami

"Promise" Yang smiled as she calmly stepped out of the bar as she ran into another person on the street

She was about 15 years old, has silver eyes and looks like Little Red Riding Hood.

"Yang, is that you?" The girl asked

"Oh! Hey sis," Yang said.

" What are you doing here?" Ruby asked

"It's a long story but in short I got stuck with an old acquaintance," Yang said as both sisters walked away from the place

With Kurayami, the human Grimm I look at what was left of the place, we do not cause much damage

"Hey, Kuroyami ... nice job for the blonde to come out of my bar but you really will have to pay for the cost of repairs including a new bottle of spirits and plasma television," Junior said a bit annoyed as the Malachites twins smiled a little The fun of the situation

"* Sigh * Goodbye savings of my life ..." murmured Kurayami before remembering something - "Junior, I need you to answer some questions" I speak seriously as something was going to happen very soon ...

 **End chapter**

 **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if any have ideas that you would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message ... .All idea is valid but remember is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	27. Chapter 26

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like s if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes words'm not good at it.**

 **Inspire in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank them for their incredible work to be confident to create this fanfiction, thank you to help me improve beginning of this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Legends. Scattered stories over time. Humanity has been very fond of telling the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remains, by-products, of a forgotten past. However, even the new generations can learn from the forgotten past to forge a new future in order to forge a new legend_

 **Chapter 26: Ruby Rose**

Somewhere in Vale's quiet night-life, a man with dark green eyes and bright, long, orange hair with long bangs covering his right eye that could be seen wearing black eyeliner ... what strange, no?

The man wore a red white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buttoned sleeves and a black hat with a small feather hidden in his red band.

Ladies and gentlemen the self-proclaimed master of the effeminate, I say of thieves ... .Roman Torchwick

He and his four henchmen he received from Junior are walking along the roadsides, scaring all the citizens who make their way as they head towards the store called "From Dust Till Dawn". The villain group enters the tent while the minions look around the dust crystals at the exhibits.

Roman walks over to the old merchant- "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to find an open dust shop late?" He asked the owner of the store.

One of the men points a gun to the store owner.

"P-please, just take my Lien and go!" Said the owner as he raised his hands.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." Roman said while looking at his followers- "Take the dust" He orders

A henchman opens a box and removes one of several cylinders, which the group uses to dump dust from the containers on the walls.

"Crystals, burns, uncut," one of the minions said as he placed another open case on the screen for the shopkeeper.

The merchant proceeds to fill the case while another henchman goes to another tube, but he hears music coming from his direction. That music comes from a girl wearing a long red hood, who is currently wearing headphones and reading weapon magazines.

The henchman dismounts his sword and points it to his back. "Very well, kid, put your hands where I can see them."

He receives no response from her.

"Hey, I said hands in the air, do you have a death wish or something?" Said the man approaches and turns his head as she drops the hood of the girl showing her black hair with red tips and silver eyes

Introducing the Grimm Reaper ... Ruby Rose

"Yes?" Ruby asked

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" Said the henchman.

Ruby looked a bit confused. "Are you ... robbing me?"

"Yes!" The thug replied

"Ooohhh ..." is all she could say

Roman was waiting for his men to end the robbery when a "Hey!" And "Hyah!" They are heard, and the menacing henchman flies by his side. Romano quietly motivates another to handle Ruby

"Freeze!" Said the henchman raising his weapon towards her

Cut it out of the shop ... when the henchman and Ruby crash through the window. The other men look out as Ruby stands up and unfolds her weapon which is a combination of scythe and sniper rifle known as the Crescent Rose and was placed in its scythe form.

Roman frowns at the girl, but Ruby returns it with a smile before turning the weapon, knocking her to the floor and turning off her headphones.

"Okayyy ... Catch her" Roman ordered his remaining minions

The henchmen head out of the shop and run at Ruby, who spins around her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. She gets Crescent Rose out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to Roman's feet.

"You were worth every cent," Roman said to Ruby, dropping his cigar and crushing it with his cane as the police sirens approached. "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been a full night Of events, and as much as I would like to continue ... "He raises his cane and opens the bottom to reveal an rifle with a cross grid -" ... I'm afraid this is where we parted "

Roman releases a red explosion in Ruby but a new figure appears and cuts the explosion in half causing both pieces to go to different parts before exploding, surprising Ruby ...

"Are you okay, little one?" ask the figure to be Kurayami

It was a bit annoying that Junior made a deal with a guy like Roman but that's what he does ...

"Huh ... yeah, thanks for that," Ruby replied as she remembered that image before - "Hey I know you, you're the sir who was my mother's friend"

"I'm glad you remember me, my name is Kurayami and I know very well that your name is Ruby Rose, a pleasure to meet you" said Kurayami

"Likewise," Ruby said with a smile before she saw that Torchwick was not - "Where did he go?"

Both look up, Roman is not there, and is climbing a ladder in a nearby building.

"What do you say if we catch that orange-haired clown?" I asked Kurayami

"Lets go," Ruby said as they both got going.

Roman reaches the roof, with Ruby and Kurayami flying again and landing just behind him.

"Hey!" Scream ruby

"End of the line, Torchwick," said Kurayami

Roman stops at the edge of the ceiling and turns around and looks at the girl and I noticed that there was another person doing it grunting slightly- "Great, not only is a persistent girl chasing me, but okay, that bounty hunter called the demon of Darkness..."

Ruby prepares to fight him, but a Bullhead gets up and opens the hatch to let Roman in.

Kurayami felt the energy Grimm known inside the plane, but now he felt stronger than the last time ...

"End of the line, Red and black ..." Roman said holding a red gem of dust and throws it at they feet and shoots it

"Ruby beware!" Shouting Kurayami protecting the girl the moment the shot hit the crystal creating a big explosion.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho!" Roman laughed before he stopped laughing when he saw something on the ceiling- "Huh?"

Covered in a hexagonal dome was Kurayami with his arms outstretched as his weapon took the form of gauntlets that use to protect Ruby

"And now, for the next act ..." Kurayami said as his gauntlets were now transformed into a sniper rifle by surprising the silver-eyed girl who gained a glint in her eyes - "... to bring down the Bullhead" ended his sentence firing his weapon Creating a strong explosion toward the plane so hard that it made a shock wave that felt for miles away when I hit the Bullhead

Roman headed to the cockpit to his boss- "We have a problem with a bounty hunter!"

The Bullhead was piloted by a woman dressed in red, the same one who had tried to attack Amber. She headed toward the back as the orange-haired man headed for the controls.

Kurayami continued firing as the next shot breaks through the window, even losing Roman's head.

The red woman soon reached the back of the Bullhead and his eyes noticed Kurayami squeezing the teeth remembering that he is to blame for missing the opportunity to have the maiden's fall power three years ago but at least her masterr gave her a new power courtesy of her new ally. Her eyes glowed purple with black flames dancing across her body before firing a purple / black flame burst into the human Grimm

Kurayami switched his weapon back to the gauntlets creating the shield to protect him from the blast, but the flames splashed behind him and exploded as the aggressor's hands lifted. Kurayami eludes him by switching back to the rifle and firing Bullhead repeatedly.

The hot red woman shattered them with several explosions with ease, she smiled enjoying that his new power was good however will not yet be enough against someone like Kurayami, in addition his teacher said he could not kill him ...

'Let's try this' thought the woman in red pulling out a black gear with a red eye in the center

Some time ago her master made a deal with a demon from another world and now thanks to it got her new power, but those gears although strong lacked power which her Master and one of his colleagues made a few improvements ...

"I'll give you a little gift to have fun," thought the woman, pressing the gear with a roar and hurling it quickly into one of the trees of the place ...

 _ **Treant**_

The gear melted into the tree making it start to change into a grimm. Its bark turned white into a bone, six roots come out of the earth and lift the tree as if they were the legs of a spider. The bone crust ruptures showing joints of a shadow that runs through it. Two bushes of leaves made of bone cover his wrists and another crown his head from which come three twisted branches. In his torso has a hole in the shape of a mouth, and has a single penetrating red eye

" _**Rwahahahaha ... it's time to have fun,"**_ said the Grimm, laughing maniacally as he raged through the streets.

Pedestrians running away trying to escape the chaos as police efforts against him proved futile.

Ruby and Kurayami could witness it with astonishment on the roof. Never before had they seen this kind of monstrosity, especially Kurayami, since he'd never seen a guy like Grimm before,

"What is that?" Ruby asked, feeling overwhelmed by the monstrosity.

"Ruby, Can you put others safe?" Kurayami said seriously.

"I'll try, but what about you?" Asked Ruby.

"I'll stop him from around the world," Kurayami replied.

"Wait, how are you going to do that?" Said Ruby

"Ruby will only tell you that no matter what you see, I am a good person who will protect the lives of others whether human or faun. I will understand if you hate me" Kurayami replied by sando his key and inserted it in his weapon

 _ **Dangerous Grimm**_

Kurayami then jumps from the ceiling surprising the girl, while he hits his key activating his transformation

"Henshin ..." he shouted before being covered in black haze and landing on the floor

 _ **Danger!**_ _ **Danger! Death and crisis, Dangerous Grimm!**_

As the fog settled, Kurayami regained his composure as his armor appeared

This drew the monster's attention to him, along with several civilians who were far enough out of reach, Ruby was astonished to see the transformation of Kurayami

"Kamen rider Grimm, sanjou!" stated the rider but the reception was not ugly nice

"It's the Grimm demon!"

"Shit, now there are two monsters that will destroy the city!"

"Someone call the military!"

"I really hate Mondays!"

" _**Well, well, what do we have here? A brother grimm"**_ The monster said _**\- "**_ _ **Are you**_ _ **coming to join me to destroy this city?"**_

"You're wrong ... I came to stop you" said Kurayami holding his sword of energy - "I will not let you harm people"

" _**I want to see you try,"**_ said the Grimm Treant carrying Grimm with him following suit.

The Treant Grimm makes a move with his claws but Grimm uses his sword to counter the consecutive attacks.

The Treant Grimm uses its roots to jump in the air and waves its arms throwing a wave of leaves of bones. The rider reacts by dodging the attack and pulls out his other weapon that is transformed into a pistol and shoots the Treant Grimm into the air causing his bone crust to crack out before landing on the ground

"It's time to finish quickly with this ... Grimm change!" Shouting the rider inserting a new key

 _ **Nevermore**_

 _ **The nightmare of the skies! The shinobi of darkness!**_

The dark haze covers the body of the rider transforming into its Nevermore form, its weapon change to the kusarigama

"Now, let's finish the show," Kurayami said, rising quickly as the treant Grimm got up and was quickly hit by the rider's weapon's edge as a speed line could be seen

The rider made the same move several times before flying high in the sky with his now sword-shaped weapon and inserted a more key

 _ **Final…**_

"Death Slash ..." said Kurayami activating the attack

 _ **Death Slash**_

Kurayami moved his sword making a circle - "Full Moon Cut!" Shouted slowing down making a power cut vertically cutting the Treant Grimm

 **" S** _- **So fast beat me ... b-but I just just turned up!"**_ Shouted the Treant Grimm before exploding in a smokescreen and the gear inside it was destroyed too ...

"Was it a geariser? ... this is not good" murmured Kurayami

"Kurayami"

The rider turns to see Ruby who looks at him sadly ...

"Ruby ..." said the rider taking a step closer to the girl, but a piece of huge piece of concrete comes straight at him and backs away avoiding the impact

Ruby screamed in shock and then planes appeared with dozens of Atlas soldiers.

"Demon Grimm, hands up ... you're arrested!" Shouted one of the soldiers as the others pointed their guns

The rider looked at the soldiers before looking at Ruby who looked sadly. The girl could feel that rider had a sad smile beneath his mask ...

"Take care" Kurayami said making a hand pose and disappear leaving a trail of black feathers

Ruby was silent before looking at her mother's necklace that Kurayami had given her years ago. She remembered that her mother once told about a friend of her who was different from the people, she said he looked like a monster but he was a good person who did everything to protect people even if they did not accept his help and hate him for his Look ... Her mother told her not to judge a book by his appearance but by yes for his actions and despite the fact that his friend looked like a monster, he was the best friend she could have and would like to see him again ...

"What happened here?",

Ruby's thoughts were interrupted at the sound of a voice behind her.

It was a blonde woman in a black and white suit with a purple cloak behind Ruby. The woman seemed to have some kind of wand.

"What?" Ruby asked in shock as the woman looked into her eyes.

"I'll ask one more time, what happened?" The woman asked again

"Well, I went to the store to buy things and then people tried to steal it and I stopped it, but then this guy named Roman shot me but Kurayami protected me, so Roman ran away and then we chased him. Plane and almost killed me pareo Kurayami saved me, then a woman threw something that hit a tree and turned into a monster ... Then Kurayami went to stop him becoming a humanoid Grimm while I took the civilians away. He defeated the monster before You came and pointed your guns at him and then disappeared, "Ruby explained as he pointed to the soldiers

"What's your name?" The woman asked Ruby.

"Ruby Rose, what's yours?" Replied Ruby

"I'm Glynda Goodwitch, I'm a huntress," said the woman, smiling.

"Are you a hunter?" Ruby said in astonishment.

Glynda rolled her eyes as she waved her wand and fixed all the damage in the street

"Can I get your autograph?" Ruby asked with a begging, pleading face.

Glynda turned to her, somewhat angry. "No, and you're coming with me," she said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Uh oh ..." was the last thing Ruby said knowing she had the feeling she was in trouble

 **End chapter**

 **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if any have ideas that you would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message ... .All idea is valid but remember is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	28. Chapter 27

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _A friend accompanies you in your pain, but an old friend already knows what to do to forget and get out of trouble._

 **Chapter 27: An Old Friend**

Ruby was dragged into a room where she was interrogated by Glynda about what happened today, saying that her actions may have created consequences for the well-being of civilians like her own ...

However before continuing with the scolding a new person enters the room.

He was a middle-aged man with silver hair and brown eyes. It has a clear complexion and sharp features. He wears shaded glass glasses and a small purple cross-shaped pin on the hood around his neck. His suit consists mainly of a black suit unbuttoned on a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black pants and long dark green pants

At first it was a bit uncomfortable when the lord came too close to Ruby pointing his silver eyes, then the questions began from who taught him to handle a scythe, one of the most dangerous weapons that may have existed, Ruby's response was Of his Uncle Qrow during Academy Signal. The conversation lasted some time asking the little Grimm reaper about why she wants to be a hunter in order to finally ask the whereabouts of Kurayami

"One last time, Miss Rose, where was that creature?" Asked the silver-haired gentleman again.

"I told you a dozen times," Ruby grunted. "He protected me from an attack and helped me to stop that guy named Roman and then decided to protect the civilians from a monster Grimm by becoming a humanoid Grimm while I was carrying him Civilians away from the defeated the monster before the soldiers appeared and then disappeared in an instant ... do not know where it is "gave a little frustrated sigh.

Glynda and the sir looked at each other, realizing that this was not going anywhere.

"Miss Rose, do you know who I am?" Asked the sir more calmly.

"You're Professor Ozpin, director of Beacon," Ruby said with a smile.

"Hello," Ozpin said with a small smile, watching his brown eyes look at Ruby making her feel special. "What if I told you that you could come to my school?"

"It would be an honor," Ruby said.

"Well ... welcome to Beacon, Miss Rose," Ozpin said.

Ruby was shaking with happiness- "I will not defraud you, direct," she said excitedly.

Glynda's eyes widened at the sudden news.

"Well, I'll see you at Beacon, Miss Rose," Ozpin said as he shook Ruby's hand.

After finishing the conversation, Ozpin and Glynda sent Ruby home with the news.

"What makes you think she's ready to go to Beacon ?!" Shouted Glynda to Ozpin who drank of his cofee.

"Her dominion over her scythe, her uncle is one of the most respected hunters and she has qualities that Beacon seeks," Ozpin said in a relaxed tone.

"She's just a girl," Glynda protested. "We also have to worry about the demon Grimm being released"

"I do not think our friend is the demon Grimm," Ozpin said.

"What do you mean, Ozpin?" Asked Glynda

"If that was the demon Grimm had killed the lady Rose as civilians in the act but instead protected them especially against the other Grimm," Ozpin said as he pulled out a video showing Kurayami's actions from saving Ruby to Fight the treant Grimm - "He had many opportunities even to ally himself with the other Grimm to quash destruction, but he did not, he protected Ruby and the civilians"

"And what if it's just a facade? Would you be responsible if innocent civilians die?" Glynda asked, folding her arms defensively.

"I've made a lot of mistakes, Glynda, but this time you have to trust me," Ozpin said. He put his hand on her shoulder before heading out the door

"Where are you going, Ozpin?" Asked Glynda

"I have a small meeting with an old friend, I will not take long" said Ozpin leaving the room

Glynda looked at the screen showing the humanoid Grimm's fight against the other Grimm before sighing. "I hope you're right, Ozpin, you'd better know what you're doing," he said as he left the room as well.

...

" _Go away!"_

" _Child demon!"_

" _You were never wanted ... Nobody loves you, and no one will!"_

Several shades of disgusting-looking people with no facial features other than twisted blue faces of torture and anguish. They were hurling cruel and hurtful things to a child with white skin and black veins marked on his face while he cried

" _Die"_

" _Disappear freak!"_

" _Get lost and never come back!"_

The ground began to tremble as it breaks, causing the dart to escape a dying cry, before falling into the darkness as its eyes saw a female figure above

"Nee-san!" Said the boy being swallowed by darkness. The light in her eyes faded, tears flowing down her face, s as she walks away until she no longer sees her

"NEE-SAN!"

...

"Aahhh!" Scream Kurayami waking up abruptly as he was in the small forest near Vale

He needed to be alone after what happened a few hours ago ...

'Again this dream? What is going on with me?' Kurayami thought

During the centuries of life he has felt that same dream in occasions but lately they have appeared constantly in this period of time.

Perhaps it is the memory of his past that still continues to torment him even when he tries to move forward ...

"I am not a demon ... I am not" said Kurayami repeating that phrase several times, even as his nickname was the demon of darkness as a bounty hunter he continues to deny that he is a real demon

"It seems like something is bothering you, Kuroyami-san" A voice asked from close up, and the human Grimm looked up at the source of the voice.

A man was wearing a fancy green suit with a cane in his hand, and stood at a very high height ... more than half a foot more than six feet high. We already saw it does a previous scene, is the director Ozpin

"Ozpin, director of the academy Beacon ... one of Vale's most important men." Kurayami said looking at the man as though he were mild he felt a familiar essence

"That would be my name, ... of course, at least the name they gave me at this time," said Ozpin

"Huh?" Said Kurayami confused

"It's normal for you not to remember an old friend if they meet again in a few years or rather centuries since they first met," said Ozpin

"Old friend?" Kurayami said as a ghostly image appeared behind Ozpin, the image was of an old wizard - "Old Mikado?"

Ozpin gave a slight smile - "How many years have we not seen each other, Kurayami?"

"Better said centuries, as you said earlier, I could barely recognize that signature of family energy in you, old man," said Kurayami

"Yes, the years of reincarnation have made my magic wilt until I can barely use a simple basic spell," said Ozpin

"If you basically refer to invoking dragons made of fire as if they were rabbits, I really doubt it," Kurayami said lightly. "It's good to see you again, old man"

"I am not an old man, if we compare our age you would be older than me that you would even be my grandfather" said Ozpin jokingly

"Do not blame me, you know Fall that nickname you," Kurayami said until his mood subsided a little when he mentioned his old friend - "Hey, tell me something ... that girl who has the Fall'powers , how are you?"

"Amber is doing well at Beacon in fact she will be the new teacher of aura control this year, for someone as young as she is a breakthrough," said Ozpin

"I'm glad for her ..." Kurayami said with a smile before looking at the floor - "That girl reminds me a lot of Fall, it's like she was reborn ..." a few tears crossed his face- "I wonder ... if she still me Do you hate what I did? "

Ozpin noticed the sad tone of voice of his old friend - "You know she's not that kind of person. Fall does not hate you for what happened that fateful day ..."

"But ... It's my fault!" Shout Kurayami - "I've blamed myself for what I am all my life! If I had not existed ... she might not have died for being a friend to a monster like me!" Clenched fists to earth

"She made that decision because for her you are not a monster," said Ozpin - "She did not regret having met you, the same goes for her sisters or me ... I have seen what you are capable of and how you use it from the time we met And in your struggle today and I can assure you that you are not a monster ... "

"I'm sorry ..." said Kurayami staring at the starry night sky - "I've had the same dream lately for years and today's things have made me wonder if anyone like me can be accepted by the world"

"That we will not see if you keep hiding in the shadows," Ozpin said. "I want to make a proposition, would you like to come to my academy?"

"Eh?" Said Kurayami

"You are a multi-talented person and I would like someone like you to come into my school as a student or better a teacher for your years of experience," Ozpin said with a smile before putting on a serious pose - "In addition, we know" She "is moving his pieces right now and it would be a pleasure to have your help when the time comes" he approached Kurayami and put his hand on his shoulder - "I will understand the decision you make since it is yours but you know you can count on A friend if you are in trouble "

"I ... thank you, old man" Kurayami said with a sigh - "But are you sure someone like me will be accepted by your students?"

"We will not know if you do not try" said Ozpin - "Although the best, would be a change of style"

"What's wrong with it? These clothes point me like a badass from head to toe " Kurayami said with a slight smile - "Although it's probably time for a change, I mean, I've worn the same clothes a few centuries ago and it's already wearing away Since the middle of the years ... "took off his hood revealing his whitish face

"You really have not changed at all, you're just as young to be someone older than me," Ozpin said.

"Yes, well, I'll change my look a little, but I'll keep the hood on. I have lived a lot with being chosen and hated in the past, all based on how I see are some exceptions from people I met accepting myself as I am but the rest of the world ? ... So even I can trust your students, I will keep my face hidden "said Kurayami

" I can accept that ... the important thing is that I hope this helps you not lose hope in the people of Remnant, as you have always said ..." even in the most dense shadows there may be a little light of hope "... Besides protecting peace is the purpose of a Kamen rider or am I wrong? " Said Ozpin

"Oh, that's not wrong," Kurayami smiled. "Okay ... Maybe I can be a professor but learning a little about a student's life is also an interesting experience ... is there a way to do both?"

"Mmm ... well, you could be a student who is also the assistant professor, so you could experience how to be a normal teenager and contribute to the development of young people as future heroes," said Ozpin

"Sounds good, we have an old deal Mikado pardon, I mean Ozpin" said Kurayami

"Excellent, see you in Beacon" Ozpin said as the wind blew around him disappearing in a blink

"So ... go to school? Who knows, it could be fun" Kurayami said as a smile on his face as he sees the moon

Prepare Beacon ... why Kamen rider Grimm is coming over

 **End chapter**

 **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if any has ideas that you would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message ... .All idea is valid but remember it is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	29. Chapter 28

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _The school has to build in the spirit of the scholar, on foundations of truth and on bases of good, the column of all society, the individual._

 **Chapter 28: The Grimm in Beacon I**

'It's a long flight ...' thought Kurayami lying on a beam of one of the Airship booths that would take him to the Beacon Academy to understand the normal life of a student, although normal would not be the indicated words for a place teaching young people With transformable weapons fight against creatures without souls

The young Grimm changed his clothes to one a little more current to the time but maintaining his favorite color.

His clothing is mostly black clothing and tactical equipment, including a long coat with a raised hood, partially obscuring his face so he bought a mask to hide his grimms. The mask was completely white with two rectangular crevices for the eyes and purple marks in the form of claws painted on them. In his left glove had two ears in the knuckles, while to his right the spikes were in his forearm. On his hip was a belt where he wore his two special weapons (imagine a bit like the reaper of overwatch)

"Oh, I can not believe my little sister goes to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

Kurayami's eyes looked down to know that it was Yang who hugged her sister Ruby ...

Apparently Yang was right that they would let Ruby in a few years ago, who would say

"Please, stop," Ruby said, panting in pain at the tight embrace of her older sister's bones

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang said as she released Ruby as she stepped back from her and jumped a little on her feet.

"Really Sis, it was nothing." Ruby said with a little shame.

"What do you mean, that was amazing! Everyone in Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees," said Yang

'Who says "bee-knees" in these times ?. I mean, I know I'm a little late with the jargon of the young people of now but I admit that phrase is somewhat outdated 'Kurayami thought as he continued to watch silently the two sisters

"I do not want to be" knees ", I do not want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees" said Ruby

"What's the matter with you? Are not you excited?" Yang asked

"Of course I'm excited ... I just ... * _sighing_ * I've moved for _two years_ , I do not want people to think I'm special or something" said Ruby

Yang goes to his sister and gives her an arm-hug. "But you _'re_ special," she said, trying to cheer her up.

The moment was interrupted when the news came on

[The robbery was led by criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade the authorities. If you have any information about your whereabouts, contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa] said the announcer as the screen shifted towards the lavender-haired woman

[Thanks Cyril. In other related news an approximate hour after the robbery there was an attack of a Grimm that managed to enter to Vale, the police could not stop it but by surprise the one that stopped the Grimm was no more or less than the "demon Grimm" taking a debate Since images see him protecting the civilians of the other Grimm ... maybe the demon Grimm and this are two different people? ... some people say anyway whether or not the Demon Grimm ... It is a threat and should be eliminated as soon as possible ]

Kurayami frowned but understood how people act in the face of fear

Even if he is treated as his hero or a monster, he will continue to do his job in protecting people and carrying all that hatred between his shoulders if necessary

Turning to the news, Lisa continued - [In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when White Fang members interrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has discontinued -]

The news was interrupted as a hologram from Glynda replaced it- "Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" she said

"Who?" Yang asked Ruby

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch" said the hologram as if it seemed to answer your question

"Oh," said Yang, understanding.

"You are a privileged few who have been honored to be selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future hunters and hunters, it is your duty to maintain it. For this task, and now it's our turn to provide them with the knowledge and training to protect our world, "Glynda said, finishing her speech fading from view

"Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Said Ruby as she and other students look through the glass walls in the city below - "I guess the house is not too far away after all!"

"Beacon is our home, now," Yang said with a smile.

Kurayami nodded at those words as soon as I heard a slight moan coming not far from where I was. Even with time he could recognize the person with his blond hair and blue eyes ... Jaune Arc and look like he suffered from a great case of motion sickness

He was about to help him and lead him to the bathroom but someone was ahead, another person Kurayami met some time ago, his black armor with claw marks on his chest and brown hair ... Yaban Shi

"Problems with movement sickness eh?" Said Yaban approaching the blond boy and rubbing his back a bit to try to help him

Jaune's response was a slight groan of thanks

Yaban goes to the bag tied around his waist and takes out a bottle with a crimson liquid - "Drink, drink that and you'll get dizzy"

Jaune did not hesitate and took the bottle and gave a few drinks feeling a strange taste in the liquid ... had a taste like metal

He returned the bottle to Yaban as he placed himself on a railing as the medicine began to work feeling a relief in his face ...

"Thank you, man, I would have thrown my breakfast if it were not for your help," Jaune said.

"No problem, I like helping people," Yaban said with a smile and raised his hand - "My name is Yaban Shi and I hope we can be friends ..."

Jaune smiled and shook hands - "My name is Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls on the tongue - the ladies love it!"

'Really?' Kurayami thought with a bead of sweat

"Do they really?" Yaban asked

"They'll do it, well, I hope they do. My mom always says that ... It does not matter." Jaune said repeating his sentence a few times and realizing what his mother told him was a silly idea

"You're funny," Yaban said with a smile - "I only advise you to just make a simple introduction and be yourself. I'm sure some girl is interested in someone like you Jaune but do not be very confident and do not give up hope"

"Thank you, I really appreciate it," Jaune said.

"Hey, that's why it's friends, to help each other," Yaban said.

The bullheads soon arrived at the Beacon loading docks, allowing their passengers to disembark, Kurayami decided to already walk to see the surroundings and to contemplate the view

He observe marvelous of the enclosure with its imposing main entrance whose main buildings gave them appearance of a beautiful castle surrounded by a ring of double columns divided in two, everything mainly the avenue is marked with trees and covered with flags of light poles, in summary all characteristics They saw it as if it were taken out of a fairy tale.

"It looks more like a castle than an academy, but I suppose I should have imagined it," Kurayami said, knowing it was something the old sorcerer would do- "Um?"

His eyes went to the ground when he saw a small container of dust rolling at his feet, curiously picked it up and recognized the Schnee symbol. he look until see another familiar face of the time, Weiss Schnee, and she was apparently shaking a jar of dust in Ruby

He saw a cloud of dust build up and he noticed the contractions in Ruby's face ...

'Oh no' thought Kurayami making a small quick step

Ruby was about to sneeze, when suddenly a finger presses on her nose to block it and a hand takes the flask of dust from Weiss's hand. That action surprised both girls

"Do you know the disaster you would have caused, Schnee?" asked Kurayami

That causes Weiss to frown - "And who do you think? How do you say that I would have caused a disaster if it was that girl who sent all my dust bags flying?"

"Because you were shaking this jar of dust like a salt shaker, especially one that is uncovered and if it were not for me, would have caused an explosion ... I would recommend you if you read a book called" Dust for fools "to avoid another Possible accident "said Kurayami

"Do you know who you're talking to ?!" Said Weiss annoyed

"Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee dust company, one of the largest energy producers in the world and also the same company that treats the Faunus as slaves in their factories and with questionable business partners," said Kurayami

"How ... How dare ... the nerve of ... ugh!" Growled Weiss before leaving while his butlers took their suitcases

"I promise I'll make it up to you!" Shouted Ruby to the girl in white who was leaving

Kurayami realized that there were a couple of eyes watching him, he tilted his head slightly to see who it was, turning out to be Blake Belladona who was reading a book earlier ...

The Faunus cat girl could recognize Kurayami by her scent and was curious as to why someone like him would be in Beacon. When she get the chance talk to him ...

"Welcome to Beacon ..." Ruby said sadly as she lay down on the floor

"Do not be sad, little pink. You just started with your left foot but the day will improve," Kurayami said.

Ruby looked at him as a slight smile formed as he was still on the floor - "I guess so, thank you ... eh ... what's your name?"

"Ja, you forgot me so fast." Ruby said Kurayami

"That voice ... Kurayami!" Said Ruby

"In person, it seems that your sister was right that you would enter Beacon two years before," said Kurayami

"Yeah ... hey, I could not recognize you because of the new clothes you wear," Ruby said.

"I needed to make a change of clothes" Kurayami replied - "I think you should get up"

"Of course, true," said Ruby, forgetting that he was still on the ground as he rose

"Hey, there are better places to lie down than on the ground," Yaban said as he and Jaune approached. "The paved places are not very comfortable for sleeping, I've tried it before." He gave a slight laugh. "Forget my manners, My name is Yaban Shi and the blond at my side is Jaune Arc "

"Hello, nice to meet you" said Jaune

"My name is Ruby Rose, amazing huntress in training," Ruby said proudly.

"My name is Kurayami" said the human Grimm standing up

For some reason Jaune felt that he had heard that name before but does not remember it clearly, but Yaban recognized it ...

"It's been a while, I like your new look," Yaban said.

"Thank you," Kurayami replied.

"But are not you supposed to be something older to attend as a freshman at Beacon?" Yaban asked

"I came by the director Ozpin asked me to attend to experience the life of a student and he also wants me to help him teach in a class ... in short I am the assistant of the teacher and student of Beacon" said Kurayami - "Speaking of which is We better go where the other students are ... "

The others nodded and walked for a while causing an awkward silence as no one wanted to have a conversation

"Soooo ... I have this thing," Ruby said breaking the silence as she unfolded Crescent Rose, pulling Jaune back as she nearly hit him on the toe.

"Woah! Is that scythe?" Jaune asked.

"It's also a high-impact, customizable sniper rifle," Ruby said,

"What?" Said Jaune confused

"It means it's also a gun," Yaban said making the blonde understand

"Oh, that's great!" Jaune said excitedly

"What have you got?" Asked Ruby.

"Oh, I, uh ..." Jaune stammered, pulling out his sword. - "I have this sword!" He said.

"Ooooohh!" Said Ruby impressed.

"Yes, and I have a shield, too!" Jaune said, picking up his scabbard, raising his arm and spreading the metal on his shield.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked, touching the shield. This touch somehow interrupted the shield, as it retracts from Jaune's arm, expands but Jaune manages to trap it to put it in place and reduce it forever, putting it back in his belt.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of wearing it, I can just ... save it ..." Jaune explained

"But ... would not it weigh the same?" Ruby asked

"Yes, he does ..." Jaune said a little discouraged.

"It still beats for wearing it, at least it's hands-free." Yaban said

"Thank you!" Said Jaune jumping back to anxious and excited once more.

Ruby laughed at this. "Well, I'm kind of an idiot when it comes to guns, sooo ... I guess I went a little off the mark in designing it." She admitted.

"Wait, did you do that?" Jaune said incredulously as Yaban stared in amazement.

"Of course, all Signal students forge their own weapons, did not you make yours?" Ruby asked Jaune.

"It's not, it belonged to my great-great-grandfather during the war," Jaune said.

"Sounds like a family heirloom to me!" Said Ruby laughing- "Well, I like it, not many people appreciate the classics these days."

"Yes, the classics ..." Jaune said covering his sword

"You know, when you carry your weapons, you not only wear pieces of metal, but you carry the pride of your surname and the honor that comes with the weapons used by the heroes in the past." Said Kurayami

Jaune was surprised by this. I had never thought of that before.

"Wow ... Thank you ..." Jaune said as wisdom sank

"What about you?" Ruby asked Yaban

"I only have this," Yaban said with a shy smile, pulling out a pair of black swords, one with white edge and one with a red tip - "This is my weapon Sashisematta shi (imminent death) are a pair of swords that can join me Form a naginata and that can also be converted into a pair of guns "

"Wow ..." Ruby said looking at him in amazement and then looked at Kurayami - "What about you, Kurayami?"

"I have this ..." said Kurayami, unfolding his weapons which were a pair of white canes that became a sword and pistol - "My weapon can be turned into other weapons by just thinking about it" I explain how his weapons were now transformed into a Shield and spear

"That's so cool ..." Ruby chirped with stars in her eyes - "What's your name?"

"It does not have a name ... I did not think it would be necessary," Kurayami admitted.

"What ?! Since your weapon does not have a name ?!" Ruby said in shock - "Every weapon deserves a name as it is a vital extension of every hunter! It is a part of one as an arm or a girdle or even part of your soul"

"Part of one ... emm" murmured Kurayami looking at his weapons - "I guess you're right ... I think they were called kage kibō (hope in the shadows) that means hope in the shadows because even in the darkness there may be a light"

"Sorry, I do not want to sound rude but ... does anyone know where we're going?" I asked Jaune

"Oh, I do not know, I was following you!" Yaban said

"Do you think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court, some kind of recognizable landmark ..." Jaune said when he heard Ruby laugh a little - "Is that a" no "?

"That's a 'no'" said Ruby as now the group goes on their way to know where the others will be but what will happen will be told in another moment

 **End chapter**

 **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if any have ideas that you would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message ... .All idea is valid but remember it is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	30. Chapter 29

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _The school has to build in the spirit of the scholar, on foundations of truth and on bases of good, the column of all society, the individual._

 **Chapter 29: The Grimm in Beacon II**

'Seriously, the old man must have spent a fortune on not only the building but the decor too,' thought Kurayami, watching the amphitheater where Ozpin asked every new student to be present

It was full of first year students, each with their goals of being a hunter; Kuroyami felt both a little astonished and a little nervous knowing that he will have to work with them, along with humans and fauns, he still felt bad if they discovered that he is a monster or demon according as they have cataloged these centuries ...

It was fun hanging out with Ruby, Jaune since they were nice people, Yaban too although a part of him warns him to keep an eye on him ...

Ruby looks up when she hears Yang's voice.

"Ruby, here I saved you a place!" Shouted Yang to her younger sister with a wave

"Hey, I have to go! See you after the ceremony!" Ruby said to her new friends as she hurried to talk to her sister.

"Hey, wait! ( _Sighs_ ) Oh, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice and peculiar girl to talk to?" Said Jaune

"I'm sure you'll find someone, well see you" said Kurayami walking to find a place to be away from the crowd

"Let's go Romeo, let's try to go around and maybe find your Juliet," Yaban said as the two walked in the amphitheater without noticing that a red-haired girl tied in a ponytail, green eyes and wearing Spartan-style clothing Bronze color look at them

Kuroyami stood between one of the pillars away from the crowd but at some distance from the Xiao Long-Rose sisters just that they were initiating a conversation.

"How's your first day, little sister?" Yang asked curiously.

"You mean you left me and almost exploded?" Ruby said with a frown but at the same time adorable

"Yikes, are you depressed already?" Yang said

"No, I _literally_ almost exploded. I tripped over some bad-tempered girl's briefcase, and then yelled at me, and then started shaking a vial of dust on my face as she kept yelling at me, while I felt bad and just wanted her to stop screaming," she said. Ruby without realizing that Weiss was behind her

"You" said the heiress

"Oh, God, it's happening again!" Ruby said jumping quickly into her sister's arms.

"You're lucky that that masked idiot would prevent you from causing an explosion to throw us off the side of the cliff!" Said Weiss

'Seriously every Schnee woman I've ever met is always a frozen bitches ... all but Willow, she was nice when I met her,' Kurayami thought, remembering a Schnee that she met half a century ago and owned the side of the good Schnee as she turned to charity Towards homeless people

"It was an accident!"Shouted Ruby as she came down from Yang's arms "It was an accident," repeated, looking at Weiss, urging her to hold a pamphlet titled _**"Dust for dummies and other unsuitable people"**_ and put it in front of Ruby's face, causing her to look with curiosity- " What is this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injury or damage incurred while driving a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not required, the Schnee Family encourages its customers to read and become familiar with this easy-to-follow application guide And dusty practices in the field, "said Weiss, in Ruby's perspective, who was horrified and listened to speak to the heiress quickly and sharply with each word

"Uhhhh?" Said Ruby confused

"Do you really want to start doing things for me?" Weiss asked with indifference

Ruby nodded - "Absolutely"

"Read this, and do not talk to me again." Weiss handed the brochure to Ruby

Yang decided to intervene before things got worse - "Look, uh, it sounds like you two got the wrong foot. Why not start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yes, good idea sister!" Ruby said raising her hand as she cleared her throat- "Hi, Weiss! I'm Ruby! You want to go out? We can go get school supplies!"

'Since when is school supplies fun?' Asked Kuroyami to himself

Weiss then put on a very condescending smile and spoke with a seemingly enthusiastic tone mixed with sarcasm - "Yes! And we can paint our nails and try on the clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and untidy around!" she said pointing her thumb at Jaune who looks with a smile

Yaban put his hand on the blond's shoulder making her look at him. "She's being sarcastic," he said as Jaune was discouraged to know that a beautiful

girl called him cute was just a joke - "Hey do not fall apart bro, I'm sure there will be A girl for you "

"Thank you," said Jaune, feeling better.

Back with Ruby ...

"Wow, really?" she said

"No," Weiss said with a tone of dead silence beneath his glow.

The attention of all students including Kurayami and the girls is attracted to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is preparing the microphone, with Glynda at his side

The director of the academy gave a small glance at Kurayami who surprised him slightly before looking at the other students

"For the new Beacon Academy students, I'm not a man of words ... but recent events require a little more of all our time," Ozpin said, looking at his old friend again.

'This was not the intended speech' thought Glynda for a moment, but decided that Ozpin had something planned.

"The Beacon Academy, unlike the previous training schools they've trained in, is an elite school. Everyone has proven to be smarter, faster and stronger than those around you, training to become Huntsmen or Huntresses and Fight the darkness ... but right now, I look at you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction, "Ozpin said as his tone took on a harsher tone.

Everyone seemed to be insulted by his words, with some people a little angrier than others.

'So that part of the speech has not changed a bit,' Glynda thought as she reviewed what Ozpin said last year in her head.

"Right now, no matter how skillful they are, they are students of this academy, their training so far does not mean anything, if they do not apply, with the attention of improving, then all the training they have done has been for nothing, Beacon will encourage your talent and help you grow, but if you grow up, it's up to you ... thank you for your time, Glynda, "Ozpin said as he walked away, and Glynda stepped forward and stood in front of the microphone.

"They will meet in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow they begin their initiation, be ready for what is to come, you are fired," said Glynda, leaving the stage.

When she and Ozpin left, the stage began to retract on the wall, leaving the great hall full of only students.

'It will certainly be an interesting experience' Kurayami thought

The night came fast, most of the teenagers had put their suitcases and makeshift beds all over the ballroom, while others were looking for friends or making new friends. Kurayami or he was dressed in black pants wide and a gray shirt, in addition to having his mask on his face to hide his features

He felt a little agitated and needed something to calm down to clear his mind so he decided to go to the bathroom to cool off

After splashing his face with water Kurayami used his towel to dry and put on the mask again, looking at his image in the mirror that he was very tempted to hit it.

"Hey!"

The human Grimm heard someone shout before he heard a loud metallic thump. When Kurayami turned around he found a boy of medium height with a small construction, with short black hair and large square glasses but he could see his red eyes.

Kurayami blinked a second as that boy looked like a certain alcohol-smelling hunter, Qrow Branwen

Returning the moment the young man was pushed into a bathroom by two taller boys, Kurayami frowned as he turned the towel in his hand and prepared an improvised whip. He waited until the young man was successfully pushed into the post and it was only the two thugs who were standing outside the barn laughing.

But his laughter was cut like an impromptu whip, wrapped around the neck of the first bully before pulling hard, causing the first bully to fall on his back before Kurayami knocks him out unconscious and his gaze went to the second thug but to His surprise appears Yaban who knocks the second thug to the ground leaving him out of combat ...

"Thanks for the help, even if I'd just knocked down this two fools," said Kurayami

"I know you would," said Yaban, who was wearing a black shirt and white pants - "Hey we see, I have to make sure Jaune does not think wearing that ridiculous full-body pajamas and rabbit slippers"

"Hey! It was a gift from my mother!" Screamed Jaune a few feet from the dressing room but being able to listen to his friend- "Besides it's not so bad ... right?" speak a little insecure

"You will not get any girlfriend if you use that" Yaban replied before smiling at Kurayami - "See you in the initiation, you rest" he said leaving

Kurayami nodded as his attention turned to the young man who helped - "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," said the red-eyed boy, shaking his clothes a little- "Seriously thanks for the help, I'm still not good at dealing with thugs"

"Do not mention it" said Kurayami extending his hand - "Kurayami, to his services"

"Swallow Crimson, hunter in wandering training" said the young man standing up

"What does that mean?" I asked Kurayami

"It means exactly what it means.I travel all over Remnant when I was small in a village far from the kingdoms until one day a horde of Grimms attacked the village and killed the whole mother retained the grimms so she could Escape, died ... "said Swallow

"What about your father?" I asked Kurayami

"I never knew him ..." Swallow said with a grin.

"I, I'm sorry, I did not want to get you bad memories" Kurayami apologized

"Do not worry, I'll get over it," Swallow said with a smile. "Seriously, thank you again for your help, see you tomorrow at the initiation," he said as he wiped off his glasses.

'Maybe that boy will be ...' Kurayami thought as he was curious about the person he just met - "* sigh * better I go to sleep" he said leaving the bathroom as he decided to make a last lap before going to sleep

Kurayami walked down the aisle, he was not so tired as he could last several days without sleep and he would not feel tired; He stopped to look out the window at the broken moon and part of the forest is seen in the distance.

"So beautiful ... I really should observe the stars more often" Kurayami said feeling someone was coming and spying on him "Get out of there, Blake ... I know you're hiding ... it will not work for me"

"How did you know I was here?" Said surprised Blake who was easily discovered in her most developed field, stealth

"Experience" Kurayami said looking at the window again and continued "So you decided to leave the White Fang?"

"I realized that your actions did not take anything and only increase the gap between fauns and humans, your words when we met those two times made me see things clearly. It takes time to find a way out of the organization but I achieve in A certain way "said Blake

"And what are you going to do now?" I asked Kurayami

"Becoming a huntress to have the strength to meet my goal that humans as fauns live together," said Blake

"Je, I'm sure you will be fulfilled if you give everything for that to happen" said Kurayami

"In the morning when we saw each other, I could recognize you even with that new look and I wanted to ask you one thing but the moment was not the right one," said Blake

"And you decided at this time to ask me" deduced Kurayami

"Right" said Blake - "I want to know ... who are you really?"

Kurayami sighed and looked at the faun girl - "You yourself should know if you saw what I did the second time we saw each other"

"I know, but I want to understand ... someone with the abilities of a Grimm but with the heart of a person, is an enigma that I never thought existed," said Blake - "If you are not human and not a faun, who are you?" Said Blake surprised and more curious

"I'm sorry but I can not tell you ... not yet ... is that this is not the time to reveal what I am, you know the possible reason yourself because you also do the same in hiding your identity" said Kurayami

"I understand, I will not tell you about yourself unless you tell me the truth when it's time," Blake said.

"Sounds good ... good night," Kurayami said.

"Good evening" said Blake retiring

Kurayami sighed and looked out the window again; Tomorrow he will begin his initiation as a hunter and be prepared to protect people once his life begins.

However, something happened as the whole place was covered by a dark fog as now Kurayami was in another reality as he saw a figure in front of him ...

She was female with a deadly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins running down her arms and face. The sclerotics of her eyes are black and her irises glow red. She has a black diamond mark in the center of her forehead.

She wears a very long black robe with red designs that resemble the eyes. She also wears an insect-like ring on his right index finger. She has white hair formed on a bun with six branches from which the ornaments are suspended.

"Salem ..." said Kurayami acknowledging the woman

"It's been a long time, dear twin brother," Salem said with a smile as the darkness surrounded the place.

 **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if any has ideas that you would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message ... .All idea is valid but remember it is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	31. Chapter 30

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _You do not choose your family. They are the gifts that God gives, and you are for the rest._

 **Chapter 30: The Twins of Darkness**

"It's been a long time dear brother, I see you've grown up in these years but I do not understand why you hide your face under that mask?" Said Salem in a neutral voice with a blink of real joy at seeing her twin brother

"Salem," Kurayami said with a frown.

"Are you still mad at me?" asked Salem

"You know very well that I'm not mad at you ... I'm really glad to see you again," Kurayami said, removing his mask with a sad smile. "But I bet this is not just a family reunion, what do you want?"

"Always direct to the point, Kurayami but well that was to be expected of you" Salem said with a slight smile before looking at him - "I came to train you and come with me"

"Salem ... You know I would never harm humans or fauns and I will not join in your plans to dominate the world," Kurayami said earnestly - "Seriously sister, what happened to you?"

"I opened my eyes to the reality of this cruel world," said Salem with venom in her voice - "Seriously, brother, you saw the same thing as me ... these humans or fauns will never accept us! If we were phenomena! The only way they will understand is that we give back all the pain they gave us multiplied ten times worse or even a hundred times! " she speak with anger in hierwords demonstrating displeasure - "Leave these silly fantasies that there is hope in this world, Kurayami! This world is flooded more than hate and evil!"

"And I think there's still hope for them to see their mistakes and live in harmony!" Said Kurayami- "In this world not all are bad people, there are good people who strive to improve this world ... I believe in them! You just have to give it a chance-"

"I already gave them many opportunities and nothing has changed," Salem interrupted. "Let me remind you of the years of our childhood and see if you still trust them"

The shadows danced as now an image showed itself

 _ **The first thing was a woman who had clear skin and blue eyes as soft as the ocean, her hair was white as if made of silk, her face had a smile that gave a warmth if you see**_

"Mother ..." said Kurayami

"Our mother was a special person. She had a broad, open, accepting and kind heart, but like the oceans, she could be terrifying if necessary." Salem said as she had a genuine smile on his face

 _ **The following showed a man with lightly tanned skin with gray eyes and messy black hair**_

"Father" Kurayami said while Salem looked with displeasure at the man

 _ **Both adults were reunited as the woman had two babies in her arms, one boy and the other a girl but they seemed a bit strange though. Neither of the parents had particularly pale or red-eyed skin, but these two children were their children. The boy had his father's black hair while the girl had her mother's hair. What surprised her most was that they stood there in their arms, doing nothing but breathing and looking around even though the boy looked on in fascination while the girl simply looked neutral.**_

"You always looked with fascination at your surroundings and that has not changed as I looked more analytically," said Salem

"That's why you were the mature of the two" said Kurayami smiling at the memory

 _ **The mother looked at her two children as she smiled, feeling the joy of being a mother, but her father**_ _ **was in conflict.**_

"Our father from the time he saw us he hated us, he wondered if we were really his children?" He still loved Mom, but he felt ... Who would not? He only found that he had two children, some that she said were hers, But it was not related to him at still stayed with her, but he no longer cared for all, we were not his, so we meant nothing to became more and more obvious when our "power "It developed, 5 years after our birth," Salem said while Kurayami tried to omit it even though it was true - "Do not try to deny it, you saw it for yourself"

The memory changed now showing the growth of both children as a 5 year old Kurayami was crying while Salem tried to comfort him but also had tears in his eyes but not as many as her brother

 _ **His mother ran forward and hugged her son, bringing them closer. "What happened to you, Kurayami, Salem?" She said**_

" _*** Snif * A big boy came and hit me over" I cry Kurayami**_

"It _**even called us, phenomena!" Said Salem,**_ _**noting, out of the corner of his eye, that his father was passing by. He joked the word, Phenomenon, kept walking, with a bottle of alcohol in hand making her frown**_

 _ **Kurayami continued to cry and grew**_ _**stronger when his mother hugged him.**_

 _ **"Shh, okay," her mother said, kissing her son's forehead and stroking her daughter's hair - "Everything will be fine, everything will be fine, do not worry, I'll take you to school for now, Agreement? "" speak warmly smiling at his blessings**_

 _ **"Mmm!" Said Kurayami, crying and smiling broadly as Salem smiled**_

"It was not like that, instead of getting better, things got worse," Salem said with a sigh. "People looked at us with scorn and hatred in their eyes when they saw us walking home. Our friend or would play with any of us at school during kept trying to make friends while I spent my time in the library, quietly reading books "

"Once I tried to fight some thugs but our mother would not let us and gave us one of her conferences" said Kurayami

"I remember, our mother did it to protect us and teach us valuable lessons but what happens to our father?" Salem asked, causing Kurayami to freeze and not respond - "Exactly, he did not talk to us or say anything much of the time. Even if one of us got into a fight, he just rolled his eyes and let both of them talk Of him but returning to the memories, look at this "

The picture changed when now both children were 6 years old

 _ **When he was walking home with his mother at the age of 6, a school student threw rocks and hit Kurayami at Salem on the back of his head**_

" _**Ow," Kurayami said as Salem glared angrily.**_

 _ **They mother looked back and looked at the boy- "Why did you do that?"**_

 _ **"Monsters!" Said the boy before escaping. "Monsters!"**_

 _ **They walked home in silence for the rest of the trip. When they finally got home, Kurayami looked at his mother, confused.**_

 _ **"Are we really monsters?" He asked softly.**_

 _ **His mother knelt down and looked at her children- "Yami ... Salem, look at me."**_

 _ **They both raised their heads, though Salem grudgingly to look her mother in the eye.**_

 _ **"You are my children, they are not monsters, they are good guys and good people, people just do not know how to react to you because they are a little different"**_

 _ **Kurayami smiled a little. "So we're special?" "he ask how Salem looked, wondering the same thing**_

" _**Mhmm, very special," they mother said leaning over and gave them a quick kiss on their foreheads- "Now let's go," she opened the door. "They're hungry, are not they?"**_

"Mother ... really was a great woman, she always said the best words to feel better" Kurayami said with some tears in her eyes

"She was," Salem said as she also felt sadness - "She was our light ... but like all light, it also became extinct several months later, when she disappeared." They never found where she went, what happened to her, where her body was, or If she was still police went to look for weeks before giving up "

The memory changed to his father who gave him a backpack full of clothes and something of Lien to the two children

" _**Here, take this," he growled.**_

 _ **"Ah, why?" Asked Kurayami confused**_

" _**I do not want them to come to this house," the father grunted. "They are not my children, get out of here," he grunted as he closed the door on their faces.**_

 _ **Salem watched with hatred as I took his twin brother and ran into the forest, and stayed there while Kurayami sobbed for what seemed like hours.**_

"We managed to survive on our own for years hiding our appearances in various villages on the other side of the forest, this time I was improving my magic and at the same time my hatred increased towards humanity. Age trained hard to protect me and you always kept that smile of yours, every time I looked at it, I felt safe, "said Salem stroking her brother's hair -" And it was my duty as your sister, protect that smile as possible ... "

"But you had to kill the villagers?" Said Kurayami

"I did it to make sure you lived, since mom disappeared it was my duty to take care of you and those villagers deserved it," Salem said, changing the scene

 _ **Two 11-year-old children, Salem peaked from the forest while carrying her brother Kurayami's back. They had traveled far, constantly surviving as they advanced. They went through each city with care not to get too close, but this time they could not.**_

 _ **This city was much larger than the others and Kurayami was starving while Salem worried about it and hurried to approach the city from the forest, but retired when seeing a couple sit next to a bench near retired back into the woods, panting for breath.**_

" _**When did I get so scared of humans? I really have become weak,"she told herself as looked at her sleeping brother on her back. "Do not worry brother, I'll protect you no matter what," said as she** **emerged from the forest again. .**_

 _ **Little by little she**_ _**walked to the street and walked on the sidewalk with her broken shoes.**_

' _**I need new clothes too,' thought Salem, feeling the stares that followed her- 'I have too much attention'**_

 _ **She held her a stick that she had picked up to defend herself as she walked down the street, feeling more and more stare at her.**_

" _**Maybe ... maybe I should go," mutters Salem.**_

 _ **She** **turned to leave the street and return to where he had come, but a small crowd had already formed. When he looked away,she saw a similar crowd.**_

 _ **"U-Um,"she said aloud, "Is something wrong?" ask without fear**_

 _ **Somewhere in the crowd a rock was thrown at they followed by a screaming voice,**_

 _ **"Get out of here, monsters!"**_

 _ **She** **looked around as she** **heard mockery and shouting. She gripped the stick tightly and shrank when it was surrounded. She received stone after stone to her body while protecting her dear brother ...**_

" _**Please, stop," Salem said, getting angry little by little and when someone punched her that was your breaking point - "I said ... .STOP!"**_

 _ **The villagers moved away as the child released a demonic scream as the shadows beneath her feet spread and took on the form of animals. Each one had in common his jet black skin, plates made of bone but more resistant than the steel and they possess fiery red eyes**_

 _ **The villagers were very frightened before the creatures they never saw in their lives**_

 _ **Salem looked in pure anger as her creations roared and began to massacre the villagers mercilessly, every man, woman and child whether human or faunus** **were completely killed before the beasts**_

 _ **At that moment Kurayami slowly opened his eyes as he could see the blood on the floor and in front of him was his sister who was astonished - "Sister, what happened?" She realized she was covered in blood - "Sister?"**_

 _ **Instead of answering, Salem began to laugh without control as more creatures came out of her shadow and she began to sink until disappearing ...**_

The memory darkened leaving Kurayami in utter sadness - "Salem ..."

"At that time my power still lacked practice and I moved to another knowing how to get out I was trapped in that kingdom leaving you alone.I did not want something to happen to you so I was looking for a way to escape or that you came to me Kingdom, I realized that although I could not escape my creations that people began to call them grimms. They could leave my kingdom and so some time I sent them to watch you and that nothing happened to you because you're the only family I had left "he said Salem - "I was surprised how fast you could take care of yourself and I realized that we are very connected to what I understood"

"Yes, if one of us became strong, the other would be strong," said Kurayami

"That and that if you suffered a wound, it affected me in the same way, that's why I was engaged to protect you from those humans and fauns" said Salem

"There was a farm with a lovely family that even allowed me to sleep in their barn. Another time, a merchant had seen me and given me a notebook and a free pen to "write my adventures", "said Kurayami, taking out an old notebook in his bag - "I still keep it and I keep writing my story ..."

"But that did not last long ... and as I always had to watch you," said Salem, showing another memory

 _ **In a camp that was on the edge of the Valley near a city famous for its wine. Kurayami was sleeping near a campfire without noticing the sound of hunting dogs.**_

 _ **When suddenly he heard a voice shout, "Here child, go out and play."**_

 _ **When he opened his eyes, he saw a scruffy man in his mid-twenties standing with a huge sword in his hand.**_

" _**I found you," he grunted as he tugged at her arm. "Now come quietly with me."**_

 _ **Kurayami could not see his face because of a handkerchief he had wrapped around, but he could see his eyes. Those were the eyes of someone who did not want to do anything nice with him**_

 _ **Fighting in his reach, he screamed for help, but nothing came. He took him to the street where a crowd of Faun and humans were gathered. They had made a small pyre and had covered it with gasoline.**_

 _ **"Burn it," they shouted. "Burn the demon, burn him, burn the demon."**_

 _ **He looked at them with wide eyes before the wicked looked down.**_

 _ **"They are talking about you," clarifies the man. "Do not be crazy, I did this, I am very happy to help clean the world of dirt like you."**_

 _ **Just before they could drop the torch on the pyre to burn it, they heard a squeal that broke the earth from above. The heads turned to see a flock of Nevermore there, right above them.**_

 _ **"They are coming to save their demons!" One shouted.**_

 _ **People ran like frightened lambs, dropping the torch in the process. Luckily he did not land on the pyre, but landed close enough. She began to roll toward him with disgusting slowness. Before he could, one of the Nevermore grabbed him from behind and lifted him into the air.**_

 _ **He took him back to his camp, almost as if he had known where he had been resting.**_

 _ **Kurayami, heard the screams of pain from the man who had captured her as he was put on by dozens of tiny nevermores, some larger than others while the young Grimm shed tears of sadness**_

"If it were not for me, these people would have killed you. At this moment I understood that the way to be accepted in this world was to kill the entire population of the planet and create a utopia for us and grimms ... a place without hate, a Place that will accept us who we are, but could not be true if you are not by my side, dear brother "Salem said -" Try several times you came with me but you always rejected and you started to help people, the same people who then treated Not only that, but you also interfered in my plans! Kurayami, I ask you for the last time and come with your sister to be safe from this cruel world! "

Kurayami was silent as he clenched his fists and sighed. "I'm sorry but I'm not going to join your cause. The things I do, it's because it's what our mother, sister, taught us ... What would she say if she saw you in what you've done!" He said

Now Salem was silent as she thought that her mother would probably be very disappointed in her - "I can not go back time, brother ... I will continue with my plans one way or another, that's why I tell you not to interfere"I escape a slight grimace - "Take care, dear brother"

The place was consumed in the dark until a pair of eyes opened. Kurayami had awakened as he saw the starry sky and the moon high

"Was it a dream?" He asked before shaking his head. "No, it was real." He lifted his shirt and pulled out a silver necklace with the picture of him next to Salem and his mother, the three of them smiling. "I'm sorry, sister, but I will continue to interfere with your Plans, there are still people who can make a change in this world and I will make sure you see it ... "

...

"It is a promise…"

 **End of chapter**

 **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if any have ideas that you would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message ... .All idea is valid but remember it is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	32. Chapter 31

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _In order to get what we want, the first thing we have to do is believe that we can_

 **Chapter 31: The First Step**

"Mmm ... five more minutes" Yaban muttered with a slight groan as someone was on top of him

He tried to go back to sleep but the movement did not leave until he decided to wake up as the first thing he saw was Nora's face very close to his view

"Wake up, lazy asses!" Nora said with a radiant smile.

"What time is it?" Yaban asked, yawning as Ren wakes up too.

" _It's morning! It's morning!" ~_ Nora sang before sitting on Yaban's lap - "And a very good morning for you, Yaby"

"The same for you, my little pink slothy," Yaban said giving her a quick kiss on Nora's lips - "Could you get off me so I can get up to prepare for what will come?"

"Oky doky," Nora said, getting off her boyfriend as he got up and helped Ren get to his feet.

The three of them headed to the bathroom where Ren brushed his teeth, Yaban gargling with mouthwash and spit it out in the sink before looking in the mirror with a smile as Nora continued to talk even though she had a toothbrush in her mouth with a little Of foam of the toothpaste ...

"I can not believe we've been in Beacon for twenty - four full hours! Not that I thought we would be expelled or anything, I mean, you two are perfect and I ... good students, I am _I_ ! But it's crazy , you know?" Nora wondered

After washing their teeth they went to the ballroom where the three were getting ready, Yaban was doing some Ta ichi chuan moves to train her body while Ren is tightening the ropes in her sleeping bag and Nora was at her side brushing her hair and Keep chatting

"We have been friends for a long time! What are the odds that we would still be together?" Nora asked

"Well, we made a promise to protect each other while we needed each other, and we will keep that promise," said Yaban

"Well, but I would NEVER have imagined that you and I would be 'together-together' if you understand me," Nora said until an idea popped into her head - "oh! Maybe while we're here we might find Ren a couple" I look at his friend in green - "You deserve a girlfriend, I mean, you're handsome and everything ..."

Ren's eyes widened in surprise and fear at the thought of Nora - "Uh ... I think it's a bad idea"

"I do not know, I think she has a point that deserves a girlfriend, Ren" Yaban said supporting his girlfriend - "However, I will be the one to choose the girl for Ren. It is not to offend you. Nora I know you do it for good Intentions but the last time you tried to get a girlfriend for Ren, we ended up being thrown out of Mistral by the mayor in person with a bazooka "

"In my defense, I had no idea that the girl was the daughter of the mayor and especially that he was so over protective that he decided to use a bazooka," said Nora

"Just let me handle it, okay?" Yaban said

The three continued their day in the dining room to have breakfast ... (note the author: one minute, they did not brush their teeth previously? First is breakfast and then brush their teeth, not the other way around! ... ugh, I do not think it's important and let's keep the story)

At breakfast, Nora had a pancake hanging from her mouth as she continued talking.

"Right! What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together!" She said, absorbing the rest of her pancake - "Oohhhh! We have to propose some kind of plan to make sure we end up together on the same team!" "What if we bribe the director?

"And we could possibly be kicked out if we did something like that," Yaban said with Ren agreeing.

Finally, the three of them were preparing in the locker room, Yaban for a review to Sashisematta shi while Ren loaded his weapon known as _StormFlowe_ , a pair of automatic pistols with sickles like leaves attached vertically under the barrels and Nora ... still talking

"I know! We will have some kind of signal! As a distress signal!" ( _Panting_ ) A _secret_ signal of what we can find in each other in the forest! Can any of you imitate a sloth? Nora asked

"Nora?" Said Ren

"Yes, Ren?" Said Nora

"I do not think the sloths make much noise," Ren said, wrapping his arms in his sleeves.

"In fact ... the sloths do not make much noise but their yelled is like this sound of aaah higher" explained Yaban

Nora's eyes lit up - "Really ?!"

"Of course, before I met you I lived a time in the forest when I heard a lazy man on the road," Yaban replied.

"You're the best boyfriend ever!" yelled Nora hugging Yaban and kissing him on his cheek

At that moment Jaune appears who walked aimlessly looking for his locker ...

"Hey Jaune, what's up?" Yaban said with a smile

"Oh, there's hello Yaban how are you?" Jaune said with a smile.

"Well, hey, I want to introduce you to somebody, the boy in green is Lie Ren but just call him Ren and the bubbly orange-haired girl is Nora Valkyrie, my girlfriend" Yaban said introducing them

"Hello!" Nora said cheerfully as Ren bowed with respect.

"My pleasure, my name is Jaune Arc. Hey, you did not tell me you had a girlfriend," Jaune told Yaban.

"You never asked me," Yaban replied, shrugging men. "Tell me, man, why the lost face?"

"Well, I'm looking for my 's no way I put my equipment in the closet 636 yesterday! I would have remembered having to count so high! * Sigh * Seriously Why does this have to happen today?" Said Jaune

"Quiet Jaune, if you want I'll help you find your locker," said Yaban

"Thank you," Jaune said with a smile.

"Nora, Ren, continue without me while I help my friend, we see each other in the initiation" said Yaban

Ren nodded as he and Nora walked to wait for the call as Yaban helped Jaune find his locker. Elsewhere Ruby and Yang were getting ready too.

"So sis, it seems that this morning you are terribly excited!" Yang said

Ruby smiled and pulled Crescent Rose in the locker- "No more bizarre talk or" get-you-know "stuff. Today, I let my sweetheart talk," she said as hugged her weapon.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one who goes through initiation. If you want to grow, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together," said Yang

Ruby groaned in frustration at her sister's remark- "You sound like **Dad** ! Well, first of all, what does new people have to do with fighting?" And second, "I do not need people to help me grow! I drink **milk** ! " finish with pride in her voice

"I think what Yang said, is that you should grow as a person," said a new voice as both sisters looked at Kurayami in front of them - "There is Ruby, Yang"

"Hello Kurayami" Ruby said with a smile

"Hey Yami, what's up?" Yang said, remembering that her sister told him that he would be in Beacon as a first grader, something strange to her

"Yami?" I asked Kurayami

"Your name is something long so I cut it in this nickname, I hope it does not bother you," said Yang

"No, it does not bother me" said Kurayami opening his locker pulling out his weapons - "So what were they talking about before I interrupted?"

"I was telling Ruby to grow up and meet new people, I mean, what happens when we form teams?" Yang told her sister.

Ruby looked away slightly - "Um, I do not know, I ... I'll just be in your team or something ..." murmur a little

Yang frowned and stroked her hair around her shoulder and stroked - "Maybe I should try to be on someone else's team?"

'Good choice of words, Yang' Kurayami thought sarcastically

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not want to be on the same team as me?" Ruby asked, leaning forward with her hands on her hips

"Not!" Yang said waving her arms defensively - "Of course I did! I just thought ... emm ... Yami, a little help?" ask the human Grimm

"I'm sorry but you got into that mess alone, fix it on your own," said Kurayami

"Traitor," Yang murmured before looking at Ruby - "Well ... I thought, ... I do not know, maybe it would help ... get you out of your shell!"

"What ... I do not need to" get out of my shell "! That's absolutely ..." said Ruby

"Ridiculous!" Jaune shouted beside them as he walked with Yaban who gave a silent hello to Kurayami who replied - "I mean it, Yaban ... There is no way to believe that your girlfriend has eaten so many pancakes equivalent to a truck in just one afternoon!"

"Believe it, that's how she and Ren were vetoed in all of Mistral's bakeries before the mayor kicked us out of town with his bazooka," Yaban said before realizing, "Hey, Jaune, I think I found your locker Next to that red-haired girl over there "

Jaune looked up to see a red-haired girl tied in a ponytail, emerald-green eyes wearing a bronze gladiator-like outfit ...

He had to admit that she was very cute ... correction, very attractive ...

"Why do not you try talking to her?" Yaban whispered

"I ... well ... I'll try" Jaune said a little nervous

"Everything will be fine, remember yourself" said Yaban giving confidence to his friend as the two walked to the red-haired girl who was talking to Weiss

"So, Pyrrha, have you thought about the team you'd like to be in? I'm sure everyone should be eager to join a strong and well-known individual like you," Weiss said with a pleasant smile.

"Hmm ... I'm not really sure.I was planning to let the chips fall where they can" replied Pyrrha

"Well ... I thought we could be together in a team," Weiss said.

"Well, that sounds great!" Pyrrha replied with a smile.

"Great," Weiss said, then the background disappears in a thundercloud as she takes an intriguing pose and a smirk in her head - 'This will be perfect! The smartest girl in the class combined with the strongest girl in the class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We will be popular! We will be famous! We will get perfect grades! Nothing can stand between us now! '

"Umm ... excuse me," said Jaune interrupting Weiss's thoughts - "Sorry for interrupting your talk, I just came to get my things in that locker"

"Oh sure, go ahead "said Pyrrha with a pleasant smile

"By the way my name is Jaune Arc, a pleasure to meet you" Jaune said as Yaban was nodding for the good move of his friend

"Pleased to meet you Jaune, I'm Pyrrha Nikos," Pyrrha said.

"Sorry silly, do you know who you're trying to talk to?" Said Weiss angrily

"Of course," Jaune said as Pyrrha thought he was one of those fanboys - "I'm talking to a nice girl"

Pyrrha smiled again, realizing that Jaune did not know about her, but Weiss frowned.

"She's Pyrrha Nikos," Weiss said.

"I know, she introduced herself" said Jaune with obviousness

"She graduated from Sanctum!" Said Weiss

"I've never heard of her," Jaune admitted sincerely, he was not the kind of person who often saw the newspaper or see the news, so he does not know much about events ...

"Grr ... She has won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!" Said Weiss

"I guess it's a good thing, congratulations anyway," Jaune said, looking at Pyrrha.

"Thank you," Pyrrha smiled, feeling better and better when she met someone who did not know who she was.

"It's on the front of Pumpkin Pete's Flakes Marshmallow box!" Shout Weiss waving his arms in anger

Jaune gasped as he realized it- "It's you!" point to Pyrrha as the design of the cereal box in question is seen with the smiling face of Pyrrha on it - "But I thought they only do it for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yes, it was great. Unfortunately, the cereal is not very good for you." Pyrrha said

"I know, I noticed when I ate 50 boxes of that cereal ... I only did it to earn a sweatshirt ... for my younger sister" Jaune said lying because he ate 50 boxes to have that sweatshirt he is wearing right now but he did not lie Got a Pete sweatshirt for one of his sisters eating another 50 boxes of cereal, was in the hospital more than a month for food poisoning but ... - "And I must say it was worth it to see her smile of joy" finished without shame

"That sounds sweet what you did for your sister," Pyrrha said.

"Yeah ... you know one thing, it would be nice to end up in a team together" said Jaune

"I also hope that, in my opinion, you would be a capable leader," said Pyrrha

"D-Do you really think so?" Jaune asked with a slight blush.

Pyrrha nodded.

"Thank you," Jaune smiled.

Soon everyone heard the intercom light up, as Miss Goodwitch's voice was heard in the - [All freshmen, please report back to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Once again, all freshmen report to Beacon Cliff immediately]

"Well, let's give it our best, Pyrrha" said Jaune

She nodded and they both walked towards the Beacon cliff, Weiss had her jaw open without believing what she had just seen and heard ...

"Hey princess, shut the fuckin 'mouths," Yaban said mockingly as he followed his friend to the cliff.

Weiss escaped an angry grunt as he also walked to the place.

All the initiates were now standing in the beacon of Beacon, overlooking a forest, where several students. Some old, some new and some invisible, were all standing on silver tiles in front of a cup holding Professor Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your skills will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest" began Professor Ozpin

"Now, I'm sure a lot of you have heard rumors about assigning" teams. "Well, let's put an end to their of you will be given teammates ... **today,** " said Glynda

Ruby's eyes widened - "What? Ohhh ..."

"These comrades will be with you the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it's in their best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well," Ozpin reports.

"Aww" groaned Ruby down at this

"That being said, the first person to make eye contact after landing will be their partner for the next four years," said Ozpin

'Why am I listening to a glass breaking?' Kurayami thought before Ruby screamed

"What?!" She yelles

"I saw you," Nora said to Ren, who sighed.

"After you have partnered, make a road to the northern end of the forest." "You will meet the opposition on the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in its path ... or die," said Ozpin

' _**Jejeje ... interesting'**_ thought someone with joy as he could hear Swallow swallow hard with fear and Jaune laugh a little nervous

"You will be monitored and qualified through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Article, as well as your position, and we will sort it appropriately.Are there any questions?" ask Ozpin

"Yes, umm...sir?" Said Swallow, raising his hand

"Well, now take your positions!" Said Ozpin

Everyone makes a pose on their tile. Nora bends down, Ren handles his weapons, Yang raises her fists, Ruby prepares her body, Kurayami shakes his hand a little and Jaune was still nervous but calm his body as he stood in position with his sword and shield held tightly.

"Uh, sir? I have ... a question," said Swallow as the students were to be thrown to heaven- "So, this" strategic landing "... Uh, what is it? Near or something? "

"No. You're going to fall." Ozpin replied

"Oh, hey, I see ... So, will they give us some parachute?" Swallow wonder

"No. You will use your own" landing strategy. "" Said Ozpin

"Oh I see ..." said Swallow, sweating in fear - "I think I kept something in my locker so I'll go get him and-Aaaaaahhhhhh!" scream when it was thrown through the air

Kurayami was the last student left and gave a look to the director ...

"Surely, you love doing this to him, do not you?" sk with just a smile as Professor Ozpin's answer before being thrown through the air as the test has just begun ...

 **End of chapter**

 **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if any have ideas that you would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message ... .All idea is valid but remember it is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	33. Chapter 32

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _I do what you can not, and you do what I can not do. Together we can do great things_

 **Chapter 32: Getting to Know Your Partner**

The Emerald Forest, a beautiful forest where its leaves are so green they look like emeralds, in the blue sky a black bird is flying so slowly and magnificently, until the moment it gives a final cry and Ruby crashes through it in a blast of feathers as she falls down

"Birdie, no!" she yelled

Ruby fires a few rounds from Crescent Rose to slow her down, then turns the weapon into a scythe to catch a tree branch on its blade and fall down at a slower pace.

Weiss, armed with Myrtenaster, summons a white snowflake circle below it and jumps from it to the forest below.

Ren descends with Nora Valkyrie briefly looks at his side at a faster speed and turns in the air, eventually using the StormFlower spiral sheets around the trunk of a large tree and hit the ground, brushing his clothes before looking up to see ...

"Woo-hoo! Yeah! Alley-oop!" shouting Yang, towering over the treetops, uses her gloves and her fiery strength to push her further and further north, whirling and laughing with every explosion, even when she crashes between the leaves of a tree and jumps two trunks to fall to the ground .- "Right on the nail!" said with a perfect landing

Meanwhile Kurayami continued to sail through the skies and noticed someone shouting, at his side was Swallow with a look of fear

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die ..." said the young man with his eyes closed

"I guess I should help him," Kurayami thought, shifting his whip-like weapon and throwing it at Swallow and pulling it toward him. Then with his other weapon he lifts it and releases a mantle of energy forming a parachute causing the two to land safely in the forest ...

Swallow still had his eyes closed before opening one slowly and now he was on the floor- "I'm alive? I'm alive!" cry of joy as kiss the floor - "Oh I miss you as I soil"

"You're something weird" said Kurayami with a drop of sweat

Swallow realized and looked at being the young man who saved him from the thugs yesterday - "You are ... Kurayami"

"The same" said Kurayami

"I guess that makes us teammates, right?" Swallow wonder

"Right, now we go to the temple to get that relic" said Kurayami beginning to walk- "Walking"

"Hey wait!" shout Swallow following him

In the middle of the forest, Ruby squats, and then launches with a single mantra in her mind-'I have to find Yang! I have to find Yang, I have to find Yang, I have to find ... '

"Yang! YAAANNNGGG!" she shouted, hoping her sister would hear her

Then she started to think to herself- 'Oh, this is bad, this is really bad ... What if I can not find her? What if someone finds it first? Well, there's always Jaune. He is nice. He is funny! ... Besides it seems that it would do well in a fight even if it is a little clumsy. Oh! What about Kurayami?! It's nice too, a little mysterious, so quiet ... I do not care that he's a kind of Grimm since he's a good-hearted person ... On the other hand, I'm not sure if I'll be able to have a conversation with him ... And what about Yaban, he is also nice although he seems to be more friend of Jaune ... Ugh! ' shakes his head "Well ... Who else do I know at this school? There are Yang, Jaune, Kurayami, Yaban aaannnddd... '

Suddenly he slides to a halt when his eyes met those of Weiss Schnee

'Oh crapbasket' Ruby thought

Pyrrha, uses her weapon in the form of sword and armed with a shield, it crashes through several trees and rolls on a branch.

Not far from her was Jaune who uses his sword to nail a tree and use his shield to reduce the impact but not calculate very well and say it crashed to the ground but was not injured

"It was not like I had planned but at least it landed well," he said on the floor.

"Do you need a hand?"

Jaune looked up to see Pyrrha holding out a hand with a smile.

"Thank you," Jaune said, rising with his help.

The two friends then went on their way to the temple

Elsewhere in the forest Yang Xiao Long is walking and looking around.

"Hello, is anyone out there?" shout raising her arms - "I'm getting bored here"

She hears a whisper in the bushes behind her and she turns

"Anyone there?" Yang said, approaching the source of the creak and peering in. "Ruby, is that you?"

There is a low, inhuman growl, and Yang's head rises as he looks at the creature.

"Nop!" she said

Yang quickly rolls to the side like a bear weighing out of the thicket. She gets up and activates his Ember Celica, looking at the monster before another Ursa runs out behind her. She jumps on him, and his partner runs towards her again, only to be knocked down by a fiery punch. The other Ursa and Yang charge each other, and Yang manages to get under him and deliver several blows and a kick to send the creature back.

"You would not have seen a girl with a red hood, right?" said Yang as the Ursa simply growled, "You might say" no. "

One of the Ursai is placed on his legs and hits her twice, Yang barely dodging the attacks.

"Geeeez, you two could not hit the wide side of a ba ..." Yang said before she could finish her insult, a single strand of her golden hair falling in front of her face and landing on the forest floor- "You ... "

She closes her violet eyes, then opens them to reveal red, causing the Ursai to look at each other confusedly before Yang yelled

"You **monsters!"**

An inferno surrounds Yang for a moment, and she advances, launching a devastating combo of impacts and blows on the offensive Ursa, causing her to fly through several burning trees. The other monster approaches, but stops at Yang's gaze as a tree falls to the ground behind her.

"What! You want some, too?" she shouted

The Ursa gets up and prepares to attack ... just when there is a rotating noise and the monster makes a confused noise, falling a second later to reveal Blake Belladonna with his _Gambol Shroud_ on the beast's back.

Yang gasps exhausted as Blake remembers the weapon in her hand, covering it backwards and smiling to the side . Yang, now with purple eyes again, talks to her new patner about the monster's smoking remains.

"I could have taken him," Yang said with a smile - "My name is Yang Xiao Long"

"Blake Belladona" Blake presented to her teammate

Elsewhere, with no choice but to accept her teammate, Weiss continued her way through the forest, with Ruby behind a way behind her.

"What's the rush?" Ruby asked

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade for you-" Weiss said before a smiling Ruby suddenly appears next to her- "What ...?"

"I'm not slow, you know? You do not have to worry about me!" said Ruby

Weiss looked back, slightly surprised- "When? ..."

"Weiss, just because I do not know exactly how to deal with people does not mean I do not know how to deal with monsters!" Ruby said putting an arm around a skeptical shoulder of Weiss- "You're about to see a totally different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like," Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool ... and I want to be her friend! "

Weiss looked expressionless and then Ruby disappears into a shower of rose petals, which Weiss waves away from her face just as she hears crackling and creaking in the bushes around her.

"It can be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" called Weiss to Ruby however all she heard was silence and then a few noises "Ruby?"

The forest darkens, forcing Weiss to lean forward to try to find his new mate when a pair of red eyes look dazzling behind her

"Ruby? ..." Weiss said.

Multiple pairs of red eyes stare at her from the bushes and a deep growl sounds. She turns around until she sees a large, jagged Beowolf emerging from a bush and approaching her.

" **Ruby!"** shout Weiss

Elsewhere…

"Boring ... boring," Yaban repeated with his hands behind his head as he walked through the woods without a care in the world - "Seriously, where are the grimms when it's needed? Seriously I'm dying for a fight and spreading the viscera of those creatures all over the place, "I mutter before realizing his words -" That sounded a little dark? "Nop shrugged and went on his way -" I wonder who would be the first person I would meet. I mean, I could work with my girlfriend her crazy and use them in battle, it would also be nice to meet Ren for the same reason, I know her skills and we work well as a team! I do not meet any of them before someone does,I have to keep thinking about my options "

Yaban lost himself in his thoughts without noticing a growl coming from behind him and hoping to be a beowolf. However, the grimm stopped and fell in the air as his body was cut into several pieces

"Let's see, Jaune would not be as bad as a teammate, although that girl. Ruby would be ideal since she could cover my distance problem, but she also seems to be a girl with little self-confidence," Yaban said to himself

Another Grimm tried to jump over him, but like the last, he was cut into several pieces

"Pyrrha, she's strong and nice. I have no problem working with her," Yaban said.

Another Grimm appeared but was cut several pieces and becoming smoke

"Yes, I do not want to join that Weiss Shcnee person ... she acts like a bitch with an air of" I'm better than you "..." Yaban said with a frown as he closed his eyes for a moment

She opened her eyes and turned as a rabbit jumped out of a bush.

"Man, I must be tense, I was scared by a rabbit ..." Yaban said, relaxing a little but immediately tensed and raised his weapon while something fell from the treetops.

She was a really tall girl, must measure about 2.30 meters, her hair was midnight blue tied in a short ponytail, black eyes and clear skin. Her clothing was a black dress cut with a red waist belt. It has red metal shoulder pads and a matching pair of gauntlets. She also wears separate black leggings with a red splatter pattern, and black leather boots beneath them

Yaban was about to attack but she said a few words that did relax her posture

"I'm also doing this test," she said.

"So we're teammate now, eh?" said Kurayami - "My name is Yaban Shi and yours?"

"Mayonaka Aoi," she replied. "You sure are strong but I will not jump to conclusions because if you are not, you are not worth anything to be my teammate" I spoke without emotion and began to walk - "Now hurry and we go to the temple because we lost long time…"

Yaban looked at his new teammate and sighed as he followed her.

Meanwhile, through the forest, Pyrrha Nikos, armed with Miló and Akoúo, and Jaune Arc make their way through the bushes. Jaune hears a very distant noise and turns his head.

"That sounded like a gunfight," he said.

"It seems that some of our comrades have found the enemy," said Pyrrha

Both are still advancing, Jaune was still watching the direction of the sound while Pyrrha raises a branch to pass and accidentally releases it in the face of Jaune, putting it to the ground instantaneously.

Pyrrha quickly looks back- "Jaune! I'm sorry!"

Jaune chuckles, lowering his hand from his cheek to reveal a cut of the wooden recoil- "Okay, just a scratch!" said recovering when Pyrrha approaches him

"Why did not you activate your Aura?" Pyrrha asked

"EH?" said Jaune confused

"Your Aura" repeated Pyrrha

"I ... well ... To be honest ... I've never unlocked my aura" Jaune said

"But why have not you unlocked it yet?" Pyrrha asked

"Well ... I never went to a training academy, I trained with my father when I was little but he did not know how to unlock my aura, nor could anyone in my village unlock it. I'm honestly a bit nervous since I can sign up for Beacon since I do not I thought I would go that far, someone whose aura has not yet been unlocked, "Jaune said before sighing." I really am a fool, I should have asked a proffesor when I took the entrance exam to unlock my aura but I did not ... paw"

Pyrrha lifted his hand, placing him on Jaune's shoulder. "You are not a fool Jaune, you are a capable person and material of a leader, do not let that inconvenience delay your progress. I will help you unlock your aura"

"You really would do that for me?" I asked Jaune

"We are teammates and we must help each other," Pyrrha said with a smile.

Jauen smiled slightly - "Thank you, Pyrrha"

"Do not mention it, but first we must find a better place to unlock your aura," Pyrrha said.

Jaune nodded and followed her ...

Meanwhile Lie Ren through the tall grass of the forest. Suddenly he stops and narrows his eyes, looking around as a huge black snake Grimm rises from the grass behind him and quickly surrounds him with his large whistling body. Ren adopts a stance of observation when the serpent rolls in front of him and attacks with his long fangs

Ren jumps out of the way, the serpent's mouth hitting the ground and instantly rising again to hit Ren with his snout. Ren crouches when the snake surrounds him again, and he unties his Stormflower before jumping and shooting at the creature

Ren kicks the snake's snout and makes a cut on its head.

The serpent flows around Ren and tries to bite him again, but he flips it and pushes his guns on his head, pausing for a moment without feeling the white head of the snake behind him

Ren was not ready for the white half to hit him with his head, pulling him over when he drops his weapons, and letting him just raise his arms like the black snake opens his mouth

"Do not!" I scream quickly holding the colossal serpent's front fangs in his hands, a faint, throbbing rose gleaming as he grabs his teeth and pulls them out of the monster's mouth, causing it to unfold away.

He tries to bite him again, but Ren turns to the side and hits a fang in the eye, turning his arm to deliver a final blow that carries the makeshift weapon to his skull, which ripples, expands and blows in a dark disorder As his headless body falls on his fellow creature. Without wasting time, Ren runs straight to the white head.

He is placed on top of his enemy's body, sliding the weapons into his sleeves and brushing them before a strange "aaahhh" is heard above him twice. He looks up and meets the head eyes of his childhood friend, Nora Valkyrie.

"I still think that's the sound of a sloth" said Ren

In response, Nora gives her friend a light touch on his nose

"Boop!" she said, making Ren smile.

And with that the last pair has been formed and now the next part, find the temple in search of the relics ...

But this will not be easy as they think

 **End of chapter**

 **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if anyone has ideas that they would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message ... .All idea is valid but remember is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	34. Chapter 33

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Teamwork is the ability to work together towards a common vision. The ability to direct individual accomplishments towards organizational goals. It is the fuel that allows common people to get uncommon results_

 **Chapter 33: Incoming training, team SMKY has arrived! I**

In Beacon Cliff Professor Ozpin watched his students with his parchment thanks to the cameras distributed throughout the emerald forest. I watch each student find his teammate but the one that caught his attention was the one of his old friend Kurayami along with Swallow Crimson ...

Swallow Crimson, a young man whose home was destroyed by the grimms and has wandered around several places learning to be a hunter, although he may be sure with his words, he may be someone a little nervous and without much experience, however, he has potential though strange reason his appearance looked a bit like one of his allies but he would not get suspicions quickly ...

"The last pair has been formed, sir," Glynda said, walking behind him, holding her own tablet. "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, poor boy ... I can not imagine those two getting along. better than Mr. Kurayami ... "

"Mmm" said Ozpin

"Even though he was lucky to pass the entrance examination, that young Swallow is not ready for this level of combat, I guess we'll find out soon enough." At his current rate, they should reach the temple in just a few minutes, "said Glynda, returning to Ozpin- "Speaking of which, what did _you use_ as relics this year?"

Ozpin does not respond, looking at his tablet with a contemplative interest

"Professor Ozpin?" I asked Glynda again

"Hm, what, yes?" Said Ozpin

"Shall we go back to the observation post?" said Glynda adjusting his glasses - "And I also remember that we have a game of chess to finish?"

Ozpin froze for a moment - "Huh ... This is serious, I can not tell you to use the pieces of our game as relics ... I need something to distract her ... God if you are there help me since you owe me one 'thought Ozpin expecting a miracle

["Hey Swallow" Kurayami said as he and his partner have walked quietly since no Grimm has appeared - "Have people ever told you that your face looks like someone familiar?"]

Both Ozpin and Glynda listened curiously to their talk

["From time to time, my mother had told me that I look like my father above all I acquired his eye color" said Swallow

"It's weird to see a person having red eyes," Kurayami said even though he also has that same color - "So you never met your father even once?" "I'm sorry, sometimes I talk about anything when I'm bored. I did not want to open an emotional wound or something like that," he said.

"I did not worry about that, as I told you yesterday, I lived in a village with my unmarried mother, I never grew up with a father." Once out of curiosity I asked my mother what he was like, she described them as being a bit rude, blunt, cynical and with a bad mouth ... I remember that I also mentioned that he was always drunk but also someone strong and that I inherit his color of hair and eyes "Swallow tale]

As soon as they heard Swallow's words on the parchment you could hear something breaking. Both teachers were in complete shock to their faces. The shock was so much that Ozpin dropped his cup.

'. They have a child. A fucking child! And he left the mother ?! I'LL KILL YOU WHEN I SEE IT AGAIN! You have crossed the line! DO YOU EVEN KNOW ?! I DO NOT CARE even though I know. I'm going to kill him anyway! ' Glynda thought with great anger that could be seen in clearly

'Oh, that was not what I asked for as a distraction. Qrow will go crazy when i tells him. I hope Glynda does not kill him when he sees him. I will pray for your soul, Qrow. ' Ozpin thought

With Kurayami and Swallow ...

"I feel a disturbance in the air" Kurayami said feeling a chill

"I'm feel too ... what's that feeling?" Swallow asked in fear.

"Wrath, but not any kind of anger ... that's pure feminine anger ..." Kurayami replied as they continued on their way - "Swallow, I wanna ask did you want to be a hunter?"

"I ... um ..." Swallow said, looking at the floor for a few seconds - "To be honest, I did not want to become a hunter"

Kurayami raised his eyebrow, listening to his friend.

"I do not like to fight against the grimms or with other people ... I am the kind of person who wants a peaceful life ... well not so peaceful, I like to be the center of attention and thought to be some guitarist of some rock band or something so ... but when the grimms destroyed my people, I promised myself to become strong so that no one else would suffer the same experience as I did, "said Swallow

"It sounds great," Kurayami said.

"It is, however, sometimes I am afraid of dying when fighting the grimms, even with learning the basics in combat thanks to my travels, I'm still afraid," Swallow said with a sigh - "So go to Beacon to try overcome my failures ... "

Kurayami slowly nodded. "I see, I'm sure you can do it if you strive to fulfill it and if you need help you can count on my help," he said.

"Thanks for the support." Swallow smiled.

Kurayami smiled before stopping his steps and looked with concern

"Hey, what's going on, why did you stop walking?" Swallow asked before the answer came when he saw something in front of them

He looked into the soulless red eyes, most notably seen in a Grimm. He took a second to realize that he was actually facing one.

The huge Grimm was composed of the head, body and limbs of a lion, wings and claws of a dragon and the tail of a scorpion with golden sting ..

Kurayami knew this kind of Grimm well ... it's a Manticore

The ancient Grimm roared

"... Oh, fucking baskets," Swallow said.

The Grimm leap forward as his target was Swallow however his attack was intercepted by Kurayami with his gauntlet-shaped weapons holding the Grimm's jaws with his feet firmly on the ground ...

"Kurayami!" Swallow said as he saw his friend holding the Grimm with his hands - "I have to help you," he said, pulling out a gray-white bow with black ornaments and a crimson gem in the center

Swallow pointed his bow at the Grimm as a series of arrows appeared from the other end and with his trembling hand he shot three arrows. However the arrows bouncing off the strong armor of the Grimm ...

"Shit, the sides and back are heavily armored" swallowed Swallow by shooting another arrow but again failed to cross the Grimm

Kurayami continued to hold the Grimm with his forces, he could just kill him but wanted to see the strength of his partner ...

Swallow ran to one end and shot two more arrows but this time managed to nail the skin of the Grimm making him grunt in pain

"Yes, I do!" said Swallow regaining his confidence by drawing an arrow of electric dust - "Now, in the sights" shot

Kurayami let go of the Grimm as the arrow slammed into him being electrocuted in the process, the creature roared with pain as Kurayami prepared his gauntlets and struck the Grimm's skull with a heavy blow to the ground causing it to become smoke ...

"Well done, partner," Swallow said with a smile.

Kurayami was going to smile before feeling a presence and quickly changed his weapons into pistols

Swallow noticed and unfolded his white hunting bow. Although his mind is focused on fighting his body, he said the opposite because his legs trembled slightly since he did not want to fight against another grimm.

The foliage of the bushes creaked as both hunters prepared to fight but ...

"Quiet, I'm not a Grimm" Yaban said coming out of the bushes and behind him was Mayonaka - "It's good to see Kurayami"

"Yaban," Kurayami said, relaxing his posture.

Yaban smiled and realized Swallow - "Oh, you're the boy who was bothered by those bullies before Kurayami and I stopped them"

"Yes, my pleasure ... my name is Swallow Crimson," Swallow said.

"A pleasure, my name is Yaban and the girl behind me, it's Mayonaka Aoi" said Yaban introducing his team mate

Kurayami frowned at the girl as her wardrobe was identical to that worn by that woman Raven, perhaps she belongs to that woman's group ...

On the other hand Mayonaka looked at Kurayami who smiled. Her Master told her about him and his abilities to use the power of the grimms, he must definitely join the clan that's why she came to Beacon since his main mission is to find Kurayami in Vale and make him join the clan, using any possible method

"It's nice to meet you, Kurayami-san ... It's nice to meet you," Mayonaka said and glanced at Swallow and frowned - "I must say I feel sorry for you. Having someone weak as a teammate must be a nuisance"

Kurayami frowned under his mask- "Swallow is not weak, you have the right to judge people?"

"I regret my boldness but I follow the philosophy that the strongest survive while the weak must perish ..." said Mayonaka looking at Swallow with contempt - "You do not have what it takes to survive since you are weak"

Her words were like a knife piercing Swallow's heart.

"We have to hurry and get to the temple," Mayonaka said. "It's almost time to end this."

"I'm sorry for your behavior, I do not know what's wrong with her," Yaban said apologetically and addressed his partner.

"I must be very attentive to her," Kurayami thought as he placed his hand on his teammate's shoulder. "Do not let your words affect you, you're a strong man, trust him"

Swallow squeezed his bow with force as I did not say a word as he continued his way to the temple with Kurayami following him worried ...

The group continued on its way until a clearing reveals the circular stone temple, broken and decrepit, but for the platforms around its interior, holding several black and gold objects although some were missing in the pillars

"Looks like we're not the first ones here?" said Kurayami

"Are those pieces of chess?" Swallow questioning taking the part of the black queen

"An interesting choice for a relic" said Yaban taking his relic

They then headed their way back to the academy however, they began to hear a little more activity in the forest, and soon a rather noisy concussion behind in the temple.

"What is happening?" Swallow wonder

"A fight, I can detect eight people fighting two grimms," Kurayami said using his senses.

"How are you so sure?" Yaban asked

"Intuition, it's best to go and help them," Kurayami said.

"Why should we?" "In my opinion we should leave them to face their own problem ... If they are strong enough, they will be fine." "Let's go back to the academy," Mayonaka said.

"No," said Kurayami, stopping his step - "We will help them, they are also our companions, and as such we must help one another"

"Kurayami is right, we can not leave them," Swallow said.

"I'll go and help them," Yaban said. "If I know those explosions very well, it's definitely my girlfriend. I know she can take care of her bills but I made a promise that we would protect each other so I can not sit and leave her struggling" he look at his teammate - "So if you want to leave, go ahead ... I'll catch up with you later"

"Lets go!" said Kurayami as the three went to the source of the fight

Mayonaka kept staring at his teammate and aiming to leave ...

"Tch, you'd better have some Grimm with which to fight if I go" she said reluctantly following them

Things have become more and more exciting

 **End of chapter**

 **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if anyone has ideas that they would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message ... .All idea is valid but remember is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	35. Chapter 34

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Teamwork is the ability to work together towards a common vision. The ability to direct individual accomplishments towards organizational goals. It is the fuel that allows common people to get uncommon results_

 **Chapter 34: Incoming training, team SMKY has arrived! II**

"It is more difficult than it looks!" said Blake standing on one of the columns along with Ruby, Yang and Wetss as they fought against a big Nevermore

Things got complicated when Blake and Yang arrived at the temple and noticed that they were not the first to arrive, after taking their relic Ruby fell to heaven as she and Weiss climbed the leg of a Nevermore to get to the temple faster. Then Nora appears mounted on a Ursa until it breaks and arrives Ren a few seconds behind her for the end both Jaune and Pyrrha run while they are persecuted by a furious death stalker ...

Seriously today was not a good day for any of them ...

At first each team took their relics and returned to Beacon when before but the grimms followed to other abandoned constructions making the only option left was to fight ...

While team 1 formed by Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang fought against Nevermore, team 2 formed by Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren fought against death stalker ...

Nevermore was approaching, Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Yang put their weapons to shoot a barrage of explosions in the bird, which dodges or is carried harmlessly until it crashes through the columns and platform. The girls jump from one section of stone that falls to the next until they reach the highest bridge above, just below the cliffs

"None of this is working!" said Weiss

Ruby watched Blake whip to another section of the area and Yang firing after burning in the Grimm - "I have a plan! Cover me" she said firing as Weiss raises his blade and heads in the fray

Below, the Death Stalker continues fighting against Jaune, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha.

"We have to move!" Jaune said as everyone rushed towards her

The Death Stalker points a claw at Pyrrha, but deflects it with its Akoúo shield and cuts it with its blade. The scorpion recoils and strikes with his other claw, but Jaune is there to deflect it with his shield, hitting it again so that Pyrrha can jump and attack his face. Ren executes firing and puts himself in the stinger when he tries to hit him, firing at the base between him and the tail, while Nora shoots more grenades into the attack claws. Pyrrha throws his javelin directly into one of the ten eyes of the monster, causing him to throw Ren aside.

"Ren!" screams Nora

Ren hits the side of a block of stone hard and falls to the ground, without getting up. Jaune, however, manages to stand up and notice that the prick hangs flaccid.

"Pyrrha!" said Jaune

"Ok!" said Pyrrha understanding his partner's plan and she raises the shield and throws it like a disc, cutting the sting and making it fall on the head of the Death Stalker while she regains her shield

"Nora, nail it!" said Jaune

"Head up!" she jumped over Akoúo, jumps Pyrrha when Nora points her blast down to give herself a maximum of lift, and she smiles all the way before turning until her hammer hits her head on the stinger, driving the point through the head of the Death Stalker and crushing the bridge below him

"Does not it look like they do not need our help after all?" said Yaban as he, Kurayami, Swallow and Mayonaka arrived at the source of the fight and arrived just in time to see the Death Stalker fall to the ravine

"Hey, should not we help those girls against Nevermore?" Swallow asked seeing that as the Nevermore is splashed with firepower

"They will be fine but we will help them if something happens" said Kurayami

"Like I said, they'd be fine on their own ... a waste of time coming here" Mayonaka murmured about to retake his way to Beacon but not before glancing at Yang who was firing into Nevermore's mouth

" I! Hope! You're! Hungry!" she shouted each _syllable_ for each shot before leaping from the Grimm's mouth to a ruin, causing the creature to clash against the cliffs

'So she's the daughter of my master, eh?' Thought Mayonaka.

But his thoughts were cut when heard something approaching, she unzip his weapon, which are two black mango katanas with the blue midnight blade, had bolts that could be transformed into assault rifles ...

Both Kurayami and Yaban did the same while Swalloy swallowed, shaking his weapon ...

With a spectral sound from the trees comes a huge Grimm 16 feet tall or 4.9 meters to be clear. His skin was darker than any other Grimm, had bone plates on his knees and plumes, on his chest showed his ribs forming an extra armor. He had bumpy bones on his elbows with long claws, his face like the skull of a deer with sharp teeth and long antlers with red tips, the hollows of his eyes were empty with a sinister glow emanating from them

'Great, first was that Manticore and now a Wendigo appears. Seriously my sister is very creative creating grimms based on the legends of the books she read when was little 'thought Kurayami

"Then what will we do, Captain?" Yaban told him.

"Eh, when did you make me your leader?" Kurayami asked

"You're the most experienced by what I see. So what's the plan?" said Swallow

"Well, Yaban, Mayonaka call attention to Grimm, Swallow ... you and me shoot in the center of the chest as it is the most fragile area of the Grimm" said Kurayami

"Simple but effective" said Mayonaka

"Well, it's time to become wild ... try to stop us!" shout Yaban of emotion

While Kurayami's group faced off against Wendigo, Ruby's team were ending their fight against Nevermore

Despite Yang's attempts, Nevermore recovers quickly, and Yang smiles as he sees Ruby and Blake on the broken columns with Weiss running into the battle. Yang passes it as Nevermore begins to fly back, but Weiss jumps to the ruin he is lifting and freezes the tip of his feathery tail to the ground, leaving it stuck in the same place despite his fluttering. Weiss steps back into a snowflake circle jump and lands on the other side, running towards the group.

Blake fires the gun part of the Shroud of Gambol over Yang, and the two press it between the columns so that Ruby can jump in the center with Crescent Rose and double it again in the black sigil of Weiss, right next to the launcher.

"Of course he came up with this idea," Weiss said.

"Do you think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked

"" Hmm! I can! "Weiss said confidently.

But Ruby was not sure what she said- "Can not you?" she asked confused

"Of course I can!" said Weiss angrily

Ruby looks forward and the Crescent Rose pumps like Weiss spin the circle from black to red and release Ruby at such a speed that the ground behind her launches cracks, rose petals flying from her ascent. With each new shot, he gets closer and closer to the trapped Grimm until his scythe traps the Nevermore's neck on his blade and causes them both to fall into the cliff wall. Weiss raises his sword and creates a series of white circles on the wall, which Ruby traverses firing all the way up.

Yang, Blake and an exhausted Weiss watch her rise with the bird in her grasp until, both the warrior and the screaming monster, Ruby reaches the top of the cliff, circles, shoots a last shot and plucks Nevermore's head from her shoulders in a petal shower.

She lands near the severed head as the body of the giant Nevermore falls lifeless to the ruins and crevices below while the girls, and further away, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren watch in amazement.

But their moment was over when they heard another fight occurring in these moments. Everyone present looks the other way to see a Grimm that they never saw fighting four students who recognized Kurayami and Yaban among the group ...

Yaban and Mayonaka shoot forward to the great Grimm who seemed to be undisturbed by the shots but soon the shots of Kurayami and Swallow in the chest made him use his arms to protect himself from the attacks

Then Mayonaka approaches the Grimm and the place began to move in camera lens except she that quickly made a series of cuts of light in the arms of the Grimm. When the time returned to normal the cuts of light impacted the Grimm making several cuts to his arms, ...

"I expected a bigger challenge" murmured Mayonaka bored

Yaban changed his weapon in the form of naginata and the nail in one of Grimm's hands nailed it to the ground. The Wendigo roared in pain trying to get his hand off the ground but he was busy using his other arm protecting himself from Kurayami's combined shots and Swallow's arrows

"If we continue at this rate, we will be able to defeat him" said Swallow recovering his confidence

'I have a bad feeling' Kuraymi thought as something else was going to happen

The Wendigo continued to roar but not of pain but of anger when suddenly in his chest came a gear surprising to Kurayami before reintroducing it to its body

 _ **[Wendigo!]**_

The Grimm began to change as his body became smaller the size of an adult human, he continued to share his grimms features but was now more armored in his chest, shoulders, arms and legs in a bone armor ...

"What has happened?!" Swallow said in shock, so did Mayonaka, and Yaban

"The grimm, he transformed!" Jaune said as he and the others looked in amazement

"That can not be possible, we never found evidence that grimms could evolve!" said Weiss

"I have to do something" said Kurayami taking out his key to transform but realized he could not because they could confuse him with the demon Grimm - 'Shit, what am I going to do now!'

The Wendigo geariser fired a beam of energy directed at Mayonaka and Yaban. Both jumped dodging the attack as they regroup ...

"I've never seen a Grimm do that," Mayonaka said.

"I can feel his strength increasing, now it will be difficult to face him now," said Yaban

'What should I do? Should I reveal my identity? There must be no other way, if I had a way of transforming myself but without exposing my features Grimm ... wait, the key I got when I met Chrono, but if my instiution is wrong, I must run the irrigation 'thought Kurayami standing in front of the group - "Leave it to me"

Kurayami took out a key with gear symbols and inserted it into his weapon ...

 **[Kamen rider Gear]**

"Let's see ... Rider ... Henshin!" shouted Kurayami hitting the key as instead of a haze were several gears surrounding his body

 **(Gear on!) The gold and copper warrior has arrived!**

 **The gears of fate are on the move!**

 **Get ready! (Yeah) Because Kamen rider Gear, it's here!**

When the gears disappeared Kurayami had a new armor. It was a gold and copper armor with areas with red marks, the helmet was the same as its Grimm form but now it had two big red eyes with a green visor, and two protruding, two on each side of its helmet forming like vuernos, in the torso a golden armor in the chest and 70% of the stomach was black the rest was golden, the arms of copper color and on the right shoulder two giant gears and on the left a golden protruding and golden legs with several red lines, his belt won a golden gear symbol ...

One of their swords became a double-edged sword with a gear in the center equal to that of Gear

Everyone in the audience stared in amazement as some of Swallow's jaws were slightly open ...

Ruby, Yang and Blake knew that it could be transformed but they were surprised that that armor was very different from the one that they had seen before in the past

"Kamen rider Gri- say Kamen rider Gear, sanjou!" Kurayami said in his combat pose - "Now the gears of you destiny are in motion" speak in a cold tone like a badass but in his mind - 'I hope that Chrono does not get angry if he borrows his title and slogan for the moment'

" _**Rrraaahhhh!"**_ roaring the Grimm geariser charging forward

"I'll take care of this," Kurayami said, running against his opponent.

The Grimm slid his claws quickly as the rider blocked them with his sword, the sparks flew between the contact of the attacks. The Grimm raced madly towards Kurayami with his claws extended, then made a horizontal bar pointing toward the middle section of the rider.

Kurayami took out his other weapon that became his usual sword blocking the claws of the beast, then swinging his other sword diagonally to the grimm.

The force of the blow was enough to push it slightly back and break a bit the armor of the Wendigo

The Grimm growled with anger ...

"Je, you look rude but you fight like a baby," Kurayami sneered. "But it's best not to underestimate him ..."

And just in time as the Wendigo opened his mouth as an energy formed around him ...

"I have to block it," Kurayami said, assuring himself of the protection of others.

The attack of the Wendigo was fired like a beam of energy, the rider use both swords together in form of X and blocks the attack, affirming of the ground with all his forces. The impact caused him to be dragged a few feet. With a short quick movement the attack disperses it on opposite sides of the terrain ...

Kurayami gasped a little - "That was a strong attack, if you do another one of these maybe I can not block it"

His eyes realized that the Wendigo geariser began to gasp ...

"It seems that his attack consumes a lot of his forces, I have to take advantage of that opportunity" Kurayami thought - "Your fate has been marked" he said taking out a key and inserting it on his waist- "Death awaits you, Finisher Gear!"

 **[Finisher Gear!]**

The gears of his shoulder began to rotate as energy ran down his leg. Kurayami ran and jumped high as several gears were lined up towards the Grimm ...

"Gear Destiny Kick!" shouting the rider making a kick through the gears and striking the chest of the Grimm and causing an explosion destroying it, the black gear is seen before also disintegrating ...

Kurayami stood up as I now look at the 11 students, most of them had a look of astonishment and they were in total silence ...

"Well ... that was one thing," Swallow said, breaking the group's siege as some nodded.

'That power ... will really be a great addition to our clan' Mayonaka thought with a smile

Returned in Beacon, Professor Ozpin was naming the new freshmen who formed in this academy ...

"Russel Thrush Cardin Winchester Dove Bronzewing Sky Lark The four of you have recovered the pieces of the black bishop From this day, you will work as a team as CRDL (Cardinal), led by ... Cardin Winchester! Ozpin announcement as the four mentioned were on the stage as the audience applauded them with respect

After them, four students take the stage to take their place in front of the director when their faces fill the screen.

"Jaune Arc Lieutenant Pyrrha Nikos Nora Valkyrie The four of you have recovered the white pieces From this day, you will work as a team like JNPR (Juniper)" said Ozpin

Amid the applause, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug.

"Led by ... Jaune Arc!" finished saying Ozpin

Jaune's eyes widened before being chosen as the team leader but nodded with a nod of his head

Pyrrha offers a nice shoulder to Jaune, but his "good leader" stumbles a bit because of the force she put

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long," Ozpin called as the four girls stood in front of him - "The four of you have recovered the knight's white pieces, from this day on, you will work as a RWBY (Ruby) Led by ... Ruby Rose! "

Weiss looks to her right in surprise, where Ruby is obviously in shock when Yang comes up to hug her sister.

"I am so proud of you!" she said

"And finally, Swallow Crimson, Mayonaka Aoi, Kurayami, Yaban Shi. The four recovered the black pieces of the King. From this day, you team as SMKY (Smoky) Led by Kurayami" announces Ozpin as the audience applauded

Swallow swallowed nervously as he was the center of attention, Mayonaka kept his expression neutral, Yaban especially greeted his girlfriend and Kurayami watched Ozpin

"Things are going to make interesting, not old Oz?" Kurayami said with a smile

"Indeed ... this will be an interesting year." Ozpin agreed with a small smile on his lip.

It will undoubtedly be an interesting year

 **End of chapter**

 **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if anyone has ideas that they would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message ... .All idea is valid but remember is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	36. Chapter 35

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _The challenge of leadership is to be strong, but not rude; kind, but not weak; daring, but not abusive; considered, but not loose; humble, but not timid; proud, but not arrogant; have good humor, but do not be silly and most importantly ..._ _Great leaders find ways to connect with their people and help them achieve their full potential_

 **Chapter 35: The Badge and The burden of a Leader I**

The sun began to rise over the horizon at the Beacon Academy ...

By this time, all the students should still sleep in their cozy beds ... all except our hero who woke up an hour before the sun came up, at about three in the morning ...

Why so early?

Well, Kurayami is a special case to his anatomy, he did not need much sleep to recover the energies of the previous day, he does not need to eat much, with only one apple for breakfast and he recover all the forces.

The human Grimm was using the training room practicing his combat kata from hand to hand like, later exercises with the sword, he had even put the mask hiding its face since it was better that it continued to hide its appearance ...

'1, 2, 3 ...' thought Kurayami repeating his sequence of movements before giving seconds seconds of breaks, I breathed a sigh while recovering the air

"There seems to be another early riser, apart from me"

Kurayami looked up to meet Mayonaka, wearing a blue midnight yukata holding a wooden sword

"Do you mind if we train together?" she asked with a smile

Kurayami raised his eyebrow, he was not of the kind that judges people but since they met yesterday he had a bad feeling with her, he knew she had a motive and she relates to Raven and her tribe of bandits ...

However since they are now teammates, have to leave to the side of judgment and form an interaction and know her better, maybe find something nice about her or may be wrong and she could be a rotten bitch just like Raven ...

"It's okay with me," Kurayami said, holding a wooden sword as if it was in an attacking posture

Mayonaka went to the other side of the mattress and was even positioned in position but in defensive

For half an hour the two practiced with their swords, one attacked while the other defended and then changed places and the attacker goes on the defensive while the defending strikes ...

"You know one thing," Mayonaka said, starting a conversation as they trained - "Director Ozpin made the right decision when you were the leader of this team"

"So you think?" said Kurayami being attentive to the words of the woman

"Yes, Yaban can be a good fighter but he lacks intuition, that Swallow boy ... well he would be a perfect shield of flesh" began Mayonaka gaining an angry look of Kurayami - "Even though I have strength and a mentality to create plans is not yet to the height of someone like you ... you have the strength, intelligence and experience to be a perfect leader, I can see it in your eyes even if they are hidden under that mask "said Mayonaka

"A leader is not just strength, intelligence or experience ... If not to connect with their partners and help them reach their full potential," said Kurayami

"In that I can agree," Mayonaka said blocking an incoming attack- "Besides understanding why you hide your face under that mask but I can assure you that I do not care if you're a Grimm ..." speak with a twinkle in his eyes

Kurayami swinging hard the wooden sword causing a strong clash with the sword of his teammate

"How do you know?" Kurayami asked even though he knew it was a stupid question.

"My master told me and the other members of the tribe about you and how valuable you would be as an ally ..." said Mayonaka making a diagonal attack

Kurayami blocks the attack - "I will not join your tribe. You only think that the strongest should rule"

"We only tell the truth, we are survivors before this world plagued by grimms where only the strongest have a chance to live for it we were trained from a very young age ... We learned the values of survival and struggle taking advantage of the weaknesses of the opponent in our favor ... This world is just a game that we will undoubtedly win, "Mayonaka said as both swords collide with each other -" And that also means finding allies to join the tribe to secure our victory "

"You are a lot of crazy people who loot and kill people!" grunting Kurayami blocking his opponent's strike and making his attack

"Some of us may have some screws out of their heads but we do it to survive ... if the people we attack do not fight or at least some gram of resistance, it means that they are just garbage which we take care of to clean ..." said Mayonaka as she and Kurayami make a final strike by breaking both wooden swords - "I'm sure the tribe will accept you with open arms no matter what you are, we can be a family for you ..."

Kurayami clenched his teeth very hard causing some blood to come out of his gums ...

"Well, it was a nice training pole and I hope we can repeat it," Mayonaka said. "Remember my words, honorable leader ... you will join our tribe in some way, so I hope you make the right choice and agree to come ..." "

"And what if I refuse?" Kurayami asked

"Then I have the authorization of my teacher, bring you by force and I advise you to prepare because I am the best warrior after my master and I will not have mercy," said Mayonaka before smiling - "Be sure to take a shower, and don the uniform since we have a few hours left to start the class, of course also if it is not too much trouble to wake the two sleepers of our team, we do not want to be late to our first class, that's all ... we see ourselves leader "

When she left the room, Kurayami let out a sigh of irritation as she decided to clean the place of the pieces of wood on the floor.

Then he went to the bathroom to wipe the sweat from his body, used very cold water to cool his body, closed his eyes thinking if it was a good idea to come to Beacon ...

At the end of his bath he replaced his mask while he donned the academy's uniform consisting of black suits lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie.

But you could customize the uniforms so Kurayami discard the blue vest to change it to his raincoat, put on his tie but loose as he did not like those things by stifling his neck ...

Seriously, who designed those things

Returning to the subject, after dressing went to wake up the rest of his teammates. Both Yaban and Swallow escaped a yawn when they were awakened ...

"What time is it?" Yaban asked, rubbing his eyes.

"At 6 o'clock we still have three hours left for our class to begin" Kurayami replied - "I thought we would take advantage of these hours to unpack our things and decorate the room"

"That sounds right," Swallow said before realizing that someone was missing - "Etto ... where is Mayonaka?"

"Right here," said the mentioned one appearing behind Swallow causing him to be frightened. Mayonaka was wearing the uniform that for the girls consisted of a checkered red skirt and a brown jacket with a vest and a white shirt with a red ribbon tied around the neck. - "Good reaction but not good enough ... But changing the subject, our leader is right and we must decorate to give a more homey touch"

"Okay, let's start now," Yaban said before realizing one thing - "To be sure, Swallow and I should wear the uniforms, wait a few moments"

Both went to change into uniform and returned without problems. Now the four members of the SMKY team decorated their room to fit their unique style.

"Well, we have managed to keep it in our own spaces and not get into a real battle over someone else's things next to another person," said Kurayami

"We have a little time before we start our classes, we should try to familiarize ourselves with our schedules," said Mayonaka

"Good idea." Yaban said

They spent a little time studying their schedules and school maps, managing to memorize where they should be at what time.

"It seems like we all have a Grimm Hunting class in a few minutes with a Professor Port." Swallow said

"I do not know why, but I can not shake the feeling that neither of us is going to like that kind." Yaban said as they started to leave to reach the classroom without hurrying and they would do it with free time.

"How bad could it be?" Kurayami asked as they walked down the hall.

Turns out it would be ... terribly bad

They arrived with plenty of time to spare, while the RWBY and JNPR teams entered the room at the last minute before the bell rang

Now they had to listen to Professor Port's arrogant ramblings.

"Monsters, _deeeemonss_ ... _Hunters_ of the night!" Yes, Grimm creatures have many names, but I simply refer to them as **prey** ! "Said Professor Port

A middle-aged man, possibly in his fifties. He wears a double-burgundy burgundy suit with gold holes and buttons. His trousers he wears go into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots.

He has gray hair and a gray mustache and appears to be slightly overweight

'Dear God, this is boring' Yaban thought trying to stay awake

"Uhhhh ... And you also must, upon graduating from the prestigious academy Now, what I was going: Okay, and the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in a world of other traitorous Our planet is absolutely! _Brimming_ with creatures they want nothing more than to tear them apart ... And this is where we enter ... Hunters, hunters ... "said Port winking at Yang who groans uncomfortably-" Individuals who have sworn to protect those who can not Why , the _world itself_ ?

"Ayyyy-yep!" said a student at random raising his fist for a moment while everyone looks at him strangely before sitting down, embarrassed

Most of the students did not take notes except for Weiss in case he did a test of this, Blake, Pyrrha and Ren took notes of the drawings on the wall that showed the functioning of the grimms, on the other hand Kurayami wrote what said the professor although many of his "histories" have no logics he was actually explaining the weaknesses of the Grimms through codes through their past histories;

'Interesting, the proffesor is very smart to use a code that must be deciphered to capture the information ... pity that I'm the only one to notice it' thought Kurayami but he realized that Mayonaka also understood the hidden message that the professor said

Kurayami began to feel negative energy as his eyes went under his place where the RWBY team was, especially in Weiss. Who was looking at her leader angrily while Ruby did some rather childlike things, such as revealing a hilarious but inappropriate drawing of her teacher, swinging an apple in a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face, staying asleep and picking his nose. He did not exactly approve of Ruby's antics, but he really did not mind anything, while he noticed that Weiss was about to burst with rage.

'This will not end well,' Kurayami thought.

"Some, some of you can tell me, What is the moral of the story?" said Port after telling his story of how he beat a beowolf with a cabbage

There was a great silence from all the students, until a hand rose

"Ah Miss Aoi, do you know the answer?" I ask Port

"Yes, as I explain in his" interesting "story, to be a true hunter, you have to be honorable, someone to depend on, strategic, well-educated and wise" replied Mayonaka

"Perfect ... completely correct, Miss Ai," Port said, congratulating her. "Then who among you thinks you have all these qualities?"

"I, sir!" said Weiss

Kurayami noticed a flash of anger in his voice so it was logical as he looked at Ruby with some anger to see that she was not paying attention to the class and questioned his authority as a leader

"Well then, let's find out!" said Port, pointing to a cage that was definitely not there before ...

'How could I not notice the cage?' Kurayami thought with a raised eyebrow

Bright red eyes surrounded by the shadow were shaking the cage that kept him trapped.

"Go ahead and face your opponent!" Port said as the unknown monster continues to snarl

"It definitely did not end well," murmured Kurayami having a bad feeling

 **End of chapter**

 **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if anyone has ideas that they would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message ... .All idea is valid but remember is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	37. Chapter 36

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _The challenge of leadership is to be strong, but not rude; kind, but not weak; daring, but not abusive; considered, but not loose; humble, but not timid; proud, but not arrogant; have good humor, but do not be silly and most importantly ..._ _Great leaders find ways to connect with their people and help them achieve their full potential_

 **Chapter 36: The Badge and The buren of a Leader II**

Anger…

That is the feeling that the young heiress of the company of dust Schnee, felt in these moments

The reason for her anger ?, Because her supposed team leader has done nothing to win was titled ...

Ruby Rose is a childish girl who lacks the qualities of a leader.

Weiss continued to think that Ozpin made a mistake and must have been her team leader instead of Ruby because she had trained all her life with the best remnant coaches and studied hard to be the perfect huntress ...

She was going to prove it, she was going to demonstrate in Professor Port's class her skills and prove that she would be the best huntress and possibly the professor would tell Professor Ozpin to name the leader of the team RWBY as it was supposed to be from the beginning…

Return to the classroom in her hunting clothes preparing her weapon, Myrtenaster and stood a few meters in the direction of the creature in the cage growling strongly

Her teammates cheer her up from their seats in the front row.

"Goooo, Weiss!" encourage Yang pumping her fist high

"Fight well!" said Blake waving a small flag saying "RWBY"

"Yes, they represent teeeeam RWBY!" shout ruby

Weiss lowered her sword and turned angrily toward her leader - "Ruby, I'm trying to focus!"

"Oh, um ... I'm sorry ..." Ruby said apologetically.

"It looks like the team RWBY has more cracks than one would think," said Swallow

"Not even one day and there is already a struggle for power ..." said Yaban

"That's the way things are, everyone wants power and status ... but I agree a bit that Ruby girl is not good leader material, she is skillful but very emotionally weak that anyone can take advantage of her. and intelligence but his pride will be the cause of his fall, in short the RWBY team has several defects that will cause them to collapse in a few days if not resolved as soon as possible "said Mayonaka

'I should make sure Weiss does not go that way, I've seen the ugly side of power ... I have to help her before she does anything she'll regret' Kurayami thought

"All right!" Said Professor Port, standing by the cage, pulling out his ax- "Let the game begin!" he said, swinging his ax, destroying the lock and releasing the griim, a boarbetusk, which immediately charged Weiss.

Weiss used Myrtenaster to deflect his attack and rolled to the side, preparing for his next move. The Grimm was at a distance from her enemy, studying it.

"Ha ha! I did not expect that, did I?" Asked the professor confidently.

"Wait, Weiss!" Ruby said.

"Smart fight, Weiss! Do not rush!" Kurayami said trying to help her

But Weiss was too angry and ignored his warning, accelerating toward the approaching Boarbatusk, sticking her blade directly to his skull until they met and Myrtenaster was trapped in the fangs of the beast. Weiss still clutched at the hilt, and threw herself around as she struggled to retrieve the spur.

"A bold new approach! I like it." Said port

"She's running without a plan." He said Yanam said

"She's better than this! She's too angry with her leader to think well!" Mayonaka said

"Come on, Weiss, show me who's the boss!" Ruby clapped.

Weiss turned and stared at Ruby, only for the Boarbatusk to turn his head and tear the sword from his grip. Myrtenaster landed away from her master, who was struck back by creature fangs.

"What will you do without your weapon?" Asked Port.

"She's going to kill herself if she keeps ignoring Ruby like that." Swallow said

"She thinks she's still better than Ruby and she's too good to listen." Said Kurayami

Weiss looks up just in time to see Boarbatusk charge again, even though she was trying to stand up but still did not recover, the beast was going to punch her with one of her fangs until ...

"Fuck this!" yelled Kurayami jumping from his seat to stand in front of the Grimm with his arms began to grasp the fangs, only with his bare hands.

The students were surprised by his attitude that he did

"Mr Kurayami, what are you doing?" said Port upon seeing his student's action

"I'm sorry teacher but I could not stand idly by as one of my classmates was about to be hurt," said Kurayami still holding his fangs- "A hunter must sacrifice his own life to protect not only innocent people but to your companions, this is another of the pillars of a true hunter ... However, the real answer to your question "who possesses the qualities of a hunter?" the answer is that no one has them not for the moment, we are still young and without experiences ... There is still much to learn before being called hunters or hunters "his eyes went to look at Weiss-"And if someone believes a perfect representation that means that he has a huge ego that needs someone to remind him that he is still a child in the eyes of the world "

His words were captured by all students like Professor Port smile

"Quick, Weiss. Find your weapon," Kurayami said.

Weiss bothered Kurayami, not only interrupted her fight but also insulted her with her words in front of the whole class. However, even with her anger, take that opportunity to get her weapon, the moment she did, Kurayami let go of the Grimm and continue his charge; Weiss created a glyph to stop his attack causing the beast to fall back. Jumping in the air, Weiss then forms another glyph behind her in order to propel herself into the exposed belly of the Boarbatusk, stab Myrtenaster. The creature finally dead.

"Bravo !, indeed we are in the presence of an apprentice hunter" said Port congratulating the fight

Kurayami approached Weiss holding out his hand- "I help you," he said.

"You believe! You ruined my struggle!" said Weiss beating his hand

"I had to do it if you had not become a shin kebab," Kurayami said.

"I did not need your help, I could have done it by myself," said Weiss angrily.

"Mr. Kurayami," Port said to him.

"Yes Professor Port" said Kurayami

"I admit that his behavior is irresponsible and risky for his well-being," Port said as if he was scolding him, until he placed his hand on his shoulder. "But it also shows an important trait of a true hunter ... doing the right thing for save others "

"Thank you professor," Kurayami said with a bow of respect.

"Well, class, I'm afraid it's all the time we have for today. Do not forget to cover the readings assigned, and ... stay _vigilant_ !" said Prot ending the class

Weiss looks and walks away, hurrying to the exit beyond his teammates _._

"Sheesh, what's wrong with her?" said Jaune

"I'm not sure ... maybe she's angry because Kurayami ruined her fight," Yang said.

"I think it's something more Yang. This is going to be a problem with your team, Ruby," Yaban said.

"I'm going to talk to her," Ruby said.

"Do you want some help?" said Pyrrha

"This is a problem for my team and as their leader I must worry about my teammates ... thanks but I'll be fine" Ruby said as she went to get Weiss

'I better follow her', Kurayami thought.

Ruby was looking for her mate to talk about the way she was acting now, the instant she found it shouted

"Weiss" Ruy said to draw attention

"What?" replies Weiss annoys

"What's wrong with you? Because you're being ..." Ruby said before being interrupted.

"What happens to me, which is what happens to you," Weiss said angrily. "You're supposed to be the leader and everything you're doing is a nuisance"

"What did i do?" said Ruby

"This is the worst, you have done nothing to win your position," Weiss said. "In the forest, you acted like a child, and you have only continued to do so!"

"Weiss, where did this come from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting like a team," Ruby said.

"It's not a team led by _you_ , I've studied _and_ trained, and frankly, I deserve better." Weiss turned her back to Ruby, trying to reach out, but dropping his hand with the following words- "Ozpin made a mistake."

She walks away when Ruby looks downcast

"Maybe she's right ... maybe I's not qualified to be a leader," Ruby said sadly.

"You're wrong Ruby ... you have the ability to be a great leader"

Ruby's eyes shot up and she saw Kurayami beside her- "Are you sure?" she said again looking at the floor

"Very sure ... Ruby, I have lived many years, I have learned how difficult it is to be a leader and it is just the first day" said Kurayami

"I do not think I can compare to you, you have better leader qualities than I would have," Ruby said.

"To be honest, I envy you ... you're a better leader than you think," said Kurayami

"Really?" said Ruby

"Listen, all leaders are never perfect, we make mistakes ... and between us, you have something vital that makes you a good leader" said Kurayami

"What would that be?" Ruby asked

"That you are someone who thinks of others and gives your enthusiasm to everyone around you, you are someone who can trust you and believe in your words to be a team instead of being an individual," said Kurayami

"So, what did Professor Ozpin choose me as a leader?" said Ruby

"He surely thinks that put you as a leader to grow as a person, you have a quick thinking that helps you formulate plans, ingenious and the ability to make a plan succeed ... I do not know if what I just said may be true or not but as your friend I think that you are someone who can be called a leader and that is what you should keep in mind, do not question and improve to be a better leader in the future "said Kurayami with a smile

"Thanks Kurayami," Ruby said as she smiled again.

"For nothing Ruby," Kurayami said. "Now I'll go talk to Weiss, if you do not mind ... take care of little rose" he said goodbye to Professor Ozpin who gave a small nod with a small smile

Kurayami nodded as he let the director give his own words to Ruby as he went to fetch Weiss,

Across the aisle, Weiss found himself on an open balcony. Behind her , she heard someone's footsteps running down the aisles. Turning, Weiss saw that Kurayami had followed her with a determined look on his face.

"Weiss, we have to talk," said the human Grimm

"I have nothing to talk about, especially with someone like you," Weiss said as he walked away. However, before she could take a full step,

She felt his hand being lifted to see that Kurayami held her while she glared angrily though she could not see under his mask, but Weiss knew he was looking at her with that expression

"Now!" declare Kurayami

"Fine," Weiss said with a snort, "What is it?"

"Why did you tell Ruby that Ozpin made a mistake?" Kurayami asked

"Because I think Ruby has no potential to be a good leader ... I should have been a leader of the RWBY team!" said Weiss

Upon hearing his reply, Kurayami sighed for a second before saying, "Then you are a fool and the reason you are not a leader is because of your bad attitude and ego"

"Sorry!" Weiss shouted indignantly.

"Exactly, that attitude," said Kurayami calmly, "what I see is a girl who, during her whole life, used to serve her on a silver tray"

"That's not even close to the truth!" Weiss said in objection, Port looked at her with a raised eyebrow- "Well, not at all," she said next.

"Leadership is not just a Weiss title, it's a burden, not everyone is destined to handle it, even if you think it can" said Kurayami - "Do you really think that by acting that way you would make those in command Instead of obsessing over what you do not have, I enjoy what you have, Sharpen your skills, perfect your techniques, and know not the best leader, but the best person you can "

After giving Weiss the best advice he could, Kurayami turned around and began to walk and re-enter. However, he stopped when he heard Weiss calling from behind him.

"Kurayami!" She cried, the human Grimm turned to look at her - "Thank you ..."

"Do not mention it" Kurayami said returning to the entrance

"Wait!" shouted Weiss making Kurayami turn again - "Also ... thank you for saving my life"

Kurayami escaped a small smile and returned to the door while making a farewell with two fingers ...

Weiss stared at the sky thinking of Kurayami's words ...

However someone else was present listening from the shadows ...

" _**How boring, I hate when things end that way, a happy ending, disgusting,"**_ said the figure as in his hand held Weiss's weapon, Myrtenaster - _**"I prefer something more, funny"**_ said pulling out a black gear and inserts it on the weapon - _**"Perfect ... tomorrow will be more interesting ..."**_

The figure smiled as his red eyes brightened ...

" _**Let the game begin ..."**_

 **End of chapter**

 **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if anyone has ideas that they would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message ... .All idea is valid but remember is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	38. Chapter 37

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Inside the objects live stories and voices that explain them ..._

 **Chapter 37: The Spirit Within a Sword**

"Oh, shit, shit, oh shit!" said Indigo, the leader of the second-year team known as INDG (indido) as she ran through the emerald forest.

It was supposed to be a simple workout with herr team. An exit no less, since the school was close enough to the ideal area to train.

Her team agreed not to do anything too strenuous since one of her teammates, Navy, suffered a lot of damage in a training accident. They thought this would be a good way to further strengthen their ties as a team.

That's until everything fell apart

Before starting the training a strange creature appeared, at first it was thought that it was a Grimm but it was not. He did not have the characteristics of one since his skin was not black but silver, his eyes were ice blue rather than red, and his appearance was more humanoid than animal ...

The creature had chosen Indigo as its target ... she and her team were going to fight the creature thinking that it would be simple ...

How wrong they were ...

The creature could somehow use the elements and defeat all of Indigo's friends by leaving her alone ...

With no other option he had to seek help and ran quickly to contact Beacon but before he could find the exit the huge creature appeared in front of her ...

" _**Leader ..."**_ growled the creature raising one of its arms that was a sword as the last thing heard in the forest was the cry of Indigo ...

The next day…

"Good morning class, my name is Amber Autumn and I will be your teacher in the" aura management "class." " Amber introduced herself to her class

She is supposed to dress formal but did not like that so she was wearing her jacket, the same clothes she used when was 17 (now she is 20) and surprising still had.

"And I want to introduce you to my assistant, Kurayami," Amber said as she met an old acquaintance even though she was surprised that he is a student 1° year if he is supposed to be older to be one ...

"Nice to meet you," Kurayami said with a small bow as he noticed his team, the team RWBY and JNPR in the classroom ...

He was nervous, meeting up with his old friend Fall's power holder, his heart pounding as his cheeks rose pink but he shook his head to concentrate on the class

"As all must know, the aura is a manifestation of the soul, a vital force that runs through all the living creatures of the Remnant, either a scarce trader or a renowned gentleman. However, what sets true warriors apart from all others is his ability to amplify and control his Aura, "Amber began with her class -" Aura is mainly used as a defensive mechanism. "Passive lining as a protective force field can protect a fighter from what would normally be a fatal blow. however, does not make the user they receive more and more damage, their Aura reserve will be this happens, the whole fighter will stay with his "

"That's why in this class they will be taught how to control their aura, to strengthen it and reshape it, not only on the defensive but also as an offensive weapon," said Kurayami

"That also involves training their semblance as they are part of the control of the aura, what we will do is that each one meditate, the reason is to focus your aura and train your mind and body for that is that exercise. meditate and make no noise and leave your mind blank, do not think about anything ... just breathe and let the current flow in you, "said Amber as all the students began to meditate

Some students cost more than others but with a little time they were able to maintain a state of tranquility, Amber could see the auras of them manifest ...

For an entire hour the students meditated, an hour when surprisingly everyone managed to obey her order and when everyone tried to get up, some had to force themselves not to fall to the ground after their legs fell asleep, among them Ruby that when trying to get up, slipped and almost hit the ground with her face, but before that happened it was stopped by Kurayami

The girl looked at the hooded man as he held her by the hand. - "Do not strain yourself, getting up suddenly after meditating for the first time is not good for your muscles. Try to stretch your feet slowly, otherwise you could hurt"

"Thank you," said Ruby as she now stands.

"Okay, this is all we'll do for today," said Amber - "Aside from training your body, you'll also train your body. So get ready for next week as we do a series of physical training. your work and class is over "

The students began to withdraw one by one, Kurayami said goodbye to Amber who gave a greeting and a smile causing the human Grimm to blush a little before leaving ...

At lunchtime Kurayami took his lunch as he went to where his equipment would sit. He began to look for a table until he heard a voice.

"Kurayami, here!"

The human Grimm looked and saw Ruby waving as he also saw the rest of his team along with Team JNPR and two of his team, Yaban and Swallow

Kurayami walked to his table as I sat next to Blake - "Where is Mayonaka?" she asked, noting that she was not

"She said she wanted to eat alone, away from the weak," said Swallow

"Seriously, her attitude starts to annoy me and we only had two days as a team" said Yaban next to his girlfriend who ate pancakes ...

"Do not tell me, it will be difficult to change his attitude," sighed Kurayami before hearing some chatter from another table.

"Did you hear what happened to Indigo? I heard he was seriously injured and sent to the infirmary." One said.

"How?"

"All he said was a kind of metal creature, and they think the blows he took would have made him see things." The student answered.

"Man who is the sixth time I heard something like that, I heard that most of the others were team leaders," said another student

Kurayami frowned. "Will you be a Geariser doing this?" he whispered

"Uh ... did you say to the Kurayami? What's that about a geariser?" Blake asked, listening to his murmur.

The others looked at him

"It's nothing" said Kurayami rising from the table without touching his lunch- "I remembered that I have an affair that I need to deal with, sorry but I have to withdraw."

"Hey!" exclaimed Weiss but Kurayami had left

"We have to follow it" said Ruby as they all started following the human Grimm

When Kurayami reached the hall, he saw a metal creature, his body was deluge as his chest had several gems of powder, his right arm was a long sword, his four eyes were ice blue with an ornament behind his head ... It somehow resembled the weapon that Weiss uses ...

The geariser hits one student and kicks another

He was about to intervene until when a voice screamed. "Kurayami!"

He looked back and saw the RWBY team, JNPR and his. They watched the Geariser hurt the students as it began to move more slowly,

"What is that thing?!" said Swallo

"That's not a Grimm," Blake said.

The geariser looked at them as his eyes fixed on Weiss - _**"Master ... Weiss ..."**_

"He spoke ..." Yaban said in surprise.

" _**Master Weiss ..."**_ repeated the geariser

"Why does that thing call me maser?" said Weiss ...

" _**Because I've been with you since you started your training to be a huntress, I've been by your side always ..."**_ replied the geariser -

"myrtenaster?" weiss asked in shock

" _**Indeed, master ... I am. I am your weapon in the battle that is always when I need you"**_ said the geariser making a bow - _**"Excuse me master but I would like to know if you are happy for my work?"**_

"Work? You were the one attacking team leaders?" said Kurayami

" _**I do it because my master must have been the team leader,"**_ the Weiser said, surprising Weiss. " _**My master trained hard, studied and perfected her skills without rest ... She should have been chosen!"**_

"No wonder he went behind the leaders of the teams, and with them missing, he will get what she wants," said Yaban

"I never wanted this!" denied Weiss .- "Please Myrtenaster, stop doing this ..."

" _**I can not, Master ... not**_ yet.I _**still have work to finish,"**_ said the geariser looking at Ruby and roared. _**"I still have to eliminate the person responsible that you are not the leader of the team"**_

Kurayami quickly looked at Ruby- "Ruby, go!" He shouted as he charged into the creature and prevented him from going after her- "Everyone, take Ruby away from this geariser and tell any staff to stay away from this and try to put others safe!" Then look at Weiss. "Weiss remembers my words from yesterday ... If you want to work as a team, then act as a teammate and help Ruby.

Weiss looked at him before nodding as everyone went out to get Ruby safe together with keeping others away from the creature.

" _**No, I must fulfill my mission"**_ roared the geariser

"I'm sorry but I will not let you do it!" Kurayami said kicking the geariser while pulling out one of his keys, even without having his guns there are other ways to do henshin ... his silver belt was formed around him and he inserted the key into the next slot

 **[Kamen rider Gear ...]**

"I'm sorry Chrono but I still need to remain my true hidden identity," Kurayami said in a pose (imagine himself as Kamen rider Ichigo) - "Rider ... Henshin" shout hitting the key inside his belt

 **(Gear on!) The gold and copper warrior has arrived!**

 **The gears of fate are on the move!**

 **Get ready! (Yeah) Because Kamen rider Gear, it's here!**

When the gears disappeared Kurayami had his Gear armor ...

"Kamen rider, sanjou!" declare Kurayami coming into pose as his guns materialized instantly in his hands - "Be of the dark, your destiny is sealed!"

" _**Leader! ..."**_ roared the geariser as the ice dust from his chest shone creating a flat icicle in the air and tosses it towards the rider

Kurayami was puzzled by the sudden and surprising icicle that the geariser had formed, knowing the icicle was coming its way, quickly turned back as he cut the icicle.

'I need to get him out of the academy' thought Kurayami change his gun in the form of a gun and shoots

The geariser uses his sword to cut the shot causing a small explosion but giving the rider a chance to punch him by throwing him against the window breaking it in the impact ...

While so many teams RWVY, JNPR, Yaban and Swallow were pushing everyone away from the area where Kurayami was handling the Myrtenaster geariser

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave Kurayami fighting that thing?" Yanan asked

"He said he can handle it and we should trust him," said Yaban

"I hope you're well ..." Ruby said.

Weiss did not say a word, he still felt guilty that this would happen. If it were not for her desire to be the leader, perhaps this would not have happened

Then they heard the sound of crystals breaking as you can see in the distance two figures falling from the building. One of them was the geariser and the other was Kurayami

The monster uses the dust of wind to land standing as it quickly creates an air cut. Kurayami uses his sword-shaped weapon blocking the attack as it lands on the ground and quickly propels forward

The two clashed their swords, Kurayami with Kage of kibō and the geariser with his arm

Myrtenaster quickly shoots an ice sword forward but the rider jumped on the sword and threw himself forward again, this time, the geariser was not able to react in time, and received a bar on the shoulder

" _**Grrr ... I will not let you interpose in my mission"**_ said the geariser loading forward beginning to make fencing movement

Kurayami prepared his sword blocking each of his opponents strikes but the movements of the geariser were fast causing the rider to receive several cuts in his armor as the sparks flew from her

As Myrtenaster made a series of quick stabs, Kurayami finally managed to take a side step, turning the battle in his favor. He managed to land a few quick blows to the geariser and quickly sweep, causing the geariser to lose balance.

But it was not enough. Myrtenaster used his arm to balance, spun his body, hitting the rider on the arm and walked away to avoid more rider combos before standing up

" _**You are strong and skillful but I will not stop ... I will fight for Weiss ... I will fight to see her happy ... I will fight for her to fulfill her dreams ... to show the world that she is known as a future huntress and not be in the shadows of her family"**_ said Myrtenaster causing Kurayami to widen their eyes

"What do you mean?" Kurayami asked

 _ **"All her life, people knew her as the heiress of the great company of Schnee powders run by her father and that was the only reason they tried to be close to her, because of her fame ... I want her to be known as really like a a hunter rather than a heiress of a company ... I wish people would know that she is Weiss Schnee, future huntress and to live up to the family legacy! And I as her weapon, I will make sure her dream is fulfilled! "**_ shout Mystenaster

Kurayami was surprised that that geariser has a heart, he had heard that the objects can acquire a soul if it has strong ties with its owner but it seems that the black gear causes that it is corrupted doing that it commits these acts

"What you do alone is causing more harm than good to Weiss," Kurayami said, surprising the geariser - "You say you do it for her, but how do you think she feels now for what you've done?" She feels guilty and blame for what you've done, tell me that's what you wanted? ... "

" _**I ..."**_ Myrtenaster said looking at the floor.

"I can understand why Weiss acted that way ... Revealing against his family's legacy to be recognized who he really is ... that's something that needs a lot of courage ... and I'm happy that Weiss wants to prove it but she herself has to do it" she said. Kurayami - "I understand that you care about her but understand that what she did was not right ... Weiss must learn from her actions, she may not be the team leader but she can be a better person and have friends who support her ..."

" _**Friends ... that's something she did not have the privilege to experiment with,"**_ said Myrtenaster

"Then let her live her new life this way," Kurayami said.

The geariser looked at the ground as he decided to run straight for the rider. Kurayami noticed that the creature did not want to continue fighting was asking for it to be defeated ...

In a silent movement, sack the key and insert it into your weapon

 **[Final…]**

"Destiny slash! ..." said Kurayami hitting the key

 **[Destiny slash!]**

The gear of the sword begins to spin as the energy covered the edge, the rider was put into position as the geariser was charging towards him.

By the time the geariser got close enough, Kurayami makes a horizontal bar causing a large beam of light ...

" _**gack ..."**_ Mystenaster said as his body had a big cut - _**"Kurayami ... tell Weiss I'm sorry and I hope she still uses me in combat as her weapon"**_

"I'll be sure to tell you your words," Kurayami said.

" _**Thank you ..."**_ said the geariser as his body burst into a thousand pieces as the gear of his body is destroyed and the sword returns to its original form by falling to the ground ...

Kurayami walks the place and takes the sword as it was time to return it to its owner

Besides, he's going to have a lot to explain with Ozpin and his friends ... well just the part of the geariser ... the rest ...

This will have to wait another time ...

 **End of chapter**

 **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if anyone has ideas that they would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message ... .All idea is valid but remember is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	39. Chapter 38

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _You have to accept things as they happen, because there is an explanation in everything, even if you do not understand it ..._

 **Chapter 38: Explanation**

"Here's Weiss," Kurayami said, handing Myrtenaster over to Weiss, once she'd explained the geariser's last words to her ...

Weiss looked at his weapon before nodding and giving her weapon a smile.

The team RWBY , team JNPR and team SMKY were in Ozpin's office while examining the images of the Geariser

"So this creature is similar to the one they fought earlier in the initiation?" Ozpin asked, showing the images of the wandigo geariser that the SMKY team fought in the emerald forest

Kurayam nodded.

"Do you know their names?" I ask Ozpin

"They are known as Geariser and although it may sound absurd they are from another world" said Kurayami taking the surprise of all

"That can not be possible," Weiss shouted.

"It's Weiss, but not exactly ... They'll see it's complicated to explain since the one who knows about these things is not found anywhere, rather he's not in Remnant I'll try to explain the best he told me," Kurayami said. Explanation - "Chrono the person I met a few years ago explained to me about the gearisers that were once human beings before being consumed by a gear, turning them into a geariser. They can evolve into four levels for humans and three for humans. kaijin and grimms, each level the geariser is stronger so it is better to beat it at his level 1 "

"And exactly how do you defeat a geariser?" I ask Ozpin

"In the case of a human or objects, causing him a lot of damage would cause him to lose his transformation but you have to destroy the gear he carries inside, it is easy to detect since it leaves your body once it is defeated, as for the grimms or kaijin simply destroy them completely but for both cases it would be necessary to have a power that surpasses experimental hunter could fight against a level 1 geariser without much effort but when it reaches level 2 or higher ... there will be no way to stop it "said Kurayami

"All but you, right?" said Ozpin

"It's not to sound arrogant or anything like that but I'm the only one who could defeat the gearisers while Chrono takes charge of his leader, a demon known as Leviathan who is out of this world and desires to conquer other worlds," said Kurayami - What we can do is let Chrono take care of it while we take care of the gearisers that appear in our world, I could say more but that's all I know, I hope it helps and I believe because I sincerely know that they are thinking that invent all this and I make crazy "

There were moments of silence, even Glynda was going to say "absurd" but Ozpin knew that his friend would never lie ...

"I believe you.:." said Ozpin, before Glynda was going to tell him something, he interrupted - "His words do not show signs of bad intentions, all he said was the truth and as we have seen, there is no doubt that we have a new problems in our hands ..." I look at the three teams - "What you heard will be kept secret, if this spreads people would panic so it is best to keep it a secret, is it clear?"

The students nodded.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and looked at Kurayami - "I hope your friend from another world can stop that threat"

"Knowing it well, he will," said Kurayami

"Well, that's all I wanted to know. You can go back to your academic activities, you can withdraw," Ozpin said.

The students nodded as they returned to their respective rooms but before leaving Kurayami left a note to the director ...

Once they were gone, Ozpin looked at the note and read it ...

[There are possibilities that "she" and Leviathan made a deal]

Ozpin's eyes slightly opened as he pushed the note in the dumpster - 'This is not good' thought with concern if he says the note is true then it will be harder to stop Salem ...

In the corridors the three teams were going to their rooms to rest from this day, although Nora, Ruby annoyed Kurayami with several questions ...

"For the last time Nora, I do not come from another world!" said Kurayami - "I was born in Remnant and it is end point"

Nora was going to ask again but Ren stopped her

"Tell me, how is that friend of yours from another world?" Yang asked

"Well ... he's calm and a bit antisocial but he's reliable, although at first I got confused with a geariser imitator of him when we met," said Kurayami - "He also transforms into a Kamen rider, called Gear ..."

"But ... is not that what your name is?" Jaune asked as everyone except Ruby, Yang, Blake and Mayonaka looked at him

"Well it would I be the Gear of this world, my full name would be Kamen rider Gear II" said Kurayami in a lie that seems to have all bought it - "He told me about the other Kamen riders from other worlds"

"From the moment you said it, who is a Kamen rider?" Ruby asked

"A Kamen rider is the symbol of hope, a force of good that protects the innocent from the forces of evil, basically like a superhero," said Kurayami

"Great ..." Ruby said with bright eyes

"Well, see you tomorrow. Take care," Kurayami said as he and his team went to their bedroom.

"The same we, until tomorrow" said Jaune as his team went to his bedroom

The RWBY team went to their bedroom and wanted to rest from this day

They were about to change into their sleeping clothes, Yang was the first to use the bathroom, when suddenly, Ruby's scroll sounded.

Ruby checked her scroll as she saw the unknown number- "Huh? I do not recognize the number" she said and decides to respond.

{Ruby?} Said a voice she immediately recognized

"Uncle Qrow, why do you call me and how did you get this number and when did you get a scroll? You said you did not have one," Ruby said with a nice pout in the face.

{Yes, I'm sorry for that. Do you have Yang there with you anyway? "Said Qrow.

"Yes. She's in the bathroom brushing her teeth, why?" Ruby asks.

{Well, can you go into the bathroom and get into a loudspeaker for both to hear? It's important} Qrow asks.

"Of course!" Ruby said as she quickly entered the bathroom and set the speaker on.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Yang said.

"It's Uncle Qrow, he said he had something important to say, so he asked me to put the speaker on so we could both hear it," Ruby said.

"Uncle, are you really?" Yang asked

{Yes, it's me Yang}, said Qrow.

"Well, what's so important you had to call us?" Yang asked

{Well, let's see, I have a son} Qrow said bluntly.

. ... ... ...

"WHAT!" Both Ruby and Yang screamed in surprise that they both might have a cousin- "What do you mean?" Both asked at the same time.

{Well, this is what happened} Qrow said as he explained on the phone.

 _ **Flashback in Flashback ...**_

 _At the end of the formation of the teams, Ozpin went to his desk while Glynda looked at him_

" _I'll call him," Ozpin said simply as he grabbed his parchment and sent text messages to Qrow,_

 _'Need to call. Very important. Call as soon as possible._

 _"When I see him, he will not be able to make children," Glynda said simply as she left the office._

' _I'm sorry Qrow but he's on his own. No one can escape the wrath of a woman. Especially from Glynda. But you deserve it, 'thought Ozpin with_ a smile.

 _A few minutes later ... While Ozpin was signing documents when he received a phone call._

 _'Qrow,' Ozpin thought as he pressed the answer button._

 _Oz. What is so important that you had to write to me to call you? Said Qrow._

 _"You have a son." Ozpin said bluntly._

 _... ... ..._

 _{Ok, Oz, be serious, why did you call me?} Qrow asked, not really believing in Ozpin._

 _"I'm serious, Qrow, you have a son, I just saw him at the initiation and I talk about his family and his mother described perfectly, he said he never grew up with a father, he was orphaned when his mother died protecting him from the Grimm . " Ozpin said seriously._

 _{Are you talking seriously? Are you saying that I, Qrow Branwen, have a son? } Qrow asks seriously._

 _"Yes." Answered Ozpin_

 _{Are you absolutely sure?} Qrow asked_

" _Not many people can describe it perfectly while it also looks like you." Said Ozpin_

 _{_ _"Oh, God, why?, Who was?, Sophia, Emma, Olivia, Ava, Isabella, Mia, Zoe, Lily, Emily, Madelyn, Madison, Chole, Charlotte, Aubrey, Avery, Abigail, Kaylee, Lucy, Savannah, Gabriella, Callie, Alaina, Sophie, Allison, Carolina, Charlie, Penelope Alyssa, Peyton, Samantha, Liliana, Maria, Reagan, Violet, Ellyn, Adeline, Eva, Stella, Keira, Katherine. Vivian? Alexis? Sydney? Kaelyn? Jasmine? Julia? Cora? Lauren?} Qrow said quickly, already accepting that he has a son, since Ozpin never screws himself and takes everything seriously._

 _It also did not help that he had been having sex since he entered Beacon._

" _Look, as soon as you finish your job, come and see your son, do you want me to tell him or not?" Asked Ozpin._

 _{... No, I'll tell him when he arrives ... Do you know Glynda?} Qrow asked with fear in his voice._ **(note of the author:** Everyone would be afraid of the fury of a woman, especially if this woman is Glynda Goodwitch * chime * You rest in peace Qrow, I will miss you)

 _"... Yes. But you deserve it." Ozpin said, confirming Qrow's fear._

 _{... Yes, I know, I did not know, Oz. It's true, I did not, but I still do not excuse what I did to that child. Maybe her mother would still be alive if I had known. I guess my sexual adventures finally came to me._

"It's _not your fault, he did not say it, probably because he could not find you," Ozpin said._

 _{Yes, you're probably right, do you think he'll hate me when he finds out?} Qrow asked._

" _I'm not sure, it seems that he does not care but possibly conceals his emotions" replied Qzpin_

 _{Okay, I'm going to call Ruby and tell her about this, see you later, Oz} said Qrow as she hangs up._

 _End of Flashback_

{And that's what happened} Qrow said, putting an end to his story.

"Are you saying we have a cousin who is studying at Beacon in our same year?" asked Ruby.

{Yes.} Qrow said.

"That's ... AWESOME We have to know him, what's his name?" Ruby asked

{Swallow Crimson} replied Qrow

Both girls blinked, then a cloud of thought formed as one side looked Uncle Qrow while the other side to Swallow Crimson

Light likeness, have both red eyes, add a small stubble, plus hair back and remove the lenses and ... SHIT! IT IS NOT A JOKE! SWALLOW IS THE SON OF QROW!

"Oh my God, how come we did not notice ?!" said Yang making a facepalm at not realizing how similar they were

"We have to introduce him to the family and ..." Ruby said but was cut off.

"Ruby Yeah, it's good that we have more family, but now I'm a little angry with you Uncle, I mean we now know that one of our classmates did not even have a father and his mother his simply wandered Remnant, to become a hunter, I know it was not your fault, but even so, he's likely to hit you when he finds out, "Yang said with red eyes as he clenched her fists.

{Yes. Probably it is ... Look, do not tell him we're related to him} said Qrow

"What? Why?" Ruby asked, also Yang was going to ask.

{I want to tell him, he'll probably get angry when he finds out about me, and if he does, I'll let him hit me, I deserve it} said Qrow

Ruby has an understanding aspect as well as Yang.

"It's fine, but you better get there fast," Ruby said with a smile.

"Yes, I agree with Ruby on that." Yang said or with a smile, returning to his non-angry state.

{Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that in case I wanted to meet your cousin} said Qrow

"Well, I do, Yang?" Ruby said with a smile.

"Yes, I also want to meet our cousin," Yang said with a smile.

Outside the bathroom, Weiss and Blake stared in confusion before the shouts from the bathroom ...

"What do you think those two are talking about?" Blake asked

"I do not know and I do not care. I just want to rest from this day," said Weiss, lying down on the bed.

Blake sighed and had to agree with the Schnee ...

She also need a break from this crazy day ...

 **End of chapter**

" **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if any has ideas that they would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message ... .All idea is valid but remember it is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	40. Chapter 39

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Gluttony_ _... an inexhaustible thirst for consumption, which leads us to waste resources in an uncontrolled and irrational way ..._

 **Chapter 39: Insatiable Gluttony I**

The cafeteria today was not as crowded in the morning as in the afternoon. Current students were eating their breakfast and spending their time through the conversation. While Kurayami and his team minus Mayonaka (because he does not like being accompanied by weak people) they sat at a table next to the RWBY and JNPR teams.

Kurayami could hear a few whispers and see that some people looked at him, decided to ignore them as he pressed a button as his mask opened a hole to be able to eat without removing his mask ...

Both Yaban, Swallow, and the team JNPR and Weiss watched wondering why he wore a mask that came to Beacon and no one has seen his face. They wanted to ask but they feared that it was something personal the reason that Kurayami used a mask

Kurayami looked at the table next to the team JNPR and opened his eyes slightly from what he saw.

It was a large pile of pancakes that were devoured by Nora

"Hey Yaban ... Can your girlfriend ... you can even eat a lot ?, could get sick" said Kurayami

Yaban simply smiled. "You'd be surprised how much she can eat in a single session," he said looking at Nora who greets him with a huge smile. "I strongly recommend that you do not get in the way of eating that the last guy you did was hit all the way to the infirmary. "

"She's scary, no offense," Swallow said, swallowing the fear.

"Not one shot, I admit that I'm afraid of her, but I love her with all my heart," Yaban said. "Of course, one more warning ... For no reason take the last pancake in front of her around you if you still want to keep the sensation from the waist down "

Swallow shuddered as a mental image of that thought.

However no one noticed anyone else was present watching them. The whole space turned gray, the sound of the gears being heard but no one seemed to hear it.

In one of the pillars of the cafeteria was a person with a mesh coat, his face could not be seen because he wore a steampunk mask. The stranger looked with interest at the group of students especially Nora

" _**So she loves pancakes so much? I'll help her so she can eat all the pancakes she wants,"**_ said the stranger, pulling out his coat, a black gear

The stranger threw the gear into the pile of pancakes by Nora, the glittering gear before being absorbed by the food ...

" _**Let the game begin ..."**_ said the stranger disappearing on the spot as the whole place returned to normal

'What was that feeling?' Kurayami thought as if he had felt something before shrugging

Nora finished eating all the pancakes in a single movement before burping lightly ...

"Well, since everyone already has breakfast we have to go to our class" said Kurayami as the group nodded and went to the classroom without considering that something will happen to Nora

Today's class: Professor Peach's science

The science room was a huge laboratory with the most sophisticated and advanced machines, there were domes containing pieces of multi-element powders, test tubes and dies, a small invention labeled as an experimental x-ray telescope and the most prominent was that everything was completely of a platinum white color.

"Good morning, class," said a 5'10 "woman in pale mocha-colored hair, her peach-colored hair tied in a bun held by a needle-shaped scissors-her clothes is a white lab coat with skirt black, black boots that reached half of the thighs and gloves of the same color that reached the middle of the last, she was wearing safety goggles - "My name is Professor Peach and welcome to class of science, please take a seat "

Students sat on black stools while paying attention to class

"Let's start with the lesson of the day, the subject we'll see is dust," Peach said with a smile. "Raise your hand, people who know what dust is. I know it's a stupid question but I want to know how well know the subject so do not be shy and raise your hands what they know about the topic "

Obviously Weiss raised his hand with confidence for his great knowledge in that area, other students raised their hands although only a few knew the basics as others did not raise their hands, either they did not know what the dust is or they were not interested in the class (* cough * CRDL * cough * stink * cough *)

"I see that many have raised their hands but others seem to be in doubt, do not feel bad. Not everyone can know everything," Peach said with a smile as the class began.

Professor Peach explained the class about dust from its definition but she also speak more of it as a contribution in the evolution of technology and research as in weaponry. Also that dust may possibly be used in other ways, including well-founded theories that it helps to combat disease,

Everyone paid attention to the class except one person ...

"Ren ... Ren" whispered Nora a little agitated

"What Nora ?!" whispered Ren

"I'm hungry ..." complained Nora feeling her stomach roar demanding food

"It's almost lunch time, you can wait a little longer!" whispered Ren

"I can not, my stomach demands food, now!" said Nora in a higher tone

"Nora, we talked about this 're a big girl and you have to wait," Ren said before a sharp object was pinned to the floor a few inches near his foot

He and Nora looked slowly at Professor Peach with an annoyed expression.

"Mr. Lie, Miss Valkyrie, I will not tolerate this disrespect to my class, but I will ignore it because it is the first class of this subject, but the next time I see one of you speaking in my class you will receive a great pain where it does not shine the sun, "Peach said with a frightening look causing both young women to shiver -" And that warning is for all of you, I am clear! " she look at the other students who nodded, she then remembered her smile - "Okay, continuing ... Dust in spite of working, fighting, and even making profits with it, humanity still has to understand how the dust came to be, and what is more important, how his involvement with the dust will finally change the world of Remnant ... "

"Ren" Nora whispered as her best friend looked at her - "I'm sorry" she apologize

"Do not worry Nora, you do not have to apologize" Ren smiled.

Nora smiled slightly before feeling a slight pain in her stomach asking to eat right away.

At the end of the class and the arrival of lunch, all the students went to the cafeteria although some could barely eat because they looked with amazement and disgust at Nora who literally was eating everything in the cafeteria between meat, vegetables, fruits and above all sweets mainly pancakes ..

Her uniform began to open through the rise in her stomach, and now she was about to break completely. The crumbs and bits of food were flying through the air as others were repugnantly trapped in their person ...

The team RWBY , Kurayami and Swallow looked incredibly at the amount of food she was eating

"Nora, it's not healthy that you eat so much food," Pyrrha said with concern.

"Pyrrha is right, you can get sick," Jaune said.

Both Ren and Yaban looked with much concern, they already knew Nora's appetite but this was already in another league

"I can not help it, my stomach demands more food!" said Nora even eating or rather swallowing the food

Suddenly everyone starts to hear a spectral laugh ...

"Is anyone else listening to that?" Swallow wonder

" _**Hahahahahah ... time for fun will begin! I want a bigger and bigger lot!"**_

Nora's eyes gleamed as she suddenly began to swell and grow

"Eeeeh!" said Jaune of surprise as everyone looked astonished as Nora grew and grew until she almost reached the ceiling

"What the hell?!" said Swallow

"The building is going to come down! We have to leave!" screamed Kurayami as all the students rushed out of the cafeteria as Nora continued to grow

Mayonata was eating alone on the roof as she felt underneath her tremble and quickly hopped and landed in the fields as she watched her classmates hurry out

Professor Goodwitch came on the scene listening to the fuss and knowing who was responsible

"What is going on? Answer me" she asked the three teams

Her response came as the roof of the cafe collapsed and a Nora more than 30 stories high

"Nora!" shout Yaban

"I'm huge!" yelled Nora surprised as her stomach grumbled for food and noticed that the cafeteria tables were still eating and ate them - "I'm still hungry!"

Kurayami frowned as a theory came to mind - "I'll be right back!" he said running to the classrooms

"Somebody explain to me, what the hell is going on ?!" I asked Glybda very angry

"We do not know, Nora was just eating and suddenly became a giant!" I explain Ruby

"Nora, stop it! Do not you see what you're doing ?!" shout out Ren

"I know ... but I can not stop!" scream Nora eating the boxes full of canned food - "I need more food!"

"This is bad, we can not let her leave Beacon and head for the city. It would cause panic in the streets," Blake said.

"We have to do something," Yang said.

"But what?" said Weiss

"I'll be right back" Kurayami said with an object in his hands - "I had to go for something in the science lab" he take a telescope

"Is not that the prototype of Professor Peach's x-ray telescope?" said Swallow

"How did you get her to give you permission to take it" asked Glynda as she knew that Peach never let anyone touch her things

"Okay, let's just say I take it" borrowed "without her permission" said Kurayami scratching his neck in shame before returning to his composure - "The important thing is to know what happens to Nora" he said using the telescope to see what the problem was -"Let's see…"

Soon he began to catch something in her stomach. focused as he could now see the inside of Nora's stomach and was surprised at what saw ...

Inside his stomach was a pale orange undernourished creature in white armor, small shoulder pads with plates over, with a fork and giant knife on his back, his could see one of his bright yellow eyes as above his head was a plate of stacked pancakes ...

The creature was eating grapes until he realized that someone was watching him, he turned his head to see Kurayami directly

" _**Yeah!"**_ said the creature raising his thumb and returned to eat

"What did you discover?" said Ren worried about his friend

"There is a Geraiser inside it" Kurayami reported surprising the group

"Nani!" Yaban said taking the telescope and looking at himself noticing the creature - "How did he get into Nora's stomach?"

"I have a theory, it is possible that Nora swallowed something that contained a black gear, remember what was the last thing she ate this morning?" said Kurayami

The group leas tMayonaka thought until they realized ...

"The black gear was on the pancakes!" Yaban said

"But how come I get a gear there in the first place?" Pyrrha asked

"I do not know that but what we do know is that we have to get that geariser inside Nora before something terrible happens and she's in danger," said Kurayami

The group looked at each other thinking what to do while in the stomach of Nora the geariser enjoyed his feast

" _**Yum Yum Yum!"**_ " _ **I like eat**_ _ **, without stopping,"**_ he said, eating a piece of ham with a single bite - " _**And this is just the appetizer, the main dish is missing!" Remant will be my bufet of all I can eat ... And no one will stop my plans, hahahaha! "**_

 **End of chapter**

" **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if any has ideas that they would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message ... .All idea is valid but remember it is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	41. Chapter 40

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **PLEASE IF SOME OF YOU HAVE IDEAS FOR FUTURE CAPITULES YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE, PLEASE SEND ME YOUR COMMENT BY PRIVATE MESSAGE, EVERY IDEA IS ACCEPTABLE**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Gluttony... an inexhaustible thirst for consumption, which leads us to waste resources in an uncontrolled and irrational way ..._

 **Chapter 40: Insatiable Gluttony II**

Inside the emerald forest was a Beowolf walking quietly as he sniffed the bushes. He look at the sky watching as the sunset ends to start the evening.

The animal of darkness look at the magnificent scene feeling the wind in its fur.

Unfortunately it did not last long as a huge shadow appeared above him and before he could know what it was he was caught by a huge hand. The Grimm barely howled before being crushed by a few teeth and swallowed by something or rather by someone ...

"Who would say ... knew chicken," said Nora (who stands 30 feet tall) sitting in the emerald forest as her stomach roared for food but it was not by her own will but the geariser that caused her to feel hungry and she was the cause that was now a giant

Professor Ozpin asked the team RWBY, JNPR and SMKY to solve this as quickly as possible knowing how dangerous the situation would become if the geariser went up in level and above all the danger that would run Nora ...

"All right, let's go with this," said Swallow, unfolding his plan

The three teams tried to find the way the gearer came out of Nora without hurting her in the process

However that would be difficult until Swallow came up with a plan ...

"That plan will not work," Weiss said.

"Absolutely, it's the stupidest plan I've ever seen in my life," Mayonaka said, looking at her partner's plan, she would personally go to the bedroom but her teammates forced her to stay and help Nora.

Although Mayonaka wished to fight against the guarirse since as explained its leader yesterday, they sounded like perfect oponent for her and to prove its force.

But back to the plan, Swallow was flying in the air holding onto a giant volant while Kurayami, Jaune and Ruby held the rope attached to him.

Swallow's plan is to make Nora sneeze so hard that she ejected the geariser instantly ...

A plan not very bright but it was the best thing that the group had at the moment

"A little lower!" Swallow said to Nora - "This will certainly drive the geariser" smiled holding a huge bottle of pepper ...

They had to collect all the pepper from what was left of the cafeteria to use it in the plan ...

"Here we go, Nora!" Swallow said, uncovering the jar and pouring the pepper near Nora's nose, causing her to immediately begin to sneeze strongly

Meanwhile in his stomach, the geariser was quietly sleeping until soon his house began to tremble ...

" _**What is happening? Is it an earthquake ?!"**_ He said

Outside, Nora continued to sneeze while Swallow continued to throw pepper

"Achu!" sneezing Jaune and Ruby as well as the other presents as the pepper also came to them

"Nora, just spit the geariser out of you!" shout Yaban

"I try," Nora replied, still sneezing.

Back inside the geariser was held tightly from the girl's stomach

" _**I will not give up! I'm going to eat everything!"**_ Said the geariser

Back outside

"Achu, I can not stand it! My nose goes numb!" yelled Nora moving her arms that collided with the kite

"Watch out!" shout Swallow falling to the ground by luck on something soft and by soft is that he fell on Weiss ...

"Hey, get out of me, brute!" shouted the heiress, pushing the dark-haired boy out of her.

"I'm sorry" swallowed Swallow

The group decided that they would try another plan tomorrow, Nora lay down crushing most of the emerald forest trees and any unfortunate Grimm near the place ...

The next morning, they tried a new plan in which it was to chain Nora completely

How did they get such large chains? Well those are chains that belong to Professor Port to catch a Goliath if they appeared in the emerald forest for once ... if it was that day ...

At least at the end they were used but to chain Nora

"Well Weiss, you know what to do," Ruby told his teammate.

"Do I really have to?" said Weiss

"Yes," replied Ruby simply.

Weiss sighed as I invoked a glyph and with the ice powder created a cone with three snowballs which the group adorned them to look like a delicious ice cream while the heiress mumbled "a waste of dust."

"Ice cream!" Nora said as she tried to move but the chains prevented her from doing so

Inside her stomach the geariser was impatient ...

" _**I'm hungry! Quick and bring me food!"**_ shout crashing his two cutlery emitting a shine

Outside…

"Come on, let it work," Ruby said as she hoped her idea would work.

Nora kept moving until she suddenly broke the chains and pounced on the ice cream, eating it in an instant.

"Sorry ..." Nora said.

"And another stupid plan fails, you're not really a good leader," Mayonaka told Ruby.

"At least she tried! On the other hand, you do not even come up with a plan!" shout Yang annoyed by the woman's attitude of midnight hair

"I have a plan and it's called" cutting Nora's stomach and forcibly removing the geariser "..." said Mayonaka drawing her katana

"I will not let you hurt Nora!" Yaban grunted as Ren agreed with his friend.

"Theys plans did not work and the best option is to drive the gearer off at once, so move and let me handle it," said Mayonaka

Yaban takes out his naginata and points it in front of her - "You'll have to go through my first!" said with venom in his voice - "I'll kill you if you do something to my girlfriend"

Mayonaka frowned as he was about to beat him and then fight the geariser. They both stared at each other as if about to fight.

"You two stop at once! There is no need to make a fight that will not solve anything!" order Kurayami making a halt between them

Both Mayonaka and Yaban lowered their weapons although they were still looking at each other ...

"We have to find another way to kick the geariser," said Kurayami

"We tried everything and there's nothing we can do," Jaune said.

"No, there's still something we can try ..." Yaban said, catching everyone's attention "What we have to do is that Nora does not want to eat something she does not want to eat"

"I can not understand it," Jaune said.

"Listen, that's my plan," Yaban said, explaining his idea.

Meanwhile Nora was lying on the floor caressing her stomach growling for food

"I'm starving," Nora said before her nose began to pick up a familiar scent - "That smell" smells again - "Pancakes!" she shouted excitedly getting up ...

Near it was Yaban in the middle of the grasslands in a lotus position ...

"Yaban," Nora said.

Her boyfriend looked up and smiled at her. "Do not worry, Nora, you'll soon be back to normal." He made a handshake- "Transformation!" shout as his body was covered was covered by his aura transforming into a pile of giant pancakes

Nora's nose captured the delicious scent as her stomach growled from hunger, she was going to eat the pancakes but she remembered that it was the semblance of her boyfriend making her stop herself ...

"I can not eat it, it's Yaban, but it smells so good ... No! I have to resist" Nora murmured, resisting the urge to eat the stack of pancakes

Inside of her stomach the geariser also captures the smell ...

" _**I smell pancakes! I can not wait!"**_ yelled of excitement raising his two cutlery - _**"Come on, eat it!"**_

Nora's eyes gleamed as her stomach growled demanding food.

"I'm not going to allow it! I'm stronger for this!" said Nora resisting

" _**Eat it!"**_ demanded the geariser inside

"Come on Nora, fight him, you can," said Yaban

Nora reached for the pancakes but stopped to fight to control their momentum. The geariser was still using her power for Nora to eat but she was still fighting for control of her body until at this point ...

" _**I can not take it anymore!"**_ shouting the geariser jumping out of Nora's mouth and landing on the floor in front of the pile of pancakes - _**"Look good!**_

But before he could take a bite, an energy rope surrounds him completely

"I have you, you bastard!" shout Kurayami pulling the rope by throwing the geariser away from Yaban

Nora's body began to shrink until it reverted to its original size, she began to check herself and realize that she returned to normal

"It works! Get back to normal!" she said smiling happily

Yaban got rid of his disguise and went to his girlfriend

"It worked!" Ruby said as she and the others came out of their hiding places to fight the geariser

"Now, we have to end him," Mayonaka said, waving his katana

" _**How dare you ... I almost had it all!**_ " Grunted the gear gear of anger as the gear leaves his body and re-enters

 _ **[Gaki, gear on!]**_

The monster's body began to change as it no longer appeared to be malnourished and acquired muscle, gaining armor-shaped pieces of utensils on the right side while the left was a stack of pancakes, the same pancakes were on his leg, as well as on his head covering completely leaving only his exposed teeth and eye and a piece of butter formed a kind of crown will know his head.

" _**I am the king of gluttony and no one will prevent me from having my feast!"**_ roaring geariser

"How dare you use my appetite to make my friends suffer!" said Nora very angry

"Everyone, get ready!" said Kurayami activating his sequence of change

 **[Kamen rider Gear ...]**

"Rider ... Henshin" screams hitting the key inside his gun

 **(Gear on!) The gold and copper warrior has arrived!**

 **The gears of fate are on the move!**

 **Get ready! (Yeah) Because Kamen rider Gear, it's here!**

"Kamen rider Gear. sanjou!" screamed Kurayami as all the young hunters deployed their weapons to fight

" _**I will devour you all!"**_ roared the geariser making a move to his knife creating a bar

The three teams jumped avoiding the attack as Ren, Blake and Swallow quickly fired their weapons against the geariser

The creature rolled avoiding the attacks before turning to see that Ruby had arrived at him and with Crescent Rose makes a cut but his weapon was caught by the fork of the geariser and with his free hand fastened to Ruby by the neck

" _**Such soft skin, your flesh must be tender and delicious!"**_ said the geariser before being hit in the face releasing the girl from the red hood

"Take your hands away from my sister!" shout Yang

The geariser rose with early blockade attacks from Pyrrha, Mayonaka and Yaban. The geariser rocked his knife to impale some of them but is blocked by Jaune's shield ...

 _ **"They** **'re making me mad!"**_ shouting the general by throwing a beam of energy hit the group back against the impact

"Haa!" shouted Kurayami making a series of blows as the geariser receded ...

" _**You're a nuisance too!"**_ said the geariser with a kick kicking the rider a few steps back

"Nora smash!" screamed Nora appearing up high on the head of the geariser with her hammer - "This is for everything you did to me!"

"This is my chance" Kuraymi said, inserting his final key

 **[Final!]**

"Destiny slash!" he said quickly to the geariser

 **[Destiny slash!]**

"Seiya!" shout Kurayami making three bars to the geariser

" _**I was going to eat you too!"**_ were the last words of the geariser before exploding destroying the gear inside his body

Among the trees the strange masked man looks at the battle before turning and disappearing ...

"We did it!" said Swallow cheering with joy

"The best thing is for us to get back to Beacon before the grimms get to this place," Blake said.

However, Nora's stomach growled making everyone look at her ...

"Tell me it's not another geariser inside her?" I asked Jaune

"Nop, it's just me who's really hungry, I get some pancakes," Nora said cheerfully. "Ren, can you make me some pancakes?"

"Of course Nora," Ren said with a smile,

"But this time you will eat a moderate amount, we do not want you to be a giant again," Yaban said, causing everyone to laugh.

No doubt another crisis was avoided but this will not be the last one to come

 **End of chapter**

" **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if any has ideas that they would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message ... .All idea is valid but remember it is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	42. Chapter 41

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **PLEASE IF SOME OF YOU HAVE IDEAS FOR FUTURE CAPITULES YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE, PLEASE SEND ME YOUR COMMENT BY PRIVATE MESSAGE, EVERY IDEA IS ACCEPTABLE**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _The most beautiful photographs are those that generate memories. Even if you have not lived it yet_

 **Chapter 41: The Perfect Photo I**

The lights shone on the arena of the amphitheater as the class of today was walking.

The class led by Professor Glynda Goodwitch is combat classes where students test their fighting skills against themselves because in addition to facing the threat Grimm are also situations where one has to fight against bandits as renegade hunters.

That class was Yang and Nora's favorite since they like to test their strengths and fight, it was also Mayonaka's favorite class because it helped her prove herself as a warrior and find potential worthy opponents to fight ...

Sadly her expectations faded when she saw some fighters and were mere jokes, there were exceptions like the Pyrrha girl who was a great fighter who really shows why she won her title as "the invincible girl"

Mayonaka was not interested as people told Mistral's warrior, she herself wants to test her strength to know how strong Pyrrha was, no doubt one of her self-imposed goals to fulfill.

Another opponent who caught his attention was the daughter of her master. That Yang girl was strong but she lacked technique and could easily dominate her in a fight, she could understand why Raven had abandoned her ...

Yang was devoid of ability and her attitude will be the cause of a future defeat but will hold his opinion when the day she and Yang face each other.

Back in the arena, two people were about to fight. One of them was Kurayami while his opponent was the leader of the CRDL team, Cardin Winchester

'Winchester ... wow ... I hope at least this one is smart but knowing about his family, it's almost asking a Schnee to be kind, technically impossible' thought Kurayami

Unlike the Schnee, the Winchester family are always rotten to the core, each member has a history of hatred, mistreatment and slavery to the fauns. He has lost count of how many times he has stopped a Winchester, at first he hoped the new generation would improve ...

Unfortunately only worse ...

Let's see if Cardin Winchester turns out to be like his whole family ...

"Je, it will take me just a few minutes to crush that idiot. To see what you hide under that mask, maybe you're a dirty animal" Cardin snorted with arrogance making some faunus students frown

It was official ... this guy was an idiot

"I'll end this in 99.9 seconds," murmured Kurayami with his weapons drawn

As soon as the party started Cardin rushed to strike first and swing his mace.

Kurayami walk without worry before disappearing before the eyes of all

Nobody really saw what happened, all they know is that a second Kurayami was now in front of Cardin,

He turned his head slightly to look at Cardin as in a blink all his armor was cut into several parts

Cardin was shocked at first, but that shock quickly turned into rage as he sought the turn with his mace.

Kurayami simply jumped and changed his weapons into pistols firing around the ground where Cardin was using him to use his cubriser arm

"It's time to end this," Kurayami murmured, taking a swift step and turning his body to Cardin by throwing him out of the arena as well as putting him in a dazed state.

"I was wrong in my calculations ... it was 95 seconds to defeat him" said Kurayami

It took Glynda a few moments to realize that Kurayami had won the match by ring-out, as she too was stunned by the screen. '' Kurayami is the winner of this spar. Young man, you clearly have a lot of potential, and I can not give you any advice until now, since I did not see any flaws in your battle, well, except one, do not get mad in the middle of the game like Mr. Winchester, bad decisions "

Kurayami nodded down from the sand and noticing that someone had been taking photos of his encounter

After a break the students went to their next class that was directed by the professor ... I say, Doctor Oobleck

"And this is why I believe the first grimm came to be. For this Atlas is not very different from the other kingdoms. Atlas's government facilities are under a council for the leader to lead the larger group patron who are today, "said the professor, taking a quick sip of his thermos containing coffee." Any questions? "

'What do you put to coffee? Or rather, if he replaced his blood with coffee if he was so hyper? ' Kurayami thought with a bead of sweat to see Dr. Oobleck lead his class, spoke too fast for someone to understand .- .-' At least take several points in what I understood'

And it was no joke, next to him was a huge pile of papers that were attached more and more

"How do you do that?" whispered Swallow who was at his side, surprised by the writing skills of his teammate

"It's some practice," Kurayami said.

"I do not know if the teacher said all that so you had that pile of papers," Yaban said.

"It's not ... I'm doing 12 copies of what it says, for each one of us and for the teams RWBY and JNPR , in case they can not keep track of Dr. Oobleck," Kurayami said, writing another sheet.

"What?!" said Swallow is middle voice

"You know that it's difficult for me not to understand what Dr. Oobleck says, that's why I'm helping you ... and between us Yang, Ruby, Jaune, Nora and you Swallow need my help more than anyone else" Kurayami said with a gesture as Yang did not write anything down, Ruby trying to keep writing him, Nora taking a nap, Jaune was about to give him a stress attack and Swallow barely had a paragraph written down in his notebook

"Good point, thank you," said Swallow, returning to his notebook.

"Mr. Kurayami, do you have anything to say to the class?" Oobleck said

"Eh? ... no doctor," Kurayami said.

Oobleck looked at him for a few seconds before returning to the class - "And continuing ..."

After a tiring day, Kurayami handed his team and friends his notes to each of them, Jaune was grateful for his help as Ruby, Weiss I do not accept it because I wanted to do it for his story but he gave thanks, The same happened to Mayonaka who wanted to solve that on his own.

When Kurayami came down the steps I noticed a familiar figure with brown hair and rabbit ears ...

"Velvet" Kurayami muttered looking curiously over the rabbit faunus seat were photos of the clashes of the Goodwitch class but especially that of the Kurayami fight taken with great precision capturing the essence of the fight -"Nice pictures"

"H-Huh!" Velvet said with a slight start.

"I'm sorry, I did not want to scare you just wanted to see those photos" said Kurayami apologizing - "I can see them?"

"O-Of course," said Velvet timidly.

Kurayami looked at the photos and he was impressed with the shots, really got great angles ...

"They're very incredible, did you take them?" Kurayami asked

"Y-Yes," replied Velvet.

"I really like the essence that you want to reflect in the photo, the game of lights and shadows in the image, a good job," said Kurayami

"T-Thank you very much," Velvet said, blushing with embarrassment as she took her photographs quickly and stood up - "thank you for your opinion" speak as she left quickly however she stumbled to the floor like a foot was in her walk, belonged to Cardin

"Look at where you walk, animal" Cardin mocked as I notice the photos where they appeared to Kurayami and I+he take them - "Look what I see, it seems that the masked loser has a stalker" he said as broke the photos in front of her making Kurayami angry - "Oops, my fingers slipped, I'm sorry" he faked apologies as dropped the class along with his team

"Velvet, are you okay?" said Kurayami helping her

"I'm fine," said Velvet, taking the split picture - "I have to go" she said goodbye leaving the room quickly ...

Kurayami frowned angrily at what Cardin did while he went to his team's bedroom to rest.

On a bench stood Velvet waiting for her teammates who were in another class, while waiting she was trying to fix the photograph that Cardin broke however.

"I think with this list," said Velvet carefully sticking the photo until it was new or almost, she grimaced at the result - "It's not the same thing." sighed. It was one of my favorite photos that she captures and now thi's ruined "I speak sadly ...

Velvet had two things she loved in her life, one was her team who are also her great friends and the other is photography.

Since was little she loved to take pictures of people, faunus, animals and even the grimms. She wanted to capture the beauty and mystery that the world possessed and replicate it in the image she took and save it in her small album.

However like every artist she longs to get her masterpiece, to have the perfect photograph to feel proud of the great work she did ...

Velvet had gotten it when he was watching the fights of the first year especially the young Kurayami.

Even with the change of clothes, she recognized him as the young man who helped her a while back and hoped to see him again.

Seeing his fight he felt a hunch and quickly took several photos of his elegant movements capturing among them a cuel could have been her masterpiece ...

However, thanks to Cardin, her beloved photo was ruined and all she could do was sit on the bench and look sadly at her camera ...

However the surroundings turned black and white again as things also moved very slow almost as if they were frozen in time.

Walking normally is the stranger in a mesh coat, who was watching the faun girl with attention.

" _**I feel sadness and frustration my beautiful Lapin**_ (rabbit in French) _**. Really artists like you are so emotional, I love them!"**_ said the stranger, pulling a gear from his coat - _**"Miss, miss, you can get the perfect photograph you want and with this help you to fulfill it"**_

He threw the gear into the Velvet camera and sank into it as it emitted light waves of energy before the whole place returned to normal

Velvet's eyes would light up for a moment as she looked up as she thought she had felt something

"What was that?" she asked herself

"Hey Vel!"

Velvet looked to see her team leader Coco Adel along with Fox and Yatsuhashi

Velvet smiled as she went to her team without noticing that her camera and weapon shone

Looking through a structure of the academy, the stranger looked with a smile under his mask

" _**Let the game begin ..."**_ said the stranger disappearing in the act leaving a bad omen in what would happen

 **End of chapter**

" **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if anyone has ideas they would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message ... .All idea is valid but remember it is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	43. Chapter 42

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **PLEASE IF SOME OF YOU HAVE IDEAS FOR FUTURE CAPITULES YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE, PLEASE SEND ME YOUR COMMENT BY PRIVATE MESSAGE, EVERY IDEA IS ACCEPTABLE**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _The most beautiful photographs are those that generate memories. Even if you have not lived it yet_

 **Chapter 42: The Perfect Photo II**

"Happy anniversary, Kaori," said a young man to his girlfriend while they were in the park celebrating their anniversary as a couple with a beautiful date that ended in a walk in the park at sunset

"Happy anniversary, Gai" said the woman who was a wfaunus, had ears and orange fox tail, she radiantly smiled at her boyfriend

The couple enjoyed their time as they were about to kiss however without realizing a camera lens was seen among some trees ...

* Click *

A sparkle sparkles the lens of the camera as the couple disappears without a trace while in the trees a hand is seen holding the photo of the couple

" _**A beautiful scene I've captured,"**_ said a distorted female voice placing the photograph on an album - _**"Now, what will my next muse be?"**_

The next day…

Kurayami went to the cafeteria or had a snack for the next class when suddenly he heard a scream from the hallway.

He turn my head before walking to where I suspect it was the source. What he found made him a little annoyed.

It was the Team CRDL , the thugs residents as he calls them now as they were lately annoying the other students especially the students Faunus

What they did was simply harassment, but racism and fanaticism.

"I guess there are things that do not change," Kurayami thought, noting that they were bothering Velvet again, cornering her against the wall and pulling her ears - "Hey you four, stop at once!" shout facing the thugs

Cardin watched as he realized the human Grimm - "What do you want, idiot"

"Stop bothering that girl," Kurayami said.

"And what will you do if we do not stop?" Cardin asked with a confident smile as did his team.

However their smiles faded as Kurayami watched them giving them a silent message as a dangerous aura floated around them. Russel's face changed to a terror as his legs trembled, as did Dove and Sky. Cardin seemed to resist more than his team, but he also felt the air around him chill before Kurayami's gaze.

"Tch, we better get going," Cardin said as he withdrew as his team followed.

Once they were gone, Kurayami turned to Velvet- "Hey Velvet, are you okay?" ask

"I'm fine," Velvet said as she massaged her right ear.

"Why do you let them do that to you?" Kurayami asked

Velvet paused as she lowered her head, her eyes looking like soldiers on the floor as if she could not look at him. "In the end they'll get tired of me," she replied.

"No they will not." Said Kurayami- "Bullies often do not let go of the people they torment, if they regard the poor soul as their" favorite. ""

"But what can I do? If I do something, I will give you more reasons not to please the Faunus," said Velvet

"Do you want them to please you?" Kurayami said.

"N-No ... not really." Said Velvet stammering

"So why should you waste time with them? There will always be people going to look at the Faunus, and I do not know if that will change or not, but I do know this, letting them run everywhere will not improve them. things, whether you tell them or push them, "said Kurayami

"That's what the White Fang does!" Velvet answered

"Are you like the White Fang then?" Kurayami asked

Velvet frantically shook her head.

"Before my eyes I do not see you as a Faunus, but as a young woman with a bright future in front of you and your friends who support you, never doubt it, because when the chips are down, your team and I will always be here," he said. Kurayami

Velvet's eyes widened. "You ... do you really see me as a friend?"

"Yes!" Kurayami said as if it were so obvious- "Remember what I told you the first time we met ..." If you do not like what happens to you, change it, you're not a tree. Do not be bitter with your own failure or carry it to another. Accept yourself now or you will continue to justify yourself as the person you are. Remember that any time is good to start and that none is so terrible to give up ... I know you can overcome it, completely trusted you ... Also, never hesitate or cut yourself, because there are people here who loves you. Never lose that, because being alone is more painful than hurting yourself "

Velvet's eyes now stared at Kurayami with tears sprouting and her lips tightly tightened, but I could tell it was not out of sorrow. Then Kurayami felt Velvet's warm arms winding around his neck,

"Vel" a voice was heard

Kurayami turned out to be Coco, Fox and Yatsu. It was not difficult to recognize them when they saw them again

"Kurayami right?" said coco

"Uh, yeah?" said Kurayami

"Thank you ... for ... everything, except for Velvet" said Coco

"Was nothing." Said Kurayami - "Well sorry for this but I have to go to my class, watch over you Velvet" he said goodbye while he went to his class

As Velvet greeted her friend, Coco gently held her shoulder. - "We heard everything." She said

Velvet looked over her shoulder at her leader and team as she turned slowly toward them.

"As Kurayami said Velvet, you are not alone. So please ... please do not hold it." Coco said with small tears running down her cheeks, while Fox and Yatsu watched bleakly as they approached to help comfort them.

Velvet wiped her own tears with her sleeve when she saw the three of them; her friends, a warm smile slowly grew on her lips as she and Coco hugged

Meanwhile in the city of Vale, with the end of the class the SMKY team decided to take a walk around the city and have a well deserved rest ...

"Well what do you want to do first?" Kurayami asked

"We could go to an arcade" Yaban suggested

"Sounds good," Swallow said with a smile - "And what do you think Mayonaka? Where do you want us to go?"

"Because you can not close your mouth any more," Mayonaka said with a frozen glance, causing the Swallow to retreat

"Hey, can you stop that bitchy attitude you have?" Yaban asked, frowning

Mayonaka looked at her teammate before looking away- "I'm not interested in having fun, I just came to get some spare parts for my gun and some dust, that's all" she look at hers team leader - "Where I come from there is never time to have fun, just train and be never know when or where the enemy can attack "

AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaahhhhhhhh!

"That's not a good sign," Swallow commented as the group heard several shouts and saw some people fleeing from something

Kurayami immediately went to the source of the shouts as his team followed him ...

"Please do not hurt me!" Shouted Cardin and his team, retreating from fear.

In front of they was a creature with a brown camera body with golden trims, a pair of rabbit ears with a golden bow on the left side above it, with pink eyelashes and pink decals looking like blushes. She wears gold earrings earring on the left side was where the built-in flash while on the right side was a long spikes, both her arms and legs were covered by a brown fur looking like rabbit's legs besides having a rabbit tail behind her.

" _**I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to take a picture of you. Now say ... cheese!"**_ said the creature in a distorted female voice, pressing a button to the right side of her head emitting a flash of light

Kurayami and his team arrived at the exact moment to see the team CRDL being caught in a beam of light and when it was extinguished, had disappeared without leaving traces

" _**Oh wonderful, you can see the fear in your eyes"**_ said the creature camera looking at the photo where the young man was now captured inside the photograph - " _**I think I'll call that work ... Fear"**_

"Is it a Geariser?" said Swallow

" _**Umm?"**_ The camera geariser turned around looking at the SMKY team and her "eye" was fixed directly on Kurayami - " _**Aah!"**_ she screams with emotion, surprising the group a little at such an unexpected reaction, she points her trembling hand in Kurayami - _**"That aspect, has an air that forces ... That black armor and coat shows elegance and that beautiful mask gives a touch of mystery wondering how you really see his face ... I found my muse! "**_ speak with a shriek of joy

"Anyone else notice that geariser, is it weird?" Yaban asked

"It does not interest me if it has loose screws, I will eliminate it" said Mayonaka unfolding her katana

"Wait" Kurayami said but she had disappeared in a blink

"Seriously, how can she do that? Is she some kind of ninja?" Swallow asked in no one in particular ...

" _**Uh?"**_ said the geariser camera confused at the disappearance of the girl in midnight blue, Mayonaka appears in front of her with intentions to finish it

'I have you' thought Mayonaka using her forces in that attack to her surprise her katana is stopped by the foot of the geariser - "What?"

"It's _**not very nice to attack people"**_ said the camera geariser turning hers body throwing a kick

Mayonaka reacts by retreating as she changes her katana in her rifle mode and shot. The geariser jumps and kicks in the direction of Mayonaka's face, but disappears in front of her. She turned around and the midnight swordsman kicked her lens (or head, I got confused).

Mayonaka wasted no time and disappeared again.

" _**Mou, it's not fair!"**_ complained the geariser getting up looking at her surroundings - " _**Let's see ... Where will it be ..."**_

Mayonaka was using the shrubs of the park as a hiding place as hers weapon returned to katana form,

" _**Mmm ... I hate the sneaks but ..."**_ said the geariser as Mayonaka was behind her however he noticed and turned - _**"I found you, smile!"**_ speak by pressing the button on his head

'Shit' thought Mayonaka as she is consumed by the flash of light and disappear

"Mayonaka!" shouted Kurayami as now a photo fell to the ground

The camera geariser takes the photo and analyzes it - _**"It's not a good photo but I like the contrast it has,"**_ she said, putting the photo on her album and then looking at the three guys in Kurayami's special - _**"I hope my muse is prepared because now it is you turn to be photographed "**_

"Yaban, Swallow stay behind me and give me cover fire" said Kurayami taking out his key making the geariser look with confusion - "Your fate is sealed"

 **[Kamen rider Gear]**

"Rider ... Henshin" shouted Kurayami activating the sequence of change

 **(Gear on!) The gold and copper warrior has arrived!**

 **The gears of fate are on the move!**

 **Get ready! (Yeah) Because Kamen rider Gear, it's here!**

"Kamen rider gear sanjou!" shout Kurayami in his rider form

 _ **It's amazing! "**_ Chirp Camera Geariser of Joy - _ **" That heroic pose and that armor!**_ _ **You will be my great masterpiece! "**_

"At my signal, friends," Kurayami said as his weapon was in the form of pistols while Yaban and Swallow placed their weapons in their far-reaching forms - "Now!"

The three immediately fired their attacks directly at the geariser. She dodges some attacks and runs through the fire.

"Separate yourself!" order Kurayami as Yaban and Swallow jumped in time as the geariser quickly kicked the rider.

Kurayami remains on the defensive as his guns switched to gulets that released an electric shock

The shock hits the geariser and forcing it back. As she is stunned, Swallow and Yaban shoot, hitting her as she takes her through the air and into one of the park's games

" _**I really hate being hit!"**_ said camera geariser standing up and his lens began to shine - _**"Lens Beam!"**_ shout shooting a beam of energy

"Wow," Swallow said, avoiding the attack rolling - "That was close!"

" **Lens Beam!"** shot again the geariser but his goal was now Yaban

Yaban eluded the attack where he struck a tree in its place, turning it into ashes ...

"You have to be careful not to get hit by that attack," he said.

"Yaban, Swallow come back here," Kurayami said as his team listened to him. "Okay, you two prepare your best attack with any kind of powder you're skilled at using and count three to shoot all, 1 ..."

Yaban charged his pistols with lightning dust while Swallow took an arrow covered with fire dust even though he was nervous from the bottom of his being ...

"2 ..." Kurayami said, fusing his two weapons into a sniper rifle and aimed at the geariser ...

" _**They want to play rough, two can do it, Lens Beams!"**_ shout camera geariser shooting once again

"3!" shouted Kurayami as the three fired their respective attacks synchronously colliding with the energy beam of the geariser

However the attack of the geariser was increased surpassing the attack of the equipment S (M) KY but not enough to hit the target and hit the ground instead.

Although the attack made the three boys roll to the ground by the impact ...

" _**Yes, yes, I did!"**_ shout the camera geariser of joy for her victory - _**"Now, take my perfect picture!"**_

Kurayami got on his knees as he slowly stood up followed by his team the moment the geariser placed his hand going towards the button as the lens was ready to capture the photograph - _**"Say cheese!"**_

However Yaban pushes Kurayami at the moment the geariser presses the button by sending the flash catching him and Swallow

Kurayami looks with surprise that his friend did this and turned his head to see his opponent

" _**Mou, that idiot ruined my photo"**_ said camera geariser holding the photo where they were captured Yaban and Swallow - _**"Well, I'll try one more time"**_ he prepared to take a new picture but stopped confusing the rider - _**"No, is doing too late and the lighting does not favor me, it will have to be for another occasion "**_

She turned 180 ° but leaned a little looking at Kurayami

" _**Take care of my hero and be beautiful for the next"**_ said camera geariser giving long jumps

Kurayami was going to follow her but could no longer see her - "Damn!" yelled hitting the floor in frustration at not being able to save his team

Disabling his transformation as he headed back to the academy to inform Ozpin and devise a plan to stop the geariser and save his team but something bothered him and was the voice of the Geariser ...

It sounded very familiar but he immediately shook his head.

"No, I do not think she would be able to do such a thing" he told himself resuming his way to Beacon as the sun began to hide

 **End of chapter**

" **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if anyone has ideas they would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message ... .All idea is valid but remember it is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	44. Chapter 43

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **PLEASE IF SOME OF YOU HAVE IDEAS FOR FUTURE CAPITULES YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE, PLEASE SEND ME YOUR COMMENT BY PRIVATE MESSAGE, EVERY IDEA IS ACCEPTABLE**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _The most beautiful photographs are those that generate memories. Even if you have not lived it yet_

 **Chapter 43: The Perfect Photo III**

"Damn it," cursed Kurayami inside his bedroom, explaining the situation to Professor Ozpin of what happened during the apparition of the camera geariser, the human Grimm stayed in his bedroom cursing that all this ...

He cursed himself for not devising a better plan so that none of his teammates would be caught up in those photographs

He cursed himself for not catching the geariser, now possibly many people have been caught in photographs because of him

"Damn it, those gears are a headache," said Kurayami, a moment thought that Chrono (Kamen rider Gear) was to blame for allowing these gears to reach his world but could not blame him since it was not his fault, but that Leviathan who possibly made some kind of agreement with his twin sister and now she has a powerful instrument for their intentions ...

His thoughts were cut off when he heard the door being hit and he went to open it to realize that it was the team RWBY and JNPR ...

"I guess Ozpin told them what happened, did not?" Kurayami asked

"Yes and we come to help you find that geariser," Ruby said.

"No," said Kurayami firmly - "I will not let any of you be the next victim, it is my duty to stop that geariser on my own"

"But how will you find it? Possibly it is somewhere in the Vale and it would take a long time for a single person to travel all over the city" said Jaune

"Jaune has a point, it's best to have a group to reduce search time," Blake said.

Kurayami clenched his fist when Jaune and Blake were right, it would take a lot to find the geariser and that time lost being in the wrong place means that the geariser has another victim trapped in a photo ...

"Well, they'll help me look for the geariser," Kurayami said, sighing a little. "But they will go as a team individually and do not even think about fighting the geariser. If any of you find it, let me know, understood?" pregt to the group who nodded - "So, let's go"

When the group began to address a Bullhead to bring them to Vale, Kurayami stopped when he noticed Coco and Velvet near his door ...

"Coco, Velvet ... what are you doing here?" Kurayami asked

"Well, I came because Vel wanted to tell you something," Coco said with a slight push to her best friend.

The Faun girl was a little nervous - "I-I wanted to apologize"

" apologize, but of what?" said Kurayami confused

"I wanted to apologize for not being able to help you with that creature when she capture your friends," said Velvet

That took the rider by surprise - "You were there?" He said

"Y-Yeah, and that's not all ... I also saw that creature catch other people and it almost caught me," Velvet said.

 _Flash back_

 _Velvet was walking to meet Coco in the clothing store._

 _However something caught her attention as something suddenly appeared in front of her_

 _It was a camera-like humanoid creature ..._

" _What is this?"_ Velvet asked

" _**Aah, that angelic aspect and fine features that capture your beauty as a faun. Find my next masterpiece"**_ _said Camera geariser_

" _Back" Velvet said as she wanted to flee but a part of her asked that she had to fight ..._

" _**You want to do it the hard way, conejita. So let 's do it, "**_ _said Chamber geariser jumping attack_

 _Velvet charged aiming a kick against geariser that blocks his attack. She tried more kicks and geariser blocked almost all of them. The last two landed on his body. She attacked with her shoulder followed with a kick in her stomach causing Velvet to fall to the ground holding the pain_

" _**Sonrie"**_ _said camera geariser was about to hit her_

 _Velvet closed her eyes to receive that blow however nothing happened, she looked up and realized that the creature was gone ..._

 _Velvet was confused, perhaps it was only her imagination_

 _End of flashback_

"Why did not you tell Professor Ozpin about this?" Kurayami asked

"I was trying to understand what I had seen, and no one would have thought I saw a creature looking like a camera," Velvet said. "T-That's why I want to help you find it, if you do not hate me for my cowardice in the park. "

"I do not hate Velvet, you were afraid and that's justifiable," Kurayami said. "I thank you for wanting to help me, you really are a good friend"

"T-Thanks" said Velvet with a blush on his cheeks

Coco smiles before speaking now - "I will also accompany you, I can not leave my best friend alone in this and especially that she is close to the boy that she likes"

"COCO ADEL!" shout Velvet flushed

"Just kidding, Vel, relax" Coco laughs

Kurayami could not help smiling under his mask, however a part of him had a bad feeling and had to do with Velvet but what caught the attention was Coco's expression, she knew something ... but what was it?

In the town of Vale the group split, the team RWBY went east while the team JNPR headed west. Kurayami, Coco and Velvet went to the city center

The minutes passed and there was no signal from the geariser ...

They decided to take a break, Velvet went to get some snacks in a store that had seen some time ago.

"Man, this is harder than finding a designer bag in a store" said Coco sitting on the bench ...

"Coco" Kurayami said taking her attention - "You know something, right?"

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Coco asked confused.

"When Velvet told me that story, you had a distant look," Kurayami said as Coco did her best to look the other way - "Please tell me what it has to do with Velvet, I'll be sure to help her, trust me"

Coco looked at the floor as she pulled out her parchment - "What happened to Velvet that day ... * sigh * better look at yourself" she said

Kurayami took the scroll and pressed a video and was surprised at what he saw ...

"Impossible," he said as he squeezed his fist. "Then it means the geariser is ... no, there must be something more ..." he thought before looking at Coco. "Coco, have you noticed anything unusual about Velvet?"

"No, well except yesterday she acted a little distant and overprotective with her camera, she really loves photography but that was a new level. In fact when I was curious to see her photos, she looked at me with an angry expression and shouted at me that she did not touch them, "said Coco staring at the floor -" She has never acted aggressively before, I even thought it was only my imagination when she acted normally. I have the feeling that something happens to her and I want to help her but I do not know how "

"I'll take care of it, if my hunch is right, then we can solve this mystery and my hunch is never wrong" said Kurayami looking at Coco - "I'll make sure nothing happens to Velvet, it's a promise"

Coco nodded before his words and smiled at her. "Thank you"

At that moment Velvet arrives with some sandwich, after eating they returned to resume their search.

During the search Kurayami noticed Velvet feeling nervous when she received some negative looks from some racist people but that did not stop her from helping some people along the way like when she helped a tourist from Mistral to find the bookstore and when she helped a girl to to rescue his balloon that he was trapped in branches of a tree

When the three arrived in a square, it was time to discover the truth.

"Velvet" said Kurayami making Coco realize what was going to happen

"Yes?" Velvet said

"All this time since I've been seeing your way of being and realized your true self," said Kurayami - "You are a kind, considerate girl who loves to take pictures but you are very shy that you hide your emotions especially those in front of the people who look badly on the Faunus like Cardin for example Those emotions that came to life and control your actions "

"What are you talking about?" said Velvet confused

"Velvet ... you're the camera geariser," Kurayami said.

"I do not know what you're talking about, how can I be that creature if I saw it myself?" Velvet said

"Vel" said Coco making her best friend look at her - "Look at this" handed her scroll

Velvet watched the recording marked the day when she met the geariser and pressed him, could see her fighting against ... nobody

"What does this mean?" said Velvet surprised

"It's because of the gear," said Kurayami - "The gear should have entered your inner or some personal object that took shape of your suppressed emotions that created the geariser whose personality controls your body and you captured the people inside your reason why you were always close when the geariser appeared is because they share the same body "

"All this time it was me? I can not believe it," Velvet said before clutching her head in pain.

"Vel!" shouted Coco but Kurayami stopped her

The gear came out of Velvet's pocket where he kept his camera and re-entered

 _ **{CAMERA, GEAR ON}**_

Its body was covered by black static becoming the camera geariser however it still did not finish as it underwent another transformation. The camera pieces of her body flew as she now had a more feminine form, in a black suit with brown armor and gold trim, her legs were folded like a bellows from a camera, her left shoulder had the flash holder while the right one long prongs, his left arm transformed into a claw with the camera lens inlaid. Her face was covered by a white mask with her golden right eye while the left were several lenses, on top of her were her hair and ears of rabbits that did not undergo any changes ...

" _**Rwaaahhhh!"**_ shout camera geariser releasing its power

"Velvet" said Coco shedding a tear at seeing her friend become a monster

"Coco, do not worry, I'll make sure to save her," Kurayami said, taking out a key and noticing that there were no witnesses in the area.

"Okay," Coco said a little confused.

"Camera geariser, your destiny is sealed" said Kurayami inserting the key

 **[Dangerous Grimm]**

"Dangerous ... grimm?" I mumble Coco

"Coco," Kurayami said, catching his attention. "What you'll see now, please keep it a secret." he look at the geariser as just had one more thing to say - "Henshin!" shout hitting the key

 _ **Danger! Danger! Death and crisis! Dangerous Grimm!**_

" _**G-Grimm!"**_ said camera geariser surprised

"Wait! You're the demon Grimm that appeared in the news a while ago," Coco shouted at the serial killer in front of her

"You are wrong, I am not the demon Grimm" Kurayami said in an air of security - "With the power of darkness, my name is Kamen rider Grimm, peacekeeper and my mission is to save innocent people from threats of evil! "

He gave Coco a look that stared at him in surprise.

"I'm sure you still do not believe me but trust me," Kurayami said looking at the geariser - "I'll save Velvet even if it costs me my life!"

"Kurayami ..." said Coco, even with that feeling of fear at seeing that form, she felt her words were sincere - "Please save my friend!"

Kurayami nodded, unfolding his weapons. The camera geariser looked at them as it extended both hands creating a duplicate light of the rider's weapon

" _**Copy and imitate"**_ said the geariser taking a posture identical to that of Kurayami and jumps in a blur of speed

The rider was surprised for a few seconds before reacting and blocking the strikes. The geariser changes the shapes of its weapons in the form of a pistol and jumps shooting to the ground around Kurayami creating a curtain of powder

The geariser jumps making a cut that splits half of the powder curtain but does not hit Kurayami since the jump out of there at the exact moment ...

"Those movements are the same as mine," said Kurayami

"It's Velvet's semblance, she can mimic her opponent's fighting styles by watching them," said Coco

The geaiser changes her weapons as is replaced by a minigun and starts firing at the rider.

Kurayami dodges the shots as I take out a new key ...

"It's time to save Velvet" he said, inserting the key

 **[Geist]**

"Grimm ... change!" shout it by activating the change sequence

 **[** **Controlling the inorganic and giving them life!** **It is the spirit of the shadows, which will possess you!]**

A haze of darkness covered the rider's body, giving him new armor. Unlike the others, this one was less bulky than his whole body was completely black except for some bone plates in his arms and legs, a series of so on each shoulder and back plus ribs protruding on the left side of the chest, in her waist was a torn black cloth tied in her. His face was ghostlike as a mask with only an orange-red eye. Finally emitting around his whole body was a kind of spectral black smoke ...

"Kamen rider Grimm ... Geist form" Kurayami said inserting another key

 **[Possession]**

The legs of the rider faded like a float in the air and headed towards the geariser who continued to shoot him but the bullets passed through his intangible body. The rider enters inside his body as he was surrounded by a black aura ,,,

Inside Velvet's body, Kurayami floated in a sea of darkness (with touches of brown and gold), he searched until found Velvet tied while the gear floated above her ...

An eye opens on the gear as it stares from the rider

" _**I will not let you ruin my master's plans!"**_ said the chain-throwing gear directly towards the rider

Kurayami thinks of his weapon that appears next to him and transforms it into a long scythe that uses it cutting the chains destroying them in pieces ...

"Your time to come" said Kurayami inserting the final key

 **[Final]**

"Spectral Destroyer!" said Kurayami hitting his weapon

 **[Spectral Destroyer]**

The blade of the scythe shone an orange light as the rider flies directly towards the gear which frees more chains but was easily cut until Kurayami was close to the gear and cut it in half ...

"Spirit of evil, disappears" Kurayami said as the gear is destroyed in several pieces and all the darkness disappeared replacing by a bright light

In the real world, the body of the geariser collapsed in ashes as Velvet's body falls, but before she could touch the ground she was held by the rider's hands ...

"Is she well?" Coco asked, approaching them.

"She is somewhat weak but with a simple nap will be like new" said Kurayami deactivating his armor

 **[Good fight]**

Coco escaped a smile and a sigh of relief to know that her best friend was safe but then her attention turned to Kurayami - "Who would say that you could become a grimm that would be a great gossip in the academy but I will keep my agreement and hold the secret"

"Thank you Coco" Kurayami said as he received a message - "It is a message from the RWBY team, they and the JNPR team ask if we find the geariser, I will write them that the situation was dealt with ... Wait and what happened to my team and the people that have been captured by the geariser? "

His response came when Coco's parchment rang with a message from Fox

"It seems that they are all in my team's bedroom because Fox just sent me a message saying that out of nowhere your team, the CRDL hateful ones and the others appeared in front of him and Yatsu when they were cleaning the bedroom," Coco

"What a relief," Kurayami said with a sigh of relief. "I'd better tell Ozpin about this so innocent civilians can return to their homes."

"What a day, I just want to rest," said Coco tired of the whole affair - "You could do me the favor of taking Velvet in your arms"

Kurayami nodded and took Velvet to the bridal style but soon a "click" was heard showing that Coco took a photo

"Material for future taunts, I want to see Vel's face when I see this" was the only thing she answered

Kurayami blinked before sighing and then resumed his walk with Coco back to Beacon without realizing that a certain faun bunny was smiling while he felt comfortable in the arms of the human Grimm ...

 **End of chapter**

" **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if anyone has ideas they would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message ... .All idea is valid but remember it is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	45. Chapter 44

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **PLEASE IF SOME OF YOU HAVE IDEAS FOR FUTURE CAPITULES YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE, PLEASE SEND ME YOUR COMMENT BY PRIVATE MESSAGE, EVERY IDEA IS ACCEPTABLE**

 **PS 1: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY CHILEAN NATIONALITY FOR CELEBRATING THE COUNTRY FESTIVITIES, I HOPE YOU DO NOT DISTURB THIS CHAPTER**

 **PS 2: FOR ALL CHILEANS WHO ARE READING THIS POR CASUALITY, I WISH YOU A HAPPY HOLIDAY PARTIES**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _There is nothing better in life than knowing that the place where we live is the best, there is no greater fortune than being part of a place where the desire to grow outweigh the urge to retreat. Our greatness is in our people and the united that we are like nation, happy holidays patriotic and that lives in our hearts_

 **Chapter 44: Disastrous Celebration I**

It was a Saturday afternoon on a warm day in Forever Fall, a unique and amazing forest just north of the outskirts of Vale. The natural majesty of the forest with its beautiful red leaves constantly falling made it the perfect place for a gathering of people for a small festival despite the present dangers, despite its beauty forever Fall was full of monsters that tormented and threatened humanity to no end, Grimm's creatures. Fortunately, the festival was set in a forest area on top of a large cliff only an hour's drive from the city.

This festival was the Vale Independence Festival, a celebration celebrating the independence process and the formation of Vale as a Kingdom.

It was a colorful scene to say the least as men, women and children both Humans and Faunus enjoyed the food and unique drinks and games in various stalls to win a prize while the children chased each other around laughing

Walking peacefully were the teams RWBY, JNPR and SMKY enjoying (well, all but Mayonaka who was not very interested in the festival) of the celebration.

"Gosh, this is very exciting. This is our first festival as a team, this will be the best day ever!" Ruby shout of emotion

"Do not forget that it will also be the first time we celebrate as friends, the twelve of us enjoying the festival" said Kurayami

"In effect," agreed Yang putting on her sunglasses "It will be fun games, I am a magician in the gallery of shots"

"I have good marksmanship in ring games, plus a bit of luck," Swallow said.

"There will probably be some good books and interesting performances," Blake said.

"Also all the latest fashions," said Wiess, taking out a Scheen credit card

"AND THE NEWER WEAPONS" cried Ruby a little. "I can update crescent rose with the latest modes."

"WOW WOW WOW guys I think you're missing the most important part of the festival" said Jaune

"What?" They all said

Jaune looked at them and said, "The ... FOOD!"

"FOOD!" They yelled Nora, Ruby and Yang since the best part of the festival is that food is always the best

"Tch, I'm not interested in these things that are a waste of my valuable time," Mayonaka said without interest.

"Come on Mayonaka, do not ruin our mood with your complaints," Yaban said. "You could also have stayed in Beacon if you did not feel like coming"

"It's true, in fact ... Why did you decide to join us Mayonaka?" Kurayami asked

"I just came to see and maybe participate in the mixed martial arts tournament, I heard that several artists spent the whole year training for this, for the honor and the challenge, I want to find some challenge that proves my abilities, call the interest "explains Mayonaka

"Sounds fun, maybe I should also get into that tournament if it does not bother you," said Yang

"Hmp," Mayonaka replied to the blond brawler's nickname but she was smiling eagerly to fight her master's daughter

"Let's see, that's steak - probably from Mistral, steamed pork, wait, that's bacon and oohhh the spices in which one is undoubtedly the specialty of that is the smell of the famous bread of Vacuo that I smell? " Nora said enjoying the many smells while the others seemed to amuse themselves by Nora's reaction to food

"Nora, we just ate," Ren said. "At least let's wait an hour before another meal, okay?"

"Then we can play, it looks like the games are over there," Kurayami said pointing to a section of larger stores where colorful balloons floated in the breeze.

"Well, you heard our leader! Let's see how it is!" said Yaban as everyone nodded down Mayonaka rolling her eyes

Nora was the most excited and marched at the head of the group, leading the way as if she had done it a million times, despite being her first time in years attending a festival.

Her team followed behind, followed by the team RWBY and team SMKY, Kurayami did not lose the smile he has when entering the festival. He was happy to spend this exciting day with his friends.

The first game in which they stopped was one of target shooting. There was a level for smaller kids where small plastic guns needed to shoot water at a target. But there was also a more advanced level for teenagers and young adults, who used small bows and arrows and real wooden targets.

"We must try Pyrrha totally! This is basically a game that has your name written on it!" said Nora

"You should also try Swallow, you're very good at the archery. You could even be the best at it," Yaban told his friend with glasses.

"I'm not so good, but I could try," Swallow said, rubbing his head in shame.

"Oh, I'm not sure ...!" said Pyrrha crossing his hands in front of his belly and kicked the ground.

Jaune also seemed insecure. "Yeah, uh ... it might be a little unfair if people were going to compete against a world-renowned champion, you know?"

Auch ... That must have hit the nail in the head, because Pyrrha seemed to step back.

Kurayami saw that Pyrrha was clearly interested in trying the game, but she did not want to be judged by her reputation. Surely, if she approached the dais, all the other clients would leave and did not want to risk playing against her. Nora thought hard about how she could resolve the matter and make Pyrrha play, pulling her hand in encouragement.

"Oh, it's an okaaay, just try it once, you know you want to," Nora said.

"Why do not we all play?" Kurayami said as the others cheered at the idea.

"It's a great idea," Ruby said.

"Yes," Jaune agreed.

"In this way, no one will be intimidated by having to be a champion," said Yaban

"Y ~" added Nora. "You will not have to get down to work!" What do you say, Pyrrha? "Her teal eyes looked up to find the emerald with a hopeful spark. Pyrrha understood what they were trying to do for her

"Okay, if everyone insists," Pyrrha said.

"Let's do it!" Nora stated.

So they waited until the other customers had finished their round before stepping up. Jaune, Ruby and Kurayami covered their respective teams' quota and the ten (minus Blake who was only going to watch and Mayonaka who did not want to participate) stood in position behind the wooden counter.

A stretch of several dozen yards stretched across the grass in front of them, and on the ends were white painted with the target patterns. Once the owner gave the command to begin, they aimed and started firing their arrows. They would have thirty seconds to score as many points as possible.

Nora screamed and shouted things like "Take that!" and "Victory will be mine!" while firing, although only a few of his arrows reached, mainly by striking above the target

Ruby and Yang fired their targets well although some passed by were certainly good playing this game

Jaune seemed to keep fighting with their bow, trying to keep it straight. Once he finally placed it the way he wanted, he put an arrow in place and retired, but ended up wobbling and falling to the ground just a foot or so in front of him.

Weiss was not doing well either, since she never tried archery and failed constantly

Ren and Yaban were shooting more arrows than Nora, but their arrows struck mainly the sides of the target.

Pyrrha, Kurayami and Swallow hit the mark. The three of them aimed and fired with impeccable precision, striking the center of the target so many times that their arrows began to overlap. After thirty seconds, the owner blew a whistle and told them to stop shooting.

He counted the points. Only one of Jaune's arrows had connected, and he was given 2 points for his efforts followed by Weiss who also hit a single target. Nora was awarded 66 points followed by the Xiao Long-Rose sisters with 70 points, while Ren and Yaban were scored in 87. As for Swallow scored at least 100 points which was a great achievement, the next was Kurayami with 105 and Pyrrha, ten of his arrows were embedded in the center of the target, and there was no space in the place for the other two he had managed to shoot, so he was awarded a total of 118 points and declared the undisputed winner

She blushed as the man praised her for his expert skills. Nora praised Pyrrha in her own way, flinging her arms around her in a tight embrace.

"You did it, Pyrrha, you're amazing!" Nora said and then looked at the duo SK- "You did not do it wrong either, they were incredible"

"Thank you," Kurayami said as Swallow blushed at the compliment.

"I just found it nice because you were there with me!" Pyrrha said contentedly and hugged her orange friend in return.

They continued to enjoy the following games,

They played the balloon darts where they were given a different color that they needed to aim at. The breeze always frustrated them and the balloons moved, but in the end, Ren was the winner.

Then they went to catch fish but for some reason the fish seemed to run away from something as they hid to the shore, Kurayami wondered what was happening but realized that it was Blake who looked at the game as a predator causing the fish to be scared , besides she was a faunus cat ...

At last it was a game of measuring forces. Force levels from lowest to highest were named after Grimm. From the bottom, they read: Nevermore, Boarbatusk, King Taijitu, Beowolf, Ursa, Death Stalker and on top was Goliath.

They moved up into the rhythm of the line by step as each person before them tried their hand. The average success was around the levels of King Taijitu and Beowolf, although there was a girl who managed to get to Ursa.

When his turn finally came, the first was the team RWBY

Ruby came to a bit higher than Nevermore, Weiss also came to a Nevermore but a few levels lower than Ruby, Blake came to a Boarbatusk and almost to a King Taijitu and Yang, well ... she reached the level of a Ursa with two levels low to have reached a Death Stalker

The next was the team SMKY

The first was Swallow, the man in charge of the game gave him the hammer. Of course, Swallow dropped him immediately, directly on his shoe. Screaming and howling and trying not to curse in front of the nearby children, he composed himself as much as possible and straightened his back.

"You can do it!" said Kurayami

Swallow sighed and gathered his strength and did his best to lift the hammer. With a shrill cry, he lowered it. He barely brushed the side of the target, and the weight only gave a small rebound, not even reaching Nevermore level.

The owner allowed him to try again since he had failed, and the second time, Swallow managed to hit the target in the center. The weight barely rose to Nevermore's level, but that was good enough for him

Triumphant, he extended the hammer to give it to Yaban who gave him a thumb up. When he hit the target came to a King Taijitu

"Good job!" yelled Nora to her boyfriend

Kurayami took the hammer very easily and hit it to the level of a Death Stalker

The crowd was amazed, as it was the highest they had seen going all day

. "Good job!" Swallow told his leader.

"Thanks!" said Kurayami as he handed the hammer to Mayonaka

Mayonaka looked at the other side rejecting but his leader insisitio and had no choice but to try to reach the level of One Ursa with one level below for a Death Stalker ...

"Not bad," Kurayami said.

"Whatever," Mayonaka said.

Finally was the team JNPR, with Jaune reaching the level of a Nevermore with two levels under a Boarbatusk, Ren reached the level of a King Taijitu, Pyrrha came to a Death Stalker ...

On Nora's turn she had an innocent smile but that caused the group to feel bad as the civilians and took a few steps back

Unfortunately for Nora, this game allowed no running or jumping, so she threw the gun over her head. Her eyes flashed and her lips curved into a smile to reveal her teeth. He took a deep breath before releasing him in a determined war yelled:

"THE QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!"

And she hit the hammer, almost about to break the white when the ground beneath her feet shuddered. His powerful punch made the weight rise, above the Ursa, passing Pyrrha's score on the Death Stalker, climbing and climbing until it hit the highest bell.

The crowd erupted in acclamations as the weight dropped, falling into place and causing the whole machine to shake.

Nora turned the hammer once before politely returning it to the owner with a smile. Then she turned to the crowd and bowed. "Thank you, thank you all, I'll be here all semester, but the booth will only be here until the end of the week!"

Her friends applauded her orange friend, even Mayonaka had to congratulate her on her strength

At noon, the group walked and stopped for lunch or at least tried to do so. Nora and Ruby could not choose which position they wanted to go to, so they visited several different ones and got pieces of food from each one. They tried everything from kebobs and cotton candy to sandwiches and funnel cakes.

"This is delicious," said Ruby, sipping a strawberry shake

"I have to admit the food was not so bad," Weiss said with an apple of caramel in her hand.

"And the games were really fun," Swallow said.

 _[Attention to all present. Remember that in half an hour more will start the martial arts tournament, everything you want to participate please register in the middle of the arena ..]_

"In the end, that was the only thing I wanted all day," Mayonaka said, walking to the booth to sign up

"I hope you can beat me because you will not contend me," Yang said to her side, also signing up

"I will not hold back either, I'll see if you really are worthy," Mayonaka said, leaving, leaving Yang confused.

These festivals bring all kinds of people, from civilians as martial artists but also are even those who want to cause some misfortune

" _**Aah the festivals, a day full of fun and joy.A moment when people are human as faunus live in harmony,"**_ said the stranger of the steampunk mask holding an ice cream in his hands watching in the treetop the festival - _**"It would be rude to ruin the fun so I will give you a very special gift"**_

He pull a gear as throw it into boxes where the decorations for the festival are stored

" _**I will give them the best festival of their lives ... an eternal festival that no one can go out ..."**_ said the stranger with a singular gleam in his eyes - _**"Let the game begin ..."**_

 **End of chapter**

" **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if anyone has ideas they would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message ... .All idea is valid but remember it is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	46. Chapter 45

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **PLEASE IF SOME OF YOU HAVE IDEAS FOR FUTURE CAPITULES YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE, PLEASE SEND ME YOUR COMMENT BY PRIVATE MESSAGE, EVERY IDEA IS ACCEPTABLE**

 **PS 1: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY CHILEAN NATIONALITY FOR CELEBRATING THE COUNTRY FESTIVITIES, I HOPE YOU DO NOT DISTURB THIS CHAPTER**

 **PS 2: FOR ALL CHILENOS WHO ARE READING THIS POR CASUALITY, I WISH YOU A HAPPY HOLIDAY PARTIES**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _There is nothing better in life than knowing that the place where we live is the best, there is no greater fortune than being part of a place where the desire to grow outweigh the urge to retreat. Our greatness is in our people and the united that we are like nation, happy holidays patriotic and that lives in our hearts_

 **Chapter 45: Disastrous Celebration II**

 _[Everyone is welcome to the martial arts tournament to commemorate the independence day of our beloved kingdom of Vale, I hope you are enjoying your stay at this festival]_ said the tournament host as the audience applauded

Some competitors were warming to prepare to fight

Some were practicing strikes in wooden training positions while others sat and meditated or took some last minute advice from their trainers.

The competitors were varied, to say the least, with all kinds of constructions, from humble newcomers to hardened pros, each formed in a unique style.

Inside the fighters were Yang and Mayonaka, the blond brawler was greeting her beloved sister Ruby and her friends sitting in the first rows of the stands while Mayonaka looked analytically at her competition

 _[As our competitors prepare, I will explain the rules of this tournament]_ said the presenter - _[_ _To win you must take the opponent out of the arena._ _If you faint, you must take your body and remove it from the platform._ _It is forbidden to use weapons or artifacts other than techniques._ _It is also prohibited to use Semblance and above all ... to assassinate an opponent disqualifies you from the tournament ... The wrestler who advances and wins the tournament will be awarded for 10000 lien and his face will be on the front of the cereal boxes Pumpkin Pete's marshmallow flakes ... No more to add that the tournament begins!]_

A rung of gong that signals the start of the competition. Festival attendees hurried to find a good seat as the contestants ceased their warm-ups and gathered around the ring, some wishing good luck to each other.

Mayonaka realized she was in the opening game.

"Good luck, May," Yang said with a smile extending his hand but the midnight hair girl turned down the show of respect

"I do not need luck, my skills are the only ones I need to win this tournament," Mayonaka said, frowning at the ring and saw her opponent wearing a full white karate with a black belt.

The black belt man took a standard karate pose while Mayonaka had one foot back and extended her right arm with the palm open while the right was back with her fist closed

The gong rung again from the match and a few sounds before the black belt came into action with a kick, but Mayonaka blocked it with the side of her left arm in a blink of an eye and then hit him with her right fist in the chest of her opponent sending him flying from the ring.

Everyone stared in amazement before starting to clap and clap.

"Tch" Mayonaka said upset as she came down from the arena

"That was amazing! You really are good," Yang said.

"As I said, my skills are superior to any huntress I may possess, and my opponent was pathetic, but that says the weak deserve to perish," Mayonaka said coldly, noting that the next match was Yang - "I advise you to leave your attitude aside confident and take the competition seriously or else you will lose in the first round "

Yang frowned but smiled to answer her - "Do not worry, I always take myself seriously in a fight but I also like to have fun, see you in the finals"

Mayonaka escaped a snort as watched the game of her goal

"Go! Yang!" Ruby shout at her sister

Yang's opponent was an obese boxer, when the gong was heard Yang wasted no time and attacked first by doing a combo of strikes leaving her opponent out of combat

The crowd applauded as the blond brawler smiles as she walks out of the arena.

As the rounds progressed, both Mayonaka and Yang easily defeated their enemies until the two young huntress in training were at the top of the stand, which means that now it was the final round of the tournament between both competitors ...

"This makes me shake with emotion, both Yang and Mayonaka made it to the final round, I do not know which one will win," said Swallow

"Yang has the strength while Mayonaca has the technique, certainly an interesting bout," said Kurayami

"I bet 50 lien that Yang wins!" said Nora

"No bets, Nora," Ren said, causing the pink girl to pout

 _[Be ready for the final round of the tournament where these two beautiful sluts in training will fight with everything to know which one will win ?!]_ said the presenter as Mayonaka and Yang are in the ring of the ring

"Although I would have liked to fight with my weapons, I'm excited to fight you, May," said Yang

"I would say the same, but even without my weapons I will defeat you," Mayonaka said.

The tension in the air was intense that could be cut with a knife

Kurayami looked closely at the fight as the whole audience did not notice that under their feet a mysterious red haze stretched

"Umm?" Ruby wondered, for some reason she felt tired. Her eyes darkened as if he were under a trance - "Wasshoi" said

"Did you say something Ruby?" Kurayami asked as he realized the haze - "How strange the forecast did not mention that there would be haze today .."

"Wasshoi!" said Ruby making a slight movement with her two arms with her index fingers pointing like a kind of dance

"Ruby, what's wrong with you?" Weiss asked before she as the other teams and the public also fell in a trance ...

"Wasshoi!" shouted the people doing the little dance

"What the heck?" Mayonaka said, looking at what was happening.

"Uh? Is it my imagination or do I see that suddenly everyone is dancing?" Yang asked as she was also affected

"Yang?" Mayonaka asked

"Wasshoi!" said Yang doing the dance too ...

"What does this all mean?" Mayonaka said

" _**Wasshoi! Wasshoi!"**_

Kurayami as Mayonaka watched as walking on the sand was a festive-looking creature. His body was colorful with a metallic blue with white, red and light green areas. Around his neck were pennants with the symbol of Vale, with shoulder pads with strips of confetti, a belt in the form of balloons tied at his waist, his back has a cotton candy and a caramel apple, was also a long had to it was a smoke machine. His face has three faces, one in the shape of a demon on the right side, one of an old man on the left side and a female in the middle with a wild short hair color except two long locks on the sides of the head ...

" geariser," Kurayami said.

" _**Okay, everyone, my name is Festival geariser, and let's keep celebrating without rest and make this an eternal festival! Wasshoi!"**_ shout the geariser excited for joy

"Wasshoi!" everyone hypnotized

"You have to be kidding me," growled Mayonaka.

The geariser hear the words of the girl and he look at her - _**"Umm what is this? It seems that there is someone who is immune to my spell"**_

"Spell?" Mayonaka said

" _**In fact, people are under my festival spell, everything that breathed my smoke is under my control, although it is strange that it does not affect you ..."**_ said festival geariser - _**"Tell me something young lady, are you one of those people who Do they hate fun? "**_

Mayonaka charge but her attack was stopped by a caramel apple held by the geariser

" _**I guess that explains everything,"**_ said festival geariser kicking but Mayonaka jumps before the hit hits her - _**"It does not matter if there is a person immune to my spell, it will not prevent me from making my plans to create an eternal festival for everyone , wasshoi! "**_ was charged to his opponent but a kick hit him on his head by falling on his face

"Mayonaka" said Kurayami appearing at his side - "Are you okay?"

Mayonaka simply nods

" _**Ugh, the back of my head, uh ?!"**_ said the geariser noting the new presence - _**"Another person immune to my spell! I do not understand why people who hate festivals go to a festival anyway?"**_

"You're wrong, I like festivals, I'm just immune to them," Kurayami replied.

" _**That's impossible!"**_ shout the geariser standing up

"Answer me one thing, assuming that by defeating the people under your spell they will be released, are there any side effects or anything like that?" Kurayami asked

" _**Well ... Not even if the hypnotized people did not remember anything that happened to them, of course assuming that you are some kind of superhero who does not want anyone to know your secret"**_ answered the geariser causing Kurayami to smile under his mask - _**"Wait, why the hell you ask me something like that**_

"You'll see," Kurayami said, inserting his transformation key

 **[Dangerous Grimm]**

"Mayonaka I am aware that Raven told you my true identity but I ask you not to tell anyone, understood?" said Kurayami

"If this means you want to know if you can trust me, then keep your secret," said Mayonaka

Kuraymi nodded and hit the key starting the transformation sequence - "Henshin!"

 **[Danger! Danger! Death and crisis! Dangerous Grimm!]**

"Kamen rider Grimm, sanjou!" shout Kurayami in his armor ready

'Incredible' Mayonaka thought, her master told her how it was but seeing him in person was fascinating, really someone like him should be in the tribe

" _**Uh? I see it and I do not think so"**_ said the festival geariser

"Festival Geariser, your destiny is sealed" said Kurayami with his sword in the hand pointing it

" _**That's what you think, but you'll have to go over my army first if you want to reach me!"**_ said Festival geariser snapping his fingers as everyone hypnotized stood in front of him

"Friends," Kurayami said as he saw his friends in front of him

" _**Ha ha ha, what happens? Do not you think to attack?"**_ said Festival geariser throwing weapons based on festival food (caramel apples, cotton candy, popcorn, etc.) to his army - _**"Then I'll start, let's all do this a bloodbath, Wasshoi!"**_

"Wasshoi!" yelled everyone charging towards the rider as their leader withdrew

"Shit," cursed Kurayami dodging attacks, it was all he could do since he did not want to hurt civilians and especially his friends, however before receiving a cut from Ruby's scythe, Mayonaka intervenes the attack with her katanas

"Kurayami, I'll take care of them. You go after the geariser to undo this madness" she said lifting her katana pushing Ruby

"But ..." said Kurayami

"Just trust me," Mayonaka said.

Kurayami thought for a moment before nodding - "All right," he said jumping over the crowd to chase the geariser ...

Mayonaka is surrounded by hypnotized people and look at her katanas - "I could just kill them but I need to gain the confidence of my leader" keep it on its covers and enter a fight pose - "It will be a pain but it will be worth it"

Meanwhile Kurayami manages to reach the geariser who was enjoying the music ...

" _**Wasshoi! Wasshoi!"**_ shout festival geariser dancing tirelessly to realize the rider - _**"Ooh! What! How did you escape my army ?!"**_

"I had a little help but now, it's time to end this festival," Kurayami said with his sword and pistol-shaped weapons

" _**Nothing will stop my festival!"**_ said Festival geariser holding a pair of yoyos - _**"Yoyo's Fury!"**_ throws them with great speed

Kurayami jumps with an acrobatic twist as the yo-yos collided with a tree, splitting them in half. The geariser pulled the yoyos and threw them back against the rider, but Kurayami cut the yo-yos in several pieces ...

"It is all you have?" Kurayami said in a mocking tone.

" _**I'm just starting out! I think I'll do a grilled Grimm"**_ declared festival geariser throwing a strong flare

Kurayami rolls around avoiding the fire as he points his pistol and shoots several times at the chest of the geariser causing it to retreat

" _**You make me mad. Rain of caramel apple bombs!"**_ said festival geariser throwing a bunch of explosive caramel apples bursting simultaneously covering the rider in a big sugar explosion - _**"Yata! Now the festival can continue, wasshoi!"**_

"Do not even dream ... Grimm change ..."

" _**Umm?"**_ said gearser festival watching something flying out of the smoke

 **[** ** _Nightmare of the heavens!_** **The shinobi of darkness!** **]**

A pair of black wings spread revealing Kamen rider Grimm Nevermore mode ...

" _**What ?!"**_ I scream the geariser

"Surprised?" said the rider plunging down with his prepared kusarigama

" _**Grr ... masks boomerang!"**_ shout the geariser throwing several flashy masks

The rider dodges the attacks while he follows his course of collision making a bar in the geariser causing him to scream in pain

"And for the end" said Kurayami inserting the final key

 **[Final!]**

"Dance Revenge!" Kurayami said pounding his gun once more.

 **[Dance Revenge!]**

The rider's eyes glowed as two clones appear beside him and the three fly at a great speed towards the geariser.

Festival geariser could hardly see how it was cut in several angles by the rider and its clones, then Kurayami and his clones return to make one and flies in a straight line with the edge of the kusarigama in the abdomen of the geariser ending with a large bar ...

"the festival is over" said Kurayami as the geariser was tottering behind him

" T _ **-Thanks for enjoying it ... Until next year, wasshoi!"**_ were the last words of the geariser before exploding destroying the gear inside and again being inanimate objects

Back with Mayonaka she was stopping the attacks of civilians and hypnotized classmates until she realized that the candy weapons they had disappeared and returned to regain consciousness ...

"Uh? What happened?" Ruby asked rubbing her eyes as she and the others began to look confused.

"Oh for some reason I do not want to see a cotton candy again in my life" said Jaune

"I do not remember anything," Swallow said.

"What happened to the tournament? Does it win or not?" Yang asked

"Guys," shouted Kurayami (in his civilian form) approaching them - "I'm glad you're okay"

"Kurayami, do you know what happened?" Pyrrha asked

"Well, another geariser appeared that hypnotized everyone by including you, to create an eternal festival but I and Mayonaka stopped it. The rest is less important" explained Kurayami

"I see ..." Yang said looking at the midnight-haired girl - "So our showdown was not at the end"

"Unfortunately, I thought it was the best thing, if it was not for the rules of the tournament, we would be holding ourselves back from being unable to use our weapons or signs and that would not be to my liking," Mayonaka said, looking at Yang. "If I want to fight you, without these limitations to prove me as a warrior and as a huntress "

Yang seemed to accept her reasoning and raised her thumb- "It's okay, when it comes to fighting in Professor Goodwitch's class, I will not hold back and fight with everything ..."

Mayonaka gave a slight smile - "I hope so"

Soon they heard a strange sound followed by a bright light in the sky, when all looked they were surprised that they were the fireworks. Nora screamed with emotion at the sight of him, so did Ruby while the others watched with a smile on their faces ...

Even with that little incident, it was one of the best festivals they enjoyed as classmates and above all as friends ...

No doubt the festival this year was great but the next one will be even better ...

They will not imagine how excited they will be when that happens ...

 **End of chapter**

" **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if anyone has ideas they would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message ... .All idea is valid but remember it is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	47. Chapter 46

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **PLEASE IF SOME OF YOU HAVE IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE, PLEASE SEND ME YOUR COMMENT BY PRIVATE MESSAGE, EVERY IDEA IS ACCEPTABLE**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Reading is to the mind what exercise to the body._

 **Chapter 46: Interest in Reading**

Another normal day in Beacon ... five days had passed since the geariser incident at the festival and things were very quiet at the academy ...

Too quiet ...

More boring ...

Well, except today, the class was the class with Professor Autumn (Amber)

Many students were eager for this class for a fundamental and simple reason. She was someone who could call her a real professor ... she was not somebody who told boring and illogical stories like Port, slower and safer in explaining that Oobleck, much warmer than her students worried about Goodwitch and above all is not crazy like Peach.

Also it was very hot according to the majority of male students

Kurayami did not like the way they looked at Amber but he could not blame them as they were hormonal teenagers, besides he had to admit that Amber was beautiful

The class dealt with the foundation of the aura plus talk about teamwork

"Okay, students, let's start the first lesson ... Let's talk about the teams. Tell me, what's the main thing about a team?" said Amber

"the whole work of each one of us to reach a goal altogether," Weiss said, extending his hand.

"Although your answer is right, Miss Schnee, you still lack a deeper answer. Not only are you a group of people who work for the same purpose, think of your teams as a family ... building bonds of trust in your peers, also communicating with one another "This is important for freshman students who started at Beacon, you all barely know each other and it would be ideal to have some time to communicate," said Amber.

"But professor, with these weeks and bonds of trust were formed in each team" said Ruby

"Miss Rose, I admire your team getting along well at first but sometimes confidence can take its time, what do you know about your teammates at this time?" said Amber making Kurayami nod as he also does not fully connect with his team

"Well ... Yang is my sister so we know each other well, Weiss has advanced in conversation and Blake ... in fact we do not speak much truth but I know he likes to read" said Ruby honestly, there was not much communication with Blake only happens more time with your books

"That's the point, Miss Rose. Expanding the horizons of communication helps strengthen those ties, I recommend you do some activity together to get to know each other better and Ms. Belladona ..." said Amber

"Yes, professor," Blake said.

"I would like you to be a little more open in talking to your colleagues, I understand that your personality is like that but it does not mean that you stay there reading while your companions go out to enjoy life, try to trust your team and make a friendly talk and that goes for all of you students. " said Amber smiling

"Because the most important thing is to recognize the strengths of his peers, he treated them as friends and that familiarity is very useful for solving big problems to get ahead without using a considerable amount of intellectuality," said Kurayami

"Exactly what my assistant said is the right thing to do ... having your teammates support you is the main thing in being a hunter or hunter, not only your teams but everyone: everyone present in this class are their partners, treat them as their equal since thanks to it they can save their lives and those of the innocent ones "Amber said as the bell was heard -" With this ends the class today, do not forget to read your books on the assigned pages, enjoy the rest of the day "

At the end of classes Kurayami went to visit Vale to take a break, he invite his team but Swallow wanted to concentrate on the homework, Yaban wanted to spend time with Nora and Mayonaka was not interested in having fun and stayed to train leaving the human Grimm walking the streets on their own or that was going to do before knowing that the team RWBY were also going to visit Vale and asked if he could accompany them ...

Ruby agreed as the five went to rest ...

"What a day, the good that I'm finished and now we can have fun" said Yang shaking her hair

"We have homework to do, remember," Blake said.

"I do not care about it," Yang said with a shrug. "We have the weekend to do it anyway, so how about we go to an arcade?"

"In fact I would like to go to a bookstore first," said Kurayami- "I want to see if any have a collection of mysteries that I dying to read"

"It sounds boring," said Yang rolling her eyes.

"It's not boring, reading a story where one is the investigator who has to solve cases to discover the truth is incredible," said Kurayami

"It sounds interesting.I also need to go get some books that interest me," said Blake

"Okay, Blake and Kurayami are going to that store. We'll see each other in an hour," said Ruby.

"Okay," they said.

"Do you know any place for books, Blake?" said Aigaron

"Follow me," said Blake, taking him to a place that is followed in her spare time.

"Tukson Book of Commerce," said Kurayami reading the bookstore sign, gave Blake a look. "This is the place you go from time to time"

"I've gone a long way before I joined Beacon, it has a lot of literature, not as many as in the Beacon library, but there are some books you will not find anywhere else," Blake said with a slight smile. "You'll like the place "

The two teenagers entered the shop and were greeted by a professional man with short brown-black hair, with pointed temples, hazel eyes, with hairy, muscled arms. He wore a short-sleeved beige shirt with black accents and a zipper on it where he wore a white shirt underneath.

"Hello welcome to Tukson Trade Book, where our motto is" The home of all books under the sun. "What can I do for you?" said the man

"Time without seeing Tukson, it seems that you have a slow day" said Blake

Tukson smiled at the young huntress Blake Belladonna. She had found her store the day she arrived in Beacon, and after she introduced her to the Ninja of Loves series, she had become a regular.

"Yes, I suppose most children today do not understand the joys of a good book. You're here to pick up your order, right?" said Tukson receiving head movement from her, then looked at Kurayami

"Good afternoon sir, my name is Kurayami" he said extending his hand

"Nice to meet you," Tukson said, waving "Blake's friend?"

"Yes, I am a friend of her" said Kurayami

"It's the first time she's brought anyone here," Tukson said. "What do you want, boy?"

"Oh, sure, do you have any mystery or police books?" Kurayami asked

"To your right, close to the collection of novels, if you have any doubts, let me know," Tukson said and turned his gaze to Blake - "I'll go get your order while you can search for something that interests your favorite book section is in it place if you want to go see it "

"Thank you, sir," said Kurayami, walking around looking for books.

There were no words to describe how he felt; a great amount of magnificent works and genres of action, comedy, horror, romance, stories, among others; He chose a trilogy of mysteries and terror; Tube curiosity and went to see in the other sections some other book to buy ...

His eyes went to a black book with red letters ...

"Ninjas of Love?" he murmured as he read the title and remembered that Blake carried that book with him all the time ... that called his curiosity and opened the first pages to read it

It was surprised that it was a book for adults with detailed graphic scenes of the sexual act, for any teenager would cause a great blush and / or possibly nasal bleeding however in the case of Kurayami was only a small blush

"An interesting book with the author's style is quite fluid and with a story that can easily hook you up, omitting the parts of the sex scenes is a good story to read" murmured Kurayami also taking that book

He only hopes that his teammates will not consider him a pervert for choosing that book

He was about to go to pay for the books but noticed something ...

It was a book but this was a dusty one that takes a long time, it was a simple silhouette design of a man whose title called his attention _: "The difficult times of a faunus for life"_

"No author?" said Kurayami- "I'll take it also to know the look of the world that has faunus"

It was where Mr. Tukson was with Blake with a large pile of books.

"Something of your interest boy," Tukson said.

"Yes, I'll take these four books," Kurayami said, handing them over to them; Tukson began to verify it, his eyes widened at the dusty book he sack- "Pass something Lord Tukson"

"No. I was just surprised that someone wanted to buy this book," Tukson said.

"Why?" Kurayami asked

"A lot of people never buy books that the Faunus wrote, this book has long been forgotten," said Tukson

"I am someone who likes to see the other side of the coin about the world we live in. I am curious about what the author felt when writing his life as a faun in this world," said Kurayami

"Boy, you're the first person to come to my store to accept the different version we live in," Tukson said.

"Are you a faunus? I'm sorry he looks like a normal person," Kurayami said, but he knew he was a faunus to catch the scent of a puma coming from the man.

Tukson raises his hand and his nails clawed and his teeth took on a wild look- "What do you think now?"

"I still see him as a normal person, who earns his life with what he likes best," said Kurayami with the truth

"Je, I like you" said Tukson smiling returning to his normal appearance as soon as I notice the book "ninjas of love" giving a little laugh

"Something happens?" Kurayami asked

"Not anything, it's just surprising that there's someone more interested in reading like this," said Tukson

"I have an open mind to all kinds of literature," said Kurayami

"In total there are 40 lien" said Tukson receiving the money.

"Let's go to the other Blake" Kurayami called Blake with the book bag in his hand.

"Yeah," Blake said with his books as well.

"Come back anytime," said Tukson, bidding farewell to the two; when the door was closed he had a smile on his face of how Aigaron bought that old dusty book- "Someone bought the book I wrote a long time ago, that boy made me happy"

"Ninjas of Love ?" Blake said when she saw the book he bought

"When I saw that you always had that book in your hands, I was curious," Kurayami said. "I do not understand how people are uncomfortable with this book"

"The fact that they detail sex and these things do not seem to bother you?" Blake asked

"It's a common thing that humans and Fauns do, a natural act with the pursuit of love and having a child. I see it as normal," Kurayami said before noticing a mysterious person in a hooded shirt heading for the Tukson store, bad feeling

The bell at the store door sounded as Tukson turned to greet the visitor.

He looks at the figure who was no doubt a woman, in a gray hooded sweatshirt pushing the open glass door and letting it close behind her, her white slippers barely making a sound as she walked to the counter and looked at the books

"Welcome to Tukson Trade Book, home to all the books in the sun! What can I do for you?" Tukson said with a slight smile.

The woman went on quietly looking at the books - "It depends, perhaps you are Tukson?" she asked, looking at the faunus

"That's right," Tukson replied.

"I need you to answer me a question," asked the girl walking to the counter - "do you know a certain Gemme Écarlate (scarlet gem in French)?"

"I do not know that name," Tukson replied.

"Let me remind you a little ... Gemme Écarlate, a man who works in a modest dust shop. He was a great responsible and kind man who cared about his loved ones and who treated as many humans as faunus as equals with open arms in his shop ... "said the girl looking at Tukson

"It sounds like a great person," Tukson said.

"It was .. A simple man who made a living selling dust but apparently the white fang had other plans when they tried to steal his shop four years ago taking his life while defending against them and letting his poor daughter see him die before her own eyes ... Before the cry of the child she look in the eyes of the murderer of her father and realized that she could see his face, apparently during the fight he dropped his mask leaving exposed his identity ... that face remained in memory of the girl who would swear revenge against him ... "said the girl quickly pulling a scarlet pistol near Tukson to his surprise -" And now after four years, that same girl will fulfill her revenge against that man ... remember the name of Coeur Écarlate (scarlet heart), the daughter of the shop owner you killed four years ago! " Pulled the trigger

* Bang *

 **End of chapter**

" **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if anyone has ideas they would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message ... .All idea is valid but remember it is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	48. Chapter 47

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **PLEASE IF SOME OF YOU HAVE IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE, PLEASE SEND ME YOUR COMMENT BY PRIVATE MESSAGE, EVERY IDEA IS ACCEPTABLE**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Whoever seeks justice with too much effort and dedication, does not really seek justice but revenge._

 **Chapter 47: Revenge against the puma under the sun I**

"Remember the name of Coeur Scarlet, the daughter of the owner of the store that you killed four years ago!" said the woman pulling the trigger

* Bang *

However to her surprise a hand grabbed her arm causing the shot to fail on the target as the bullet hit the roof of the building. Her scarlet eyes looked at the person who did that and saw someone in black clothes and a white mask with purple claw marks ...

Then he felt a sword touching her back as Itilted her head slightly to see a black-haired girl with a bow of the same color tied over her head ...

"What are you trying to do?" Kurayami asked

"It's not obvious, I have pending issues with Tukson" said the girl letting go of the grip as she rotates her body giving a few shots causing Blake back to attack Kurayami but he blocks their attacks until he is in a stalemate - "You do not give You know they're protecting a killer? "

"killer?" Kurayami asked

"In fact, that fauno killed my father and I will not stop until I kill him!" she growls pushing Kurayami as she leaps back dodging a sneak attack from Blake before being near the door - "Remember my words damn faunus, next time you will not be so lucky" she said quickly leaving the building ...

"We have to follow her," Blake said as Kurayami nodded.

"Stop," Tukson said to the two young who looked at them - "Let her go ..."

"But Tukson ..." Blake said before being interrupted with Tukson raising his hand

"Blake, you know well that every person gets the moment when his past reaches him and for me that day has arrived" said the puma faunus

"But Mr. Tukson, we can help," Kurayami said.

"If you want to help me, then please get in on this, it's something I just have to face," Tukson said with a sigh. "Please, I need you to leave my shop as it's almost time to close ..."

Blake was going to object but she felt Kurayami's hand on her shoulder causing her to look at him ...

"Let's pay attention to him," Kurayami said. He wanted to help the shop owner but understood his words and wanted to be alone - "We have to go back to the other members of your team as it is almost time" look at Tukson and make a slight head movement - "See you, Mr. Tukson"

As the human Grimm left the tent, Blake looked at her old friend before she also left the tent ...

As the two young left, Tukson raised his head to look at the ceiling with a sigh ...

At the Beacon Academy, the team RWBY and Kurayami returned from their trip to Vale. The human Grimm decided before returning to his bedroom to go to the library to read one of the books he buy

the library was empty at this time ...

He choose to read the anonymous author since call him a lot of interest and star to read each page ...

[" _I did not blame the fact that my comrades had taken that road, but I could not follow them because it is not the right thing to do._

 _I am like any faun who seeks to be accepted by society as others so I thought that if I helped my comrades we could change the world, because I was wrong. The marches and protests with those who discriminated against us were a good start, some of us managed to be accepted but most were still ignored in the shadows._

 _After several attempts, days after days of our lives with no results in being captured that a crucial moment our leader decided to resign._

 _The new leader seemed to have a new vision about how things are going and decided to change them. With more violent behavior, the organization took more active measures. At the beginning support these causes because if our protests did nothing, it was best to use another means._

 _Thefts and sabotages to the companies that used our spice as slaves, received their deserved. I was happy that we finally achieved something but it did not last long._

 _With the passage of time, the robbery became darker to the point of hurting the owners themselves to obtain the resources. I was fed up because I realized that our actions harmed not only the innocents who accidentally got into our thefts also indirectly hurt each action taken._

 _My point of failure was that from our goal that humans were not afraid of us disappeared when the new leader caused us to cause fear and hatred between humans and our own species that saw us instead of saviors ... soulless monsters (...)]_

"Wow, what deep thoughts" Murmured Kurayami, reading more attentively to the book.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Kurayami looks up to see Blake with a book in his hand ...

"For nothing, sit back with pleasure," said Kurayami- "It's a good night to read"

"It is," Blake said, sitting down in front of him and pulled out her book to begin reading quietly.

a few minutes passed as the two passed by reading their respective books ...

"Blake ..." said Kurayami drawing the girl' in black attention - "You know Tukson a long time ago, what he said today ... he was also part of the white fang, right?"

"Right, he works with me on the white fang," Blake replied. "I never understood the reason for his departure, but when I met him again at Vale I wanted to ask him, however ... seeing how happy the him was working in the store, I decided not to ask "she said changing the page of his book -" We have to help him ... "

"He said we would not interfere" said Kurayami

"I know, but I can not sit idly by knowing someone is trying to kill him," Blake said.

"I know how you feel and I agree with you," Kurayami said. "That's why we're going to watch Tukson tomorrow, because if my hunches do not fail me, that woman will try to attack him again.

Blake nodded with a slight smile - "Thank you very much"

"It's what friends do" Kurayami said with a smile under his mask

"Kurayami," said Blake - "Thank you for being my friend and accepting me as I am. I wish more people were like you, people who respect and treat faunus as equals"

"I do not think I'm the only one ... are you going to tell others?" Kurayami asked

"I know that Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora and Swallow are people who accept me as I am, Yaban too, but for some reason I did not trust him very much. to Mayonaka, she seems to be neutral to the subject but Weiss, although we are friends I still can not tolerate it besides I think she hates me for what the white tusk has done to her family ... "

"I understand ... Weiss will have a hard time accepting you but neglecting that everything will work out ... I'll just tell you that the people you met up to now can trust them, do not be afraid to show them who you really are ... Even if you have doubts about trusting them do not worry ... just relax and follow the course of life "said Kurayami

"I think that applies to you, too," Blake said with a smile. "Do you want to tell them about your true identity?"

"At some point, but like you, I'm in doubt whether to do it or not. However, when the indicated day arrives, I'll take this mask off," Kurayami said, noting a specific page in the book - "Hmm?"

"Something happens?" Blake asked ...

"No, not at all," Kurayami said, putting the book away as he rose from his seat. "It's too late now, I better go to bed"

"I will stay for a while longer to finish reading this chapter," said Blake

"Okay, until tomorrow, Blake," Kurayami said goodbye to his bedroom.

Meanwhile in the city, in a department. Coeur was changing clothes after his attempt to kill Tukson was interfered with by that two young people (note: Although she is three years older than Blake but Kurayami is older than she looks)

The woman sighed as she was in black lace underwear stuck to her curves ("measures 87/55/91" hey who let the pervert in!) Her long red hair glowed in the moonlight while on her neck was a silver heart-shaped necklace

" _**It's a nice sight,**_ _ **Mademoiselle**_ (young lady in French)" said a voice

Coeur quickly took his gun from his bed with the clothes wear today and pointed to the origin of the voice, where he was a man in a mesh coat and a steampunk mask

" _**Hey, hey, did not they teach you that it was rude to point you to someone with a gun?"**_ said the stranger in a mocking tone

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" said Coeur

" _**It is not very important to reveal my name but you can simply call me G and as I enter, let's say I have my methods ... by the way, beautiful body that owns madame"**_ G answered as soon as a bullet fired near his cheek but he did not even ...

"That was a warning shot, Get out of here before the next time I shoot you between your eyes" threatened Coeur ...

" **_"Non non non, listen to me, madame. The reason why I came without permission from their department is to offer my services, specifically to help you meet your vendetta against Monsieur (Mr.) Tukson "_** G said.

Coeur arched her eyebrow. "And how do you plan to help me?" ask

" _**With this,"**_ G said, pulling out a gear

"A gear ?! Are you kidding me ?!" Coeur grunted to shoot him again before suddenly she could not move - "What? I can not move. What the hell did you do to me ?!"

"I _**only show a part of my power and that could also be yours, just relax while I do my work"**_ said G looking carefully - _**"Let's see where to insert the gear? ..."**_ he look at the gun and then the necklace - _**"Let's see , if I go by the gun I'll create a fire power geariser however I can detect that the necklace has sentimental value that would give an interesting geariser, uff ... I hate to decide so ... what if we do an experiment! "**_ pulls out a second gear as he puts both, one in the gun and the other in the necklace - _**"It will be interesting to see what happens with this ... well my work is over, good night, madame and let the game begin"**_ he said goodbye by snapping his fingers

Coeur was able to move again but realized that G had disappeared.

Immediately she touch her necklace and check her weapon ...

"Was it my imagination playing a joke? No, that was real," she said as she felt her eyes shimmer like a surge of energy- "That feeling ..." she murmured, starting to laugh without control ...

Elsewhere, Tukson was in his room as he went to the closet to take out a box and opened it, he took several things including his old mask of the white tusk (which looks like a puma), his diary and above all an old photograph where he appeared young man with a reddish-haired man ...

Both young people were smiling in the picture and they seemed very close ... like great friends ...

He took the photograph where they appeared again but already where behind them was a dust shop that had an "inauguration" sign. In the photo the red-haired man held a baby who had the same color of hair as him ...

"I was surprised how much she has grown," muttered Tukson with a smile of sadness - "Seriously, I deeply regret what I did to you and your family" keep things back in place and then look at the moon

"and if my death repaired what I have done ... then so be it ..."

 **End of chapter**

" **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if anyone has ideas they would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message ... .All idea is valid but remember it is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	49. Chapter 48

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **PLEASE IF SOME OF YOU HAVE IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE, PLEASE SEND ME YOUR COMMENT BY PRIVATE MESSAGE, EVERY IDEA IS ACCEPTABLE**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Whoever seeks justice with too much effort and dedication, does not really seek justice but revenge._

 **Chapter 48: Revenge Against the puma Under the Sun II**

"Get out of here!" shouted Tukson pushing out of his tent a young faunus deer wearing a sweatshirt with the symbol of the white fangk embroidered on it

"But why ... why do not you want to train me ?!" said the angry young man

"I told you boy, I'm not interested, take my advice and forget those ideals, you do not know what you're getting into, so do not come back," said Tukson, frowning

"mph" said the young faunus getting up and walked close to where Kurayami and Blake passed,

They both decided to watch Tukson to protect him from the woman who tried to kill him yesterday

They decided not to tell the others as it was a delicate matter and could lead Blake's secret to be discovered ...

She promised herself to tell her friends but it was not yet the time and as what is happening with Tukson has to do with the white tusk, it was a matter that she and Kurayami had to take care of ...

It was at that moment that Tukson threw the young faun freak of the white fang out of his tent ...

The young faunus gave them a murderous look before leaving.

"All in order, Tukson?" Blake asked

He turned and watched them both, his expression changing to a small smile- "Yes, just a little setback,"

"What did he do to his tent?" Kurayami asked

"Something I want to forget and he made me remember it, so do not worry," Tukson said with a sigh. "Seriously, as the young people of now, it can really be a pain in the ass.I just want to have a single day without worrying , all that's left- "

"-It's to live my life as it is ... Full of peace and simple "said Kurayami, ending the old faunu's prayer

"Exactly, how did you guess what I was going to say?" said Tukson

"I do not know, it just came to mind," Kurayami said.

"Hear if the reason they came is because of what happened yesterday, I tell you that I would take care of this" said Tukson

"We know, we just came to get other books for a job at the academy," Blake said making an excuse to hide the real reason for they visit

"Well, then are they going to come in or do they expect to be invited?" Tukson asked with sarcasm but not the kind of rude but kind, the two teenagers entered the store while the owner sat in his seat- "What books are they needing today?"

"Something that talks about one of Vale's legends or superstitions, do you happen to have any such history?" Kurayami asked

"There's no such guy on the sideboards. Let me see in the back of the store," Tukson said, standing up for some book on that subject.

It was a few minutes before he returned

"Apparently if I have a book about legends about the origins of grimms, I hope that can help them in something," said Tukson

"It will do, thank you very much," Kurayami said.

"Although strange, I thought the Beacon academy has a large collection of all sorts of literature within its library as well as being able to find the same on its computers," said Tukson

"What happened is that there were a lot of students using the library this day and it was impossible to study because some of them made noises while they read, that's why we came here because it's quieter," said Blake

"I see, so feel free and study here as long as you need," Tukson said.

"Mr. Tukson, I want to know something ... about your past. You were part of the white fang, right?" said Kurayami making Tukson look at him with his eyes slightly open - "Blake told me that you worked with them a while ago and wanted to know your point of view"

Tukson watched Blake for a few moments.

"It's true" was the only thing she answered

"Are you kidding me?" said Tukson - "You also told him about your secret?"

"Not quite, I met him some time ago when I was still on the white tusk and he helped me see the truth behind them," Blake said, surprising the owner by leaving his mouth slightly open- "And he does not judge me, as a normal seems to share the same experience in which we is someone of trust and does not question or criticize things, only accepts them as is "

"So you're the first person to know the truth?" asked Tukson

"Yeah, I still have other friends I trusted but I still need a little more time before tell them the truth," Blake said.

"To be fair, I'll tell you my secret" Kurayami said taking off his mask revealing his white face surprising Tukson

"Are you a Grimm?" he asked

"You can say, but I'm more of a cursed human than a monster like people think I am ..." Kurayami said putting the mask back on - "And even with that hat people or fauns give me, I'll still protect them as it is the road I decided to follow "

Tukson stared for a few moments before a smile escaped his lips- "I'm surprised, you really are a unique boy and above all a good makes one wish that more people were like you" he look at the human Grimm before looking "I was part of the White Fang, I had participated in many of the organization's protests against unfair treatment and discrimination, and I was still active even after they changed course, I still had the hope that I could help in our goal "

"And when did you decide to leave him even though you had so much confidence in them?" Kurayami asked

Tukson's smile changed to an expression of sadness - "In all my life I had made mistakes but the one I made four years ago was one of the ones I have most regretted"

"Four years ago, what did that woman say and which one do you call a murderer?" Blake said.

"In fact, the woman's name is Coeur Écarlate and what she said is the truth ... Four years ago I killed a man from a dust shop, but not any man but Coeur's father who was also my best friend when was young, "Tukson said, surprising the two Beacon students -" Now my past is back with my best friend's daughter trying to kill me, it's the punishment I deserve for what I've caused "

"But it was not his fault," Kurayami said, taking out the old book in his pocket. "This book whose anonymous author has written all his life, where he lamented his sins and charged with the guilt of what he did, the man behind this history ... it's you, Tukson, right? "

"How did you figure, boy?" asked the puma faun

"It was difficult because you made the story could refer to any faun who has suffered a painful life but there were certain points in the plot that relate to you and especially what happened four years ago and the truth behind it," said Kurayami

"You're an insightful kid, you know that," Tukson said with a slight smile - "Yes, it's true, I wrote that book telling my life to express the fauns' view of this world." No one bought it and stayed in oblivion but when you bought it ... let's say you made me feel good so thank you "

"As I said, I have a broad mind for all sorts of stories, even the other world view," Kurayami said keeping the book - "Even so ... why do you keep blaming that incident if it was not your fault in the first place?"

"Kid, if you said yourself that you read the book, you should know why" said Tukson looking at the clock- "I have nothing more to talk about, so please ask them to withdraw that it is time to close"

Kurayami and Blake left the shop but this would not end, they waited for Tukson to close the shop and go home.

"It's already moving, let's follow it" whispers Kurayami

"I can not believe we're doing this but it's for its sake," Blake said as he answered a message to her team to let her know that would be a little late ...

The two walked stealthily and undetected to watch Tukson walking the streets and be ready for when Coeur appears ...

But they did not tell that Tukson already knew was being followed

Blake may have told to Kurayami that he was part of the white canine but it seems she forgot that he was one of the most brilliant strategists in the organization before it became corrupt ...

He could simply tell them to leave and leave him alone, but he decided to let them follow him ...

Tukson had planned from the second he met the daughter of his best friend could feel she was consumed by revenge ...

He had seen the possibilities and even if I told him the truth of what had happened, she would try to kill him ...

Even if she managed to forgive him in some way, she would still feel the guilt consuming him (to clarify: the incident occurred four years ago and Tukson left the organization two years ago) ...

Also knowing that the white tusk targets him as a potential threat to his future plans, there are possibilities that they are looking for him to get rid of him once and for all

He was lucky that he was not yet found two years after he left the organization but he knew that it would not last long until they found him ...

Either way he has little time left in his life, and his soul has been screaming from the bottom of his heart to end this suffering ...

So to atone for his sins he decided that Coeur would take his revenge and kill him, it is the best punishment that someone deserves ...

When he reached his apartment, he realized that the bolt was destroyed and that someone had come in, clenched his fist before he relaxed and took a sudden sigh ...

'It's time' thought Tukson entering his apartment

Upon entering I notice that the room was dark, turned on the lights but the switch did not work however I still could see the room well thanks to the night vision that every faunus possesses.

He took a few steps until he found a lamp to light it until he heard a whistle playing a melody that he recognized ...

"That melody" said Tukson as he felt a pistol behind his neck

"Hi Tukson," Coeur said with a smile beneath her face.

"Coeur, you've grown a lot, how old are you now, 18? 19?" Tukson asked

"I'm 20 but I'm not playing Tukson, you know very well what's going to happen now," Coeur said.

"I know and I intend to accept my fate to pay for the sins I have committed in my life," Tukson replied.

"Je, a murderer like you will never have eternal rest. Seriously, my father's killer was his best friend, his best friend!" said Coeur raising his voice to anger - "My father did a lot for you! I told him everything when he helped you that you could enter Beacon!" When I helped you with your training When he sacrifice his dream of being a hunter getting shot by a thug that was directed at you! He help you when you were a financial crisis giving you more than half of our profits! We even accepted you as part of the family! You were like an uncle to me and how do you pay for it ... "

With her hand turned to Tukson to look at her in front of hier eyes and over the gun barrel ...

"But now you pay for what you did," Coeur said as her eyes flashed as two gears came out of his body one on his neck (specifically on the neckflace) and the other on her gun

 _ **{Neckflace! / Gun !. Gear On!}**_

Coeur's body was covered by scarlet and silver electricity as his body began to transform ...

Tukson's eyes widened as now Coeur had become a humanoid creature with a scarlet metallic body. The right side of her face was covered with metal plates looked like hair as she had a large scarlet eye lighter, the underside of her jaw was white with lips painted red. Her body was covered with metal with silver chains around her chignon and hanging behind her along with a huge silver heart with a scarlet gem of the same shape. Her right arm was silver with scarlet shoulder pads with chains around while the left was bulky and looked like her (Desert Eagle) pistol attached to her arm. She had a long crimson combat skirt with scarlet armored heeled boots (yes, I said a lot of that color but it was to understand the look, okay)

"Coeur?" Tukson said in shock

" _**Now, Tukson ... It is time for you to tell your sins,"**_ Coeur said with an evil gleam in her eyes.

 **End of chapter**

" **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if anyone has ideas they would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message ... .All idea is valid but remember it is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	50. Chapter 49

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects.**

 **PLEASE IF SOME OF YOU HAVE IDEAS FOR FUTURE CAPITULES YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE, PLEASE SEND ME YOUR COMMENT BY PRIVATE MESSAGE, EVERY IDEA IS ACCEPTABLE**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Whoever seeks justice with too much effort and dedication, does not really seek justice but revenge._

 **Chapter 49: Revenge Against the Puma Under the Sun III**

 _13 years ago, at the Beacon Academy_

 _A young faun with black hair combed back, hazel eyes and hazel eyes, was sitting on a tree as he read a book about the tragic story of two lovers (a human and a faun) who make it possible for their love to flourish even if their families disapprove ..._

" _Hello!"_

 _The young faun's thoughts were interrupted as he looked up to see someone in front of him covering the sun._

 _It was a boy of his own age, what caught his attention was his brilliant scarlet hair and eyes of the same color plus a huge smile on his face_

" _Hello?" said the young faun_

" _My name is Gemme Scarlet but you can call me Gem!" said the boy peeling off_

" _Okay" said the faun boy returning to his reading_

" _So ... what's your name?" I ask Gemme_

" _Tukson ..." answered the faun still distracted with his book_

" _I like your glasses, they give you an intellectual look," Gemme said._

" _Thank you ..." Tukson said._

" _It's a nice day, do not you think?" said Gemme, still smiling_

" _It's nice like this book ... I want to finish reading" Tukson replied looking at the red-haired boy - "When you go"_

" _Oh yeah, excuse me, but answer me one last thing," Gemme said. "What is your book about? It's just that as I saw you, you seemed very interested in its contents"_

" _They are two families of different groups, one of these families are human while the other are fauns, both groups are hated to death but two young people from both groups fall in love and try to stop both families from hating for their love to flourish ... "_

" _Wow, it's really a great know I like books especially heroes fighting to protect people, that's why I want to study to be a hunter," said Gemme_

" _And why is that? Do you expect to live a" happy forever "? ..." Tukson asked_

" _I hope so, but the reason I do it is to help people regardless of whether they thank me or not," said Gemme looking up at the sky - "But my biggest dream is to make as many humans as Fauns live in harmony"_

 _That made Tukson look at him - "Are you serious?" ask._

" _Of course I mean it, I want to help strengthen relationships, there is no hatred or racism between the two groups. It may sound like something impossible to achieve but I will strive to fulfill that dream even if it means breaking some skulls for people to understand, "Gemme said with a determined look._

 _Tukson could not help smiling - "I never thought to hear a human say those words" he said as he closed his book - "Can I ask for your name again?"_

" _Uh?" asked Gemme confused but shrugged - "My name is Gemme Scarlet but as I said before you can call me Gem!"_

" _So Gem ..." Tukson said raising his hand in front of the red-haired boy - "We will get along very well"_

 _Gemme smiled and held out her hand as well, causing both hands to shake hands._

 _A friendship had been forged ..._

Present….

"Gack!" Tukson scream of pain crashing against a shelf breaking it into impact ...

" _**Hahahaha, it feels incredible when you're about to meet your goals,"**_ Coeur said, turning into a scarlet mechanical creature.

She approached Tukson by grabbing him by the right hand and threw him into the air and then kicking him hard into the bedroom where he crashed against the closet door, breaking it causing several objects to fall on the special box where his old mask was of the white fang and the photo of his youth along with his friend ...

" _**You white fangs have caused a lot of damage, the lives they took and for what!"**_ shouted Coeur kicking Tukson in the stomach - _**"They're just damn killers, wild animals that must be exterminated!"**_

Coeur steps on the mask shredding it while taking the photograph of the floor, was the one of its father opening its store and was holding it to her when it was baby, could not avoid to smile before frowning when seeing the image of Tukson and then wrinkles the photo for throw it to the ground

" _**I finished playing with you"**_ she said raising her arm / pistol _**\- "Goodbye, Tukson"**_

"Do not!"

To the surprise of Tukson and the geariser, a humanoid geist crosses the walls and holds Coeur making them both intangible and crossing the wall falling towards the street ...

"Tukson!" Blake shouts as he enters the room and helps his friend by standing up - "Are you all right?"

"Yes but ..." Tukson said as the voice of that Grimm sounded like Kurayami

In the streets Coeur rolls on the ground before the fall, he stands as he looks up at the Grimm _**\- "A humanoid Grimm?"**_

"I will not let you hurt Mr. Tukson," Kurayami said.

" _**That voice! You're that boy from yesterday, the one wearing that hood,"**_ said Coeur, recognizing the rider- _**"Tell me why you protect a murderer ?! Tell me!"**_ shouted

"Because Mr. Tukson is innocent," Kurayami replied.

" _**Do not play with me!"**_ shouting Coeur firing at the rider, who begins to move avoiding the shots when, without warning, Kurayami disappears in a swirl of black haze.

 _ **"What?"**_ exclaims Coeur as he turns his head. _**-Where did he go?**_

Suddenly, Kurayami appears behind her, and quickly holds her arm behind her back.

"You better calm down and listen to me. What happened that day was not Tukson's fault," said the rider.

" _**Liars! I saw him with my own eyes, I saw my father's body and the face of his murderer, it was definitely Tukson who killed him!"**_ shouting Coeur freeing herself from the rider's grip, begins to spin, sending rounds of shots- _**"Die! Die! DIE!"**_

Kurayami did not even move as the bullets passed through his body but did not hurt him.

" _**WHY NOT! DIES ?!"**_ shouted Coeur completely furious

"I'm a geist, a ghost ... I thought you'd already noticed," Kurayami said.

" _**DO**_ ** _not make fun of me_** _ **!"**_ shout Coeur firing constantly destroying several streets by the explosions

The rider was teleported once more, but the geariser was ready this time. Once teleported, Coeur hit him on the head and kicked him. He raised his arm / gun and fired. Kurayami managed to dodge him but the bullet brushed against his mask causing some marks of burn ...

'That was close' thought Kurayami

" _**You're nothing but a nuisance in a mask! For meddling in my revenge, I'll kill you too!"**_ Shouted Coeur

'You'd better finish this before you level up,' Kurayami thought, drawing his weapon that became a scythe before disappearing into the eyes of his opponent.

Coeur looked around, obviously frustrated that not only could he not kill the rider, but now he could not see it. She screamed in complete anger and frustration- _**"WHERE ARE YOU ?!"**_

Just as she finished saying that, an orange glow appeared behind her.

 **[Final!]**

"Spectral Destroyer!" said Kurayami hitting his weapon

 **[Spectral Destroyer]**

Before Coeur managed to turn around a power cut passed through her body as now the rider was in front of her showing her back

"Here" said Kurayami holding the two gears and with his hand destroyed them

Coeur falls from her knees as her form returned to normal, she gasped as cold sweat ran down her face ...

"Damn it! Damn it! How will I bring vengeance on my father's killer, now ?!" coeur scream of frustration

"You will never do it since I will show you the truth," said Kurayami, disabling his transformation and throws a book near the woman - "In this book is written what really happened, if you are willing to calm your anger to see it"

Coeur frowned as he took the book and placed himself on the marked page as he began to read the contents. Her eyes widened as she continued to read, her lip trembling until the last page ...

"It's not true ..." Coeur said as he glared at Kurayami - "Tell me it's another of your attempts to protect Tukson!"

"I did not want this to happen"

Coeur turned around as Tukson with the help of Blake walked towards them

"I really did not want it to happen," Tukson said in a tone of sadness in his voice.

"You could not have killed my father!" said Coeur

"It was not what happened," Tukson said.

 _Flash back_

 _Tukson as another member of the white canine had as mission to steal a dust shop, his surprise came to discover that it was the store of Gemme ..._

" _Is there something Tukson?" ask your partner_

" _Yes, I know this store, the man who works sells him both human and faunal dust, as well as treating them as equals, why do we have to rob him if he is a good person who is supporting our cause?" said Tukson_

"It _is the orders of our leader, and it is possible that it is only a deception of that human being so that it is not one of our objectives." "You know that all humans are liars," said his partner, "If you want to stay here while I take care"_

" _No, I'll be with you" Tukson said as the two entered the shop_

 _The doorbell was heard as its owner gave a big smile_

" _Welcome to arc-en-ciel de diamant (rainbow of diamonds) where can I help you?" said Gemme_

" _Close your human mouth, we want you to give us all the crystals of powders you have!" shouted the faun pointing his pistol_

" _Excuse me for my partner, sir, we'll ask you to give us the dust and we'll leave without causing any problems," said Tukson, changing his voice so as not to be recognized_

 _The older man simply took Tukson's hands and looked him in the eye - "Better go home, and have something with your life"_

 _Tukson could understand that Gemme only wanted to help him, however his companion grunted with annoyance_

" _I'm tired of this," he said, firing Gemme_

" _Nooo!" shouted Tukson as his friend's body lay on the floor_

" _Stupid human, believe me," said the faun before receiving a blow from Tukson, the blow was so strong that he broke his mask and throws it to the ground - "Why did you do it ?!"_

" _Damn, that man did nothing to deserve this!" shouted Tukson with anger in his eyes before turning back to his friend's body - "Gemme, resist friend" took off his mask - "I'll bring help!"_

" _Tukson ..." Gemme said as his eyes weighed on him._

 _At that moment the sound of sirens began to be heard_

" _Curse the police" said the companion of Tukson beginning to flee the place_

" _Gemme hangs on ..." Tukson said but he saw his friend's eyes begin to close - "Please do not die, you're stronger than that!_

" _Tukson ... I beg you ... please ... protect my daughter ..." Gemme said as her hand touched the ground escaping the last breath of life as blood began to spread on the floor ..._

 _Tukson cry of pain at the loss of his friend_

 _End of flash back_

"I did terrible damage to him, I spent many nights wishing this had not happened," Tukson said, finishing his story as his eyes looked at Coeur - "I do not ask you to forgive me ... I just want you to understand ..."

Coeur's eyes shed some tears as she tried to process the truth of what had happened, she was still confused but wondered if what she would have done would be something that her father would disapprove of ...

"I ... I've done terrible things too ..." she said as tears fell to the floor

"I still carry this guilt but I have tried to be a better person to honor the dream of the person to whom he was my first and best friend," Tukson said. "All I have left is to do my best to fulfill that dream where humans and fauns live in harmony ... but above all ... he wanted to see his daughter grow up happily in that world ... "

Coeur burst out crying before his father's words, remembering the times he told her that dream, she looked at Tukson who had a look of sadness - "I ... I ... forgive you ..."

Tukson looked at Blake to release him, the girl nodded, letting the bookkeeper approach Coeur, she immediately embraced him as tears continued to fall on her face ...

Both Kurayami and Blake watched the scene as a shooting star passed in the night sky ...

Kurayami for a second saw the image of a man with scarlet hair smiling, he just returned the smile as he wondered ... If that dream will come true? And if it is so then he changes will give of its part to be fulfilled, the same had thought Blake ...

No doubt they will change this world for good ...

 **End of chapter**

" **Hello everyone, first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if anyone has ideas they would like to see in the following chapters send it by private message ... .All idea is valid but remember it is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	51. Chapter 50

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words are not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds. I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, I thank you for helping me improve this story's beginning now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters presented below belong to their franchise perspectives.**

 **PLEASE IF SOME OF YOU HAVE IDEAS OF FUTURE CHAPTERS THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE, SEND ME YOUR COMMENT BY PRIVATE MESSAGE, EVERY IDEA IS ACCEPTABLE**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _The line between heroism and arrogance is very thin._

 **Chapter 50: Bullies, swallows and what does a hero do? I**

The lights of the amphitheater were lit as a battle was going on

On the left side of the arena was Cardin Winchester with his club resting on his shoulder while the other side was Swallow ...

The young red-eyed man was panting as he knelt to stand in front of his opponent,

Cardin chuckled before Jaune made an effort and accused him squarely. Cardin slid to the left and let Swallow's momentum take him beyond him. Once Swallow passed him, he moved his club and hit Swallow's chest, knocking him down a few feet from the ground.

Swallow got up quickly and threw his arrows although no success to hit Cardín

"Come on Swallow, you can!" shout Kurayami cheering on his teammate

Swallow sighed as he threw an explosive arrow but did not hit Cardin, causing him to become disoriented. He quickly charges changing his bow in his double sword form however Cardin managed to recover and swings his mace, hitting it with Swallow's sword

Cardin leaned on Swallow as he used his strength not to lose his position- "This is the part where you lose." He said while smiling.

"About my dead ...!" Swallow said as he winced when Cardin kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground. Slammed against the ground, his arm curled around his torso, struggling slowly to stand up. When he turned his head, he saw Cardin on top of him, his mace raised to deliver a final blow and sink his head, only to be stopped by a bell that rang behind him.

"Cardin, that's enough." The sharp voice of Glynda Goodwitch stopped the moment indicating that the match was over.

Professor Goodwitch turns to the rest of the students, she raised her scroll, showing the levels of Aura that remained in the two participating students.

"Students, you see, Mr. Crimson has his levels in red, if this was a tournament-style duel, this would indicate that Swallow would no longer be in a position to continue the battle and the official would call the match." Turning to look at the despondent teenager, she looked at him with an unimpressed expression on her face- "Mr. Crimson, although you have made improvements in your fighting style, you still have a long way to go, try to check your Aura, that will help you decide if It is the right time to attack or if a strategy Although I give credit in the creative use in disorienting your opponent, even tend to focus more on the offensive than the defensive, that would be a decision that would cause great problems during a mission. Now, do you eat a Beowolf, do you? "She continued, and with a giggle, Cardin left the stage.

"Speak for yourself ..." said the bully

Professor Goodwitch looked at her students again while Yang was punching the air with anticipation; Weiss, shaking her fists with an excited smile; and Ruby, shaking her entire body with enthusiastic energy while screaming softly.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It will not be long before the students of the other kingdoms start getting to Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament they will represent everyone fired! " Goodwitch said as the bell rings and the students start to leave while Kurayami looks at his comrade, still sitting on the floor, bends his head in embarrassment.

"The weak like him do not deserve a place in Beacon" Mayonaka said coldly causing Kurayami to frown more at her words as Yaban helped Swallow to get up

Now at lunchtime the team S (M) KY minus Mayonaka sat at a table with the team RWBY and team JNPR while Nora, in a threatening voice, was telling her most recent story, Jaune was the only one who took notice , Weiss worried more about her nails, Blake with her book, Pyrrha looked with a smile at hierteam leader but the only ones who did not pay attention was Ruby, Yang, Yaban and Kurayami who looked at their fellow spectacles or cousin if for the case of the sisters xiao long-rose

"... there we were, in the middle of the night ..." began girl in pink

Then Ren's monotonous voice interrupted. "It was day."

"We were surrounded by Ursa ..."

"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!"

"Only two of them."

"But they were not a rival, and in the end Ren and I knocked them down and made a shipment of Liens selling rugs Ursa" Nora said crossing her arms smiling proudly.

Ren shook his head and sighed- "Almost a month ago he has this dream ..."

Kurayami looked at Swallow who was pecking his food with a puzzled look, the leader of the SMKY team decided to break that silence and ask him

"Swallow, are you okay?" said the human Grimm

Jumping back into consciousness, he looked around, nodding with a fake smile, "Yes, I'm totally fine, why do you ask?"

Ruby looked at him, frowning slightly- "It's just that you're acting a bit ... it's not right".

"I agree with sis," Yang said. "Something is bothering you."

Swallow sighed, then raised his thumb with another fake smile- "Guys, I'm fine, really, look at me, perfectly fine!"

Kurayami looked over his shoulder, Swallow also noticed it and saw the members of the Team CRDL bothering Velvet, and he clenched his fist.

Yang put his hand to her secret cousin- "Swallow, Cardin has been bothering you since the first week of school"

"Who, to Cardin Winchester, he likes to waste his time, you know?" Practical jokes. "Said Swallow

"They are not practical jokes" said Yaban - "He's a bully, bro"

"A horrible and stinking thug," Ruby added.

"Oh, please, name once you've 'intimidated me.'" Swallow declared in his unconvincing challenge

"He threw your books to the ground" said Ruby

"He forced you to stay stuck to the door thanks to your bow" Yang added

"And he put you in a locker and sent you flying, literally." He added his two cents Yaban

"I did not get far from school, I was lucky that the locker landed in the academy bathroom" said Swallow with embarrassment

"It was the girls' bathroom, and you're lucky it was empty or you would have lost the ability to have offspring" Kurayami said before sighing and being serious- "You know, if you ever need help, you can only ask".

"You should follow his advice, Swallow, for that we are teammates." Yaban said, without looking away from Cardin.

"And also friends." Kurayami said taking a drink of water and observed that Cardin continued to harass Velvet.

"Oh, I know, we'll break his legs!" Nora said with a crazy smile.

"I agree with you, my little sloth" said Yaban smiling at his girlfriend

"Boys, it's okay." Swallow said nervously. "Besides, it's not like he's an idiot with me, he's an idiot for everyone." He added.

However, Velvet's complaints were still heard in the cafeteria

"Oh, that hurts!" Velvet said, ceasing to struggle and grimacing - "Please, for ..."

Cardin continues to laugh as he addresses his cronies- "I told you it was real!"

Russell was still laughing out loud with his teammates.

"Atrocious" Pyrrha growled in his tray "I can not stand people like him"

"He is not the only one," Blake muttered.

"It must be hard to be a faunus" Yang said in agreement,

"It's all I had enough" Kurayami muttered as he was going to give a lesson to the CRDL team however to everyone's surprise Swallow stood up and approached the table where the bullies were

. Apparently they have not noticed yet, so he cleared his throat to change that.

Cardin turned his head, and the first thing that entered his line of sight was Swallow. The first thing he felt was confusion, before the irritation took its place. He released his grip around the victim's ear, and almost growled,

"What do you want?" Cardinal said

Velvet wasted no time in fixing her ear when she finally freed herself. Later he discovered that she was looking at the newcomer out of curiosity, and was surprised to see one of Kurayami's teammates.

"Y-You could stop doing that, it's not nice," Swallow said in a nervous voice, he was scared to face the bully.

. "What did you say?" Cardin crossed her arms- "Do you have a problem with me, buddy?"

"N-No, it's just that you should treat your classmates better and not intimidate them" said Swallow, still nervous

Kurayami noticed his friend's nervousness so he had to help him. And Yaban also had the same thought

'' Hey Nora, '' Yamando said, calling his girlfriend's attention for the hammer- '' Do you want to break some legs? '' He said pointing to the team CRDL , making Nora smile and nod,

"I help you" Kurayami said standing up to give the thugs a good scare,

"Look loser, I do not care what you say ... if you do not want to get a better beating do not get involved in my affairs" threatened Cardín the red-eyed boy

"Why do not you mess with someone your size, Cardín?" Kurayami said catching the aforementioned bully's attention

"What do you want, a phenomenon? Do you also want me to teach you a lesson?" Cardinal said

"Funny, if I remember correctly, I beat you in combat class" said Kurayami

"It was just pure luck, this time I will not be against the wall" said Cardín

"That's what your mother said last night" said Kurayami with mockery

The cafeteria was silent until soon someone shouted - "OHHHHHHHH!" before all burst into laughter

Cardin was now furious, no one insults his mother - "I WILL REMOVE ALL YOUR FILLING!" angry yelled

"That's what your mother told me last night too," Kurayami said, making everyone in the cafeteria laugh harder.

"SUFFICIENT, I WILL KILL YOU!" Cry Cardin until ...

"What is happening here ?!"

Cardin as the others turned to see Professor Amber in front of them and her eyes were not happy

"Mr. Winchester," Amber said in a cold tone when she addressed Cardin with her eyes looking at the four boys. "Would you mind telling me what exactly you are doing?"

"Nothing! They started to annoy me!" Cardin said pointing to Kurayami although his behavior betrayed him.

"Really, because from where I'm standing it looks like you're harassing another student, honestly, I did not think you could lower yourself more," Amber said.

Cardin opened her mouth to reply, but the autumn maid cut it off.

"Tell me, Mr. Winchester, do you know who she is?" I ask Amber

Cardin looked at Velvet- "I should know your name"

"Her name is Velvet Scarlatina, a sophomore here in Beacon, a member of the CFVY Team, one of Beacon's most skilled and recommended hunters, as well as being my friend" said Kurayami looking at Velvet, with a smile that she smiled too

"Right ... Now, the only reason I can imagine that she has not fought you is because she has a very kind heart" Amber said causing Velvet to lower her face trying to hide the great blush that had formed on her cheeks- "But, you will not find me as relaxed as she is" she look at all the members of the team CRDL before speaking again- "I am offering all four the opportunity to clean up their act, or appropriate steps will be taken to ensure that this does not happen. it happens again, you are all training to become protectors of the world, I suggest you start acting as such and fast "

"And what happens to them, will not they also receive a punishment?" Cardin said pointing to Kurayami

"What Mr. Kurayami did is protect his friend, so he will only receive a warning not to provoke a fight, now you four, if I see you harassing Miss Scarlatina or any other student, then you will be treated with me personally. " Amber said

They did not need to be told twice, as the CRDL team ran out of the cafeteria. Amber turned her attention to Kurayami and smiled broadly at him. "And tell me you thought it was my act?"

"You really surprised me, you acted all professionally" said Kurayami

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish my lunch before classes continue, take care," said Amber, saying goodbye to the group.

Kurayami looked at Velvet - "Are you okay Vel?" I ask

"Y-Yes, thanks for defending me," Velvet said timidly.

"Do not mention it, that's why friends are here" said Kurayami

Swallow watched as he clenched his fist in shame at how weak he acted in defending someone and his friends did it for him ... what a shame the future hunter is ...

"Aah, the sadness and envy of being strong, the desire to become a hero collapsing because of his own weakness ... I certainly found my next goal or rather two ..." said the masked stranger watching what happened as it was going to cause a bit of chaos once again ...

* * *

 _ **Coming soon….**_

 _It was supposed to be a normal day ..._

" **Haaaa" shout Kamen rider Grimm gears mode ending the life of a group of beowolfs gearisers turning them into ashes**

But new enemies arrive ...

 _ **Walking among the explosion were several Kamen riders with sinister aspects that cast evil on their bodies**_

" _**Those are ... dark riders!" said Kurayami**_

 _And a shadow of his past returns ..._

 **Walking among the dark riders, it was a brown haired girl with a pink ribbon tied**

" **It can not be ..." Kurayami said in shock recognizing the girl - "Miki ..."**

" **Hello ... Kurayami" the girl said without emotion ...**

 _An old friend returns but not as he was before_

" **Henshin ..." Miki said with a smile**

 **[Hajime! It is the beginning of all the unknown! The arrival of darkness!]**

 _A kind soul dyed by darkness_

 **My name is Dark rider ... Hajime (Start or start something)**

 _A battle between two friends_

 **Hajime swings his sword as Grimm blocks it ...**

" **Miki, that's not you! Tell me what's the matter ?!" said Kurayami**

 **The girl did not respond as she kicked the Grimm rider before cutting it diagonally as the sparks come out of his armor**

 _With the arrival of unexpected guests ..._

 **My name is Daimon Violet and together with my friends we are known as Team DARK**

 _He would embrace himself on a journey to another world to save his friend from the darkness ..._

" **This place gives me a bad thorn" said Kurayami walking in the streets of the capital**

 _They will know another ally on the way ..._

 **[The nightmare of darkness! The rise of the crow of the night!]**

" **I am Kamen rider Karasu, and they judgmentl has begun!"** I declare the crow-themed rider

 _From three different worlds ... What do they have in common of having their own savior ..._

 **We are ... Kamen riders!**

 _They will fight together to stop the mysterious warrior of darkness ..._

 _ **I will show you what a true dark rider is and destroy all the existing Kamen rider of the multiverse ...**_

 **Everything will be consumed in darkness!**

 _Will they succeed? ..._

 **We will not let you destroy our homes!**

 _or will they perish? ..._

" _**Aaaah!"**_ **shouted the riders as they were covered by a big explosion** ,

 _Join us to discover them ..._

 **A horde of monsters approaches as Kamen rider Grimm, Karasu and Team DARK were to face each other**

" **Let's make this a showy show!" shouted** Ouja as the group attacks as the hordes of monsters charge towards them

 _TEAM DARK ..._

 _KAMEN RIDER GRIMM- ..._

 _KAMEN RIDER KARASU_

SUPER CROSS HERO TAISEN: KAMEN RIDER HAJIME AND THE PANDORA BOX!

" **This is the beginning of his end" said Hajime with her eyes shining with malice**

For this 2018

 **End of chapter**

" **Hello everyone first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if anyone has ideas that would like to see in the following chapters send it by a private message ... .Any idea is valid but remember is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it moves forward, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give ideas thoughts, would be honorable, wait for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	52. Chapter 51

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words are not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds. I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, I thank you for helping me improve this story's beginning now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters presented below belong to their franchise perspectives.**

 **PLEASE IF SOME OF YOU HAVE IDEAS OF FUTURE CHAPTERS THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE, SEND ME YOUR COMMENT BY PRIVATE MESSAGE, EVERY IDEA IS ACCEPTABLE**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _The line between heroism and arrogance is very thin._

 **Chapter 51: Bullies, swallows and what does a hero do? II**

"I must not fall asleep ... I must not fall asleep" Swallow murmured asleep with his head resting on his hands, while Professor Bartholomew Oobleck, constantly and rapidly speaking in one of his hyperactive lectures,

"I still wonder how much coffee he drinks per day, I mean, if he can appear out of nowhere, he makes me drink coffee all his life" whispered Kurayami, trying to keep up with the teacher's lecture

"I've heard rumors saying that he replaced his own blood for the coffee he drinks," Yaban whispered.

"Come on, tell me you do not believe in that" whispered Kurayami receiving a simple shrug from Yaban

At this time, the professor was talking about the Faun War while the class was paying attention

. "This is before the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War," said Oobleck, leading the class and the map covered in papers behind his desk. "Humanity was pretty, quite inflexible. on the centralization of the Faunus population in Menagerie ". Point to the map of that area with your cane, then move to the side to take a sip of your coffee before appearing in front of the desk. "Now, although for many of you it must be ancient history, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events, why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen today!" He gets closer to the classes, savoring his coffee again before continuing to focus and talk. "Now, have any of you been subjugated or discriminated against because of your Faunus heritage?"

Some students raise their hands. Velvet was nervous at first, but slowly raised her hand.

"Terrible, just terrible, remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that engenders violence." Oobleck said, finishing his statement with a sip of his cup. "I mean, I want to say, just look at what happened to White Fang. Now, what can you tell me what many theorize that will be the turning point in the third year of the War?"

Weiss raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle!" She answered

"Precisely! And who can tell me the advantage the Faun had over the forces of General Lagune?" Professor Oobleck affirmed

Unseen by the professor, Cardin throws a paper ball at Swallow's head, causing him to wake up.

"Hey!" he said out loud

Professor Oobleck approaches Swallow. "Mr. Crimson, finally contributing to the class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" ask.

"Uhh ... the answer ... the advantage, uhh, the faunus ... he had things like that ..." Swallow thought and muttered - "Oh, yes ... the night vision, the fauns have the ability to see in the dark ... besides that they have an improved hearing, most likely they have seen their enemy heard, coming from a mile away "answered

"Right, right" Oobleck said as he noticed Cardin doing nothing - "Mr. Winchester would like to share your thoughts on the subject?" He casually asked.

"Well, I know it's much easier to train an animal than a soldier." said Cardin, everything calm and genial.

'' Wow, are not you the most open minded person you are Cardin? Well, that's not a big surprise with how you act, '' Kurayami said.

"You have a problem?!" Cardio challenge

"Nope and to complete the response of my teammate, in addition to night vision and improved hearing ... Most fauns also have a better sense of smell" said Kurayami

This made Cardin growl in his correct answer.

Blake took charge and continued with her response- "General Lagoon had no experience and made the mistake of trying to ambush the faun in his dream, his huge army was overtaken and the general captured." Then he looked at Cardin. "Maybe if I paid attention in class, I would not have been remembered as a failure."

Cardin clenched his fist and stood looking at Blake, but Professor Oobleck sighed and said, "Mr. Winchester, take a seat."

Swallow laughed softly but Professor slipped into a desk.

"You and Mr. Crimson can see me after class for additional readings, now!" Continuing with the class! Oobleck said continuing his lecture

"Nice move to annoy Cardin, Blake." Kurayami said with a thumb up. She smiled with a nod as we continued to listen to the lecture.

Once the class was over, Professor Oobleck spoke with Swallow and Cardin for about 10 minutes before leaving the classroom. Swallow was the first to leave the classroom ignoring his teammates and friends-

Kurayami looked at the expression on his face and followed ...

He reach the roof of the school as he watches Swallow looking at the sky and sighing

"You know, I would really follow Nora's advice and break Cardín's legs" said Kurayami

"Kurayami, I know I'm going through a difficult moment right now, but I'm not so depressed" said Swallow looking over the edge of the roof - "It would just be the best idea to give up all this ..."

"Do not say that Swallow, you are still not the strongest of the fighters but you will achieve it without hesitation, I fully trust in this" said Kurayami

"I do not believe that ... listen to what Mayonaka said ... I do not deserve to study at Beacon or be a hunter ... I'm just a failure" said Swallow

".Swallow ..." Kurayami said clenching his fist - "Let me help you, I will help you in your training!"

"Ah what?" Swallow said, stepped back a little.

"We can train here after the class where no one can bother us, in the same way that Pyrrha helps Jaune improve his skills" said Kurayami

"Do you think I need help?" asked Swallow feeling offended

"Swallow, everyone needs a little push from time to time, it does not make you different from the rest of us, you've come to Beacon and that says a lot of what you're capable of." Said Kurayami

. "Well, I do not think that's the case," said Swallow. "I barely managed to pass the entrance exam, it was just pure luck that I managed to enter Beacon ... I was lucky to have survived in the emerald forest ... I did not show any performance in fighting ... everything was a matter of luck!"

"Then let me help you-" Kurayami said raising his hand but Swallow quickly pulled away from him

"I do not want help, I do not want to be the damsel in distress, I want to be the hero!" Swallow said angrily- "I'm tired of being the adorable idiot depending on others as they fight for their lives. Do not you understand? "He asked before pointing to the ledge, looking at one of the training routines between Jaune and Pyrrha." Take it for example, Jaune is like me, but at the same time, he has proven to be able to fight for own account, even is a great strategist when his team fought against that death stalker ... But compared to Jaune ... in what thing am I good ?! In nothing! I'm not strong, I'm not smart, and I do not have talent either! I'm just a nobody! "

Kurayami looked at his teammate's angry expression, Swallow slightly opened his eyes before having a sad expression and looking to the other side

"Just ... leave me alone, okay?" said Swallow

"If that's what you think is better." Said Kurayami returning to the roof entrance but not before saying one last thing- "Swallow will be the first and I hope it's the last time I tell you this ... but you're an idiot"

That took Swallow by surprise, is the first time to see his team leader angry ...

"The strength is not in how strong you are on the outside, it's in the heart ... You let your pride cloud your mind, it was giving you the answers you seek but you rejected it ..." Kurayami said with a sigh - "You know what, maybe I'm getting angry for something so trivial ... but I hope you make the right decision and leave aside the way you act ... good luck Swallow "was the last thing he said before going down the stairs.

Swallow looked towards the door where Kurayami was leaving. Taking a look at their hands, and closing them tightly

" _**Do you want to be a hero? Is that what you want**_ ?" said a voice

This caused Swallow to turn around quickly and see a man in a hood wearing a steampunk mask on top of the roof.

"Who are you?" I ask Swallow with fear feeling an evil aura of the stranger

The stranger jumped as he casually walked towards Swallow, as he stopped in front of the boy

 _ **"So you want to become a hero, right?"**_ "He questioned him swinging his cane from side to side _ **-" You want to be respected, let people talk about your 'heroism' - Better yet, you want to be a better hero than your friend Kurayami, better than Kamen rider Grimm. "**_

"Grimm?" I question Swallow

" _**Oh sure, forget that only a few know about its true title and you as the others know it as Kamen rider Gear although the truth is just a name I take from another rider to hide what it really is"**_ said the stranger

"What are you talking about so much about?" I ask Swallow

" _**Nothing, nothing ... just talking to myself ... I do not want to ruin the surprises but I'll just tell you that your supposed friend is not what he seems"**_ said the stranger raising his hat lightly - _**"But going back to those who summon us ... I I can give you the power to be a hero "**_

"Can you really make me a hero?" said Swallow

" _**Of course I can ... I can make you the most powerful hero, be a symbol of justice!"**_ said the stranger as he extends his hand in front of Swallow _**\- "So boy, do you want to be a hero, or what?"**_

Swallow bit his lip, not knowing what to say ... on the one hand he felt it was a bad idea but on the other hand he insists on accepting his offer ... He also wants to know what he is strange about what Kurayami hides ...

"I ..." Swallow said and then spoke in a low voice

 _ **"I can not hear you, can you repeat your answer?"**_ said the stranger _ **\- "Do you want to be a hero? Or be a loser?"**_

Swallow swallowed before saying the words the stranger wanted to hear- "I want to be strong! I want to be a hero!"

 _ **"Perfect"**_ said the stranger pulling out a gear and inserting it into Swallow's chest as the energy covered his entire body and was covered until a new figure appeared just seeing his eyes shine

His body consisted of a tight-fitting purple suit with white armor shaped like muscles in the chest area. It has white adornments on its extremities, a long red scarf tied at the neck and a silver mask with two red compound eyes

" _**Let's see if things get more interesting"**_ said the stranger tapping the warrior's chest _**\- "Here is your mission, your duty is to punish all wrongdoers who break the laws ... be a better kamen rider than Grimm "**_

"I will teach those evildoers what justice is, and I will prove to be a better Kamen rider than that imposter!" said the warrior with Swallow's voice but deeper than he did a pose (kamen rider ichigo style) - "Why am I true justice! I am Kamen rider Justiman!"

" _**Just make sure you hide your identity, will you?"**_ said the stranger turning around and walking away

"Yes sir" said the warrior in a military pose

" _**Perfect! I wish you good luck Justiman ... umm ... perhaps you should look for a better name"**_ said the stranger jumping over the rooftops as he saw his new creation returning to its civil form and entering as if nothing had happened - _**"Very well a goal done ... now to look for my second pawn to cause a real caós ... "**_

Things will be doubly interesting

 **End of chapter**

" **Hello everyone first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if anyone has ideas that would like to see in the following chapters send it by a private message ... .Any idea is valid but remember is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it moves forward, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give ideas thoughts, would be honorable, wait for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	53. Chapter 52

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words are not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds. I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, I thank you for helping me improve this story's beginning now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters presented below belong to their franchise perspectives.**

 **PLEASE IF SOME OF YOU HAVE IDEAS OF FUTURE CHAPTERS THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE, SEND ME YOUR COMMENT BY PRIVATE MESSAGE, EVERY IDEA IS ACCEPTABLE**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _The line between heroism and arrogance is very thin._

 **Chapter 52: Bullies, swallows and what does a hero do? II**

Between the neighborhoods of the city, at nightfall, there was a tall apartment building that had long since been abandoned. A row of power lines ran close to the structure: perhaps too close, hence the place that was left in the first place ...

What is special about this place ... because here there are several criminals who managed to make fun of the police and the hunters and now they were enjoying their peace and counting their profits

However, there would be a change of plans ...

 **METALIC SOUND!**

The group of criminals immediately left what they were doing and pointed their guns at where the noise came from. Then they realized they had not seen anyone closer: maybe they were just becoming paranoid

Even so, they went to check the source of the noise anyway, thinking it was just a foolish child or an imbecile with a death wish breaking into their territory. They searched through the building, each covering the other's back: they knew that force in numbers was smarter than splitting.

They looked forward, then behind them, then at their sides, fingers pressed against the triggers. The criminals then looked at the bottom of the corridor as if to their surprise they saw two red eyes shining as they approached towards them

By the time they saw the mysterious figure, it was too late: the figure disappeared and the last thing they would see was a man in red armor and scarf descending quickly with two swords pointing directly at them.

The last thing that happened was the cries of the criminals as the clouds covered the broken moon

The next day at Beacon Academy, another day in class while listening, another one of Professor Port's stories.

"Seriously this guy is wasting my time listening to their stupid stories, I wonder how I tolerate this ridiculous teacher" muttered Mayonaka being the first to leave the classroom at the time that the class of Professor Port and his fools was over history

She had more important things than that shit ... like training or meditating ... maybe eating a strawberry cake or whatever ...

The next one to leave was Swallow who looked different than usual, he did not have his glasses on and his hair was combed backwards

But apart from his new style was what happened in Professor Goodwitch's class in the first block ... Swallow won multiple duels with hardly any sweat. It was as if he were a completely different person.

Very different, Kurayami noticed during one of the fights that his style became more violent as if he really wanted to hurt his opponent or even kill him ...

There was something strange and he would have to find out sooner or later

"Hey Kurayami" called Ruby

"Yes Ruby, what do you need?" asked Kurayami

"Well ... I wanted to ask you if you could lend me your weapons?" asked Ruby

"My weapons, why do you need them?" said Kurayami

"Just trust me, I promise you I will not harm them ... more than they already are" Ruby said

Kurayami grimaced under his mask, which Ruby said marked an important point that he had to make with his weapons ... with the passage of time his faithful swords /guns combinable in a myriad of weapons are already happening to a better life and need be updated, maybe that's because Ruby needs them ...

"It's okay Ruby trusted you" said Kurayami taking out his weapons in his rod form, usually they have to be kept in the lockers but ... it is better to be prepared if there is an attack and you need to be prepared - "Treat it as if it were your crescent rose since they are valuable to me "

"You have it" Ruby nodded before realizing something - "Now that I see it ... do not you need it when you have to transform yourself?"

"Usually yes but my transformation key only needs a slot to activate it and I have one next to my belt ... so I can transform myself even if I do not have my weapon nearby" Kurayami explained although he has not used that method in a long time ...

"I see ... well, I have things to do for tomorrow's excursion, see you," said Ruby.

Kurayami smiled as he continued his way as he decided to take the rest of the afternoon to travel to Vale, possibly buy some book on the way ...

However, suddenly appeared three nevermore gearisers, it was similar to Grimm's rider armor in his Grimm bird mode, but it differed from being more organic and not having so many armor plates ...

The three nevermore gearisers shrieked as they began to attack everything that was present scaring civilians ...

"Great ... and I thought I'd have a nice afternoon" Kurayami growled as it was time to work, took out one of his keys and inserted it into the right side of his belt and turned the key

 **[Kamen rider Gear]**

"Rider ... Henshin!" shout Kurayami hitting the key and runs towards the geariser

 **(Gear on!) The gold and copper warrior has arrived!**

 **The gears of destiny are in motion!**

 **Prepare! (Yeah) Because Kamen rider Gear is here!**

Once finished the transformation sequence began to fight against the nevermore gearisers ...

A nevermore geariser transforms his arm into a sword and the rider brandished it. Grimm / Gear crouches before the round and lodges the two hitting them in the head jumping in the air. He immediately kicked a nevermore hitting it on the ground before the body hit the downed monster

"I will use an old trick, I hope it has not rusted me" said Grimm inserting a light blue key with the ice symbol on his belt

 **[Ice dust!]**

Grimm / Gear released a sigh by joining both hands before moving one of them as a sword made of ice is formed

"Alright, I still have it!" Kurayami said blocking the strike of two Nevermore gearisers and rubbing them. One of the nevermore took off and threw his sharp feathers, Grimm / Gear blocked them but the sword broke into pieces - "It's time to cook" inserted another key but red with a fire symbol

 **[Fire dust!]**

"Haa!" Kurayami shouted throwing a pair of fireballs but the nevermore eluded them as his two friends joined and the three threw a barrage of sharp feathers

Grimm / Gear wheel dodging the feathers that are embedded in the cement and placed in distance

"Great ... these feather brains are really annoying!" said Kurayami as he would have no choice but to fight fire and use his nevermore form even if it means that his identity is discovered - "I have no more options"

However before it happened a scream was heard, one of the nevermore turns where the scream originated only to receive a kick in the chest crashing against his fellow gearisers and falling to the ground ...

"I will not let evil triumph!" a voice is heard as all eyes see a masked man with red eyes in a purple suit and white armor, with a long red scarf blowing in the wind, he raise his index finger pointing at the gearisers - "You three will feel the fury of Kamen rider Justiman! " the warrior shouted making a heroic pose

"Kamen rider ... Justiman, what kind of name is that?" Kurayami asked

"HOOOOO!" shout Justiman taking a leap landing on the ground and giving a series of combos of fists and kicks to the three gearisers - "I will not forgive the evil ones" crosses both arms as they open becoming blades of energy - "Justice Cross Slash!" yelled, making a double X-shaped cut, cutting off the three gearisers before exploding in black smoke.

The warrior turns around and makes another heroic pose- "Justice has won again!" He said

"That voice ... Swallow, it's you!" said Kurayami

Justiman did not even flinch as he raised his index finger - "Kamen rider Gears or that's what you want us to believe, I will not tolerate your presence anymore!"

"Swallow, listen to me." Kurayami said but could not finish his sentence when Justiman started his attack - "Swallow, stop! I'm your friend, Kurayami!"

"I know who you are or what you want me to believe!" Justiman shouted turning his body - "Justice kick!" shouted giving a rotating kick

Grimm / Gear blocks it but slides back a few steps

"It's not bad, you're almost as good as me" said Justiman as he turns his left arm into a gun - "Shooting vigilantes!" scream shooting fast

Kurayami jumps and hides behind a car as the bullets hit him instead ...

'Swallow must be possessed by a gear!' Kurayami thought

"You have nowhere to go" said Justiman approaching closer but Kurayami jumps out of the car and kicks him in the chest causing him to back away ...

"Swallow, I do not want to hurt you, please listen to me!" said Kurayami

Justiman did not listen as he went ahead and hit his opponent in the chest and turned to attack with a kick that hit him in the stomach throwing Grimm / Gear

"Heroic laser" declared Justiman firing a high-powered laser at the Grimm rider that resulted in a small explosion knocking him to the ground while the hero gear-maker stood over him - "Justice wins again!"

"Swallow, please ... why are you doing this?" said Kurayami standing up

"The young man you know as Swallow was weak and that's why I sacrificed his old self to become strong, to be a hero ... a better hero than you!" Justiman said as the sound of the sirens approached - "I have wasted enough time here, the next time we face each other, we will solve who is the best ... goodbye Kurayami" said before fleeing

Kurayami took strong breaths as he also fled from the scene. At the time the police arrived they only found a mess of destruction but no trace of the perpetrators

Back at the academy Kurayami walks the corridors until he reaches his room, saw Yaban sitting on his bed listening to music, he realizes the arrival of his team leader and takes off the headphones

"That there are Kurayami!" Yaban greeting - "Enjoyed your little trip?"

"It was like the usual ... have you seen the others?" ask Kurayami

"Mayonaka went to the emerald forest to kill some grimms, she has a lot of repressed frustration after hearing the stories of Port" "Yaban said -" As for Swallow, he said he went to the combat room to train ... seriously I do not know what fly but it has changed a lot since yesterday "

"And it's not a joke ... but I do not like this sudden change," said Kurayami.

"People change to overcome their obstacles, but you're right that it's kind of weird Swallow's change is like he no longer considers us his friends and he spends his training ... something like the male version of Mayonaka" said Yaban feeling a slight chill - "I do not think I can handle it, I'll call others to come up with a way to help Swallow"

"Go ahead, I need to rest for a while" said Kurayami lying on his bed, moving his head to the side to see the empty Swallow bed

{ _The young man you know as Swallow was weak and that's why I sacrificed his old self to become strong, to be a hero ... a better hero than you!}_

'You are wrong Swallow, a hero is not only physical strength but also comes from the heart ... I will help you to return to normal, it is a promise' thought the human Grimm closing his eyes

Meanwhile, inside the Combat Room, Swallow was training hard while the hoodie observes him. He was planning to make the young red-eye be his most faithful servant to help him with his plans and for his master

"130 ... 131 ... 132 ..." said Swallow doing push-ups

" _**Keep it up, little Swallow, it's too short for the 200 push-ups"**_ said the stranger

"Yes Master!" said Swallow hypnotized as his eyes were with a dull glow

" _**Ah, I love that sound when they call me" master. "Maybe being a coach is not so bad"**_ said the stranger with joy _**\- "Well, I'm excited! After you finish with the push-ups, we'll start by showing you one of my great attack techniques "**_

"Yes Master!" said Swallow

Although the mask could not be seen, the stranger was crying inside. Never in your life will there be someone who respects him

' _**There are times that I really love my job'**_ the stranger thought as the second objective of his plan is almost complete

 **End of chapter**

" **Hello everyone first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if anyone has ideas that would like to see in the following chapters send it by a private message ... .Any idea is valid but remember is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it moves forward, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give ideas thoughts, would be honorable, wait for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	54. Chapter 53

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words are not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds. I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, I appreciate that you help me improve this story's beginning now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters presented below belong to their franchise perspectives.**

 **This is the penultimate chapter to start the film, but first I have to do the chapters for team dark, once done now I can start writing the movie ... be patient readers**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _The line between heroism and arrogance is very thin._

 **Chapter 53: Bullies, swallows and what does a hero do? IV**

"Why does the weak come home so late?" Mayonaka asked as she left the shower with a towel around her waist but still showed all her feminine curves, she does not care that her teammates are present because she has no modesty ...

"He has become quite distant since he decided to train on his own." Yaban replied as he finished checking his faithful weapon before putting it away in his resting form, he looked at Mayonaka with a frown - "And stop calling Swallow weak, he is someone strong in his way and you do not have the right to judge him"

"Anyway," Mayonaka said without caring about his words. "As long as it's no longer a burden on our team, I'll be happy."

"You really are a bitch you know!" Yaban said angrily - "Ever since this team was formed, have you always been underestimating us, especially Swallow, you who believe in judging people?"

"Yaban is enough," Kurayami said interrupting them. "There's no point in arguing with her, that will not change her thinking." Then she looked at Mayonaka. "Mayonaka, I can understand what you say because of your experience that you learned with your tribe but you have to understand that this does not influence everything ... Strength does not come from physical ability but from the indomitable will "

"If I know about it, but Swallow does not show that will either, he's just a loser" commented Mayonaka

"That is why we are studying here at Beacon to overcome our personal obstacles and achieve our dreams" said Kurayami - "I trust Swallow will overcome his personal obstacles, he knows exactly what he is doing and I will support him without hesitation because he is a teammate of this team and as such we have to help each other "

Yaban smiled at his words although Mayonaka looked like he was being an idiot in trusting someone weak but if those are the words of his team leader, he will have to give his support in a bad way

The three did not notice that Swallow was looking through the crack in the door. The red-eyed boy hung his head and closed the door, just as a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, Swallow!" Ruby called.

This surprised Swallow when he turned around to see her in pajamas, and she laughed at his reaction.

"A long time, without seeing you, did you lock yourself up again?" asked the little rose

"Oh, uh, no!" Swallow said as he regained his former personality, trying to laugh- "I got it!"

"So, where have you been lately?" She asked, curious about what she had been doing

"I ... I was training" said Swallow

"With whom?" asked Ruby

"With nobody," Swallow said as he seemed to be hiding something and trying to throw it away- "I'm just beginning to think that coming to this school was a bad idea." He finished- "I'm a failure." He sighed in depression.

"No!" Ruby said making her cousin shoot his gaze at her

"No?" Swallow asked Ruby when he raised one of his eyebrows.

"No, now you have your teammates and your friends" Ruby began with a smile - "Every problem you have is not just about you, which is why we have teammates, partners, friends. there to support and help each other ... Never think you're a failure, you have your friends there for you. "

"Wow ... for someone with only 15 years, what you said was really wise" said Swallow

"* laugh * Do not worry Swallow, I'm sure you'll know how to solve your situation" said Ruby walking towards her room across the hall- "Have a good night!" She said goodbye by entering his bedroom

Swallow under his head as he sighed as he looked at his own chest ...

 _ **"Do not you want to show that you're not, what you're dating, a 'damsel in distress'? Show that you're a hero,"**_ said a voice inside his conscience.

Swallow nodded slowly as he sighed before continuing with his life

The next day the freshmen were climbing into a bullhead and heading to Forever Fall. After a while, they came to the location and for their own eyes really made a sight worth seeing.

"Yes, students, the Forever Fall forest is really beautiful," Goodwitch said looking at her students. "But we're not here for sightseeing. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees inside the forest. , and I'm here to make sure none of you dies while doing it. "

The RWBY team and JNPR managed to find the right trees with the help of Yaban. He has checked the trees on which the red sap can be extracted. It was all thanks to the books he read about vegetarian life, obviously he knew about the red leaf trees of Forever Fall.

Many of them can reserve a quantity of red sap, depending on the season. He pointed to those who had more sap while the girls and boys prepared their jars.

Ruby smiles when she sees the red sap of the tree that filled the small jar, it was a sticky substance that hit her nose with its sweet smell. The little leader looked around seeing her sister taking sap filling her jar, the same with Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren

However, they were having a small problem, with each jar they filled, a certain girl with orange hair would take it leaving the jar empty. Ren looked annoyed at Nora, they would have ended a while ago if he had been in a frenzy of sap. Just as Ren finished filling his jar for the second time, Nora snatched it from him and just as he was about to drink it, the jar was snatched from his fingers, Nora gave Ren a pout while he ignored it and looked at Jaune and Phyyra . The red warrior has finished filling her jar, but the blond leader was having problems.

"Nora please do not take another jar" said Ren

"You're not funny" said Nora

The team SMKY was in another part of the forest filling their jars. They were able to find the right trees to extract the sap and they started with the work

Kurayami looked at the bottle of sage as he had a small smile under his mask remembering when his mother prepared him pancakes and using that same sap to give him sweetness ... they were really too sweet but he still enjoy them

"We are finished" said Yaban

"I'm finished too, and you, Swallow?" ask Kurayami

"This tree is without sap, I guess I'll have to find another one" said Swallow, going to look for another tree

"Do not go too far!" Yaban warned

Kurayami looked at his friend as he had to find a way to remove that gear in his body

Meanwhile Swallow was checking some of the nearby trees, but so far, he had not found one that had stored red sap. He checked a couple more before sighing, this usual thing always happening to him.

"Are we really going to do this?"

"EH" Swallow said he recognized the voice of one of the members of team CRDL, Sky at least that's what he thought.

"Yes, that idiot is going to pay to humiliate me" Cardín's voice was heard

'That's Cardin' thought Swallow definitely recognized the thug's voice

The red-eyed archer approached the sources of their voices. He saw the CRDL team sitting in a clearing. Next to the four of them were five jars full of red sap, were they expecting five?

Why did they need five jars when there are only four? For some reason, he had a bad feeling. Was it possible that they were awake? Obviously something is not good. Something else caught his eye, extra bottle. There was a small wooden box that moved, there was something inside. Swallow had no idea what it might be, approached when he stepped on a branch.

That drew attention to the CRDL team.

"Who's there?" said Cardin who recognized Swallow and seemed surprised, he was the last person he expected to see, he has not intimidated him since the incident in the cafeteria - "Oh you are ..."

"What are they doing?" I ask Swallow

"That should tell you ... You're in the wrong place at the wrong time, Swallow boy ..." Cardin said as his companions Dove and Russel held the red-eyed boy

"Answer me ... what do you plan!" said Swallow with a deep voice

"Actually, I think I need your help," Cardin said with a smile, making the red-eyed look angrily.

After following them to the top of a hill. Swallow noticed that CRDL was looking down at the other students who were collecting sap. He saw a JNP team, the RWBY team and his team

"For the last time ... what the hell is going on?" I ask Swallow

"Payback" said Cardín

Swallow realized that the bully was still looking at a particular person.

"Kurayami!" He said

"This wise guy thinks he's better than me, hey," Cardin said as he went to explain his plan. "Alright guys." Then he pulled out a box with a "W" on one side- "Last night, Sky managed to collect an entire box of Rapier Wasps and now, we're going to put Swallow here to work"

Russel grabbed Swallow by the shoulder, as he hardly even hit

"Now, according to one of last week's essays, these unpleasant things adore sweets, I'm thinking it's time to teach you a thing or two, when everyone got up," said Cardin, giving the extra bottle to Swallow. you're going to do it, hit it with the sap! "

"Why do that?" question Swallow

"Because if you do not, the fist will be marked on your face ... The same goes for my teammates" threatened Cardin

Swallow looked at the bottle and then at his team as he remembered the words his team leader said and the words Ruby said.

 _["He trusted that Swallow managed to overcome his personal obstacles, he knows exactly what he is doing and I support him without hesitation because he is a teammate of this team and as such we have to help each other]_

 _[Every problem you have is not just about you. Which is why we have teammates, partners, friends. Each of them is there to support and help each other ... Never think you're a failure, you have your friends there for you]_

Swallow under his head before clenching his fist tightly- "... No." He murmured

"What did you say?" Cardin said, frowning at his response.

"I said no !" Swallow shouted, knocking the jar against the ground. "You're nothing but a bully Cardin! You should be the one who deserves to leave Beacon for being bad to everyone!"

 _ **'Yes ... Now we are talking, you have to pay for their crimes!'**_ An ominous thought said how the gear came out of his chest

Swallow's eyes glowed when others noticed him along with the sudden appearance of a gear on his chest

" Swallow Boy !?" Cardin was breathless

Swallow suddenly hit Cardin's chest, leaving cracks in his chest armor.

Cardin saw the damage and squinted. "That armor was a gift from my mother!" He yelled as he took out his mace and lit it. He knocked it down, but Swallow growled and hit Cardin again, knocking him down and making him crash into the nearest tree.

"You ... villain ..." Swallo growled

"Who are you calling a villain?" Cardin growled in humiliation. He saw that the rest of his team was staring at Swallow in shock. "What are idiots doing? Get him out!"

Swallow turned and looked at the rest of the Team CRDL that froze when they saw him, since they could see a malicious aura around him. Cardin grunted and rose to swing his mace. He turned but Swallow catches him with his bare hand for the thug's surprise

"People like you ..." Swallow started as the gear re-entered his chest

 _ **{Justice, Gear On!}**_

Swallow's body was covered by static as his body acquired the shape of the Justice Geariser known as Justiman ..

"... **they** _ **deserve to receive the punishment of justice!"**_ declare Justiman with malice as the quartet of thugs will receive the worst punishment of their lives if he manages to survive on it

 **End of chapter**

" **Hello everyone first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if anyone has ideas that would like to see in the following chapters send it by a private message ... .Any idea is valid but remember is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it moves forward, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give ideas thoughts, would be honorable, wait for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	55. Chapter 54

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words are not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds. I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, I appreciate that you help me improve this story's beginning now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters presented below belong to their franchise perspectives.**

 **This is the last chapter to start the movie, but first I have to do the chapters for team dark, once done now I can start writing the movie ... be patient readers**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _The line between heroism and arrogance is very thin._

 **Chapter 54: Bullies, swallows and what does a hero do? V**

"People like you ..." Swallow started as the gear re-entered his chest

 _ **{Justice, Gear On!}**_

Swallow's body was covered by static as his body acquired the shape of the Justice Geariser known as Justiman ..

"... they _**deserve to receive the punishment of justice!"**_ declare Justiman with malice as the quartet of thugs was petrified to see him

Cardin growled and stood up to swing his mace. "Do you think you're a hard-guy class now !?" he shouted but received a grunt in response as Justiman pushed him back and kicked him in the chest.

The other CRDL Team members shook themselves out of their stupor and rushed to Swallow

The red eyes of the geariser flashed when they arrived and he quickly charged back. Dove was hit in the face with her fist, Russell ended up knocked down by Justiman's kick and then Sky was knocked down with a nudge in the stomach.

Cardin used this moment to sneak up to deliver a brutal blow, but Justiman was able to sense his presence and turn to land several more punches on Cardin's chest, stunning him before kicking him down.

" _**The villains will not be forgiven!"**_ said the geariser

Cardin felt humiliated. This boy who was weaker than he had somehow become stronger. It just does not make sense! Swallow was supposed to be lying on the floor, hit now the tables had changed,

Dove, Sky and Russel as the cowards that are ran for their lives leaving their team leader on their own ...

" _**Now you will receive the pain of justice!"**_ said Justiman, crunching his knuckles with intimidating aura as Cardin was at her mercy.

Meanwhile, members of the RWBY, JNPR and (S) MKY teams hear a noise coming from the other side of the forest while still collecting sap

"Did you hear that?" Ruby asked raising her head

Suddenly, the remaining members of the CRDL Team are seen running from the other side of the forest through the other students.

"Monster! Monster!" Shout Russel looking back and accidentally colliding with Yang

"What?" Yang said completely immobile from her collision, she lifted him up by the front of his shirt - "Where?"

Russel was still fighting and still running in the air, but he points back from where they came- "There!" Swallow suddenly became a monster! And he has Cardin! "

"What?" said Ruby

"Swallow became a geariser" said Kurayami

"What, how long !?" asked Ruby

"Since yesterday, I have tried to find a way to get the gear out of his body without hurting him but-" said Kurayami

"And you did not tell us ?!" yelled Yang interrupting the human Grimm while her eyes were completely red with anger

"Yang, it's possible that Kurayami had a reason not to tell us but now we have to go find Swallow and take away that gear" said Yaban

"But what Swallow was turned into a geariser?" I ask Jaune

"Be a hero," Kurayami replied, "He wants to be strong so he does not burden the team, show that he can be a hero, that's why he came to Beacon."

"But how did he get a gear?" Nora asked

"I have the theory that someone is causing those incidents like what happened to you, to Velvet, among other geariser people that I fought," Kurayami said. "But now our priority is to stop Swallow before the gear consumes him."

The group nodded as they ran to find Swallow and possibly Cardin. When they ran to the source, we saw the Justice Geariser as he threw Cardin across the floor with an inhuman force.

"Swallow, listen to me," Kurayami said when Justiman glared at him. "This is not you."

"Kurayami ..." said Justiman

"That's right, you want to be a hero, but this is not the way to do it" said Kurayami

" _**Do not tell me what is right or not what I do is justice ... I will eliminate that bully for all the damage he cause!**_ " Said Justiman

"You're better than him, Swallow, he might be stronger, but the one who really has the heart to be a Hunter is you, buddy, you need to control yourself before you're consumed by the gear!" said Jaune

 _ **"I ..."**_ Swallow mumbled before screaming in agony. Once he stopped screaming, we saw that his armor became more organic and his mask split, opening revealing a row of sharp teeth, - _ **"You are against me and you are allied with the real monster ... I will not forgive you rwaaahhhhh!"**_ It roared like that scream would cause two older Ursas to leave the forest to feel the negative energy of Swallow

"Great, a couple of major ursas present" cursed Yaban ...

"Boys, take care of the grimms, I'll stop Swallow and free him" said Kurayami taking out his key

 **[Kamen rider Gear]**

"Rider ... Henshin!" shouted Kurayami hitting the key

 **(Gear on!) The gold and copper warrior has arrived!**

 **The gears of destiny are in motion!**

 **Prepare! (Yeah) Because Kamen rider Gear is here!**

"Kamen rider Gear, sanjou!" said Kurayami

" _**Using your fake hero costume, stop doing that! Justice punch!"**_ Justiman yelled forward, but Gear / Grimma had no choice when he raised his arm to block the attack and countered it with his.

"Swallow, please! I do not want to hurt you!" Kurayami said, he did not want to hurt his own partner / friend

" _**Then stay still and receive my justice!"**_ Justiman shouted turning to Grimm / Gear who gasped and raised his arm again to block it. He continued his attack by kicking the Grimm rider's chest causing him to wobble backwards.

"Swallow, please, this is not you," Ruby begged as she, her team, the JNPR team and (S) M (K)Y fought against the biggest ursas

But the words of the little rose were not heard, Justiman threw his head back and roared.

Cardin of fear receded while justices geariser released even more power and concentrated it on his fist

" _**Justices smash punch!"**_ shout Justices geariser charging towards his opoentne

Kurayami blocked his blow, but he was very strong only because of the amount of force he delivered. He delivered two more blows to the chest before lifting it and throwing it into another tree.

"Damn, that hurt," muttered Kurayami, slowly rising

With the others Yang threw some heavy blows in one of the ursas like, Blake jumped on her shoulder before using Gambol Shroud firing in the Grimm areas where there is no armor

Yaban trimmed the back legs of the ursa as Mayonaka with all his strength nailed her katana in the skull of the Grimm, the ursa roared in pain as he tried to take the bandit off but Nora jumps using her hammer for the katana to pierce deeper of the Grimm killing him in the act

Ruby, Weiss, Ren, Pyrrha and Jaune faced the second major Ursa

Ren and Pyrrha fired to keep the Grimm back as Ruby used her semblance to run around the Grimm causing him to start getting dizzy

"Now!" said Weiss using her Myrtenaster, beating the Grimm in the chest with Jaune giving him a cut in the same place.

Ruby rolling crescent rubbing through the neck of the ursa and with a shot of recoil beheaded

Back with Kurayami, he was in a bind as he dodged the blows of the justice geariser

" _**Do not be a coward and face me!"**_ said Justiman throwing a kick sending the rider sliding on the ground. His arms opened releasing electrical energy - _**"Blast of justice!"**_

Grimm / Gear dodges the attack as it charges towards the geariser, Justiman used his forearm to block his attack before throwing his sword aside and throwing multiple punches at the armor.

"Gah!" Kurayami exclaimed in pain as he fell to the ground.

Justiman picked him up once more and kicked him.

 _ **"I will not lose to a being like you, protecting justice is my duty**_ !" said Justiman grabbing Kurayami's neck and squeezing it tightly

"Gah!" Kurayami shouted like he could not breathe

"Kurayami!" Ruby shouted as his friend was in trouble

" _**Justice will destroy you!"**_ said Justiman, striking the rider's stomach while still holding him

'Justice' Ruby thought as she soon began to remember some words that her mother told her when she was little

/

" _Ruby, justice is not just about defeating the bad guys, it's the desire to protect the people you love the most and I want you to be the kind of person who thinks it's a lot," said Summer stroking her daughter's hair._

" _Yes" said a small Ruby_

/

" _**And justice has**_ been- _**"**_ said Justiman about to give the final blow to the rider however ...

"That's not justice!" Ruby scream

" _**Eh?"**_ said the geariser looking at the Little Red Riding Hood _**\- "What are you talking about?"**_

"Justice is not just giving blows, nor repeating that word ... This is nothing what I was taught! Justice is born by protecting the people in your heart ... Swallow what you do, is not what makes a true hero "said Ruby, pointing at him with all the truth

" _**Uh ?!"**_ Justiman said releasing Kurayami as he managed to recover the air - _**"You said I'm not a hero ?! That my justice is not correct ... How dare you" he**_ shouted as he leaped and turned his body in a downward kick to Ruby - _**"Justices kick! "**_

"Ruby!" Shouted Yang as his sister was in danger

 **[Final!]**

He heard the Grimm / Gear belt ring as his leg was covered in gear energy

"I hope you forgive me Swallow" said Kurayami running to where Ruby was and giving a 180 ° turn with a kick - "Destiny kick!" scream as his kick as Justiman's collided giving a shock wave

Justiman went flying through the attack as Kurayami still does not finish and jumps completing his kick causing a big bang ...

Leaving it was Gear / Grimm carrying Swallow as the gear that controlled it falls to the ground destroying itself in pieces ..

The group immediately approached them ...

"Is he there?" Ruby asked, afraid her cousin was dead

"Mmm" was heard to moan Swallow as he opened his eyes - "What ... What happened?" he started to get up

"Swallow you're fine!" Yaban said with joy as well as the rest (except Mayonaka but she sighed with a bit of relief)

"I ... I'm sorry, I was an idiot ..." Swallow apologized

"Swallow! It's fine! We're glad you're back" said Ruby

Kurayami smiled under his mask when he killed Cardín, low to Swallow leaving him in charge of Yaban as he approached the team CRDL leader

The look on his face, seeing what he had done, scared him a little. Kurayami looks at him for a moment, ignoring the pain of his body during the fight. As much as he wanted to hit the bully instead, he held out his hand.

Cardin looked at him for a moment before grabbing his hand and stood up- "Thank you." He said.

"I'm only going to say this once, Cardin." Kurayami said sternly, "Never get involved with my friends anymore, especially with Faunus".

Cardin looked intimidated, some apology before nodding quickly as he left quickly.

Kurayami slowly deactivated his transformation before dispelling the armor as he now had to be with his friend

Team RWBY, JNPR and SMKY were back assuming they had a lot to explain with Goddwitch, Kurayami helped Swallow get up while they were heading to the head

Once there, Goodwitch demanded to be told what happened. They explained what happened about the geariser that possessed Swallow. Hearing this, Goodwitch forgave them, gave them relief they also had to take Swallow to the infirmary to rest.

Later that night, Kurayami was on the roof staring at the starry sky when he heard a voice.

"Kurayami!" said Swallow as he had recovered although he will not be able to participate in combat class for a while

The human Grimm turned to his partner to apologize for hurting him

"Swallow, I'm sorry for hurting you," he said.

"Do not blame yourself for that, it was my fault to be controlled by that gear, I'm the one who should apologize" Swallow said - "I was an idiot! You were just trying to be nice, and ... I rejected your help and for that…."

"Swallow! It's fine!" Kurayami said as soon as they both share a smile

Kurayami turned to go back to the bedroom but before he could leave. The archer stopped him

" Wait!" said Swallow

Kurayami turns to listen to his partner.

"I know I do not deserve it after everything that happened, but ... would you be willing to help me ... to help me be a better fighter?" said Swallow

Under his mask, Kurayami smiled ... He dropped his thought and walked to Swallow and pushed him to the ground.

"Hey!" complain Swallow

"Your position is wrong, you must be wider and lower to the ground" Kurayami said as he escaped a small laugh- "But you will certainly do it in a short time"

Then he extended his hand and helped Swallow to his feet.

"Let's try again" said Kurayami

Observing from the window of his office, Ozpin was observing both young people with a smile on his face as he recorded with his parchment the little training and sending it to someone along with a message ...

[It seems your son has made a big step in being a hunter] that's what the message said

He soon received an audio that was from Qrow - [I see, no doubt that Kurayami guy will help him to be a great man, I'm proud of my son, Oz ... it's something I never felt before but feels comforted]

Ozpin smiled as he drank from his coffee and replied - "It's normal to feel proud of the children, besides the young Crimson he adopted your personality of never giving up"

[No doubt ... I still have time to complete my mission to visit Beacon ... I hope my son accepts me after what happened] said Qrow

"That's something you have to see yourself but I'm sure Mr. Crimson will forgive you" said Ozpin

[I hope so, thanks for informing me Oz] said Qrow cutting the call

Ozpin continued to watch the two youngsters train - "No doubt you will achieve great things, Kurayami ... I give you my blessing that you will achieve your goals"

 **End of chapter**

" **Hello everyone first an apology if this as the previous chapter was not to your liking ... Now if anyone has ideas that would like to see in the following chapters send it by a private message ... .Any idea is valid but remember is for this story**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it moves forward, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give ideas thoughts, would be honorable, wait for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	56. Chapter 55

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words are not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds. I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, I thank you for helping me improve this story's beginning now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters presented below belong to their franchise perspectives.**

 **Seriously sorry if I have not updated for a long time, a part is because I've been busy with university jobs, I also wanted to see if there were still people who supported me since there are many trolls in this site lately ... I will still be writing but It will be one story at a time. That's why I decided to start with this one since it's the one I liked the most and that I have not gotten so many ideas about it, without saying anything else we begin**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _No matter how well you hide it, the truth will always be revealed in one way or another_

 **Chapter 55: White soul, black soul, revelation! I**

A few days have passed since the incident against the evil rider and the encounter with the team dark and karasu, Kurayami was training with his weapons that were updated by Ruby, there was not much difference from what they were before they were just now more resistant ...

Each hit generated a small wave in the test doll until with a final blow it destroyed it, the sweat dripped on his cheek while he took strong breaths ...

"Why of overexertion?" said Amber who was at his side giving him a bottle of water - "You need to rest from time to time,"

"I know but I need to prepare, besides I do not think there's any news, I'm sure Mayonaka decided to go to spy on the competition coming to Vale for the vytal tournament" said Kurayami

"I think Weiss had the same idea since he brought his team too," said Amber, thinking that the heiress Schnee was planning

"Yeah, I think Swallow went with them since he had nothing to do and Yaban, he decided to have time with his girlfriend" said Kurayami looking at the corner

"Hey, does something happen to you?" said Amber noticing the attitude of the young Grimm

"No, it's nothing, I'm just thinking about what happened" said Kurayami

"What happened to your girlfriend's soul," said Amber

"She is not my girlfriend!" shouted Kurayami with a slight blush - "However, I hope that the soul of Fall rests at last in peace"

"Surely she does not want you to become attached in the past, it's time to leave it behind and continue your life" Amber said with a smile

"I guess you're right, thanks Amber for your support" said Kurayami with a smile

"That's why I'm here, a professor is there to help her students" Amber said before approaching him and whispered - "I'm also happy that you came back safe and sound"

Kurayami's face blushed a little as he watched the autumn maiden leave

"Amber is right, I should take a break" sighed the young Grimm - "I wonder how the RWBY team is going on their tour of Vale? For some reason I have a feeling that something bad will happen"

* * *

"The Vytal festival, this is absolutely wonderful," Weiss said. As she and her team along with two other guests were in Vale as the people of the city organized everything for the festival that was soon arriving

"I do not think I've seen him smile before the two Weiss, you're scary" said Ruby

"Relax ruby, a festival dedicated to culture and the unity of the four kingdoms, is fantastic, Weiss is showing his happy side once, so let him enjoy" said Swallow smiling. And look at his teammate - "And I'm surprised you decided to come with us"

"Do not take it lightly, it was just coincidence that you and the RWBY team decided to go to Vale, that does not mean we are friends" said Mayonaka

"Ugh, seriously you're a whole bundle of joy you know?" Yang said sarcastically without receiving response from the bandit

"Hey Weiss, I would like to ask you what you like most about the vital festival?" ask Swallow to the heiress

"Well definitely would be the amount of organization required for this event, it leaves me breathless," said Weiss.

"You can really make something good sound boring," Yang said.

"I think otherwise." Said Swalllow- "Sure, it's not fun, but without a good organization, the festival would be a disaster," he said.

"I did not know you liked doing that Swallow" said Ruby

"I really like it, make arrangements to make everything perfect for a fantastic night, It's better that everything is in place and that there is no altercador," said Swallow

'Is he really Uncle Qrow's son?' Yang thought without believing that what cousin has said

"It's nice to have someone who understands how important the organization is and how fun it is," Weiss said.

"I agree, I even have an organization of what my ideal wedding would be like when it's the day," said Swallow.

"By God," Mayonaka muttered without believing what she was hearing

"Really?" Yang said with a raised eyebrow

"Yes, but there are still some details to solve," said Swallow.

"I would like to help, I always wanted to organize a wedding," Weiss said.

"When I get married in the future, I'll ask you to organize it first," said Swallow.

"Deal done" said Weiss smiling.

"I'm sorry to change the subject, but I can say we're visiting the port, a Friday we can enjoy," Yang said.

"It smells fishy" Ruby said pressing her nose

"We are in a fishing port, which you expected" said Mayonaka

"Uh," Ruby said, acknowledging her mistake

"Well, as you will see, as we represent Beacon and I think it is our task to welcome students from other realms who visit Vale," Weiss said.

"You just want to spy on them and have an advantage in the tournament," Blake said.

"You have no evidence" said Weiss

"I guess that's why you came, right?" Swallow asked Mayonaka receiving a settlement in response - "I should have imagined it" sighing until the group came across what appeared to be a scene of a crime

"What happened there?" Said ruby

All you saw was a scene of a robbery.

"Another robbery in a dust store, like the previous ones left all the money again." An officer said to his partner

"Ehh, it just does not make any sense, who needs so much dust?" the officer asked.

"I do not know, an army?" His boss replied a few seconds and thought about something- "Are you thinking, White Fang?" he asked again.

The second one took off his sunglasses and answered- "Yes, I think they do not pay us enough."

"Hm. The White Fang, what a horrible group of degenerates." Weiss crossed her arms and proclaimed.

Blake turned to her and asked- "What's your problem?" speak angrily

""My problem? I just do not care about the criminally insane, "said Weiss with a shrug.

"The White Fang is not a group of Psychopaths, they are a group of wrong Faunus." Blake explained.

"They want to erase humanity from the face of the planet." Weiss argued.

"So they are very wrong, but that does not explain why they would steal a powder store in the center of Vale." Argument Blake

"Blake is right, and the police never caught the Torchwick guy I met with a few months ago, maybe it was him?" Ruby said as they continued to watch police work.

"That still does not change the fact that the White Fangs are a lot of scum, those Faun only know how to lie, cheat and steal," Weiss said.

"That is not necessarily true." Swallow argument -. "Not all fauns are bad, Weiss, take Velvet, for example, she's a Faunus, but she's not with the White Fang or I'm wrong."

The heiress was going to speak to counter her statement before she snorted and turned her head away from him. until they heard a voice shouting:

"Hey, stop this Faunus!" Someone shouted for the boats.

Wondering what's going on, they approached the railings to see what the commotion was about. When they got there, they saw a tanned boy with short light blond hair and dark gray eyes. He has two red bracelets on his wrist and an open jacket with a baggy collar and no shirt underneath, showing his muscular physique. Talk about showing off. He also wears blue cargo pants tied with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain that hangs from the belt loop on the side of his pants. He wears black and yellow sneakers and wears a gold necklace twisted around his neck, with a round pendant with the emblem of his monkey. He also has a long prehensile tail of the same color as his hair. This shows that it is a Faunus,

They chased him on the deck of a boat until he jumped on the railing

"Thanks for the boy ride, heh," said the faunus jumping to the docks and kept running.

"You're not a good stowaway!" One of the guys on the ship yelled at the Faun. He was hanging on a tail light pole, peeling a banana.

"Hey, they would have captured me if I was not a good stowaway, I'm a big stowaway." The boy Faun responded to both of them on the ship. A rock came flying towards him and he leaned in another direction to dodge it.

"Hey, get out of there at this moment." The first police officer who was investigating the dust robbery said.

A banana peel was thrown in his face, and he grunted. The boy Faunus got up on the railing of the post and laughed, then jumped to the docks and kept running away from the police. He climbed the stairs and ran in our direction as he approached in a matter of seconds winked at Blake before he passed us.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes". Yang said while watching the police chase the teen

"Quick, we have to observe it!" Weiss proclaimed.

The four of us started running after them leaving Balke and Mayonaka behind.

"I will not waste my time with such a childish thing, I will go back to Beacon" the bandit growled retiring

Blake regained consciousness and decided to join with his team

From vuelt to the group continued the pursuit, we turned the corner but Weiss meets someone and stumbles. She looks up when they can no longer see the Faun, which shows that she escaped.

"No, he escaped!" cry the heiress

"Uhh ... Weiss?" Yang pointed to the girl with whom Weiss met.

On the floor lay a girl with short, curly orange hair with freckles on her face. Basically, a ginger. She also wore clothes that were partly futuristic and outdated. She wore a blouse with a female jumpsuit, a black collar and matching stockings, both decorated with green lines. She also wore a pink ribbon in her hair. On her back he carried a small backpack.

"Are you okay, miss?" asked Swallow politely as he extended a hand towards her to help her up

. "I'm fine," she said.

"Do not you want to get up?" said Swallow.

"Oh, it's fine." She got up alone.

"Um hello?" said Ruby

"Regards!" the girl shouted without worry

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm wonderful! Thanks for asking." She said with a smile. "My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you all!"

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby."

"Swallow."

. "Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you did not hit your head or something?" Yang asked her. Blake hit her head for asking that question. - "Oh, I'm Yang."

"Nice to meet you." Penny repeated.

"You already said it." I point out Weiss

. "So I did it." She said.

"Well, I'm sorry for colliding with you." Weiss said when the five of them turned around to get away from the strange girl.

"Take care, friend." Ruby told her before turning around.

They walked a few feet before Yang spoke. - "She was ... weird."

"Now, where did that Faunus rif-raf go?" Weiss asked loudly.

Suddenly they stopped because the strange girl; Penny, appeared out of nowhere in front of them

. "What did you call me?" She asked

. Weiss repeatedly looked back and forth to see how the hell he was doing that.

(Damn, I even wondered how it had come so fast ... meh, anime logic)

. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I definitely did not think you heard me." Yang apologized, but Penny had another reason why she asked them that.

"No, you do not." She approached Ruby. "Your". She specifically targeted Ruby.

"Me? I-uh, I do not know, I-what I, um, uhh-" Ruby stuttered without knowing what to say

"You called me friend, am I really your friend?" Penny asked.

"Uhmmmmm ..." Ruby looked at her team while Yang, Blake and Weiss shook their heads, saying "no". For Swallow, he shrugged, telling him it was his choice.

"Yes. Sure, why not?" Ruby responded with a half smile. The other four looked at her as if she made a horrible decision, something she did, and fainted falsely.

"Sensational! We can paint our nails ..." Penny shrieked with joy and continued rambling on about girlish things.

"Oh, is that how you found me?" Ruby whispered to Weiss while she cleaned herself.

"No, she seems much more coordinated." She answered.

"So ... what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked, feeling curious.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny replied.

"Wait, are you fighting in the tournament?" I ask Swallow

"I'm ready for combat!" She saluted in a military pose (she is so tender -/-)

. "Forgive me, but you barely look like it" said Weiss

. "Says the girl who wears a dress". Blake commented

Weiss crossed her arms. "It's a combat skirt!

Ruby approaches Weiss's side and said: "Yes!"

Weiss extends her hand and Ruby goes down to five. Weiss then realized something

"Wait a minute". She approaches Penny and grabs her by the shoulders. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that criminal monkey?"

"The one ...?" Penny asked, confused.

Weiss raising a poor picture of the "criminal in question" - "The criminal Faunus from the ship!"

"Why do you keep saying that ?!" Blake asked, annoyed

Weiss turned his attention from Penny to Blake. "Eh?"

Blake approaches Weiss, angry.- "Stop calling him a criminal! Stop calling him degenerate! He's a person!"

"Oh I'm sorry." Weiss releases Penny and gestures to the objects that surround her. "Do you want me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can, or this pole of light pole?"

"Stop!"

"Stop what? Clearly violated the law Give him will probably join the other Fauns in the White Fang!" said Weiss

"Little ignorant brat!" Blake growled.

Weiss seems offended, but when Blake walks away, she follows him. "How dare you talk to me like that! I'm your teammate!"

"You are a child judged."

"What the hell makes you say that?"

"The simple fact that you would classify that Faun boy with a terrorist group based solely on his species makes you as scoundrel as you think he is!"

"Uhh, I think we should go ..." Yang told Ruby and Swallow

. Penny appeared behind Ruby, smiling. "Where we go?" she asked.

"So you admit it, the White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!" Weiss said.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Blake discussed

* * *

The night had come as the discussion between Weiss and Blake continued, the tension went up until Balke revealed himself as Faunus surprising her team, before what happened Blake fled as quickly as possible leaving her team processing what happened,

Being in the outskirts of Beacon, Blake looked at the sky taking off her bow revealing her black cat ears, had a sad look on her face and was about to leave ...

"So that's what your faunus traits look like, they're kind of cute" a voice commented

Blake turned around to look at Kurayami, who was sitting near the fountain

"Swallow told me you argued with Weiss, so guess what might have happened and wait ... it seems you revealed to your team that you are a faun" said Kurayami

"I could not stand it anymore, people like Weiss talk about all the faunus being scum" Blake said angrily until his gaze softened towards Kurayami - "How do you do it?"

"Mh?" question Kurayami

"I do not like to say it in this way but you are a Grimm, surely you lived full of prejudice and hatred of people, but even so you stand up and fight to protect them without fear ... I just want to know how you do it?" asked Blake

"The truth, I do not know" Kurayami said taking off his mask - "I've always worn this mask hiding who I am, but that does not stop me from wanting to help people ... judge the actions you take not because of how people see you, I show them that despite being a Grimm, I am not like them ... I have a name, friends, a life ... things that nobody can judge me ... "

"That does not make me feel better" said Blake

"Blake" Kurayami said placing his hand on the shoulder of the girl - "I'm sure your team will accept you as you are, even Weiss, she is stubborn but will accept you ... we all accept you as you are, not as a faun, but as Blake Belladona, future huntress and best friend "

"Thank you" Blake whispered with a small smile - "But I need to go and clear my doubts, I hope you understand"

"Do not worry, I understand ... we'll be waiting for you" said Kurayami leaving - "See you later, Blake"

"See you later, Kurayami" Blake said goodbye

Without knowing it, someone else was watching

"A lady succumbed by fear and doubt as people see her ... certainly a good test subject" said the stranger of the gears until he was silent for a few seconds before speaking - "I feel it is a routine that appear at the end of the chapter, meh ... maybe it's just my imagination "

* * *

 **End of chapter**

 **Tell me in the comments who wants to come out in the next chapter and how**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it moves forward, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help to give ideas thoughts, would be of honor, wait for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	57. Chapter 56

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words are not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds. I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, I thank you for helping me improve this story's beginning now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters presented below belong to their franchise perspectives.**

 **Seriously sorry if I have not updated for a long time, a part is because I've been busy with university jobs, I also wanted to see if there were still people who supported me since there are many trolls in this site lately ... I will still be writing but It will be one story at a time. That's why I decided to start with this one since it's the one I liked the most and that I have not gotten so many ideas about it, without saying anything else we begin**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _No matter how well you hide it, the truth will always be revealed in one way or another_

 **Chapter 56: White soul, black soul, revelation! II**

Two days after the event. Blake was in a cafe with Sun, Vacuo, during what happened she found him hanging in a tree because Blake caught his attention and instinct told him that she was a faun, his instinct guessed right. There was a long silence between the two, oddly enough, Blake thought he was silent, drinking her tea. After taking another sip, she gently places her cup down.

"What did you want to know?" she asked.

"Finally she talks!" Said Sun- "Almost two days and you did not give me or your friend nothing but talk and weird looks".

Blake gives Sun a firm look.

"Yes, like this" point out Sun

"Easy kid, Blake has been through a lot, he has to be cautious" said Kurayami appearing out of nowhere surprising the two faunus

"Hell, I almost died of fright!" Shout Sun holding his heart for fright

"How did you find us?" asked Blake

"I only came for the coffee, this cafe makes a very good one" said Kurayami opening his mask a bit to sip some of the frothy coffee - "Sorry if I ruin your talk"

"Do not worry, I still wanted to talk to you" said Blake as she returned to start her talk - "Are you familiar with the White Fang?" asked the monkey Faunus.

"Of course, I do not think there is a Faun on the planet that has not heard of them, stupid, use force to get what they want, they are monsters, if you ask me." Sun said with some hatred

"Well ... Blake was once a member of the White Fang ..." Kurayami said subtly

Sun quickly became angry and choked on his drink, making him leave it while holding a hand to process the information.

"Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang!" he asked her, in shock.

She grabbed the cup of tea lightly." Suddenly, our peaceful protests were replaced by organized attacks. We were burning stores that were going to serve us, hijacking shipments of companies that used Faunus labor. And the bad part was ... it was working. But not out of respect ... Without fear. "

"I must guess that this new" leader "is the reason why you decide to resign and be a Slayer." ask Kurayami

"Yes ... At first, I thought I was doing the right thing ... Show others that we're serious ... But ..." She looked down. "When the bodies began to accumulate I began to realize that I was not doing this for justice or for equality ... It was revenge ..." She looked up. - ":" Then, I left. I decided that I no longer wanted to use my skills to help them in their violence and, instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Slayer. So here I am: a criminal who is hidden at a glance, all with the help of a small black bow, "he said comomueve his cat ears under the fashionable costume to demonstrate

"So ... have you told your other friends about this?" Sun asked her. Blake simply looks down in embarrassment and says nothing.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Ruby, Weiss and Yang, they continue their search for Blake. They had help from Kuryami's team, with Swallow and Mayonaka accompanying them (although Mayonaka did not want to do so, her team leader persuaded her to help in the search, she had no choice but to follow the orders of her leader as she was taught by her master Raven), Yaban went with the JNPR team to explain the situation and also help find Blake on the other side of the city

"Blaaaake!" Ruby yelled.

"Blaaaake!" Yang yelled.

"Blaaaake!" Shout Swallow

"Miss Belladona!" Amber said ... to be sure, she also decided to help since it was her duty as a professor to support her students, besides she wanted to escape from the paperwork she had today ..

Ruby looked at Weiss. "Weiiiss, you're not helping!"

"Oh, do you know what the police could help?" she suggested.

"Ugh, Weiss ..." Ruby crossed her arms irritably.

. "It was just an idea!" said Weiss

"Yes, a bad one ..." Ruby replied.

"I do not approve of that behavior, Miss Schnee," Amber said disapprovingly affecting the heiress a little.

"Weiss, how long has Blake been on your team?" Swallow said seriously

"What does that have to do?" said Weiss

"Answer the question, Miss Schnee" said Amber

. "Since the initiation" answered Weiss with fear of the professor

"Exactly, as you know, White Fang has always persecuted your family and the members of your father's company." Said Swallow

"So, what's your point?" said Weiss frowning

"What the fool tries to say is, if Blake was still in the white fang she had several opportunities to kill you and flee but she did not," Mayonaka said.

"Why are you defending her?" Weiss questioned

"I do not defend it, in fact I'm not interested in looking for it but my team leader ordered me to help them, also based on what I learned from my master is that, before judging, take a moment to listen and think." The bandit said

"Mayonaka is right, Weiss, I think we should listen to Blake's side of the story before drawing conclusions," Yang said.

"And once we find her, you'll see that I'm right!" Weiss snorted.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks great today!" Answered a familiar voice, scaring the four teenagers and surprising the bandit

. They turned quickly and saw Penny,

"Aaah, Penny, where are you coming from?" said Ruby

'How did you manage to sneak up behind me? I did not even notice it coming' thought Mayonaka with her eyes slightly open

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Penny asked cheerfully, ignoring the question.

"Uuhhh ..." "We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang replied.

Oh! You mean the faunus girl? "She replied, surprising them.

"Wait, how did you know?" Ruby asked.

"Uhh, cat ears?" she points to her head Yang laughs a little,

"What cat ears? She uses a ...bo ooohhh ..." The realization leaves them silent when an air plant blows through the wind.

"She likes tuna a lot," Ruby whispered.

"So, where is she?" said Penny

"We do not know". Ruby replied. - "She has been missing since Friday"

"Do not worry, as your friend will help you find her in an instant, I'm ready!" said Penny

"Thanks ... but I think we're fine, right guys?" Ruby said to later realize that her teammates and friends had left her behind ...

Another rolling plant happens in the place

"Today is very windy, is not it?" said Penny breaking the silence

* * *

When the night finally became known, Kurayami, Blake and Sun were heading to the rooftop after Sun informed them about a large shipment of Schnee dust containers.

"What did I miss?' Sun asked, carrying a packet of apples in his arms.

"Nothing much ... They have unloaded the boxes from the boat, now they are just sitting there" Kurayami replied before noticing the apples.

"You stole that?" Blake asked him.

"Hey, were not you in a cult or something?" said Sun

Blake gave him an angry look, causing Sun to sit next to Kurayami

. "It's okay, too soon!" said the faunus monkey

Just as they continue to look, they look up and see a bullhead that descends in the middle of the cargo containers and extends a ramp until there is a grunt

"Oh no ..." said Blake

"Are they?" Sun asked, since everyone soon saw the symbol of the White Fang.

"Yes ... It's them ..." she replied.

"Alright, grab the tow lines!" The growling White Fang ordered the other members.

"You really did not think you were behind that, right?" said Kurayami

"No. I think I knew deep down, I just did not want to be right" said Blake who closed his eyes until a voice was heard.

"Hey, what's the heist?"

Both Kurayami and Blake looked at where the voice came from. And low and look ... from the bullhead there was a family swindler, dressed in a nice suit, a bowler hat and a deadly cane

"Roman ..." Said Kurayami

"We are not exactly the most discreet group of thieves at the moment, so why do not you try to speed up the animals?" said the master of crime

"This is not right, the White Fang would never work with a human, especially not like Torchwick." Blake murmured. She grabbed her Gambol Shroud, but her bow moved "I hear something ..."

Before they could respond a gear hit Blake's back

"Gyahh!" she scream of pain

"Blake!" shout Kurayami

"Well, well, we have here" a new voice was heard

Kurayami looked up at the sight of a strange guy wearing a steampunk-looking mask

"Bonjour messieurs" greeting the stranger bowing his body in a bow

"Who are you supposed to be ?!" said Sun taking his weapon

"My name is Horloge (watch), and it's good to finally see each other face to face, Messieur Kurayami," Horloge said.

"What did you do to Blake ?!" declare Kurayami

"You'll see it in trois (3) ... deux (2) ... one (1)" Horoge pointed out as suddenly Blake's body was covered in static while screaming in pain

"Blake!" shouted Sun as Roman and the white fang realized they had intruders

 ** _"Equality ... equality ... equality!"_** repeated Blake as her eyes took on a dangerous tone and she jumps to face Roman

"Oh mon ... good messieur Kurayami what are you going to do now?" said Horloge jokingly

Kurayami gritted his teeth before looking at Sun - "Sun, let's go for Blake before things get ugly!" said jumping from the hiding place to follow his friend, Sun followed without hesitation while under the mask of Horloge there was a smile (that Roman aproval)

When they knew they had visitors, the members of the white fang rushed to take the loads of powder and leave immediately, some were already prepared for a fight. Roman was scolding a White Fang member holding a roll of rope.

"No, idiot! This is not a strap!" said the crime master as he looked around, Blake suddenly appeared behind him with his sword in his throat - "What the hell!" he growled as he rolled his eyes when Blake interrupted

"Nobody move!" said Blake

The White Fang soldiers prepare their weapons and equip their swords in response.

"Whoa, take it easy, miss." Roman said calmly

When the White Fang approaches it, Blake uses her free hand to go for her bow and remove it, causing the tape to fall while her Faun's ears are shown to the world.

"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you helping this _**scum**_ ?" Blake said as her voice distorted as hers eyes gleamed

The members of White Fang lower their weapons a bit in this development, not knowing what to do, when Roman laughs.

"Oh, little kitten, did not you get the memo?" said Roman

"What are you talking about?" said Blake

"White Fang and I are going to participate in a joint venture!" said Roman

"Tell me what it is or I will end your little operation and _**your life**_ ." Said Blake succumbing in her anger

Suddenly, the air fills with more turbines that blow the wind violently around the robbery.

"I would not call it exactly a small operation ..." said Roman looking up

Two more Bullheads are hovering over the robbery, and while Blake watches in horror and anger, Roman smiles and manages to shoot his staff at Blake's feet, resulting in a huge explosion.

* * *

"Did you hear that ?!" said Swallow

"It must be Kurayami, walking!" Amber said as she did, Swallow and Mayonaka follow the origin of the explosion.

* * *

Penny and Ruby turn around when they hear the noise, seeing how the smoke comes out of the docking bay, a few buildings away.

"Oh, no ..." Ruby said

* * *

Blake, dazed but relatively unharmed on the ground, rolls quickly and stays out of the way of Roman's continuous attacks, with that Blake's anger was increased by processing that the white fang worked with a scum like him

"It can not be happening! This ... can not be happening!" Blake growled as static covered her body - "It must not be happening!"

 _ **{Panther}**_

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty ..." Roman said in mockery interrupts when a banana peel falls on his head, which makes him look at the grumpy and turn the assailant

The Sun jumps from the container that is on top of Roman and falls on the criminal's face, rolls up and prepares to fight soon a short figure one of the cargoes surprising the people present.

It was a humanoid panther with black fur with purple tints, its golden eyes lit up in the night. Wear a black ninja costume with white lines where on the back is the silhouette of a wilted flower, around her neck is a long purple scarf, her arms had protective claws coming out of them, sheathing in her hands is a pair of jagged swords tied to a chain ...

"What the fuck ?!" Roman soput of surprise

Sun was also surprised but looking at him carefully and asked with a hint of fear, "Blake ... are you?"

" _**RWAAAAAHHHH!"**_ roared the pantler geariser and jumped to attack both Sun and Roman but another figure appeared blocking the attack ...

"Hyaaahh!" shouted Kurayami pushing the geriser backwards - "Are you okay, Sun?"

"Yeah but what worries me is Blake, she became this thing?" said Sun

"Yeah ... what that Horloge guy did is turn Blake into a geariser" Kurayami said taking out one of his keys - "I'll take care of her, you take care of Roman ... do you think you can do it?"

"You should not ask me," said Sun, pulling out his weapon, a folding cane. "Just make sure you do not hurt her, okay?"

"Believe me, it's harder to do than say it" Kurayami said inserting the key to his weapon - "Henshin!"

 **(Gear on!) The gold and copper warrior has arrived!**

 **The gears of destiny are in motion!**

 **Prepare! (Yeah) Because Kamen rider Gear is here!**

In his prepared armor, he transforms his weapon into his sword mode - "Kamen rider Gear, sanjou!"

"Nice armor," said Sun

The two prepared as it would be a long night ...

"Kurayami will save your friend ... wait for us in the future ... well Mesdames et Messieurs will have to wait for the next chapter to find out" said Horloge looking at the scene above the containers - "Adieu"

 **End of chapter**

 **Tell me in the comments who wants to come out in the next chapter and how**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it moves forward, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help to give ideas thoughts, would be of honor, wait for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **I'll just give you a clue to the title of the next chapter and have theories have ...**

 **It's called ... "The corruption of darkness"**

 **There will be great surprises as a new Kamen rider will make an appearance, who will it be? Say your theories in the comments**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	58. Chapter 57

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words are not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds. I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, I thank you for helping me improve this story's beginning now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters presented below belong to their franchise perspectives.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Even the kindest soul can be corrupted with the right incentive_

 **Chapter 57: Corruption of Darkness I**

"You're not the brightest banana in the group, are you, boy?" said Roman like. White Fang charges Sun, but manages to dodge the cuts and get some of the soldiers with his fists and kicks until he gets out of the way, makes a turn to his cane and quickly uses it to hit each opponent that it approaches him, falling to each one in a single blow of fire when it spins, even creating a scorching shock wave to beat the last of them.

Kurayami blocks the attacks of the panther geariser maker aka Blake, while avoiding the attack of the white fang soldiers who planned to attack him. Young Grimm can see Sun jump and hit more White Fang soldiers, causing one to fly over Roman's head. The crime boss snarls in annoyance and points his staff at the sun, firing a shot from which he defends himself just as the geariser launches into action.

 _ **"Eliminate Roman!"**_ roar the pantler geariser

The monster approaches and becomes a blurred image of later images when it hits both blades against Roman, who recoils and deflects to each possible blow with her katanas at incredible speeds making several cuts to Roman

"Grrr." Roman groans holding the wound, unable to react in time as the panther geariser was about to give the final blow but is stopped by Kurayami who kicks her in the face, she escapes a grunt looking at the rider ...

"Blake stop, remember who you are" said Kurayami as the creature looked at him

" _**Eliminate everything that hinders"**_ she said jumping and sliding around the rider making simultaneous attacks looking for a weak point, several sparks came out of Kurayami's armor but managed to barely deflect the attacks and land a few hits on the geariser panther until a The last one makes me go back.

Kurayami was very attentive against the geariser that he did not notice some soldiers of the white fang that fired against him, hitting his bullets in his back ... with a slight growl the rider turns around but is attacked by the geariser panther

'I can not, keep this fight for long' thought Kurayami

Before he received another attack from the white fang a gust of wind hits them, and the pantler geariser was hit by explosive arrows hitting the containers

Kurayami turned his head slightly when he saw Amber, together Swallow and Mayonaka

"Need help?" Amber said with a proud smile

"No doubt, thank you" said Kurayami as he prepares the geariser to get up

"Do not tell me this thing is Blake?" said Mayonaka

"It is, Amber, Swallow, help me against the white fangs soldiers who try to attack us, Mayonaka helps Sun against Roman" said Kurayami

"The faunus monkey, you have it" nodded Mayonaka charging towards them

* * *

"Oh, madam maiden joined this party, it seems I should help Sir Torchwick" said Horloge who was calmly watching the fight and jumping without worry

* * *

Just as Roman is dealing with Sun, Mayonaka appears right behind him and unsheathes her katana giving a blow to which Roman protects himself on his staff. Sun disconnects his staff in two revolving circles of flame-lighter shotgun nunchucks that only slow down once to show the audience what they are before they become twin offensive arcs again. Sun throws each weapon at Roman while shooting everything he does as he does, but even with the rapid series of rounds and bullets, Roman defends himself against each bullet and hits until a break of milliseconds allows Mayonaka to get an attack and hit him again.

On his back, Roman notices a container hanging from a crane just above the two warriors, and gets up to shoot his staff at its supports. Mayonaka grabs Sun's clothes and they jump out just in time for the fall of the container

"Thank you" Sun thanked the bandit who did not respond and simply charged the soldiers with the white fangs - "She's colder than Blake" said the faunus monkey dodging shots

"These kids today" growled Roman holding his wound

"Having a bad day, Monsieur Torchwick?" said Horloge walking towards him

"If everything thanks to you" Roman said sarcastically- "You should have told me you would turn that kitten into one of your monsters"

"My sincere apologies, it's just that you already know that I like to do my research" said Horloge

"Yes, what do we do now?" I ask Roman

"Gather as much dust as you can and immediately retreat, I'll take care of the rest," said Horloge, pulling out a rapier sword similar to Weiss but with a steampunk design

"Agreed," Roman nodded and saw some of the white tusk's soldiers - "You animals, help me transport the dust to the bullhead!"

The soldiers growled in disgust but ignored Roman's orders, while one group stayed to fight the other went to help take away the cargo of dust

In the middle of the fight the pantler geariser realizes what was happening ...

" _ **Eliminate"**_ _ **"**_ it roars but is stopped by a current of air

"I'm sorry, Miss Belladona, but we're doing it for your own good" Amber said turning her staff around throwing a fireball

The geariser eludes her and creates a clone of herself to which she receives the surprise blow of Kurayami ...

"Blake, remember who you are ... do not let your anger control you" said the rider

" _**Kura ... yami ... grrraaawwhhh!"**_ mutter the geariser as she went crazy again and attack without hesitation to the rider achieving a strong cut in his chest ...

"Gagh!" scream Kurayami of pain rolling on the floor

"Kurayami!" Amber shouted giving a pirouette hitting two soldiers of the white fang and released a current of wind driving away the geariser ...

'Damn I can not keep using the Gear form, I need to use the full potential of my true form but if I do it in front of Swallow ...' Kurayami thought ...

"Kurayami whatever you have in mind, do it immediately!" shout Amber taking care of several soldiers of the white fang

"tch ... I'll have to do it" Kurayami growled taking out his key - "Hen ... shin!"

 _ **Dangerous Grimms ...**_

 _ **Danger! Danger! Death and crisis Dangerous Grimms**_

A whirlwind of darkness covers his body transforming into his true form ...

"Kamen rider Grimm, sanjou!" shouted the rider surprising Swallow and the white fang

"Kurayami ... you ..." Swallow said but is unable to say when Mayonaka saves him from a soldier's attack

"No time to be surprised, keep fighting" Mayonaka said taking a look at her leader's real armor

"Ok Blake, now I will free you from that gear so you can get back to your team" said the Grimm rider changing his weapon in his sword form

" _**My ... team ..."**_ said the panther geariser as in her mind Blake remembered her team and his friends, inside Blake was trying to escape control of the gear - _**"Kura..yami ... help me ..."**_ beg

"Do not worry, I'll free you" said Kurayami charging against the geariser. Take out another key and insert it into his weapon

 _ **Beowolfs**_

"Grimm ... change!" shout Kurayami hitting the key

 _ **The beast of the night! Tearing everything in its path!**_

Quickly in his form Beowolf turns his weapon into claws and jumps against the panting geariser crashing his weapons creating sparks on the impact

At the moment of the impact Kurayami, pushes his opponent to then throw three hits that the geariser blocks, the rider pushes himself giving a turn to be behind his enemy, grabs him by the neck and throws him into a container. The pantler geariser recovers and creates a clone avoiding the attack of the rider, with her katanas she quickly trims Kurayami and kicks him backwards.

The Grimm rider recovers and collides its claws with each other and runs towards its opponent. The panther geariser torma a shuriken of shadows and throws, but Kurayami deviates and tries to attack the geariser with one arm, but the monster blocks it with her katana and grabs the hand. However, Kurayami slides his claws into the face of the panther geariser causing damage and leaving her vulnerable ...

"Now or never!" Kurayami said inserting his final key

 _ **FINAL!**_

"Berseker Barrage!" Kurayami said hitting the key in his claws

 _ **Berseker Barrage!**_

With a howl Kurayami launches as claw marks appear and hit the geariser causing a big explosion, once finished was Blake on the ground with some scratches but unharmed, the gear rolls a few inches to his side before being destroyed ...

Kurayami knelt while panting from exhaustion

"She is fine?" Amber asked, walking beside his

"She's just unconscious, but she's safe" Kurayami said with a smile on his face but the mood changed when he heard some ... applause?

"Bravo, Bravo Monsieur Kurayami, you saved your friend, but he seems exhausted," said Horloge calmly.

"I can still beat you" Kurayami growled trying to get up but kneels to the ground

Horloge stopped when a current of wind stops him and he sees Amber in front of him ...

"Oh madam maiden, nice to meet you at last" said Horloge

Amber tensed when she found out that he knows what she is but that did not matter to him, she had to help his friend - "I will not let you hurt my student!"

"Non non non, I did not come to hurt you ... I just wanted to meet you, but when you see that you are here too ... I could take your power, so please surrender and I will make sure you do not hurt, Madame," said Horloge as he avoided a ball. fire, undeterred, draws his rapier - "If you wish, I will fight with you"

"Amber, do not do it" said Kurayami

"Do not worry, he will not beat me" Amber said turning his cane

"Do not trust yourself too much, madame," Horloge said in position and ran, wielding his sword forward.

Amber unleashes a stream of fire from the red crystal of her weapon on him, but his attacker simply runs forward and cuts the fireball in half. Amber blocks his opponent's first attack but Horloge follows his attacks quickly by letting the fall maid back up a bit, before he could hit another thrust, Amber throws a current of wind stopping him.

Now it was Amber's turn to counterattack, spinning her staff and throwing several punches but Horloge blocked them without much effort, embed the staff to the ground and turn her body to hit a kick but Horloge bends his neck dodging the attack and holds her leg throwing it towards above. Amber recovers by turning her body to land on the ground as both fighters look at each other ...

"You do not fight anything wrong" admitted Amber panting a little

"Same thing, ma'am, but I'm a little disappointed," said Horloge, shaking his clothes a little. "I thought the maids were stronger but I'm not impressed so far."

Amber escapes a grunt of annoyance

"They have so much power, but they barely use it to their full potential" Well, I was hoping that if that user were weak, but Madame neglects, I'll make sure your power is in better hands, "Horloge said.

"Do you think I'm weak ?!" Amber said with the orange energy coming out of her eyes.

The winds come from the Maiden, spinning around and making her allies cover their faces of force as the surviving white fangs watched in shock and covered themselves, when she lifts the ground and stretches her arms skyward, the rays now echo in the clouds for her to point them to Horloge

"I will show you how strong I am!" Amber said like a bolt of lightning where Horloge barely missed him

Horloge continues dodging each ray, Kurayami subject to Blake and dodging a lightning that came towards them, the same did Sun, Swallow and Mayonaka, some soldiers of the white fang did not have the same luck when they were hit by the rays ...

"Now you impress me, madam maiden," Horloge said as he pulled out a small pocket watch - "However, the function must end"

At the moment that Amber was going to invoke another ray something happened

" **Le temps** (the time)" said Horloge as a holographic clock appears under his feet

It is not known why but the beam struck where it was, however Horloge was not there. The masked steampunk was behind the maid to Amber's surprise

" **Your as perdu** (you've lost)" Horloge said closing his pocket watch as the same holographic clock was at Amber's feet as several cuts appeared before her causing much damage, her screams of pain were heard as her body falls to the floor ...

"Amber!" Shout Kurayami in shock

"Few ... It's been a while since I've used my semblance" said Horloge noticing his tiredness, turns his body to see the body of Amber and turns his head towards Kurayami - "Calm down Monsieur Kurayami, your friend is still alive ... even" points his rapier towards her - "Answer me something monsieur Kurayami, that you felt when your friend died, I mean Madame Fall"

"How is that ..." Kurayami said with anger beginning to sprout in his eyes

"My Master told me everything that happened to you, how terrible that your first friend died because the humans thought she was a witch who was allied with the grimms" said Horloge - "Poor innocent soul who suffered such a fate and everything because of you "

"grrrr ..." Kurayami growled as his black veins deepened and his red eyes shone under his mask ..

"Oh no, it was not your fault but the human beings ... They will always judge and hate everything that is unknown to them, even kill if necessary" said Horloge bringing his weapon closer to Amber - "What did you feel knowing that you were not able to save Fall, see his head cut off and placed on a stick while humans celebrated ... "

"Damn ..." Kurayami roared as black smoke came out of his body and one of his keys became completely black

"I wonder ... what will you feel if I kill your friend Amber now, the same way they did to Fall" said Horloge stabbing Amber's shoulder without any mercy making her scream in pain - "Let's check it!"

"RWAAAAAHHHHHH!" Shouted Kurayami jumping towards Horloge giving him a blow on his face throwing him against the containers

The black key was inserted into his belt and activated

 _ **Corruption!**_

"I will not let them hurt you!" Shouted Kurayami activating the key while he was consumed by anger and darkness

 _ **Dangerous Grimms ...**_

 _ **Danger! Danger! Death and crisis Dangerous Grimms**_

The dark haze covered him as soon claw marks cut it, the present were surprised that Kurayami was in his rider form but it was different ... Lucia more organic as black veins throbbed in his skin, there were more plates of bones sprouting on his back, the horns of his head were sharper than in his mouth were sharp teeth, his eyes were sharper covered with anger ...

It had completely engulfed a Grimm

" _**Rwaaaaahhhhhh!"**_

"Oh no" a new voice was heard as some realized it was Ruby, she had heard the fight and was immediately aware that it could be Blake and Kurayami, on arrival she got the surprise of the great damage there was, which more was surprised was that it came at the time that Kurayami became that monstrous form

"Ruby, what's going on ..." said Penny coming from Ruby's left. Then Penny saw Kurayami ...

[Demon Grimm identified]

"Combat activated, starting system P3". Penny said in a different voice, almost robotic as a belt appeared on her waist with a green orb shining

" _**RWAAAAHHHHHH!"**_

* * *

 **End of chapter**

 **Tell me in the comments who wants to come out in the next chapter and how**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it moves forward, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help to give ideas thoughts, would be of honor, wait for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	59. Chapter 58

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words are not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds. I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, I thank you for helping me improve this story's beginning now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters presented below belong to their franchise perspectives.**

 **For all those trolls who still bother me in anonymity, you give me pity ... They think they are better than others but in reality they are just some losers who just want attention, at first I hate them but now I only feel sorry for the pathetic ones that are ... all insulting anonymous comment will be eliminated and those who have an account will report ... all of you trolls are a cancer for humanity that I will not tolerate ... enjoy your pathetic life and suck the cock to your alcoholic father who loves more his liquor than you and your Prostitutes mothers ...**

 **I do not care about your trolls comments, they're just pathetic ...**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Even the kindest soul can be corrupted with the right incentive_

 **Chapter 58: Corruption of Darkness II**

" _**RWAAAAHHHHHH!"**_ Kurayami roared as he attacked without hesitation and savagely against Horloge and any soldier of the white fang that was in his way

 _[Demon Grimm identified]_

"Combat activated, starting system P3". Penny said in a different voice, almost robotic as a belt appeared on her waist with a green orb shining

"Penny?" Ruby said confused of what was happening

A digital card appears in Penny's hand

"Change" she said inserting the card on the left side of the belt

 _[P-3, ACCESS!]_

Neon green lines surround your body until they merge into one forming a kind of armor. The armor looks the same as the clothes she wore but more battleship, inside it is a complete dark gray suit, her chest is whitish gray with green neon edges, square shoulder pads where the right side had the words SYSTEM and the left had P -3 writings, gray metal plates with green details and orbs of the same color. It has the lower part of hers blouse, protectors of her legs more voluminous with several orbs shining on the outside. On her back, her backpack was more mechanized and slightly larger and her face was covered by a silver mask with the top of the helmet similar to her hair with two green orbs on both sides of her head,

"Complete P-3 system," Penny said in a slightly more mature, robotic voice as she made a military pose.

"Penny ... is it a Kamen rider ?!" Ruby shouted in amazement and shock

"Kamen rider ... Name not found in the database ..." Penny said confused at that name but it sounded good for some reason - "New name acquired ... Kamen rider Penny, ready for combat!"

" _**RWAAAAHHHHHH!"**_

"Established Mission ... Eliminate the Demon Grimm!" Penny said as her eyes took on a glow, her backpack opened revealing several swords linked in a transparent thread

"Penny wait, he's not ..." Ruby could not finish her sentence as Penny had jumped into action, the red mower began to remember the conversation she had with Penny a few moments before

* * *

 _ **Flash back**_

"Hey Ruby, you want to know something," Penny whispered in Ruby's ear. "I'm on a mission to hunt a monster."

Ruby stayed there on the sidewalk - "What?" she said stunned by Penny's words - "What kind of monster are you looking for, Penny?"

"Have you heard about the demon Grimm?" Penny asked

"Of course ... Who has not heard about him ... I have heard that it is a Grimm never seen before and that no one has been able to defeat him, he has killed many people", said Ruby - "Why are you behind that creature?" she ask

"I need to kill him ... It's an order from General Ironwood, he told me it's possible that the demon Grimm is hiding in Vale and he sent me because he thinks I'm the only one capable of defeating him," Penny said.

"Why did General Ironwwod say that? You could die if you faced something like this" Ruby asked, afraid something happened to her new friend

"That's why General Ironwood made me better! He made me stronger, faster and smarter, in addition to giving me the necessary equipment for the mission, now I know I'll be able to fight him without a doubt," Penny said.

"Penny ..." Ruby said

"Ruby, I'll be fine," said Penny, hugging her.

"But Penny, I do not want you to hurt yourself," Ruby said holding back the tears.

"It's my duty Ruby and quiet, nothing will happen to me" said Penny with a smile

However both girls turn around when they hear the noise, seeing how the smoke comes out of the docking bay, a few buildings away.

"Oh, no ..." Ruby said

"We'd better hurry," said Penny, quickly taking off. Ruby followed her, frightened by the worst.

* * *

 _ **End of Flash Back ...**_

" **Rwaaaaahhhhh!"** Kurayami roared before Penny cut his chest with her two swords forming an X, black smoke came out of the cut but then the wound closed, quickly grabbed the arm of the atlas girl and throws it against the containers.

He jumps and makes several cuts with his claws but Penny blocked them with her swords. Drop one of the swords and quickly press a button on your belt ...

[Missiles, access!]

Two plates were opened in each of her shoulders where mini rockets came out causing impact to Kurayami that throw him away ...

"Penny stop!" implore Ruby to hear Kurayami's cries of pain

Penny stops her attack as the smoke sprouts until the Grimm rushes in quickly with anger and causes a serious cut to his suit ...

[Armor committed, 30% damage to the system]

"You're pretty strong," Penny said enthusiastically. She took out more swords and they gathered around it and formed a green light in their midst.

Kurayami was shot with that d beam that caused him to fly against the containers causing a big hole in several of them

" **Rwaaahhhhh!"** Kurayami rugio as in his back sprouted the wings of a nevermore and throws himself into the air. Penny keeps firing but the Grimm moved very fast

"I'll have to be in the same conditions" she said pressing a button

[jetpack! Access!]

Her swords joined her backpack forming a pair of them and propelled into the air where both collide their attacks ...

The sounds caused Blake to wake up, her hand touched her head and when she heard the noise,she looked up ...

"What's going on?" said the faunus

"Blake!" she heard a voice, seeing that it was Sun

"What's happening?" asked Blake

"Do you want the long or short version?" asked Sun and she looked at him dryly - "In short Kurayami released you from that gear and the Horloge guy attacked a girl that Kurayami and your friends brought that caused him to become a Grimm literally ... and then came a girl with a hood Red and her friend who acquired armor and started fighting against Kurayami, "he explained as best he could

Blake was processed and looked at the body of her professor - "Professor Amber" she comes and sees her, checks her pulse and sighs to see that she was only unconscious, then turns where he heard another voice - "Ruby ?!"

The leader of the team RWBY noticed and ran towards them quickly - "Blake, we must stop Kurayami and Penny before they get hurt"

"But how will we do it?" asked Sun

"I have an idea" said another voice when they turned to see Swallow - "The truth is I am so confused with everything that is happening, but what I do know is that it is possible that Kurayami will be the same if we remind him who he is "

"It's easy to say what to do" commented Mayonaka

"We are your friends ... if someone can help you, it's us" said Swallow

"I agree" said Ruby - "Kurayami has helped us a lot, it's time to return the favor"

" _**Rwaaaaaaahhhhhh!"**_

The five young men looked up as the battle of Kurayami and Penny continued, they swooped and crashed their attacks causing sparks of impact ...

[65% system damage]

"I'm running out of strength" said Penny kicking the Grimm in the head - "I have to finish it as soon as possible" she tighten a sequence of buttons before the center of the belt shone

[Finish time!]

More swords came out of her backpack forming a complete circle like the previous time but this time instead of a green light it was one of an intense red ...

"Omega beam, fire!" Penny yelled, firing a beam of energy hitting Kurayami by throwing him against the containers causing a huge explosion that could be heard for several kilometers. The group of teenagers covered themselves in the intense light, after a few seconds there was a big smoking crater on the ground ..

Penny landed on the ground near the crater analyzing her surroundings

"Analyzing ... No traces of the demon Grimm, complete mission" she said until her sensors alerted her - "Impossible!"

Red eyes were seen in the smoke as the Grimm jumped on her and began to beat her relentlessly ...

[85% damage to the system! Danger! Danger!]

Penny was unable to defend herself as pieces of her suit were ripped off

[99% damage! Error! Error!]

Kurayami was about to end the life of the Atlas girl but was stopped when her arm is caught by a black ribbon ...

"Kurayami!"

The Grimm turned around to see Ruby and the other young ...

" _**Ruby? ..."**_ He uttered Kurayami remembering her, it was as if her silver eyes were soothing him

"Please, Kurayami, stop," Ruby said as tears fell from her face.

Kurayami then saw the faces of his friends who looked at him with sadness ..

" _**Friends ..."**_ Kurayami repeated before escaping a loud roar and charging towards them

"Kurayami, no!" Ruby scream

However instead of attacking them, Kurayami passed them and approached the unconscious body of Amber ...

" _**Amber ..."**_ Kurayami said sadly in his voice. He raise Amber to the bridal style, he turned and looked at Ruby's fearful eyes and the look of the others- " _**I ... I'm sorry,**_ " he said before flying away from them.

"Kurayami ..." Ruby said when she saw her friend leave until she disappeared ...

* * *

Later, a handful of police cars are at the docks carrying some members of the white fang, Roman had managed to escape with several shipments of dust. While waiting Ruby, Blake, Swallow, Mayonaka, Sun and Penny are sitting silently in boxes. That is, until Weiss and Yang appear on the scene.

"Look, Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing, look, she does not really have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're really pretty ..." I try to explain Ruby but Weiss ignores her and move away with Blake

Blake calmly, looking down at her - "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang.

"Stop! Do you have any idea how long we've been looking for you?" Weiss said, pausing - " _Twelve_ hours, that means I've had twelve hours to think about this, and in those twelve hours, I've decided ..."

Yang, Sun, Swallow and Ruby look _,_ worried.

"I do not care". Weiss said

"Do not care?" said Blake surprised

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" said Weiss

"No, I have not been since I was younger" said Blake before being silenced by the heiress

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah, I do not want to hear it, the only thing I want to know is that the next time something so big comes up ... you will go to your teammates and not some ..." said Weiss looking at Sun - "Someone else."

Blake looks at her teammates and friends, she wipes a tear from her eye, nodding - "Of course"

Weiss smiles and nods. The moment is serious for a second more until Ruby shouts:

"Yes, the team RWBY is back together!" shout Ruby happy that her team is back

While the Six (Mayonaka and Penny had already left) come together, Weiss points sharply at Sun

"I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you!" she said

"Hey, wait a minute ... Where is Kurayami?" Yang asked

The happy moment changed when the group looked sadly except for Weiss and Yang who was confused

"Did something happen to you?" Yang asked

"It's hard to explain but it seems we have another friend who has run away" Ruby said sadly

* * *

Meanwhile, in the infirmary of Beacon, Amber was seen lying in one of the beds with her wounds treated, outside in the window she saw Kurayami looking at her with sadness and he went away to where only God knows where

Ozpin manages to see the scene and feels some pity for his old friend and sighs

* * *

Moments later Roman enters a large warehouse with a gloomy interior. He approaches a table and places a box of mysterious content, sighing with weariness _._

"What a disappointment, Roman." Said a woman who happened to be Cinder,

"Wow, hehe ... I did not expect to see you so soon ..." said Roman

"We expected ... more from you." Cinder said

Roman laughed a little before turning serious - "Hey, it was those who suggested working with those stupid dumb White Fang, and your crazy friend Horloge almost killed me when one of his experiments attacked me!"

"A thousand apologies, Messiur Torchwick" Horloge apologized but did not seem to really regret

"Then I will talk to Horloge about her little hobby" Cinder said and then looked at Roman- "But you will continue working with the white fang whether you like it or not" she has a fireball in her hand and comes out of the darkness with her two companions , a man with silver hair and a brunette with mint hair - "We have big plans for you, Roman, all we ask is ... a little cooperation".

* * *

 **End of chapter**

 **Tell me in the comments who wants to come out in the next chapter and how**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it moves forward, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help to give ideas thoughts, would be of honor, wait for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


End file.
